Stardust Crusaders - Blooming Adventures
by nene9131
Summary: Being best friends with a Joestar isn't easy, but hey someones gotta do it. Hanabi has experienced a lot of strange things having grown up with Jotaro Kujo but things only get stranger when a mysterious spirit attaches itself to Jotaro prompting a visit from his grandfather. Things only get more bizarre from there and the two are sent on an incredible adventure. Jotaroxoc
1. An Evil Spirit! - Part 1

**A Man Possessed By an Evil Spirit - Jotaro's Where?!**

" _Oh no, this is all my fault."_

* * *

A young teen was walking down the street. She was wearing her school uniform because she was, in fact, a high school girl. She had long light lavender hair that reached past her waist and curled slightly at the bottom. Her eyes were large and silver framed perfectly, in her heart-shaped face. This young girl was rather short for her age so her skirt stopped right above the knee. She wore thigh high socks and boots that went a little bit higher than her ankles. Although the girl was rather short she was well-endowed, at least three times the average size of her fellow female classmates, causing more cleavage than she'd like. The girl was wearing a silver bracelet, it was a simple chain with a star charm on it, but it meant a great deal to her.

All in all the girl was a unique beauty, which unfortunately for the girl tended to draw a lot of unwanted attention.

As the petite girl made her way down the street she caught the eyes of a few unsavory males.

The girl stopped abruptly when her path was blocked by four rather rough looking men.

"Oh this is not good," The girl thought.

"Hey, cutie why don't you come hang out with us?"

"Yeah, we can show you a really good time."

"N-No thanks," The girl answered turning around.

It seemed like no wasn't in these guys' vocabulary. One of them reached out and grabbed the girl's arm roughly causing her to yelp. She quickly spun around slapping her grabber across the cheek. The male had a look of shock as his head whipped to the side a red handprint on his face along with a long cut that was dripping blood. The young girl also looked surprised, it was a pretty good slap, but she wasn't expecting to draw blood. The cut on his cheek was a precise thin line as if he had been cut with a knife, there was nothing on her hand that could have cut him like that, there's no way she did that.

The males friends snickered behind him taunting how a girl got him so easily. The male let out an angry growl.

"You bitch!"

"If you'll excuse me, I've gotta go meet my friend," The girl frantically spoke.

"You're not going anywhere especially after that!" The guy yelled.

The girl let out a gasp as the man swung at her with his fist. She dropped down avoiding the fist causing his arm to collide with a wall. The man let out a cry of pain as the girl tried to crawl away, but she was yanked back as something caught her skirt. The girl pulled away and there was a loud ripping sound.

"Ahhhhh!"

The young girl screamed as her skirt was ripped up the side exposing her underwear to the world. Her face went bright red as she tried to cover herself with her school bag.

The punks all had blushes on their faces and perverted smirks.

"Black and lacey huh? So you're that kinda girl," The largest of the guys smirked.

The girl's face turned even redder, and she could feel the heat coming off of her face.

"D-Don't touch me!" The girl stammered out clearly embarrassed.

"Hehe!"

The guy went to reach for the girl-

"She said don't touch her."

Everyone turned around to see a large hulking figure with piercing blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what are ya gonna do!"

"Yeah get lost! This is our prey!"

The figure adjusted his hat and the scowl he was wearing got even deeper, "You're making me pissed."

"We said get-!"

The punk was cut off with a punch to the face by an unknown force.

"W-what was that?!" The girl thought.

The guys gasped and jumped back seeing their fellow comrade fall to the ground grabbing his bloody nose.

"That's it!"

All the guys pulled out various weapons ready to attack.

"Get him!"

The group of punks all attacked the one male who came to the girl's rescue, while said girl still sat on the ground.

"This is not going to end well," The girl thought.

* * *

 _ **This where the story begins.**_

"Oh no, this is all my fault,"

The young teen girl who was previously being harassed was now sitting on a bench, with a new skirt on, at her local police station.

This girl was Hanabi Moon.

She has a kind and upbeat attitude and puts loyalty and friendship above anything else. Hanabi is a clumsy girl, with bad luck, who always seems to attract the wrong kind of attention. Her biggest flaw though is that she gets easily embarrassed and flustered.

Right now Hanabi was waiting for the mother of the guy who rescued her from the four thugs.

"JoJo's in jail all because of me. I feel terrible. He's always getting into fights defending me, but now he's landed himself in the slammer." Hanabi kept worrying until a voice called out.

"Hanabi!"

"Oh, Mrs. Holly-Gah?!"

"Hanabi! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt dear?! What did Jotaro do?!" Holly cried holding Hanabi in a tight grip.

"Mrs. Holly-can-can't breathe!" Hanabi gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry dear," Holly said letting go of the girl.

Tears started to come out Hanabi's eyes, "Oh Mrs. Holly. I'm so sorry! Jojo's in jail because of me! He defended me again and now he's locked up!"

"Hanabi dear, it's not your fault. JoJo's always going to protect you," Holly said

Hanabi started to calm down wiping away her tears.

All of the commotion that the two woman had created drew the attention of some of the officers.

"Excuse me. Are you Jotaro Kujo's mother?" An officer asked coming over holding a clipboard.

Holly nodded her head remembering where she was and that her son was in prison. Hanabi noticed the tears that started to leak from the woman's eyes and handed her a handkerchief from her school bag.

The officer holds up the clipboard and started to read off some information, "Jotaro Kujo, 17 years old and 195cm tall."

The younger girl got a slightly depressed look hearing the male's height.

"I'm only 151cm, our heights are so far off," Hanabi thought.

"-His father is a jazz musician, currently on tour. His mother is an American, of British descent," The officer read off.

"Yes, all of that is correct. Jotaro is definitely my son," Holly said holding the handkerchief close to her face.

"Looks like all of his friends call him JoJo. Guess they decided to take the Jo from his first name and last name and combine them. Haha man, that's really lame," The second officer said.

"I'm the one who came up with that nickname," Hanabi said

The officer slightly freaked out apologizing to the pretty young girl.

Holly held the handkerchief to her mouth as light sobs started come out, "I need to know….exactly how many people did Jotaro kill!"

"Mrs. Holly calm down!" Hanabi yelled waving her arms around.

Holly grabbed her ears shaking her head, "No! I take it back I don't wanna know!"

"Settle down, nobody said anything about him killing people." Officer #1 said.

"He got into a fight that's all. Defending his girl's honor I suspect," Officer #2 said gesturing over to Hanabi.

Hanabi's cheek's immediately turned red at the statement, "I-I-I!" Hanabi simply stuttered not being able to finish her sentence. It wasn't a surprise that someone assumed Hanabi was Jotaro's girlfriend, the confusion happened very often. It didn't make it any less embarrassing for Hanabi.

"The truth is the thugs he tangled with were all armed with nunchucks and knives. He fought four punks, one of them being an ex-boxer. He broke fifteen of their bones, and he busted their balls. I'm sorry if that was crude. He put all of them in the hospital," Officer #1 turned to Hanabi, "You must be one special girl for him to cause such damage defending you."

The red in Hanabi's cheeks spread to her whole face and the only sentence she could respond with was, "JoJo's my best friend!"

"Jotaro's has always gotten carried away especially when it comes to Hanabi," Holly said

"Mrs. Holly please!" Hanabi interrupted the older woman with an embarrassed flushed face.

The Officer just smirks at the girl's outburst, letting out a light chuckle.

"Things could have gone a lot worse. He needs to be shown the severity of his actions," Officer #2 said to Holly sternly.

"Okay!" Holly said with her usual blissful smile.

"The real issue is what happened afterward. I gotta tell ya that son of yours is a strange one," Officer #1 said

"Huh?" Holly questioned

The officers started to lead the two woman away to where the oh so dangerous Jotaro was being kept.

"Okay follow me, I'll show you the way," Officer #1 said.

"Okay, thank you for everything," Holly said

"Yes, thank you," Hanabi said

"Listen, you can thank me by taking your kid home," Officer #1 said

"Then, does that mean you're releasing him," Holly asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well it's not like we can keep him in here forever," Officer #1 said

"Well that's good to hear," Hanabi said

"By the way ma'am, I have to tell ya your Japanese is really quite good. Just how long have you been living in Japan?" Officer #1 asked

"For 20 years now," Holly answered.

"Well, that explains it then. This place has been overrun lately, an entire backlog of criminals and we haven't been able to find cells for them," Officer #1 said

"We're almost there ma'am your son's just up ahead," Officer #2 said

Holly let out a happy gasp and started running forward screaming out her son's name.

"Hehe she gets excited easily," Hanabi said before running after Holly.

"Jotaro! Jotaro! Jotaro! JOTARO!" Holly yelled out.

"SHUT UP! Get out of my face you bitch!" Jotaro yelled

"Okay!" Holly said with a smile.

"Oh, JoJo," Hanabi sighed shaking her head.

* * *

"JoJo how many times do I have to tell you don't call your mom that," Hanabi scolded

Jotaro just scoffs at the girl and looks away from her.

Holly turned to the officers, "I promise he's a very sweet boy. He's just not capable of doing something so appalling."

Jotaro turned away from the group laying down on his jail cell bed.

"Hey! On your feet Kujo! Your being released, what part of 'go home' don't you understand!" Officer #2 yelled kicking the jail cell bars.

Jotaro turns over a scowl present on his face, although there always seems to be a scowl on his face.

"Listen, Mom, Hanabi, you can leave. I'll be staying here for a while," Jotaro said

Hanabi and Holly get surprised looks on their faces along with the officers.

"Seems I've been possessed by an evil spirit, and I have no idea what it'll make me do next. During that fight, it took all I had just to stop it. So do everyone a favor and just leave me in this cage," Jotaro said before turning around and laying back down on his cot.

"So I wasn't seeing things! Jotaro really did have a third arm and it came from an evil spirit!" Hanabi thought.

"Geeze for crying out loud. You see what I'm talking about. We're trying to release him but he won't go home. I'm sorry to ask you this, but is everything alright with your boy upstairs," Officer #1 said

"This isn't a hotel you know ma'am," Officer #2 said

Suddenly three prisoners run up to the bars crying out, scaring Holly and Hanabi.

"Come on let us change cells please!"

"He's not lying about the evil spirit thing!"

The prisoners continued to cry out in panic reaching through the bars of the cell trying to get far away from Jotaro.

"Alright! Get back! Shut up all of ya!" Officer #2 yelled

The criminals yelling was interrupted by the sound of a can being punctured. Everyone looked over to see Jotaro holding a beer can and putting a hole in it. He pops the top off and shotguns the whole thing.

"Is he-seriously?!"

"What are you doing with a beer in a jail cell! How did you even get that in there?!" Officer #1 yelled

Jotaro let out a burp crushing the can in his hand. The criminals in the cell freak out even more and scoot back into a far corner, cowering in fear.

"I told ya, I got an evil spirit and sometimes it likes to bring me things." As Jotaro said that a manga floats into his hands as a radio next to him turns on.

"Evil spirit bringing beer and manga, for some reason with Jotaro, this isn't too surprising," Hanabi thought.

"What the hell! He's reading Shounen Jump while listening to a radio!" Officer #1 yelled

"Sir! I mean how is this even possible! We got a major problem here!" Officer #2 yelled

"Hold it!" Jotaro stood up and walked over to the jail cell bars, "This might not be enough to make you guys keep me locked up in here. I'll show you how evil this spirit it," Jotaro said taking off his hat, "Maybe then you'll see how dangerous it is to let me out of here."

Jotaro stretched his hand out to one of the officers and then suddenly a third hand stretched out and grabbed the officer's gun, although the hand could only be seen by Holly and Hanabi.

The hand grabs the gun and brings it back to Jotaro freaking out everyone.

"Didn't see it just now! Well if you guys didn't see the spirit then watch this," Jotaro said putting the gun to his head.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi screamed

Jotaro pulled the trigger causing his mother to scream out his name in fear.

The gun goes off scaring everyone, but Jotaro was unharmed. The bullet was caught, in between the fingers of the spirit's hand.

Hanabi let out a heavy breath glad to see her friend was fine.

"See it's like there's someone behind me. It bound itself to me not long ago," Jotaro said

After everything had settled down Holly was escorted out while Hanabi decided to stay a little longer to talk with her friend.

"Ya know you almost gave your mother and I a heart attack with that stunt just now, JoJo," Hanabi said

Jotaro grunts at the girl.

"So you were worried?" Jotaro asked

"Of course I was! You're really important to me JoJo," Hanabi said

Jotaro seems to sit up straighter at those words focusing more on Hanabi.

"I really care for you. You're my best friend after all." Hanabi smiled at Jotaro.

Jotaro looked away form Hanabi pulling his cap down. "Yare yare daze." He shook his head slightly before looking back at Hanabi. "Are you okay?" Jotaro asked

"Huh?" Hanabi questioned

"Those guys from earlier," Jotaro stated

Hanabi smiled a little at her friend's kindness even though he still had his normal scowl on.

"I'm fine thanks to you, JoJo. Although I wish I could take care of myself. You always seem to fight my battles for me, ever since we were little. I'm gonna need a stronger backbone if I'm gonna stand next to great Jotaro Kujo," Hanabi said

"It's gonna be pretty hard with your chest weighing you down. It draws too much attention," Jotaro said

Hanabi squealed as her face got red and she crossed her arms over her chest, the action doing nothing to hide it. "JoJo! Don't say such embarrassing things! It's not my fault the school uniform doesn't fit me and the school won't let my mother make the proper alterations!" She turned away from her friend still embarrassed, "I'll be back later to check up on you, and don't think that just because you're in jail I'm gonna let your studies slip. Besides who else is gonna help me study."

"Hanabi…."

Hanabi turned around to see the spirit arm from before but it was holding something. "Hey, my bracelet. I must've dropped it earlier." The spirit hand placed the bracelet in her hand. "Thanks, Jotaro," Hanabi smiled and gave her friend a wave," I'll be back soon."

Jotaro nods his head in a silent goodbye.

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. An Evil Spirit! - Part 2

**A Man Possessed By an Evil Spirit - Jotaro's Grandfather Arrives!**

A few days had passed and every day after school Hanabi would go back to the police station to visit her friend. As Hanabi made her way down to Jotaro's cell, a few of the inmates cringed and jumped back in their cells as the young girl passed by. They were all pretty terrified of the young girl now ever since one of the inmates next to Jotaro's cell tried to grab her and Jotaro's spirit broke the inmate's hand.

As the girl came upon her friend's cell she could see the officers from before cowering as they looked into his cell. It seemed like Jotaro's spirit had been busy because it had accumulated more things within his cell.

"Hello."

"GAAH!"

The two officers jumped up scared, easily startled by Hanabi's greeting. The two seemed really on edge with Jotaro and his evil spirit around.

Hanabi went over and stood next to Jotaro's cell. A chair was pulled out for her to sit on, courtesy of Jotaro's spirit.

"Thank you," Hanabi thanked sitting down, "Here's the work that you missed today Jotaro." Hanabi reached into her bag pulling out some papers.

"Hmph, you come and visit me and all you bring is work. What kind of friend are ya," Jotaro stated

Hanabi ignores the comment, "You're really smart JoJo, you really think I'm gonna let some spirit ruin your education. Besides I also brought you this." Hanabi reached into her bag and pulled out a bento box from Jotaro's favorite restaurant, "Prison foods not all that nutritious and you can't survive on the junk food that the spirit brings you."

Hanabi hands the bento over to Jotaro with a smile. The large teen takes the food from his female friend and immediately starts eating.

"I'm glad Jotaro's doing fine. I really hope what Mrs. Holly told me earlier was true," Hanabi thought.

* * *

 _ **Earlier That Day**_

Hanabi had finally made her way home from school and was going to collect a few things before visiting Jotaro, but before she went to visit her friend she stopped by her garden. Hanabi's house was a large mansion style similar to Jotaro's home. In the very back of the home was a large garden planted by Hanabi herself. The young girl didn't excel at many things but gardening was something she would proudly say she was a master at. Saying she had a green thumb was an understatement.

Hanabi went around the garden watering plants. "Hmmm...looks like the Morning Glories are coming in nicely. The Tulips look great as well."

There were flowers, trees, bushes, fruits, and vegetables all in the garden. As Hanabi went through her garden she stopped when she spotted a small rose bush. She walked over to the bush and saw the petals of the flowers were wilting droopy slightly. She checked the leaves of the roses to see black spots on them.

"How could this have happened!" Hanabi exclaimed, "I can't believe my roses caught this fungus. I need to take care of this quickly before it spreads." Hanabi quickly ran to her garden shed and pulled out a large pot. She dug out the rose bush and replanted it in new fresh soil.

"I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on this and treat it." Hanabi took the sick plant inside. She set the plant on her kitchen table and gave the petals a soft stroke looking at the plant sadly. As she stroked the petals a small pink light sparkled under her fingertips making her gasp and pull her hand away. Hanabi stared at her hand then back at the plant.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light," Hanabi thought

Hanabi's pondering was broken when she heard the phone ring. Dismissing the event as her imagination she left the plant to go answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"My little rosebud how are you doing?" A strong female voice asked over the phone.

"Oh hello mother, I'm doing fine. I was just about to leave to go visit Jotaro," Hanabi said

"Are you going over to his house for dinner. Seiko darling does make an excellent dinner and I rather you eat at the Kujo house than alone," Hanabi's Mother said.

"Well….I'm not going to Jotaro's house," Hanabi said

"Hmmm? Then where are you going?" Hanabi's Mother asked

"To the police station," Hanabi responded

"Police Station! I knew that Jotaro boy was nothing but trouble!" A male voice yelled over the phone.

"Give me that phone you idiot!" Hanabi's Mother yelled. A loud thud was heard along with a male grunt.

"W-Was that father?" Hanabi asked, sweat dropping knowing her mother had karate chopped her father on top of the head to get the phone back.

"Who else would be idiotic enough to take the phone out of my hands while I was talking. Anyway, what happened to Jotaro?" Hanabi's Mother asked

Hanabi explained the situation over the phone.

"I see then. Despite what your father thinks." Male grumblings could be heard in the background. "I think Jotaro is a fine young man. Anyone who would defend my little rosebud is a worthy person. Now that I know that you're doing fine I must be going," Hanabi's Mother said

"I understand mother you are a busy woman," Hanabi said

"That you are right my dear. I am an important beautiful woman-"

"That you are my darling nothing can outshine you!" Hanabi's Father had yelled

"Be quiet!" Hanabi's Mother yelled

There was a loud crash over the phone and Hanabi imagined this time her mother had kicked her father.

"As a strong beautiful woman no matter how busy, I will always take time to check up on my darling daughter who is just as beautiful and strong as me, no thanks to her idiotic father," Hanabi's Mother said

"T-Thank you mother," Hanabi said sweatdropping.

"If you need anything remember I'm just a call away. Your father and I should be home by the end of the month. Although I'm tempted to ship him home in a crate," Hanabi's Mother said, "If you'd like we can always fly you out to us."

"That's okay mother. If you did that then I'd miss school and who would be there to keep Jotaro in line," Hanabi jested with a smile.

"Yes, yes. Every strong man needs an even stronger woman behind him. Stay strong and gorgeous my little one, I love you," Hanabi's Mother said

"Love you too, mother," Hanabi replied

"Papa loves you too!" Hanabi's Father shouted

Hanabi let out a small giggle as she hung up the phone. Before she could turn back around her phone rang again. She immediately picked up the phone and was happy to hear it was an overjoyed Holly.

"Mhhh? You know someone who can help Jotaro?" Hanabi asked on the phone.

"That's right. Jotaro's grandfather will know exactly what to do. He's actually arriving later today," Holly announced

"That's great Mrs. Holly. I'm so happy that Jotaro's gonna be fine," Hanabi said

Hanabi hung up the phone and left the house. She failed to notice her sick rose plant starting to faintly glow.

* * *

Hanabi looked at Jotaro who was still eating, "I'm sure Mrs. Holly has everything under control."

"This is getting spookier. He's got more stuff in his cell now. If word of this gets out to my superior I'll lose my job in a heartbeat for sure," An officer said

"He's no longer your problem. I'll be taking my grandson home now."

Hanabi and Jotaro looked up to see an old man wearing a trench coat.

"Grandson?" Jotaro questioned

One of the officers stepped in front of Joseph, "Hold it! You're better off just staying where you are, it's dangerous-"

"I'll take my chances just step aside and leave him to me. Move it!" Joseph demanded

He lifted the two officers up by the back of their jackets and flung them off to the side.

"Well, I know which side of the family Jotaro gets his temper from," Hanabi thought.

"Jotaro this is your grandfather. Whatever's happened he'll be able to help you," Holly said

Joseph turned his head when he heard a cough. He looked over to see a slightly nervous Hanabi.

"Hello, Mr. Joestar. It's nice to me you. Thank you for coming to help Jotaro," Hanabi said before bowing.

"Ah, Holly told me about you. Your Jotaro's girlfriend," Joseph said

"N-No-No! It's not like that!" Hanabi stuttered red-faced.

"Hmmm, Holly told me you could see this evil spirit too. Is that correct?" Joseph questioned

The red in Hanabi's face died down but a blush was still present on her face, "Yes sir."

"Hmm, could it be possible?" Joseph thought.

Joseph's thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps, he looked up to see Jotaro walking to the front of his jail cell.

The two males met face to face, glares present on both of their faces.

Joseph opened Jotaro's jail cell door, "Come out. It's time to go home."

"Get lost. I didn't ask you come here, you really think you can help me, an old man like yourself. Sorry you came all the way from New York, but nobody can help me, gramps," Jotaro said pulling out a finger.

"Ahhh! Jotaro is that a finger!? Where did you get that?!" Hanabi screeched freaking out and pointing at the finger.

"Shut up and stop freaking out. It's not real, it's a prosthetic," Jotaro explained

Jotaro had somehow managed to pull off one of his grandfather's prosthetic fingers. The old man looked down in surprise to see his pinky finger missing on his left hand.

"So did you see it or even feel," Jotaro waved the prosthetic finger around, "That's the evil spirit," He tossed the pinky back to his grandfather, "Stay away from me or you'll lose what's rest of your life." Jotaro finished turning around as his jail cell door closed on its own.

Joseph just looked at his grandson for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers.

"All right Avdol it's your turn now," Joseph said

Hanabi looked over to see a man step out of the shadows. He had dark skin and was tall just like Joseph and Jotaro. He wore a foreign priest outfit and had a gold necklace around his neck.

"I'd like you to meet an Egyptian friend I met a few years ago. Say hello to Avdol," Joseph turned and faced Avdol, "Do what you need to get my grandson out of this damn cell."

"Back off! You look strong enough, but do you really think I'd let someone chase me out of here, because you told them to do it. I don't work like that, in fact, all you've made me want to do is stay here more," Jotaro said

"I'm afraid this may get a little rough, but in a few minutes he'll be riddled with so much pain that'll he'll be begging you to let him out of here," Adul said

"What are ya gonna do?!" Hanabi gasped.

"Do what you've gotta do," Joseph said

"Papa! You can't be serious!" Holly said

"Wait a sec we-?!"

"Zip it pig," Joseph yelled shutting the officer up.

Avdol started moving his hands in a strange fashion that was somewhat hypnotizing.

Hanabi saw a red aura appear around Avdol, "No way!"

Avdol thrusted his hands forward and a Phoenix man appeared out a burst of flames.

"Uh! This is-" Jotaro said

Joseph smirked at his grandson's surprised face, "That's right. Avdol also has what you call an evil spirit. An evil spirit that's under the complete command of Avdol's will. Its name is Magician's Red!"

Magician's Red flew into Jotaro's cell unleashing a slew of fire from its mouth.

Hanabi fell back startled by the sudden fire and held her arms up blocking her face from the heat, "The heat is so intense!"

The fire from Magician's Red shot out and caught Jotaro pinning him to the jail cell wall. The heat began to quickly rise making everyone sweat.

"What's that thing doing to Jotaro?" Hanabi thought.

Magician's Red grabbed Jotaro by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Before it could do anything else the spirit from Jotaro completely manifested and pushed away Magician's Red making it drop Jotaro.

"It's getting so hot!" Hanabi thought. A pink glow appeared below Hanabi who was still on the ground.

"Ahah! There it is! It finally showed itself, and the fact that it's so clearly visible means that it's incredibly powerful," Joseph said

"Let's do this," Jotaro said

Jotaro thrusted his arm out and his spirit grabbed Magician Red by the neck choking it, which in turn choked Avdol.

"Wah, I can't believe he's able to make it manifest so distinctly. Well done," Avdol choked out.

"Your evil spirit is impressive too. So tell me, grandpa, you knew about these evil spirits?" Jotaro asked

"Of course I do," Joseph answered

"Mr. Joestar, when you asked me to get your grandson out this jail cell. I had planned on going easy on the boy, but in light of this tremendous power. I'm recognizing that just one misstep could put us all in incredible danger. Tell me if you want me to stop, if not I'll result to a use of force that could result in your grandson in the hospital," Avdol told Joseph.

"Like I said, do what you've gotta do," Joseph responded

"Huh?!" Hanabi thought fanning herself due to the intense heat.

"Yes, sir! Red bind!" Avdol shouted

Magicians Red shot out a stream of fire that wrapped itself around Jotaro capturing him.

"Huh?! What!?"

It pulled Jotaro forward slamming him into the metal bars.

"Man this is getting intense, and all this heat isn't helping," Hanabi said to herself. The glow beneath Hanabi got brighter finally catching the girl's attention. She looked down and let out a shriek when something came up from underneath her.

"Ahh, wh-what's happening!" Hanabi screamed

Suddenly whatever was under Hanabi enclosed in on her shutting close cutting off her view from the outside world sealing her inside.

"Ahhhh what this. What's going on!? Help!?" Hanabi yelled

She pushed her hands up against the unknown barrier. When it didn't budge Hanabi gave up.

She rubbed her hands against the surface of the barrier it was smooth yet firm, "This feels really familiar. What is it, what the heck am I in? At least cool in here."

Even though Hanabi's vision had been cut off she could still hear what was going on. She pressed her ear against the barrier and listened closely to what was occurring.

"Papa, that's enough what are you doing to Jotaro?!" Holly gasped

"Now Holly, be a good girl and let papa finish what he started okay," Joseph said to his daughter.

"The evil spirit is withdrawing," Holly said

"The heat is restraining his breathing, this causes the evil spirit to weaken, and now for the truth. It may seem like an evil spirit, but it's far from it. Jotaro, this thing that you think has possessed you is actually a powerful vision created by your own life energy. This vision will always appear standing by your side and because of that we call it a Stand!" Joseph explained

"A Stand?" Hanabi questioned listening.

"Ready to leave your cage now Jojo," Avdol smirked.

"I said it before. I keep hurting other people without even knowing I'm doing it, until that stops I'm staying here. It's nice to meet someone like me but if you keep this up…..you'll die," Jotaro stated

Hanabi heard a loud crash then the sound of water splashing.

"He just broke the damn toilet!" An officer shouted.

"You had your chance. Alright, bastard don't tell me I didn't warn ya!" Jotaro yelled

Hanabi heard a loud yell and then the sound of metal bending.

"What's Jotaro doing?!" Hanabi said

"AHHHHHH!"

Hanabi's eyes widened when she heard a war cry but then all noises ceased.

"Wh-what happened?" Hanabi pondered

"What the hell why'd you suddenly turn your back on me? We're not done!" Jotaro said

"Mr. Joestar, He's left his jail cell. I've accomplished what you've asked me to do right," Avdol said

Hanabi heard the sound of footsteps.

"So now what. You've got me huh?" Jotaro asked

"Not exactly. I did have every intention of sending you to the hospital, but you're stronger than I expected," Avdol said

"And if I had kept going with this steel rod. Just what would you have done?" Jotaro asked

"Do not underestimate my Stand Magicians Red. It could have easily melted that metal rod in mid-air into a worthless puddle," Avdol declared

Hanabi tuned out the rest of the conversation and let out a sigh of relief. Her friend was now out of his jail cell and no one had gotten seriously injured. Now it was time for her to get out.

"I'd hate to interrupt but could someone get me out of here!" Hanabi called out.

"What the hell?! Is that a giant flower bud?!" An Officer yelled

Everyone turned their attention to see a large flower bud sitting in the corner of the room. It was moving around, as Hanabi's voice came from the giant plant.

"What the-?"

"Hanabi dear are you in there?" Holly asked talking to the flower bud.

"Yes Mrs. Holly," Hanabi responded.

"So I was right."

"Right about what old man?" Jotaro asked

"When your friend told me she could see your Stand I knew that she herself must have had a Stand of her own. It seems like with the intense heat her Stand created this pod for a barrier," Joseph explained tapping on the flower bud.

"Uhm yeah that's nice and all, but I don't know how to get out," Hanabi announced.

"Yare, yare daze," Jotaro walked over to the flower bud.

He grips the top of the flower bud and peels back the petals revealing a surprised Hanabi.

Hanabi just looks up at Jotaro with a sheepish smile, "Thanks, JoJo."


	3. An Evil Spirit! - Part 3

_*NOTE :_

 _A Guest Reader pointed out that Jotaro was actually 17 in Stardust Crusaders instead of 15 as I had written in the first chapter. That makes much more sense, so Jotaro's age will be fixed to 17. Thanks for the informative review._

 **A Man Possessed By an Evil Spirit - Pure Evil and Its Name is Dio!**

Once the group had left the police station they gathered at a local cafe. Holly clung to her son happy to have him out of jail.

Hanabi was enjoying a parfait while pondering on the events of today.

"I'm so happy you're out of that awful jail cell," Holly cooed

'Why are you such an annoying bitch," Jotaro groaned

"Okay, I don't know," Holly blissfully sung out.

"JoJo!" Hanabi scolded spoon still in mouth.

Joseph pounded on the table angrily, "Hey! How dare you address your own mother that way! And what kind of language is that, and Holly stop smiling it only encourages!"

"Okay!" Holly replied not dropping her smile.

"Hey, gramps one question, something that I can't quite wrap my brain around. You seem to know an awful lot about this evil spirit" Jotaro paused for a second, "this Stand whatever you wanna call it, but how do you know this?"

Joseph but a hand on his chin, "Hmmm how do I know, I guess I did come all the way from New York to explain this to you. But in order for you to fully understand the history of it, I'll have to start from the beginning. This is part of the legacy of the Joestar family." He reached into his coat and pulled out some photos, "Take a look at these pictures." He laid the pictures on the table and it showed a boat and on that boat, there seemed to be some type of coffin.

"What are these about?" Jotaro asked

Hanabi picked one of the pictures, "This thing kind of reminds me of a coffin."

"You're right it is a coffin, it's over 100 years old, and four years ago it was pulled out of the Atlantic off of the Coast of Africa," Joseph said

"Okay so," Jotaro challenged

"I did a little research. My grandfather Jonathan Joestar, your great-grandfather, died while at sea. Turns out that this exact same coffin was on that boat with him when he died," Joseph explained

Holly had a shocked look on her face, while Jotaro's face kept the same scowl but you could see the look of interest in his eyes.

Joseph tapped one of the pictures, "When they discovered it four years ago it was empty, but I know exactly what was inside it. Avdol and I hear are trying to locate him as we speak."

"Wait him?" Hanabi questioned

"Yeah, what'd you mean by him? Are you suggesting there was a person inside that thing? Come on how could human being stay buried underwater for over a hundred years," Jotaro said

Joseph slammed a hand on the table and stood up, "Because that person is evil incarnate and his name is Dio, and now that he's been awakened from is hundred year slumber it is our faith to fight that man!"

Jotaro looked at his grandfather for a moment before he gave him an annoyed look and let out a sigh turning away.

"What the hell does that face mean! And don't turn your back on me like this has nothing to do with you!" Joseph yelled

Jotaro faced forward again, "Look you old man, this face means your story is so lame I don't know what to say."

"What?! Old Man!" Joseph shouted

Avdol let out scoff while smirking.

"Huh? Jotaro how could you not find any of this interesting?" Hanabi asked

"You're just easily amused," Jotaro told Hanabi before turning to Avdol, "Avdol, was it. I don't know you but your one arrogant bastard."

In the background, you could see Joseph shake with anger from being ignored.

Jotaro finally turned his attention back to his grandfather, "As for you old man, you honestly believe me to fall for an unbelievable story like that."

Avdol kept the smile on his face while he crossed his arms, "I know the story sounds far-fetched, but wouldn't you also say that our evil spirits are equally unbelievable."

Hanabi laughed behind her hand hearing her smart mouth friend being outwitted.

Joseph let out a huff before sitting back down in his seat, "Think what you want, but soon you'll have no choice but to believe it. If you want me to tell you how I know Dio exists and chosen to go after him," Avdol reaches into his cloak and pulls out a camera placing it in Joseph's hand, "the only way to explain it, is to show it. See the truth of it is I myself had a startling revelation that prompted all of this. About a year ago I suddenly obtained a Stand of my own."

"What did you say?!" Holly gasped surprised.

"Gramps, what did you-?"

Joseph cuts off Jotaro by slamming the camera on the table, "Get ready!" Joseph's hand glows and he lifts it up, "Let me introduce my Stand!" A purple thorny vine appears on Joseph's hand before he brings it down in a karate chop on top of the camera smashing it to pieces.

"H-He just crushed that camera!" Hanabi thought.

Incredibly, even though the camera had been crushed a picture still prints from it, surprising the group.

Joseph picks up the picture and holds it up for all to see, "Did you see it? The thorns that came out of my hand. This is my Stand, it can reveal faraway visions and place them on film, the only downside is I have to bust a thirty thousand yen camera every time I use it!"

Hearing the commotion a waiter ran over to the table.

"Excuse me is everything alright here?" The waiter asked

"We're fine here. Now go on run along," Avdol shooed away the man.

The man bowed, "Of course."

"In a matter of seconds a vision will appear in this photograph Jotaro, and it will reveal your very destiny!" Joseph exclaimed

Jotaro's eyes widened along with his friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Jotaro, Holly, have either of you taken the time to carefully look at the back of your necks?" Joseph asked

"What does that mean?" Jotaro asked

Before Joseph could explain anything Hanabi piped in, "Do you mean the star birthmark on the back of their necks?"

"Wha-how did you know that?" Joseph asked

"Well at I noticed it on Jotaro's neck ever since we were kids, and then during the summer when Mrs. Holly wears her summer dresses I could see it too. I always thought it was some type of insignia birthmark that ran in the family," Hanabi explained

Joseph smirked impressed, "Impressive, you've got a smart friend here Jotaro. She's correct we all have this birthmark."

Holly and Jotaro pull back the collar of their shirts to see that the birthmarks were indeed there.

"I'll say it again what the hell does all this mean?" Jotaro asked

"My father died while I was young so I asked my mother about it and she said he had one too. It seems like everyone from the Joestar bloodline is born with this exact symbol birthmark," Joseph said

"All right, and just what the hell is gonna turn up in that photograph?" Jotaro asked

"Your destiny. Until now it's been unknown," Joseph said

"Papa," Holly sounded in a worried tone.

"I'm losing my patience," Jotaro reached over the table and grabbed the picture," Show me the damn photo already!" He looked down at the picture giving Hanabi a view of it as well.

In the picture was a large man, his back was turned but even so, he gave off a sinister aura.

"Dio! He shows up in all of my spirit photos! And look what's just above his shoulder, from the neck of this bastard down is Jonathan Joestar, my grandfather. This son of a bitch took over his booooodddyy!" Joseph yelled

A shocked look came over Holly, Hanabi, and Jotaro.

"A hundred years ago there was an incident in the Atlantic Ocean. All I know is was what I learned from my grandmother. Somehow Dio took over the body of my grandfather and survived, and this much I know is certain. This bastard is currently hiding somewhere on the globe. Plotting something. It's four years since he revived, and the reason why my spirit photography and your evil spirit have manifest since. It's most likely connected to Dio," Joseph revealed

"Our gifts are considered a type of psychic power. I've had my Stand since the day I was born but your powers seemed bound to Dio's body, or rather Jonathan Joestar's body. There's some sort of invisible string that connects you all to him. His rebirth is also your own, awakening your sleeping powers," Avdol said

"But what about my Stand?" Hanabi questioned

"I've been thinking about that as well. I believe that your Stand has been with you since birth like mine, but it has not started to show its true power until now because it's reacting to Jotaro's Stand," Avdol explained

Hanabi nodded her head in understanding. Now that she thought about it strange things have always happened to her but she just wrote it off as her overactive imagination or just some random strange event.

"Avdol, does this photograph give you any indication of where Dio might be right now," Joseph asked handing the picture to Avdol.

Avdol examined the picture for a few moment before sadly shaking his head no.

"No nothing. There's hardly anything to note in the photo at all."

"I see," Joseph said

"I'll take a closer look later," Avdol said

Joseph looked down at his daughter and saw the sad look on her face, "Oh Holly, I'm sorry I sprang all of this on you out of the blue. Let's head home now."

Holly stood up, "Alright."

"I think I'll be sticking around for quite some time you mind if stay at your place while I'm here?" Joseph asked

"No, of course not Papa," Holly answered

"I guess it's time that I go home too," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded his head standing up. "Let's go."

The adults watched the teens walk out of the shop together.

Joseph watched the two walk off with a questioning look.

"Jotaro always walks Hanabi home no matter what, he really is a sweet boy," Holly gushed watching the two until they left her field of vision.

* * *

Holly was fixing dinner when she heard the door open. She smiled dropping what she was doing before running to the door to greet her son.

"Jotaro your home! I'm-huh? Hanabi?" Holly questioned

Hanabi was standing at the front entrance to the Kujo household with Jotaro. The young girl was holding a suitcase and she had comical tears running down her face.

"Mrs. Holly I'm sorry for the intrusion but would you happen to have an extra guest room," Hanabi asked as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes earlier**_

Hanabi and Jotaro arrived at her house having walked together in complete silence.

"Thanks for walking me home JoJo," Hanabi gave her friend a thankful smile.

Jotaro just nodded his head before turning around walking back to his home.

"What?"

Jotaro stopped walking and turned back to seeing Hanabi still standing outside her door.

"What are you doing now?" Jotaro questioned

"I'm not doing anything. The door won't open," Hanabi said

"What'd you mean the door won't open?" Jotaro asked walking over to his friend.

Hanabi tugged at the door with more force but it didn't budge. "It's exactly as I said it won't open," Hanabi grunted as she pulled more at the door now putting all of her body weight into trying open the door.

Jotaro just sighed at his friend about to reach over and open the door for her but froze when he saw a pink glow surround her. Suddenly a pair of black-gloved hands appeared behind Hanabi. The hands glowed even brighter and placed themselves against the door, as soon as the hands touched the door, it flung open surprising Hanabi making her fall back into Jotaro's arms.

"What was that?" Hanabi questioned

The young girl got out of Jotaro's arms and approached the door.

"Wha-aaahhhhHHHHHH!" Hanabi let out a scream and fell to her knees when she saw the inside of her house.

Jotaro immediately ran into the house hearing Hanabi's scream. "What the hell?!"

The inside of the whole house was wrapped and layered in vines and Roses. It explained why the door wouldn't open since it had been sealed shut by the overgrowth of fauna.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Jotaro questioned

"Jotaro," Hanabi's body shakes as she stayed on her knees. She slowly turned her head to friend revealing comical tears flowing from her eyes, "I think I did this."

"Yare, yare daze."


	4. The Stands Will Be the Judge - Part 1

The Stands Will Be The Judge! - No That's Definitely a Pen!

Poor Hanabi was feeling pretty disheartened right now. Even though Mrs. Holly happily told her that she could stay as long as she wanted the poor teen was still depressed that her house was overrun by plant life, and that she was the cause of it.

Jotaro had tried to tear away at the plant life but whenever he was able to break apart just one section it would grow back immediately, stronger than before.

Hanabi let out a sigh as she unpacked her suitcase and thought back to the conversation she had earlier with Avdol.

* * *

A saddened Hanabi sat in the guest room that Holly had set up for her.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Excuse me may I come in?"

Hanabi got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by Avdol who had two cups of tea with him.

"Hello Avdol, please come in."

Hanabi stepped to the side allowing Avdol inside the room.

The two sat down and Avdol handed Hanabi one of the cups of tea.

"I can feel the dismay coming off of you caused by what happened to your home," Avdol stated

Hanabi just looked down a wave of depression sweeping over her.

Avdol gave a soft chuckle. "There's no reason to be so sad, Hanabi. I came to talk to you about your Stand, it may be the answer to turning your home back to normal."

Hanabi perked up a little hearing this, "Really?"

"Yes, I believe that your Stand has to do with controlling plant life. There was the first incident in the prison where you were surrounded by a protective pod that resembled a flower bud. Then there's the overgrowth of vines and flowers within your home. Has anything unusual like this occurred before in your life?"

Hanabi put a finger to her chin thinking. "Well, I've always had a green thumb. I could make any plant I grew in my garden flourish. Also earlier this morning I was tending to sick Rosebush when a touched one its leaves I thought I saw a pink glow, but I just thought it was my imagination."

Avdol nodded his head. "I see. That might have been the event that started the new garden within your home."

"So my Stand can control plants? When I wanted my dying Rosebush to thrive I didn't think they could get so out of hand," Hanabi said

Avdol hummed and got a thoughtful look on his face, "I believe if you were the cause of the overgrowth you could undo it as well. I would like to work with you and help you get a better control of your Stand."

"Like a Stand tutor?" Hanabi asked

"Exactly," Avdol said

"Okay then I'll do," Hanabi said

"Good," Avdol said with a smile.

"*SIGH* Man, I just hope I can get this under control before my parents get home. It's a good thing Mama's business trip is so long and that Papa always wants to go with her." Hanabi thought

Hanabi picked up school bag and stood up.

"Guess it's time to get to school. I better go before Jotaro leaves me," Hanabi said

Hanabi made her way to the front of the house where she saw Jotaro. When Jotaro spotted his friend he made his way to the front door and opened it allowing the smaller girl to exit first. Jotaro followed after but the two stopped when they heard a voice.

"Jotaro! Wait, honey!" Holly came running out of the door, "You almost forgot something! Goodness….Here, a goodbye kiss."

Holly reached up trying to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Holly's lips connected with Jotaro's cheek the teen pulled away with an annoyed look.

"Dammit, woman. Quit clinging to me like I'm some kid," Jotaro grunted before walking away.

"Okay! Have a good day!" Holly sang out smiling.

"Goodbye Mrs. Holly!" Hanabi said waving and following after Jotaro.

"JoJo you can be so mean," Hanabi said to her friend once she caught up.

The two walked to school side by side, although after a while the two weren't alone.

"It's Jotaro!"

"What? Jotaro?"

"Your right its Jotaro!"

"JoJo!"

The calls of Jotaro's name meant only one thing. Fangirls. It was like this every morning. Hanabi quickly slid off to the side allowing Jotaro's fans to surround him. As long as she didn't bother them they didn't bother her, some sort of silent treaty between Hanabi and Jotaro's fangirls.

Although one girl did step over the line when she called Hanabi and unsavory name for always being around Jotaro. Hanabi wasn't normally one for violence, Jotaro being the one out of the two who always got into a fight, but the fangirl's words touched something deep within Hanabi.

The taunting fangirl was sent home with a broken nose and a black eye courtesy of Hanabi. So as long as no one messed with Hanabi they were fine.

On the other side of the spectrum, while Hanabi had to deal with Jotaro's fangirls, Jotaro had to deal with Hanabi's fanboys. The girl even had a club dedicated to her, which she did not know about. In fact, Hanabi has never been approached by a fanboy all thanks to Jotaro. With just one glare he sent over half the boys running, those who tried to talk to her...lets just say they won't make it within 10 feet of the girl. If anyone even thought about Hanabi in the wrong way Jotaro sent them to them to the hospital.

As the girls surrounded Jotaro, Hanabi just observed the girls really not getting why they fawned and threw themselves at Jotaro.

"I get that Jotaro's handsome but-wait a minute!" Hanabi's face turned red and she looked down away from Jotaro, "I'm just not going to finish that thought and put it in the vault of things that should not be thought."

Hanabi finally tuned back into what was going on around her and two girls were yelling at each other.

"Ugly!"

"Tiny tits!"

"Ugly!"

"Tiny tits!"

"UGLY!"

"TINY TITS!"

"Good grief they're so annoying," Hanabi thought rubbing her head.

"Shut the hell up! You're fucking annoying!" Jotaro yelled

All of the girls froze hearing Jotaro yell.

"Ah thank goodness," Hanabi thought.

After a few seconds though blushes appeared on the fangirl's faces as they got dreamy looks. They started squealing and swooning seeming to not mind being yelled at.

"He totally just talked to me!" A girl squealed

"No that was me!" Another squealed

"All this squealing is going to give me a headache." Hanabi groaned

Jotaro just scoffed at the girl's ridiculous behavior. He walked forward pulling Hanabi along with him.

The girls noticed that Jotaro was leaving and followed after.

They got to a long set of stairs and walked down. Jotaro and Hanabi were a third way down when an unseen force hit Jotaro producing a large cut on his leg.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled scared.

"What the-?!"

Jotaro fell down the stairs making the other girls scream in fear.

Hanabi watched fearfully has her friend plummeted down the stone steps. She screamed out her friend's name again and as she did so an aura from her Stand appeared glowing pink around her. A branch from a tree above the stairs glowed pink stretching out to the falling Jotaro. Jotaro used his Stand to grab the branch above him slowing down his descent. He landed in a pile of bushes seemingly unharmed except for the previous wound which had caused him to fall.

Hanabi let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jotaro was not seriously injured. She ran downstairs, followed by the other girls, careful not to trip and ran over to Jotaro.

"Are you okay, Jotaro?! Ahh! Your leg!" Hanabi asked concerned.

Hanabi immediately kneeled next to Jotaro and was inspecting his wound.

"Ah, we need bandages and disinfectant!" Hanabi yelled

The wound on Jotaro's leg was gushing blood profusely.

"Where did that wound come from?! He was just walking downstairs, it's like it came out of nowhere," Hanabi thought.

Jotaro just pressed a finger to Hanabi's forehead before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ah wait Jotaro don't stand up your wound!" Hanabi spoke

"I'm fine," Jotaro said

"That blood says otherwise!" Hanabi countered

Jotaro just poked the girl in forehead again, something he used to do to her when they were kids. It was his way of telling her to calm down and stop worrying. She shouldn't get so worked up or she'd faint, a habit that used to occur a lot when the two were younger. It's a good thing she outgrew that or she'd probably be passed out on the ground right now.

The other girls finally made their way to Jotaro surrounding the boy, all of them asking if he was okay. Jotaro dusted himself off removing twigs and leaves form his hair and clothing as the girls continued to hammer him multiple questions. He bent down to check on his wound ignoring the girls completely.

Hanabi was about to speak but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Both Hanabi and Jotaro froze hearing the footsteps. They turned around to see a tall teen with red hair wearing a green uniform.

Hanabi studied the boy and as he came down the stairs he carried himself well, but there was something off about him. Hanabi continued to stare at the boy with a dazed expression, which didn't go unnoticed by Jotaro.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes at the boy as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"You there….It looks like you cut your leg," The boy spoke addressing Jotaro. He pulled out a green embroidered handkerchief and handed it to Jotaro, "Use this handkerchief to wrap it up. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's only a scratch," Jotaro said

The boy gave Jotaro a look and then turned to look at Hanabi. Their eyes connected for a second before he turned around to leave.

"Hold it," Jotaro called out.

The boy stopped walking and turned to face Jotaro.

Jotaro held up the handkerchief, "Thanks. We've never met before."

"Do you perhaps go to our school?" Hanabi asked

"Kakyoin Noriaki. I just transferred here yesterday. Pleasure meeting you," Kakyoin said before walking away.

The girls all gossiped about how cool Kakyoin was but not cooler than Jotaro.

Jotaro and Hanabi just watched the boy leave not saying anything. Jotaro grabbed the star mark on his neck catching Hanabi's attention. She looked at her friend worried thinking that today wasn't going to be as normal as she hoped it would be.

* * *

"Come on Jotaro we gotta get your wound cleaned up or it could get infected."

Hanabi was pulling her tall friend to the nurse's office and Jotaro allowed himself to be pulled by the short girl.

The two made their way to the nurse's office.

"Hello, I've got a patience for you," Hanabi said opening the door.

Inside the nurse's office was, of course, the nurse but as well as two rough looking boys who were laying down on some cots. The two boys smirked when they saw Hanabi instantly eyeing the girl but their smirks were quickly wiped off when they saw who followed her in. If there was one thing that the boys of Jotaro and Hanabi's school knew, it was to not try anything with Hanabi when Jotaro was around, a lesson some boys had to learn the hard way.

"Hello, Hanabi. What are you doing here?" The nurse asked

"Jojo got hurt."

Hanabi pulled her friend in pointing at the cut on his leg. Jotaro walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Jojo, how did you get this cut? You didn't get into another scuffle, did you?" The Nurse asked, "And take off that hat its poor manners!"

The Nurse went to take a grab at Jotaro's hat but he moved his head back evading the women's hand, "Honestly…."

"Nurse, when has Jojo ever gotten hurt in a fight? That'd never happen!" One of the boys said

"He's right!" His friend added.

"Can't argue with that," The Nurse said rummaging through some things, "Well, I guess I'll have to believe you fell, Mr. Scatterbrain. Haha looks like someone took your title Hanabi," The Nurse giggled.

Hanabi just blushed remembering how many times she used to end up in the nurse's office. Hanabi used to be a clutz until her mother had put her in various poise and grace classes, plus the gymnastics. Well if she didn't pay attention she could still have her klutzy moments.

The Nurse brought out some scissors and walked towards Jotaro who scooted back seeing the sharp object.

"Hey, hold it. What are doing?" Jotaro asked

"I'm cutting your pants," The Nurse said

Hearing that Jotaro immediately got up and walked away, "Like hell you are."

"Well, I can't treat you through them," The Nurse pointed out.

"I'll take them off, it's a waste," Jotaro said

"Hahaha, Aren't you stingy," The Nurse said, "Hanabi would you mind getting me some bandages from the cabinet?"

"Sure," Hanabi nodded going to complete the task.

"Now then while Jojo is taking off his pants….I'll take your temperature and prove you're just pretending to be sick," The Nurse said addressing the two boys.

"But we really do have colds!" One boy said

"Yeah, he's right! Let us go home early!" The other boy said

Hanabi let out a smile and rolled her eyes while she searched for the bandages.

The nurse just giggled, "No way!"

Meanwhile, Jotaro had started taking off his pants. When he opened his jacket the handkerchief from before fell out.

"Oops." Jotaro bent down to pick up the handkerchief he flipped it over to see a note written on it, "What is this?!"

Kujo Jotaro, today I will murder you with my Stand! - Kakyoin Noriaki

"K-Kakyoin?" Jotaro questioned

Hanabi had just finished grabbing the bandages and walked over to the nurse.

"H-Hey nurse?!"

Hanabi's eyes widened when she looked over at the nurse. She was flinging around an ink pen and her eyes were glossed over. She was also foaming at the mouth, she seemed really unsteady on her feet, swaying back and forth violently.

Hanabi stepped back with wide eyes, "What's wrong with her?!"

Hanabi wasn't the only one scared by the nurse's bizarre change in character the two boys in the beds were backing up trying to put distance between them and the nurse.

"What are you doing?!" One of the boys yelled

"What's it look like? I'm shaking the thermometer so the mercury goes down!" The nurse screamed as she continued to fling the pen around.

Ink was being flung everywhere splattering on the floor and on the two boys. Hanabi continued to scoot back away from the nurse having no idea what was going on. She continued to back away until her back hit a solid chest. Jotaro put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder and pushed her behind him.

"Tn-Thermometer? Nurse….That's a pen!"

"A pen? Did you say a pen!? Does this look like a fucking pen to you? How….How stupid can you be?!" The nurse yelled

Hanabi watched the nurse from around Jotaro and saw something crawling up the nurse's leg and into her skirt.

"Jojo look," Hanabi pointed at the thing.

Jotaro's eye's widened when he saw what Hanabi was pointing at.

"This thermometer looks like a pen to you idiots?! Then take a-" The nurse flung her arm back, "-closer-" She threw her it forward, "-look!" She shoved the pen into the eye of one of the boys.

Everyone was stunned as the nurse twisted the pen in the poor boy's eye.

It took a second for the boy come out of his own shock but once he did he let out a horrid scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy yelled trying to grab at his face. "My eye! My eye!"

The nurse pulled out the pen as the boy fell back in pain.

His friend quickly jumped from the bed and ran out of the office screaming. The poor fellow who just got stabbed rolled off the bed and ran out of the office clutching at his bleeding face.

"Jojo….Hanabi…" The nurse turned around facing Hanabi and Jotaro, "Don't tell me you two also think this looks like a pen….okay?!" The nurse threw her arm forward going to stab Jotaro in the eye.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled in fear for her friend.

Jotaro easily caught the nurse's arm stopping the attack, unfortunately, the nurse wasn't going to let that stop her. She continued to push her arm forward driving the pen into Jotaro's cheek.

"What is this strength! What kind of woman is this strong?!" Jotaro yelled

"Stop!" Hanabi yelled

Without thinking she threw her body into the nurse wrapping her arms around the nurse's waist trying to hold her back.

"What's going on is this a Stand!?" Hanabi yelled

"Kakyoin Noriaki….Was he the one who cut my leg on the stairs?" Jotaro questioned

"Indeed it was!"


	5. The Stands Will Be the Judge - Part 2

**The Stands Will be the Judge! - Hierophant Green Attacks!**

 _"_ _Indeed it was!"_

Hanabi and Jotaro looked over to see Kakyoin sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey, you again," Kakyoin held up a puppet on strings, "That nurse of yours is being controlled by my Stand. Attacking my Stand will mean hurting her, Jojo."

"You bastard! Who the fuck are you?" Jotaro yelled as he and Hanabi struggled with the nurse.

"I told you earlier. Kakyoin Noriaki. My Stand's name is Hierophant Green. I am only human, but my loyalty lies with him. Therefore. I will murder you!" Kakyoin declared

Kakyoin turned to look at Hanabi, "I have no use for you, but if you get in my way I'll kill you too."

Hanabi gasped and lost her grip on the nurse as she threw her body forward onto Jotaro. Jotaro grabbed the nurse barely stopping her from driving the pen deep into his face. He grabbed the back of her face and-

"*Squeal!* Jotaro!" Hanabi squealed as her whole face turned red.

Jotaro had lip-locked with the nurse.

Hanabi couldn't understand what was going on.

"Why did he do that?! What the heck is going on!? What's happening?!"

Hanabi's inner freak out was cut short when Jotaro pulled back but from the nurse, his Stand appeared holding Kakyoin's Stand in its mouth. Hanabi quickly calmed down now knowing what was happening.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Now that I've dragged it out...I understand. It's just a lame Stand that's so pathetic it can only possess people."

Jotaro's Stand bit down on Hierophant Green's head making Kakyoin grimace. His Stand pulls the rest Kakyoin's Stand out of the nurse. The nurse falls over in a dead faint and is caught by Hanabi. Jotaro's Stand gives a punch to Kakyoin's Stand then grabs it by the neck and head holding it up.

"Kakyoin, is that the best your Stand can do? It's all green and striped, like a shiny melon."

"You're going to regret dragging that out of her, Jojo!" Kakyoin shouted

"I can see my finger marks on your forehead. If I decide to crush your Stand's head like a melon, it looks like your head will be crushed, too," Jotaro stated

To emphasize his point Jotaro's Stand squeezes Kakyoin's Stand's head making Kakyoin wince.

"I'm gonna keep a grip on you for a while," Jotaro said

"Haha, you've got him, Jojo!" Hanabi cheered

"Come on Hanabi were gonna go see Gramps. I'm sure he'll love to meet you Kakyoin. As for me, I want to know more about Dio," Jotaro said

Suddenly Kakyoin's Stand started to leak some green fluid catching Jotaro's and Hanabi's attention.

"W-what! What's this green, fluid coming out of his Stand's hands?" Jotaro said

"As I said, Jojo. You're going to regret this. Take this, my Stand, Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin announced

Jotaro pushed Hanabi to the side as the girl took cover behind one of the cots.

"Don't make any weird moves!" Jotaro shouted

Hierophant moved its hands a green liquid started to gather and swirl in its palms. It pulled its hands apart a large splash of green liquid came out along with green gems.

"Emerald Splash!"

Jotaro's Stand put its arms up trying to block the attack but when the emerald gems connected with the Stands chest it exploded and blew Jotaro back. He crashed into a wall spitting up blood.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled

Kakyoin walked over to the fallen Jotaro, "How's that? Emerald Splash. My Stand Hierophant Green excreted what appeared to be bodily fluids, which in reality was a vision of destructive energy! It pierced right through your Stand's chest. As a result, your insides have been torn to shreds," He looks over at the nurse, "And so have hers!"

"GAAH!"

Hanabi screamed as blood exploded out the nurse's eyes, nose, and mouth.

"W-What!" Jotaro sat up, "I'm positive I got that Stand out of her…."

"As I said attacking my Hierophant Green would mean having to hurt her. My Stand can reach further than yours, but it doesn't like open spaces. It prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out, it gets angry. That's why when you wrenched it from her throat, she was harmed. It's all your fault! Jojo, you're responsible for this! Jojo this on you alone! You do this!

Kakyoin smirked and looked over at Hanabi, "Let's see how you handle fighting your friend when Hierophant Green possesses her."

Kakyoin sent Hierophant at Hanabi making her scream out as she put her arms up.

"Hanabi!" Jotaro shouted

She let a scream as she was knocked back and flew into the nurse's desk. Her back slammed hard into the desk as it broke beneath her.

"Th-that's gonna hurt in the morning." Hanabi winced trying to sit up.

With Hanabi now completely defenseless Hierophant went in for the possession.

Hanabi yelled in fear and she thrusted her hand out in a flash of pink light a giant flower appeared in front of her. It bloomed open and Hierophant rebounded off of it.

Everyone was surprised and looked over to see a figure materializing next to Hanabi.

A feminine figure started to take form and that's when Hanabi realized it was her Stand.

Her Stand looked like a woman with rose pink skin and long white hair which had red roses blooming from it. It wore black visor sunglasses but two pink glowing eyes could be seen underneath. Draped on its shoulders was a white cape that dropped flower petals whenever it moved. The Stand's main outfit consisted of a black leotard and there was a diamond shape cut out on the front to reveal the stomach, and another diamond shape was cut out on the chest to reveal a large amount of cleavage. It wore white forearm gloves and two silver bangles on its left upper arm. A smirk rested on its lips which were painted rose red, and in its hands, it held a large black thorny whip which was thrown casually over its shoulders.

"Ahhh why is my Stand so revealing?!" Hanabi screamed in her head as her face turned red.

Kakyoin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "So you're a Stand user as well. You'll just be another problem, so I guess I'll have to destroy you along with Jotaro!"

Kakyoin went in for another attack but before Hanabi's Stand could move Hierophant was knocked back by a fist connecting with its face. Hanabi smile and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jotaro standing in front of her. Even though her Stand was now with her that didn't mean she knew how to use it in a fight. Jotaro, on the other hand, was a natural fighter.

"I, Kujo Jotaro, have always been labeled a punk. I tend to get a bit rough fighting my opponents, to the point that some are still in the hospital. There was one dumbass teacher who was all talk, so I taught him a lesson, and he never came back to school. At restaurants that serve me shitty food, I leave without paying the bill. However, even I know true evil. Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain, then crush them under your foot! Especially if its a woman! You also attacked someone close to me, harming Hanabi was a big mistake! This is what you're guilty of! Your Stand isn't visible to the victim or the law. Therefore….I shall be the judge!" Jotaro proclaimed

Hanabi's cheeks flushed and she grabbed her chest moved by Jotaro's words. Her heart sped up as she gazed at her friend.

"Ah, Jojo…" Hanabi thought. Her gaze drifted over to her Stand and her eyes almost bulged out of her head and she screeched. Her Stand had a hand on its cheek while its other arm was wrapped under its chest as it had a lustful look on its face.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK!?" Hanabi yelled

Hanbai looked back over at Jotaro she squealed putting her hands over her eyes ducking down as she turned red. Hanabi rocked herself back and forth whispering "No" under her breath.

"Evil? You've got that wrong. Evil refers to the person who loses. The victor decides what is justice is," Hierophant started to form around Kakyoin, "They shall be the last man standing! How it's done doesn't matter!" Kakyoin said as Hierophant attacked.

Hanabi let out a squeak as Jotaro picked her up and dodged Hierophant's attack. Jotaro jumped onto a wall kicking off it and jumping over Kakyoin. He landed on the ground and kicked a chair at Kakyoin, who easily used Hierophant to grab it. Jotaro put Hanabi down as Hierophant shot out multiple tenderloins at Jotaro. Hanabi ducked down as Jotaro was wrapped in Hierophant.

"The loser is the evil one. And now the final blow!" Kakyoin said

Hierophant moved its hands starting to summon Emerald Splash.

"What? The loser is evil?" Jotaro said

"EMERALD SPLASH!"

"Well in that case!" Jotaro said

His Stand appeared and put up its arms blocking Emerald Splash.

"What?! Impossible! He shrugged off the Emerald Splash?!" Kakyoin shouted in disbelief.

"You're the evil one after all!" Jotaro said as his Stand went to Kakyoin.

Kakyoin went to use Hierophant but-

"Leave Jojo alone!" Hanabi shouted

Her Stand appeared and used its vine whip to wrap up Hierophant, preventing it from moving.

"Wow, it worked!" Hanabi smiled proudly that she could subdue the Stand.

Jotaro's Stand grabbed Hierophant by the neck and started shaking it violently.

"Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

Blood poured out of Kakyoin's mouth as Jotaro's Stand continued to attack. Jotaro's Stand pulled its other hand back and formed a fist. It launched its fist at Hierophant's head smashing it with dozens of strong punches.

"Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

Jotaro's Stand threw Hierophant in the air, "The one to judge you….is my Stand!" Jotaro's Stand gave Hierophant one final punch to the head sending it flying creating a large explosion.

Hanabi gasped and put her hands up as the flower bud shield formed around her protecting her.

Kakyoin gasped as blood exploded from him, "What a powerful Stand…." He fell back passing out.

Once the dust settled the flower bud bloomed around Hanabi giving her full view of Jotaro and the fallen Kakyoin.

"J-Jotaro truly is amazing," Hanabi whispered to herself.

What she didn't realize was that she was making the same seductive pose as her Stand was making earlier. She finally realized what she was doing and squealed turning red, she looked over at her Stand which was smirking. It winked at her from under its shades and disappeared.

Hanabi shook off her thoughts and put them in her memory vault. She walked over to the fallen nurse and started checking her over.

"You only caught it by surprise and hurt its chest a bit. I'm lucky my Stand isn't a weakling, but I get the feeling it will become more violent. That was close," Jotaro said

He walked over to the nurse and Hanabi, "How is she?"

"She should be fine once her wounds are treated. Her wounds are more superficial than anything," Hanabi said

"And you?" Jotaro asked

"Oh, I'm fine. A few scrapes and bruises here and there, I'm more dirty than anything, but we should get your wounds checked out too," Hanabi said, while she tried to hold in her cringe from her aching back.

The two were interrupted when the school's emergency bell started to ring.

"What was that?! A gas explosion?!"

"It came from the nurse's office!"

"None of you leave the classroom!"

"I'll leave the rest to them," Jotaro said standing up.

Hanabi was about to follow Jotaro, but stopped when she saw the nurse's shirt open. She button the nurses shirt up, "Gotta save her modesty."

"What about yours?" Jotaro pointed at Hanabi.

Hanabi looked down then let out a scream. "*SQUEAL* W-What's that s-supposed to mean!" Hanabi said turning red.

Jotaro's eyes flicked down and Hanabi followed and squeal at what she saw. During all the fighting her jacket had fallen off and shirt had lost three buttons at top giving a view of her large bust and some of her bra.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" Hanabi screamed as she ran to grab her jacket and button it up.

Jotaro just smirked and turned around walking over to Kakyoin. He picked the fallen teen up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked over to a window, "I'm ditching school today."

"Oh like you weren't planning to do that sometime today," Hanabi said

"We've got get him to us what he knows about Dio," Jotaro said jumping out of the window. He turns around to Hanabi and puts his free hand out. Hanabi grabs on and easily jumps out the window with Jotaro's assistance. The two walk off the school grounds heading to Jotaro's house hoping to get the answers they sought.

* * *

As Jotaro and Hanabi approached the house they could hear the joyful voice of Holly.

"Jotaro's totally thinking about me at school right now! I feel like my son and I just had a connection right now!"

Jotaro and Hanabi appeared at the opening of the doorway seeing Holly hugging a picture to herself.

Jotaro interrupted his mothers daydreaming. "I'm not thinking about you."

"Ahhh!" Holly screamed in surprise dropping the picture, "J-Jotaro! W-What about school? And who it that? H-He's covered in blood! D-Don't tell me….Did you do that?"

"It's got nothing to do with you. I'm looking for Gramps," Jotaro started walking off, "Its sucks having to find him in such a huge house."

"I think your grandfather's in the tea room with Mr. Avdol," Holly called out.

Hanabi saw the worried look on Holly's face, "Don't worry Mrs. Holly. Jotaro's just having an unusual day. He's not in any trouble." Hanabi reassured before following after Jotaro.

"Hey," Jotaro said turning around.

"Yes," Holly said standing at attention.

"You look a little pale this morning. You all right?" Jotaro asked

Holly's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. She jumped happily and gave Jotaro a peace sign, "Yay! Fine, thank you!"

Jotaro just turned back around and kept walking.

Hanabi just shook her head with a small smile, "Oh Jotaro."

* * *

After treating Jotaro's wounds and her own, it was finally time to take a look at Kakyoin.

"Well, this is no good. He's done for. He's not going to make it. He'll be dead in a matter of days," Joseph said after examining Kakyoin.

Jotaro and Hanabi gasped hearing that.

"Jotaro, it's not your fault. Look the reason that this man swore loyalty to Dio and came to kill you…." Joseph moved down and brushed back Kakyoin's hair from his forehead, "...is right here!"

Some type of fleshy parasite was sunken into Kakyoin's forehead.

"Ah gross!" Hanabi shouted

"What….is that?!" Jotaro exclaimed


	6. Dio's Curse - Part 1

**Dio's Curse - Oh No Mrs. Holly!**

"Well I hate to say it but, it's too late for him. He's got a few days before he dies at most," Joseph said

"Wait! Jojo didn't beat up him that badly how could he be dying?!" Hanabi exclaimed

"It's not Jotaro's fault. Trust me do you want to know why this young man swore his allegiance to Dio and came to your school to kill you?" Joseph lifts up his hand and grabs Kakyoin's hair. "Look right here and I'll show you!" Joseph pulls back Kakyoin's hair from his forehead and revealed a fleshy bud embedded in Kakyoin's forehead.

"GROSS! IT'S MOVING!" Hanabi screamed

"What is that? It looks like a spider or piece of flesh," Jotaro said

"Please tell me it's not a spider," Hanabi said getting behind Jotaro looking a little sick.

"Is that what made him swear his allegiance to Dio?" Jotaro asked

"Yes it's a flesh bud formed from Dio's cells," Avdol stated

"Ugh, that's grosser than a spider," Hanabi murmured.

"The flesh bud connects directly to the boy's brain. Flesh buds are small but they have the power to influence a person's thought and actions," Avdol explained

"Hmmm, that explains his strange behavior. I mean if the Flesh Bud can dig into parts of the brain such as the Motor Cortex and

the Cerebrum there's no reason why it can't affect a person's actions and thoughts."

Avdol and Joseph stared at Hanabi amazed by her medical knowledge.

Feeling eyes on her Hanabi's cheeks turned pink. She let out a sheepish chuckle rubbing the back of her head.

"I find medical stuff really interesting."

"That bud stirs him and awakens a certain feeling far beyond his control. Charisma! The sheer emotive power that drives a soldier to follow a dictator or a cult! This young man revered Dio and that's why he swore allegiance to him!" Joseph announced

"Ya know after knowing him for only a few days your grandfather's pretty loud….about everything," Hanabi said to Jotaro sweatdropping.

Jotaro just pulls his cap down and nods his head.

"Dio knows how to wield the power of charisma! Which means there will be others he will try to influence. He ordered this young man here, Kakyoin, to kill us and he won't stop until he has," Joseph said

"So remove the bud," Jotaro said

"No, the brain is pretty delicate if he even twitches while we extract it, it could cause brain damage," Joseph said

"If that thing didn't already do permanent damage removing it might, depending on how deep it burrowed itself into his brain," Hanabi said

Avdol turns to Jotaro, "Jojo there's something I need to tell you. Four months ago when I was still there in Cairo, I encountered Dio!"

Jotaro looks mildly surprised and Hanabi's eyes widened.

"I am a fortune teller by trade. I have a shop called Khan el-Khalili. It was a full moon that night, and there he was. He just stood at the top the stairs in front of my shop, silently with eyes so cold it felt like he was staring into my heart. Golden hair and translucent alabaster skin, but most of all a dubious sensuality one you wouldn't expect from a man. Because Mr. Joestar warned me about him I knew exactly who he was. Dio! Resurrected from the depths of the Atlantic. It was then I found him to be truly terrifying, every word he spoke calmed my heart. The dangerous sweetness in his voice is what makes him so terrifying! I ran for my life. I didn't dare think of fighting him. I was very fortunate, because I had prior knowledge of Dio I was able to realize who he was. I immediately jumped out the window, the bazaar was a labyrinth but I knew it like the back of my hand and thanks to that I was able to escape. Otherwise, I would have ended up like this young man here. A follower controlled by a flesh bud."

"You would have died a few years later with your brain completely devoured," Joseph said

"Die. Let's not jump the gun," Jotaro said stepping up to Kakyoin, "Kakyoin not in great shape but he's not dead yet!" Jotaro summoned his Stand, "I'll pull it out with my Stand. Hanabi hold him still."

Hanabi nods her head and sits on her knees right next to Kakyoin's head. She gently grasps his head making sure to keep it steady.

"NO JOTARO STOP!" Joseph shouted

"Hold still. Old man just back off! I can remove this thing without damaging his brain. If my Stand has the precision to grab a flying bullet then it can also do this," Jotaro said

"Listen! That flesh bud is alive, can't you see that the flesh bud lives outside of his body for a reason! Even a skilled surgeon can't remove it without serious damage!" Joseph yelled

"Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said getting the man's attention, for some reason Hanabi's voice was more soothing and alluring. Joseph faced the girl, "If anyone can do it….it's Jotaro."

Hanabi turned her attention back down to Kakyion and thoughts ran through her head.

"What's up with my voice!? Why does sound so sultry!"

Jotaro's Stand reached forward and grabbed at the flesh bud, as soon as the Stand touched the flesh bud it reacted shooting out a tentacle and striking Jotaro's hand.

"It just sunk itself into his flesh. This is bad! You have to let go, Jojo!" Avdol said

The Flesh buds tentacle start to burrow itself into Jotaro's hand quickly moving up his arm.

"It can infiltrate anyone's brain who tries to remove it!" Joseph cried

Suddenly Kakyoin's eyes shot open he tried to move his head but Hanabi held it still. He moved his eyes upwards spotting the flesh bud digging deeper into Jotaro.

"Why….are you-?"

"Please don't move and try to stay still. Jojo's performing a highly complicated operation and if you struggle he may end up doing some permit damage to your brain."

Jotaro's Stand had a strong enough grip on the Flesh Bud and started to slowly pull it out.

The more Jotaro's Stand pulled at the flesh bud the deeper it dug into Jotaro. It moved up his arm and quickly reached his neck.

"No Jojo! It's reached your neck! You have to let go!" Avdol reached forward to Jotaro.

"Hold on Avdol!" Joseph put his arm forward stopping Avdol, "My grandson is very impressive. That thing has made it halfway up his body and he's completely calm. Not even a tremble from either him or his Stand. He can move with even more precision and strength than I could ever dream of!"

The Flesh bud dug deeper and was now on the side of Jotaro's face but the flesh bud was almost out of Kakyoin.

"Jojo, you can do it. You're almost there," Hanabi thought

With one last pull, Jotaro's Stand completely pulled out the flesh bud.

"He did it!" Avdol said

"YEAH!" Hanabi cheered

"YAAAAAH!" Jotaro's Stand threw the flesh bud and it flew towards Joseph.

"YAAAHHH! OVERDRIVE!" Joseph shouted hitting the flesh bud.

said

Kakyoin sat up grabbing at his forehead.

"Wait!" Hanabi put her hands on Kakyoin's shoulders, "Don't get up so fast. Your brain just went through a lot. I'll get some more bandages and medicine!" Hanabi stood and headed out the room.

"GAH!" She didn't make it far. Hanabi had tripped and fallen forward in the hallway. She glances down at her feet to see what she had tripped on and her eyes widened.

Hanabi sat up and reached for what had tripped her, "T-T-This is exactly what I needed."

She stood back up and with the item in her hands ran to find Holly.

* * *

*SLAM*

The door to the room slammed open to reveal Holly and Hanabi. In Holly's hands was a medical box and a teapot, while in Hanabi's hand there was some green plants and a jar of salt.

Hanabi walks over and sits next to Kakyoin. She immediately gets to work treating his wounds. Holly hands her a porcelain mortar and pestle, she puts the green plant in it and pours the salt into the teapot. She grabs the pestel and starts grinding the green plant.

"What are you doing Hanabi?" Avdol asked

"I'm making a medical remedy. A lot of plants and natural ingredients can be used to treat wounds. I was little worried since Mrs. Holly was running low on medicine but luckily there was aloe growing outside the door," Hanabi explained

Everyone looks outside and true to her words there was some aloe plants growing up through the floorboards.

"It's very odd, isn't just sprouted out of the floor. I might have to call the gardener," Holly said

Avdol, Joseph, and Jotaro turn to Hanabi.

"She obviously did it," they all thought.

Hanabi had an innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah, I obviously did that," She thought.

Hanabi grabbed the teapot and poured some of the hot salt water mix into the crushed aloe. She stirred it for a few more seconds and finished.

"Okay, this should do it. A mixture of aloe and sea salt water."

Hanabi grabs some of the mixture and starts using it on Kakyoin's head wound.

"The sea salt disinfects and the aloe will help the wound to heal. There all done. Knowing how to heal things with natural remedies comes in handy more often than people think and it's easier on the body."

"Thank you," Kakyoin nodded his head in gratitude.

"Haha, it's not just me thank Mrs. Holly too. She's the one who taught me how to properly dress wounds," Hanabi smiled

"That's because you were always getting hurt," Jotaro stated

"Shut up you!" Hanabi chucked a roll of bandages at Jotaro. "You know most of the time I got hurt was trying to stay out of the crossfire of your fights and I haven't fainted since the first year of middle school," Hanabi turned back to Kakyoin, "You're gonna need plenty of rest to recover properly."

"Kakyoin was it? Why don't you stay here for tonight," Holly turned to Joseph, "Papa go and get his futon ready."

"Why do I have to do it?! I've never even liked the idea of sleeping on the damn floor!" To emphasize his statement Joseph slapped the floor beneath him. "In fact, that futon in my room, replace it with a real bed!"

"No way. You're in Japan now papa and here in Japan we sleep on the floor." Holly gave her father a rather stern face, "and I prefer if you call me Seiko here."

"WHAT!?" Joseph roared

Hanabi sat giggling behind her hand.

"The Japanese also have a word for Holy. Here the word for it is Seinaru. So that's why all my friends call me Seiko," Holly explained with a giggle.

"What the hell is that?! Holly is a beautiful name I gave it to you myself!" Joseph shouted

"Papa, if you don't address me as Seiko I won't answer," Holly said turning her head away.

"HOLLY!" Joseph yelled

"How's the pain Kakyoin bad?" Holly asked ignoring her father.

Joseph growled his anger building, "HOLLY!"

In the middle of the commotion, Jotaro left the room.

"Alright Kakyoin let's get you out of that uniform, go on take it off," Holly said

"HOLLY!" Joseph yelled

"I'm sorry did you hear something?" Holly mused

"URRRGGHGHGH!" Joseph shouted about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Oh Mrs. Holly you're so funny," Hanabi giggled.

"Thank you," Holly said

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO CALL YOU HOLLY!" Joseph yelled out.

"Hanabi's being polite, she's also just like family," Holly said

"BUT, I'M YOUR FATHER!" Joseph yelled

"Besides Hanabi is gonna be-"

Hanabi stood up abruptly interrupting Holly as her cheeks flushed, "Ah look at the time, better get going. Much to do, muchtodo!"

Hanabi quickly ran out the room. She bolted down the outside hallway and turned a corner to get to the guest room she was staying in.

* * *

Hanabi was looking forward to a long sleep. Yesterday's events really took a toll on her. She was exhausted, and her back was killing her, which was no surprise since she had been thrown into the nurse's desk.

Although Hanabi's long sleep didn't go so well. She was woken up early in the morning, but she wasn't woken up by the soft sound of birds chirping nor the sun peeking through her window, but by the loud yells of Joseph Joestar screaming for his daughter.

"I'll kill him," Hanabi growled out pulling the covers over her face.

The yelling didn't stop but only got louder and closer to her door. Hanabi groaned and stood up from her bed. She slammed her door open which in turn surprised the passing by Joseph.

Hanabi had bags under her eyes and her hair was messed up. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose tank top and one of the straps was hanging loosely off her shoulder. She was hunched over a frown on her face.

"A lady needs her rest. What's with all the yelling!" Hanabi said

As you can tell Hanabi is not a morning person.

"Have you seen Holly?" Joseph asked

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at the question, "How could I have seen her I just woke up." Hanabi thought.

She sighed and pinched her brow, "No but I'll help you find her if you quiet down. Knowing Mrs. Holly she probably woke up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. So she's most likely in the kitchen, let's go. The sooner we find her the sooner I can sleep."

"Sleep? Don't you have school young lady?" Joseph questioned.

"School?" Hanabi questioned lazily still tired. That's when Joseph's words hit her and her eye's shot open wide.

"Crap you're right I have school!" Hanabi said

She slams her door shut and Joseph could hear a bunch of shuffling and crashes in the room. After a few moments, the door slides open and Hanabi is revealed, her appearance no longer as disheveled. She was now dressed in her uniform holding her school bag. She looked so put together you'd never know what she looked like a few moments ago.

"What incredible speed for a lady," Joseph thought.

"Well, good morning Mr. Joestar, I'm off to school," Hanabi before walking away.

Hanabi made her way to the front of the house where she saw Jotaro slipping on his shoes.

"Jotaro you're going to school willing. Ah, I'm so proud," Hanabi said wiping off a fake tear.

Jotaro just looks away from his friend ignoring her 'sentimental' moment.

"Hey wait a minute," Hanabi pointed at Jotaro, "Why didn't you wake me up for school?! Were you just gonna leave me here!"

Jotaro just smirks before turning away from Hanabi opening the front door and walking out.

"Jotaro get back here and answer me!" Hanabi shouted

Hanabi ran out the door trying to run after Jotaro while at the same time trying to put her shoes on. She ended up tripping and falling towards Jotaro. He easily caught Hanabi with one arm.

"Yare yare," Jotaro said, "The day hasn't even started and you're already getting hurt."

Hanabi just rolls her eyes at her friend before pulling away and crossing her arms, "I'm gonna forgive you for that comment and for leaving me, but only because I'm happy that you were going to school without a struggle.

Jotaro puts a hand on Hanabi's shoulder making her looks at him. They gaze at each other for a few minutes. The moment was quickly shattered when Jotaro opened his mouth.

"You look horrible," Jotaro stated

"WHAT!?" Hanabi screamed clearly offended.

Jotaro removes his hand from Hanabi's shoulder, "You should have skipped school. A lot happened yesterday. You need to stop being an idiot and let your body rest."

Hanabi gave Jotaro a surprised look. Her surprised expression changes into a smile as her cheeks heat up.

"Thanks, Jotaro, but I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern," Hanabi smiled

Jotaro just grunts and starts to walk away.

"Haha Jotaro, you big softie," Hanabi thought.

Hanabi grabbed her fallen school bag and started to follow Jotaro, but halted when the taller boy stopped short.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Jotaro?" Hanabi questioned

That's when Hanabi finally notices something missing from their usuals morning routine, a certain enthusiastic affectionate mother.

"Where's Mrs. Holly?" Hanabi thought

Jotaro goes back inside with Hanabi following quickly.

"Even if she was making breakfast. Mrs. Holly would have stopped to send Jotaro off to school," Hanabi thought.

She followed Jotaro all the way to the kitchen where Joseph was, when she peeked in the kitchen doors her eyes widened.

Holly was passed out in the arms of Avdol.

"As long as she has Joestar blood there will inevitably be an effect from Dio. A Stand is controlled by an individual's own mental state and they move according to that person's fighting instinct. Mrs. Kujo is a kind and caring person who doesn't have the power to resist Dio's curse. This has to be why her Stand is making her so ill, it's acting against her, not with her. At this rate, she'd die! She'll be overcomed!" Avdol stated

That's when he finally noticed Hanabi and Jotaro in the doorway.

"She has a Stand?" Joseph whispered, "Holly…"

"Che….." Jotaro clicked his tongue in anger.

"MOVE!" Hanabi shut pushing Jotaro and Joseph out the way. She runs to Holly and puts a hand on her forehead.

"A high fever, sweating profusely, shallow breath," Hanabi put her ear to Holly's chest, "Heartbeat weak but steady. Avdol! Get a bed set up and bring two blankets, a cold compress, a towel, and two basins of cold water."

"Wha-?"

"Do it now!" Hanabi commanded

Avdol nods his head and runs out the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is the one thing I feared the most! This is the very last thing I ever wanted to happen! My daughter has developed a Stand as well. I've always known she's too weak, she can't withstand it. I knew if this were to come it would destroy her. She doesn't have the strength to repel Dio's curse!" Joseph shouted pushing Jotaro up against a wall.

Jotaro grabs Joseph's arm and pulls the man away.

"Tell me, what can we do."

"Okay….to start we must find Dio. The only way to break this curse is to find Dio and kill him!" Joseph said


	7. Dio's Curse - Part 2

**Dio's Curse - Let's Hit the Road**

While Holly had been moved to a room. Hanabi was in the garden.

"Okay, this one's for Mrs. Holly!" Hanabi said

Her Stand comes out and slaps the ground in front of her. A few seconds go by and Hanabi smiles when she sees a plant start to grow.

"Alright, now I just need a few more," Hanabi said

After gathering what she needed Hanabi made her way to the kitchen and mixed up some medicine. When she was done she quickly made her way back to Holly's room, where Jotaro and Joseph were waiting with a now awake Holly.

"I've got it!" Hanabi shouted

"Got what?" Jotaro questioned

"Something to help Mrs. Holly," Hanabi replied

Hanabi sat down next to Holly, pulling out a teapot, and a basket of fruit.

She poured a cup of tea for Holly and handed it to her.

"Here you go Mrs. Holly. This should help your fever and any pain you might have."

"Thank you, dear," Holly said

"I've also got these." Hanabi pulled out some fruit, "Kiwi's and Strawberries to boost your immune system. Cherry's to ease the pain. I can use the fruits to make some smoothies for you too. Oh! There's also some apples here too, cause I know they're you're favorite."

Joseph just gave Hanabi strange looks.

"Hmph wipe that look off your faces. I know what I'm talking about! A lot of plants. Including fruits, are used to make medicine and cure illnesses," Hanabi turned back to Holly, "You also gonna need lots of water Mrs. Holly."

Before Hanabi could move Jotaro thrust a glass of water into Holly's hands. She downed the water quickly, rather thirsty from her ordeal.

"Thank you for that Jotaro. I wonder what it was that came over me. I can't believe I had a fever and passed out like that," Holly said

"Well, you gave us quite a scare Holly. Hey now that you're up why don't you brush your teeth."

Joseph pulled out a toothbrush putting some toothpaste on the brush.

"Alright," Holly said

"Say ahhh," Joseph said

"Ahhh," Holly mimicked opening her mouth.

Joseph took the toothbrush and started brushing Holly's teeth.

Next, he was cleaning her face. Joseph then brought out a hairbrush.

"We'll tidy up your hair while we're at it," He said brushing Holly's hair.

Then he took out a pair of nail clippers and started clipping Holly's nails.

Joseph grabbed an apple from the basket Hanabi had brought in and started peeling it. He cut it into small pieces and started to hand feed Holly.

Then he started to clean off her legs.

"T-This is getting ridiculous," Hanabi thought

Holly reached from under the bed and brought out a purple pair of underwear.

"Papa, will you help me change my underwear too?"

Joseph's cheeks turned pink as Holly dangled her underwear.

"Huh-uh?!"

"Haha just relax I was only kidding," Holly chuckled

"Even when she's sick Mrs. Holly's the life of the party," Hanabi thought with a smile.

"Alright," Holly attempted to get out of bed, "What do you want for dinner Jotaro-"

"Hey! Don't move you just stay in bed!" Jotaro yelled surprising everyone.

"I-just meant you should stay put," Jotaro pulled down his hat, "At least until your fever breaks. Stay quiet and get better."

"He's right. Rest," Joseph said

"Ah, Okay," Holly said laying back down.

"Yeah, Mrs. Holly you rest. While you're recovering I'll take care of everything you normally do. Cooking and cleaning will , without a hassle," Hanabi said

"Yeah except you can't cook," Jotaro put in.

"I'm going to ignore that," Hanabi said

"I kinda like this. Everyone's so nice when I get sick. Having a little cold isn't so bad from time….to…..time," Holly's voice started to fade out.

Jotaro looked at his mother surprised as she had passed out again.

"What?! Holly! Say something...s-she lost consciousness again," Joseph cried

Hanabi grabbed one of Holly's wrist and put her hand on her forehead, "Her pulse has slowed down and her fever has spiked again."

"She was doing just fine a second ago, but this fever is so bad. She was just putting on a good front. I know she didn't say anything but my daughter is definitely aware of her Stand. She was doing her best just now to hide it from us. My guess she didn't want us to worry about her. My daughters always been like that," Joseph explained

"Mr. Joestar." Avdol came into the room, "I found it I know where that fly came from. "

"Fly? I guess I missed a few things," Hanabi thought

Avdol showed them a book, "It's this one. The Nile Ue Ue fly."

"Egypt?! Joseph shouted

"And we've narrowed it down to the city of Aswan. Dio is there," Avdol told them.

"So he is in Egypt after all."

Everyone looks up to see Kakyoin at the door.

"Kakyoin," Jotaro said

"Hey, you should be resting," Hanabi said

"I'm fine thank you for your concern," Kakyoin nodded to Hanabi.

"What do you mean by he's there?" Joseph asked

"The flesh bud was implanted into my head three months ago. That was when I met Dio. I was on a trip with my family to Egypt. We were there touring the Nile," Kakyoin explained

"You were in Egypt too. It seems for some reason Dio wants to stay in that area," Avdol said

"So when are we leaving? Because I'll be going with you," Kakyoin stated

"HUH?" Avdol said

"What?" Joseph said

"Really?" Hanabi asked as she was changed out the cloth on Holly's forehead.

"Seriously? Why would you wanna do that?" Jotaro questioned

"To be completely honest I have no idea why I want to either. It's just something I feel compelled to do," Kakyoin said

Jotaro scoffed looking away.

"Let's just say you opened my eyes." Kakyoin tapped his forehead.

Joseph stood up and went over to Holly, "Holly, we're gonna save you no matter what. You have my word. There's nothing for you to worry about. We are gonna make you better I promise. Just take it easy and rest. There no time we leave immediately!"

* * *

Hanabi looked amazed as several men came into the room and started setting up a high tech monitoring system for Holly. When Joseph said that doctors were coming to watch Holly he wasn't kidding.

"Excuse me Miss but did you make this?"

Hanabi turned around to see a man holding the pot of tea she had made earlier for Holly.

"Yes," Hanabi answered nodding her head.

"Would you mind giving us the recipe for it. From what Mr. Joestar told us you were able to keep Mr. Holly's condition from going critical, and we'd like to use some of your remedies to help her."

"No problem, anything to help Mrs. Holly," Hanabi said

Hanabi was handed a piece of paper and wrote down everything she did.

"Here you go," Hanabi handed the man the list. "But could you do me a favor?"

Hanabi whispered something into the man's ear and he nodded.

"I think we can accommodate for that Miss."

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready!" Hanabi announced stepping out of the gate of the Kujo home.

All of the men looked over to see Hanabi holding an attache briefcase.

"You're not coming," Jotaro stated

"What?! What do you mean I'm not going!" Hanabi shouted

"Miss Hanabi, this is going to be a very dangerous journey," Avdol said

"I know that. If you guys haven't forgotten I have a Stand too you know. Also, I'm the one here who has the most knowledge on medicine and I know how to properly dress wounds. If any of you guys get hurt I'm gonna be right there to patch you up," Hanabi said

"She has a point," Joseph said

"Very well then," Avdol said

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

Kakyoin walks over to Hanabi and puts a hand on her shoulder," This is going to be a perilous journey but don't worry Hanabi-chan, I'll watch over you."

"Uhhhhh…." Hanabi said as her cheeks flushed.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Jojo, Hanabi, since I'm a fortune teller by trade I'd like to name your Stands before we go," Avdol said

"Huh name it?" Jotaro questioned

"How do you do that?" Hanabi asked

"With tarot, the cards of fate," Avdol declared holding up a deck of cards. "Don't look let chance guide our course. It will not only suggest us your destiny but also the abilities of your Stand."

Jotaro lifts up the stack of cards and grabs one from the middle.

"The Star card, I shall name your Stand Star Platinum," Avdol said

Hanabi pulls a card from the very bottom of the deck.

"The Queen card, I shall name your Stand Queen's Thorn," Avdol said

Jotaro Kujo - Stand Name: Star Platinum, abilities Precision Movement and Extreme Strength.

Joseph Joestar - Stand Name: Hermit Purple, abilities Spirit Photography.

Muhammad Avdol - Stand Name: Magician's Red, abilities Fire and Heat.

Noriaki Kakyoin - Stand Name: Hierophant Green, abilities Long distance possession and Emerald Splash.

Hanabi Moon - Stand Name: Queen's Thorn, abilities Plant Manipulation and Rose Whip.

"Alright, we're off! Let's hit the road!" Joseph said

* * *

Hanabi had headphones on and a sleep mask resting on her forehead, as she read a book. With Joseph's connections they were easily able to get on the next flight to Egypt. Hanabi let out a tired yawn as she closed her book.

"Egypt's gonna take awhile to get to might as well get a nap," she thought.

As she was about to pull her sleep mask down she saw Jotaro looking at her and also a worried look on Joseph's face.

"Hmm something wrong Jojo?"

Jotaro looked at Hanabi for a few moments and then turned away, "Get some sleep. You get crabby when you don't get enough rest and it'd be a pain to deal with."

Hanabi just smiles while rolling eyes before pulling her sleep mask down. She sits back in her chair getting comfortable, slowly drifting off to sleep land.


	8. Tower of Gray

_xeengy - Thanks for the suggestion I think I'll do that from now on._

 _*If anyone has a question just make a comment and I'll reply to your answer in the next chapter.*_

 _ **Thanks to All the Readers~**_

 **Tower of Gray - What's That Buzzing Sound?**

Jotaro looked across the aisle in the direction of where Hanabi was sleeping, she had a sleep mask over her eyes and her mouth was slightly open as she slept soundly. While his grandfather was sitting next to him, Avdol and Kakyoin were sitting in front of him.

The plane was silent and dark as it continued to soar through the air towards its destination. The silence of the plane was broken by a low buzzing noise, no one seemed to notice the noise except for the four large males. The buzzing noise got louder as they looked around them.

Avdol let out a small gasp when he saw something flying.

Jotaro stood up as the flying thing got closer, "R-Rhinoceros beetle? No….a Stag Beetle."

"Avdol is that a Stand?" Joseph asked. "Could we already be encountering another Stand user?"

"Quite possibly. It could be a bug-shaped Stand," Avdol replied

The beetle quickly hid behind a seat.

"It hid in the shadow of the seats…." Joseph said

"Where is it?" Jotaro questioned looking around.

With unimaginable speed it appeared right next to Jotaro's head.

"JoJo! It's right next to you!" Kakyoin yelled, "It's huge it must be a Stand. That bug has to be a Stand!"

The beetle screeched opening its mouth revealing razor sharp teeth and its sharp proboscis with a large needle at the end of it.

"It's fucking gross. Anyway, I'll deal with it," Jotaro stated

"B-Be careful," Avdol advised. "I have heard of a user with a bug Stand who enjoys ripping the tongue out its victims."

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro said

Star Platinum throws it arm out with a swift punch trying to hit the enemy Stand but it misses making everyone's eyes widen.

"I-It dodged! U-Unbelievable! Star Platinum has enough speed and precision to grasp a bullet, yet it is still faster!" Avdol said

"Where did it go? Where is it hiding?! And where is the person controlling it?!" Kakyoin said looking around.

The Stand beetle reappears.

"It's attacking!" Kakyoin said

It shoots out a proboscis mouth at Jotaro with the intent to rip out his tongue but Star Platinum puts its hand up to block the attack.

"Shit!" Jotaro said

The enemy Stands attack goes right through Star Platinum's hand and aim's its mouth trying to latch onto Star Platinum's tongue. Star Platinum was able to stop the Stand from latching onto its tongue by catching the pincer with its teeth but still took some damage.

"Jotaro!"

"JoJo!"

"It's good that he could stop the needle with his mouth, but…" Joseph trailed off.

"Since it tried to bite off the tongue of Jotaro's Stand it must be him! The Tower Tarot card. His Stand symbolizes destruction, calamity and the interruption of journeys. Tower of Gray! Tower of Gray is a malicious Stand who commits mass murder by framing his kills as accidents. The airplane crash responsible for 300 deaths last year in England is thought to be his doing. They were only rumors, but he really is working for Dio!" Avdol explained

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"

Star Platinum was able to break Tower of Gray's tongue pincer but wasn't able to land a hit on the Stand itself.

"I-It dodged. It evaded blows from not only one fist, but both simultaneously! I-It's so fast," Avdol said

"Even if you shot ten guns simultaneously from one centimeter away, they would never be able to touch my Stand! Not that a bullet would kill my Stand, anyway," Tower of Gray cackled

Tower of Gray disappeared again and everyone looked around for it.

"JoJo!" Kakyoin shouted pointing.

Jotaro looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Tower of Gray hovering in front of Hanabi its pincer ready to attack.

"Ora!"

Star Platinum attacked and at the same time, Jotaro moved forward grabbing Hanabi's arm pulling the girl to him.

Hanabi was jolted awake as she was pulled into a solid wall of muscle.

"W-what's going on? Are we there yet?"

Hanabi let out a yawn and removed her eye mask, once she did so she was face to face with Tower of Gray.

"Hello," Tower of Gray greeted

Hanabi stared at the Stand for a second before her eyes widened and her face turned pale. She let out a scream burying her face in Jotaro's chest.

"JoJo! A giant talking bug! Kill it!"

" _Why did it have to be a bug!? That's the one thing I can't handle!"_ Hanabi thought

Tower of Gray vanished once again, but the buzzing noise it made could easily be heard.

"Hanabi that's not just a bug. It's a Stand," Avdol said

Hanabi shivered not letting go of Jotaro, "A bug Stand how gross!"

That's when she finally noticed what she was doing and blushed as she pulled away from Jotaro.

Tower of Gray reappeared towards the back of the plane behind a row of seats.

Kakyoin pointed the Stand out, "It moved over there."

Tower of Gray hovered for a moment and then started to lower itself behind the seats.

" _What is it doing?"_ Was the thought that ran through everyone's mind.

That's when Tower of Gray struck. It flew through several seats also flying through the passenger's heads. Once it reappeared at it had four tongues skewered on its pincer.

Hanabi squealed and covered her mouth, "I-It took their tongues!"

"Hahaha! Bingo! I got their tongues! And now…." Tower of Gray slammed the tongues on the wall and started to write something using the blood.

"Massacre!" Avdol read.

"I-It actually did it…." Kakyoin frowned reading the bloody word.

"I will burn it asunder! Magician's Red!" Avdol shouted summoning his Stand.

"Wait! Don't do it! Avdol!" Kakyoin said

Avdol quickly put Magician's Red away. As he did so one of the passengers, an old man woke up.

"It's so noisy….What's the ruckus?" The old man questioned rubbing his eyes.

Tower of Gray flew right in front of him.

"Look out!" Kakyoin said

The old man stood up not seeing the Stand nor hearing Kakyoin, "Guess I'll use the toilet." As he walked he used the wall to steady himself but as he did so his hand touched the bloody writing. "What….is this?" He questioned looking down at his hand, he sniffed his hand before looking at the writing, "M….a…!"

The old man realized what the writing said and he screamed causing his teeth to pop out of his mouth. "I-Is it blood?! Blood!" He backed up until he was in front of Kakyoin.

"Quite!" Kakyoin gave the old man a swift chop to the neck knocking him out.

"We need to have this taken care of before other passengers panic," Kakyoin faced Avdol. "But, Mr. Avdol, your Magician's Red would be felt by everyone and cause the plane to explode. JoJo, if you were to punch a hole in the fuselage, it would be a disaster. My Stand is the best choice here."

Kakyoin turned to Tower of Gray, "Hierophant Green is inconspicuous and best suited for defeating it."

"Hehe, Kakyoin Noriaki, eh?" Tower of Gray chuckled. "I've heard all about you from Lord Dio. Don't bother. If you know your Stand is no match for mine, then don't even challenge me. You cannot catch me at your speed!"

"Is that so?" Kakyoin summoned Hierophant Green, "Emerald Splash!"

Tower of Gray easily dodged the attack but that didn't stop Kakyoin.

"Emerald Splash!"

Tower of Gray continued to dodge each attack.

"Heheheh! It seems like you're dumb enough to think you'll hit me with enough shots, but none of them are connecting!"

"Not good. It is dodging far too fast!" Avdol said

Tower of Gray attacked and shot Hierophant Green in the mouth causing Kakyoin to spit up blood and fall to the ground.

"Kakyoin!" Everyone shouted

"My speed is on an entirely different level! You'll never get a bingo at that speed. Now then, Kakyoin, with my next attack, I'll stab your Stand's tongue with my Tower Needle, and rip it out!" Tower of Gray said

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin said

"Don't you get it? Yahahahaha!" Tower of Gray said

"N-Not good! It dodged Emerald Splash again!" Avdol said

"After tearing its tongue out, your Stand will shudder….in utter pain!" Tower of Gray said going in for an attack.

"What? Shuddering when its tongue is torn out? My Hierophant Green?" Kakyoin said sitting up.

Suddenly several tendrils shot out from various directions stabbing Tower of Gray and stopping its movement.

"What?!" Tower of Gray said

"It will shudder all right….with pleasure!" Kakyoin said

"Yeah, he got it!" Hanabi said

"My Hierophant's tendrils had already slipped beneath the seats. Didn't you realize I was trapping you here with Emerald Splash?" Kakyoin said

Hierophant Green pulled its tendrils apart destroying Tower of Gray.

"YAHHHH!"

Everyone looked down to see the old man who had woken up screaming he opened his mouth to reveal a Stag beetle shaped tattoo on his tongue. His tongue split apart and blood spurted from his head.

"So that old man was the user? A disgusting Stand for a disgusting user," Kakyoin said

* * *

Hanabi did her best to clean up the blood on the wall as the boys put the old man in a seat and covered him with a blanket, so passengers wouldn't start to panic if they saw blood and a dead old man.

"He doesn't appear to have Dio's flesh bud in his forehead," Kakyoin said

"Tower of Gray is an evil Stand that was infamous for murdering tourists, making it appear to be an accident in return for payment. Dio was able to manipulate him since he is easily bought and blinded by greed," Avdol said

"I can't believe some people would commit such evil deeds just for some money," Hanabi sadly said.

Suddenly Hanabi was thrown off balance falling into an empty seat.

"It could be my imagination, but it feels like we're flying crooked." The plane started to tilt the other way. "It is crooked. I-It can't be!" Joseph hopped up running to the front of the plane.

As Hanabi sat up the plane tilted some more causing her to fall forward and out of the seat, but she was caught by Jotaro. Once she was back on her feet they ran to the front seeing Joseph push his way into the cockpit. Two flight attendants stood there not understanding what was going on.

Jotaro walked up to them and the woman instantly got lovestruck looks on their faces.

"Move woman." Jotaro pushed the woman out the way walking forward pulling Hanabi with him.

"J-JoJo, that was rude!" Hanabi tried to scold her friend.

Once in the cockpit, Hanabi let out a startled yelp covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. All of the pilots were dead, their tongues removed.

"We've been had!" Joseph exclaimed

"Their tongues were ripped out. That fucking stag beetle! He already killed the pilots?" Jotaro said

Avdol and Kakyoin walked in surprised to see the dead pilots too.

Joseph walked to the pilot's seat. "We're descending. The autopilots damaged, as well. We're gonna crash!"

"BLLLLLAAAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone turned around to see the old man standing behind them dripping blood, "I control the Tower card, the symbol of calamity and the interruption of journeys. You will never reach Lord Dio! Even if you survive the crash, your 10,000 kilometers away from Egypt! Those who swore loyalty to Lord Dio will hunt you every hour every day! There are Stands in this world beyond your wildest imaginations! Lord Dio is the master of Stands! Lord Dio has the power to reign over all of them! You'll never reach him! You bastards will never reach Egypt!"

With one final cry, the old man fell back finally dead.

The flight attendants walked in but gasped when they saw the dead old man.

"Your well trained. If you had screamed, it would have pissed me off. I have a request. Gramps here is gonna make an emergency landing on the water," Jotaro said causing Joseph to look surprised. "Get the passengers in life jackets and buckle them in."

"G-got it!" The flight attendants said running back.

"Gramps…"

"I have experience flying propeller planes, but…," Joseph sat down studying the planes controllers.

"Propeller?" Kakyoin questioned

"But Jotaro, this would be my third time crashing a plane," Joseph stated

"T-Three," Hanabi stuttered.

"Have you ever heard of someone being in three plane crashes?" Joseph said

Everyone looks away from Joseph with anxious expressions.

"Never again….Never again am I flying with you." Jotaro turned to Hanabi, "Go find a seat and buckle in."

Hanabi nodded and went to the back finding a seat to strap into.


	9. Silver Chariot Part 1

**Silver Chariot - Why Is There A Sword In the Food?!**

Joseph was able to safely land the plane in the water, it ended up landing 35 kilometers off the Hong Kong coast. The group was lucky to be safe, but they had no other choice but to go to Hong Kong.

The group was at a food stand while Joseph was on a pay phone.

"Kakyoin," Hanabi called out.

Kakyoin turned to the shorter girl as she pulled out her case.

"I know the bug Stand attacked you, so I wanna treat your injuries," Hanabi said

Kakyoin smiled but put his hand up, "I'm fine nothing too bad. I should be fine, but JoJo might need some treatment."

"Huh?" Hanabi questioned turning to Jotaro.

Jotaro stuck his hand deeper into his jacket pockets.

"Let me see your hands Jotaro," Hanabi said sternly.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

"Hands now!" Hanabi commanded

Jotaro pulled his hands out of his pocket and Hanabi gasped when she saw the large wound in his hand.

"JoJo! How long were you gonna let that go untreated!" Hanabi pulled out some supplies from her case. Inside the briefcase were various medical supplies along with some empty vials.

"Where did you get that Hanabi?" Avdol asked

"Oh, I asked one of the men from Speedwagon. They gave me some medical supplies and also some other equipment to make some more medicine with my plants that my Stand creates," Hanabi explained

Hanabi worked quickly treating Jotaro's wound.

"There we go," she said tying off the bandage around Jotaro's hand, "That's not too tight is it, JoJo?"

"No it's fine," Jotaro said looking at his hand.

"That's good," Hanabi smiled packing up her case, "Just remember if you guys need any injuries treated I'm always here. I might not be a real doctor but I have a pretty vast medical knowledge and I should be able to treat any minor wounds."

"Hey, big guy!"

"Hmm?" Jotaro turned around.

The man from the food stand greeted the group with a wide smile.

"Are you guys tourist? Want some rice porridge? If you're in Hong Kong you gotta try dim sum or rice porridge. We have hot cola too," The Food Vendor grinned holding up a glass.

"Hot Cola? Sounds interesting," Hanabi said

"Rice porridge, eh? Not bad. Did you know, JoJo? Unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple food in Hong Kong." Kakyoin turned to the food vendor, "I'll have it the popular way, with pork and a century egg."

"Then I'll have-"

"Hey!"

Everyone looks back from Joseph's shout.

"What are you guys trying to eat? We're going to go to my friend's shop," Joseph said walking over.

"Hey, dandy guy. Want to try some Hong Kong hot cola?" The Food Vendor asked

"Hot?!" Joseph shouted

"Oh no, here he goes," Hanabi muttered

Joseph points at the vendor, "Everybody knows that cola's supposed to be cold!"

"Old man, who were you calling?" Jotaro asked

"Hm? Oh, I'll explain everything when we get to the shop. We need to work out a plan that'll get us to Egypt as safely and quickly as possible," Joseph said

"A plan?" Kakyoin said

"Mr. Joestar, we cannot allow anymore innocent civilians to be hurt. The quickest way would be by plane, but…." Avdol said

GRRRRRRRRR~

Avdol was interrupted by a gurgling noise. Everyone looked over to see a blushing Hanabi.

"Hehe, I guess I'm a little hungry," Hanabi said sheepishly.

* * *

Fortunately for Hanabi, the shop of Joseph's friend was actually a restaurant.

The group sat at a table as they discussed their plans for getting to Egypt. Hanabi half listened as she stared intently at her menu. She was trying her best to figure what she wanted to order, but it was kind of hard since she couldn't read Chinese.

"We'll have to get to Egypt by either land or sea," Joseph said

"But if we fail to meet Dio within fifty days…." Avdol tried to say but then looked down sadly.

Hanabi looked over her menu to see everyone crescent fallen looks.

"Mrs. Holly…." Hanabi thought

"If we stayed on that plane, we'd probably be in Cairo by now," Kakyoin said

Joseph and Jotaro stares got harder.

*SLAM*

Everyone looked up surprised when Hanabi slammed her menu down.

"Don't look so down. We're gonna get to Egypt no matter what! Tower of Gray was right about only one thing that his tarot card represents an interruption of a journey, but he never said the end of the journey. This is just a small bump in the road if we act like this now then Dio's already won. No matter what it takes we're gonna get to Egypt, defeat Dio, and save Mrs. Holly!" Hanabi said

The men were all surprised by Hanabi's sudden speech, but they all started to smile.

"Hanabi's right. A hundred years ago, Jules Verne wrote a story in which the protagonist traveled around the world in 80 days, traveling 40,000 kilometers. That was the age of trains and steamboats. Even without a plane, in fifty days, we'll be able to travel the 10,000 kilometers to Egypt. As for the route," Joseph pulled out a map, "I say we go by sea. We'll charter a suitably-sized boat, go around the Malay peninsula and cross the Indian Ocean. It'll be the Silk Road of the sea."

"I believe that is best, as well. If we go by land, borders will be a hassle. And we'd have to cross the Himalayas and a desert. If we ran into trouble we'd lose a great deal of time. There are too many dangers," Avdol said

"I haven't been to any of those places using either route, so I can't say anything. I'll leave it up to you two," Kakyoin said

Jotaro nodded in agreement, "Same."

"I know you guys will choose the best route," Hanabi said

"Then it's decided. The greatest danger will be the Stand users Dio sends against us. We'll have to do our best to get to Egypt without being spotted-"

GRRRRRRRRRRR~

Hanabi's faced glowed bright pink as her stomach growled louder than before.

"Uhm, do you think we could probably get something to eat while we talk?" Hanabi asked embarrassed.

"Here Hanabi, this should help for now," Kakyoin said pouring her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Hanabi said

More tea was passed around the table soon emptying the pot. Kakyoin took the lid off the pot and set it askew on top.

Jotaro and Hanabi gave Kakyoin questionable looks wondering what he was doing.

"Haha, This is a sign to let them know we want more tea. If you do this in Hong Kong, they'll bring you seconds," Kakyoin said

A waitress came by and took the empty teapot replacing it with a fresh pot, as well as pouring a cup for Kakyoin.

"Also, when they pour tea into your cup," Kakyoin tapped the table twice, "This means thank you."

"Oh really," Hanabi said before tapping the table twice earning a smile from the server.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?"

Hanabi looked over to see a tall guy walking over with a menu in front of his face, but what really caught her attention was the silver flattop hairstyle that was sticking up over the menu.

"I'm a tourist from France, and I'm having a hard time with the kanji on the menu," The guy said closing the menu, "Would you please help me out?"

"You're annoying. Go away," Jotaro said

"Jotaro! Rude!" Hanabi said

"Come now, Jotaro. It's fine," Joseph held out his hand for the menu, the silver-haired boy placed the menu in Joseph's hand, "I've been to Hong Kong many times, so I can at least read the kanji on the menu."

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Hanabi asked with a smile.

"How could I say no to such a kind offer from such a beautiful woman," The Frenchman complimented Hanabi making her cheeks go red.

She let out a small giggle hiding behind her menu. She was used to guys hitting on her but guys acting like a gentleman and showering her with compliments was new. Jotaro sent a scowl towards the newcomer.

"Here you can sit next to me." Hanabi scooted over making room for the Frenchman.

"Merci beaucoup, Belle Fleur," The man said pulling up a chair.

Hanabi blushed once again hiding deeper behind her menu.

"So, what did you want to order?" Joseph asked opening the menu, "Food with shrimp, duck, shark fish, and mushrooms?"

"No mushrooms," Jotaro interrupted

"Huh?" Joseph questioned

"I'm allergic to mushrooms," Hanabi spoke a smile on her face. Jotaro remembered her allergies, he really was a caring friend no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Joseph nodded his head and waved over the server, "We'll have this, this, this...And this, too…." Joseph continued to point at the menu picking out various food items.

Avdol, Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Hanabi all stared at Joseph hoping that whatever he ordered was at least edible.

Soon their meal was served.

"Wah! It looks delicious!" Hanabi exclaimed with a happy smile.

Although everyone else didn't share Hanabi's enthusiasm.

"This looks like food with beef, fish, clams, and frog, but…." Avdol trailed off.

"Indeed. This is rather different," Kakyoin said

"I knew this would happen," Jotaro said

"Ohhhh," The silver-haired guy said gazing down at the food.

"HAHAHAHA! Well, it doesn't matter. It's on me! It doesn't matter what you order. It's all delicious! Haha! Alright, everyone, dig in. Here you go Hanabi," Joseph said handing the girl a smaller bowl of one of the bigger dishes, "This one has no mushrooms in it."

"Thank you very much," Hanabi thanked taking the bowl and picking up some chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

Hanabi cheerfully took a bite out of her food. Her face lit up once the flavor hit her tongue, "Ah so good!"

Seeing the elated look on the girl's face everyone else proceeded to dig in.

"Wow, this is…." Kakyoin said

"Well? It's pretty good, isn't it? Hahaha!" Joseph laughed

"Well, they've certainly taken a lot of time to prepare this," The silver-haired picked up a carrot piece that had been sliced to look like a star, "Look, these carrots. They're shaped like stars. It reminds me of something…"

Hanabi stopped eating, chopsticks still in her mouth, hearing the change in his tone of voice.

Kakyoin, Joseph, Avdol, and Jotaro all glared looking at the boy as he held up the star to the side of his neck.

"That's right. Someone I know has this exact mark on their neck…."

"You…. Are you another…." Kakyoin said

Hanabi's eyes widened when she saw the rice porridge on the table start to bubble. A silver sword burst from the dish surprising everyone.

"Look out!" Hanabi shouted.

The sword aimed an attack at Joseph but he was able to block it with his prosthetic hand.

Avdol flipped the table over which ended up knocking poor Hanabi to the floor. The young girl let out a squeak as her skirt was flipped up as she landed on her back. With a red face she quickly sat up pushing her skirt down hoping no one saw anything with all the commotion.

"Magician's Red!"

Magician's Red blew a large stack of fire but the sword quickly twirled creating a small cyclone capturing the fire.

"What?" Avdol was shocked that his attack had been deflected so easily.

The enemy Stand finally revealed itself manifesting in the middle of the room. It looked like a knight in silver armor. Golden eyes could be seen under its helmet as it held its sword poised for an attack.

The Stand thrust its sword forward flinging the fire onto the flipped over the table. Once the flames landed on the table it created a clock made out of flames the large hand pointed at the 9.

"H-His sword is so fast," Kakyoin said

"My Stand holds The Chariot card! Silver Chariot! Mohammed Avdol it appears that you want to die first. I've made a fire clock on the table! I will kill you by the time that clock burns to twelve!"

To be continued ➟


	10. Silver Chariot Part 2

**Silver Chariot - Sword vs. Flame! Who Will Win?!**

Hanabi stood worried as she observed the silver-haired stranger's Stand pointing its sword at Avdol.

"Your sword is terrifyingly fast. It's amazing, but do you really think you'll defeat me by the time the flames on that table strike 12?" Avdol pointed at the stranger, "Aren't you being rather conceited, Mister….?"

"Polnareff. Allow me to introduce myself. Jean Pierre Polnareff."

"Merci beaucoup. I appreciate your introduction. But…." Avdol points over at the fire clock and it explodes.

"Whoa," Hanabi gasped

"Monsieur Polnareff, don't assume that my flames always burn upward or downwind as they would in nature. It is called Magician's Red because it controls flames freely," Avdol said

"Hmph," Polnareff's Stand puts its sword in the ground, "In the beginning, this world was engulfed in flames. I expect nothing less from Magician's Red, who controls the flames that suggest the beginning of all things. But, you say I'm being conceited? You're saying that my swordsmanship-" Polnareff opened his hand to reveal five coins, "-is conceited?!," he threw them up in the air, and then struck forward making everyone look in awe as he skewered all five coins.

"I-Incredible," Hanabi gazed amazed.

"In the moment they lined up, he pierced five coins in a single strike!" Joseph said

"No. Take a closer look," Jotaro said

Hanabi peers closer and she gasps at what she sees. The sword had not only pierced the coins but the flames themselves like someName:metal fire kabob.

"How is that possible?!" Hanabi said

"I-I see…..there are flames between each coin," Avdol said

Polnareff smirked, "It appears you understand what this means. It is not conceit. My Stand has the power to sever even fire! It can slash the very air and create gaps between nothingness and nothingness. Which means your Magician's Red is powerless before my Silver Chariot!"

Silver Chariot slashed the air and dropped the coins before vanishing.

*SLAM*

"Huh?!"

Everyone turned around to see Polnareff at the door.

"When did he…."

"The card my Stand has, The Chariot, suggest conquest and victory. I don't mind taking care of you in this cramped little space, but, Avdol, you'd be able to use your flames abilities in a much more open space, eh? It would be fitting for my Stand to defeat you under those circumstances. A fitting victory," Polnareff said

"He's kind of like a knight with that Code of Chivalry," Hanabi thought

"All of you, outside!" Polnareff said

* * *

The group had followed Polnareff as he led them through the streets of Hong Kong. After walking for a while they had arrived at their destination.

"Wh-What is this place?" Avdol said

"What interesting architecture," Hanabi awed looking around.

The group was surrounded by various statues and artwork, the whole place looked like a jungle of art.

"It's Tiger Balm Garden," Kakyoin told the group.

"What?" Joseph said

Tiger Balm Garden, a garden that exists along the hillside of Hong Kong's Tai Hang Road. Its unique taste and appearance make it number one among Hong Kong's bizarre zones.

Polnareff led the group up some stairs to an open area that was a little secluded.

"I will make a prediction here. First, Avdol, you will be destroyed by your own Stand's powers," Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot.

"Avdol…," Jotaro said

"Jotaro, you need not interfere. With such an open space, I can control my Stand as freely as I please. YEEEHHHH!" Avdol shouted summoning Magician's Red.

Avdol and Polnareff had a stare down, Hanabi could feel the intense atmosphere building up.

"They both seem pretty powerful. I hope Avdol can defeat him on his own," Hanabi thought

"Come on!" Polnareff said striking.

Silver Chariot slashed its sword several times at Magician's Red, but Avdol's Stand dodged each attack. With each swing, Polnareff would cry out 'Come on!'.

Silver Chariot seemed to be moving faster, stabbing its sword at Magician's Red. Magician's Red finally turned to the offense and sent several fireballs at Silver Chariot but the silver Stand easily deflected the fire knocking it into a statue behind Avdol.

"Wha?!"

The statue shattered and underneath it was another statue, a replica of Magician's Red.

"That bastard. He's mocking us. With repeated stabs, he carved a statue that looks just like Magician's Red," Joseph said

"You know….you fit quite well in this garden, Magician's Red," Polnareff said

Avdol glared and put his hand up. Magician's Red opened its mouth and then started suck in its breath.

"Hey hide behind something. Avdol is going to use it," Joseph said before running to take cover.

"It?" Jotaro questioned

"What's it?" Hanabi asked

"Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol said

Magician's Red lit up with a powerful flame and then shot it at Polnareff.

"Is that all you've got?! I told you that my swordsmanship can create gaps between nothingness and nothingness and blow away flames!" Polnareff said

Silver Chariot slashed upwards at the attack and reflected it back at Magician's Red.

Magician's Red let out a shriek as it was lit on fire along with Avdol.

"Avdol!" Joseph said

"Oh no!" Hanabi cried

"The flames are so strong that he's being burned, as well," Joseph said

Avdol cried out as he fell to his knees and then to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hahaha! It's just as I predicted. You will die, burned by your own flames!" Polnareff said

Avdol looked up and glared, even though he was on fire he re-summoned Magician's Red and it lunged forward with a powerful screech.

"You're still going to come at me? How unsightly!" Polnareff said as Silver Chariot raised its sword.

Silver Chariot slashed at Magician's Red but it had no effect as Magician's Red appeared behind Silver Chariot.

"What is this odd resistance?" Polnareff said

Silver Chariot was engulfed in flames, which in turn sparked some flames on Polnareff. His skin and clothes started to smoke as small flames appeared on his body.

"How can flames come out from the body I severed?" Polnareff said

"That's not the Stand. It's the statue!" Joseph said

Avdol stood up with a smirk, "Your eyes were blinded by the flames. What you cut apart was the statute that Silver Chariot carved earlier. I told you that I could control my flames freely. The flames that you blew back toward it melted its joints and caused it to move. You are the one defeated by his own Stand's powers. And now, face this again! Crossfire Hurricane!"

Avdol's attack hit head-on knocking down Polnareff. Polnareff landed on his back smoke coming off of him.

"Such terrifying power! Since his Stand took that head-on it must have melted. It's done for!" Joseph said

"That's one hell of a burn. Yeah, he's dead. If he's lucky, he'll be in serious condition. Actually, that'd be bad luck," Jotaro said

"Either way, he won't be able to stand for three months. His Stand is destroyed and unable to fight," Kakyoin said

"Now, Mr. Joestar, let us hurry on our journey to Egypt," Avdol said

"Indeed," Joseph replied

Hanabi didn't move and kept looking back, "From here he doesn't look wounded at all. He should be riddled with burns but…."

Hanabi's thought was cut off by the sound of loud banging noises followed by a loud boom. Everyone looked back to see a cloud of smoke coming from where they left Polnareff. Pieces of Silver Chariot were flying away.

"Wh-what? His Stand is breaking into pieces!" Joseph said

Polnareff then launched into the air.

"He flew into the air while still lying down!" Kakyoin said

Polnareff started to clap with a wide smile on his face, "Bravo! Oh, bravo!"

"H-He's…." Joseph said

"I don't believe it!" Avdol said

"No way!" Hanabi said

"He's perfectly fine!" Kakyoin said

"But why is his body floating in the air?" Jotaro questioned

"Haha, Take a good look with your inner eye," Polnareff said

Silver Chariot started to appear beneath Polnareff holding him up, but it looked different from before.

"That's…." Avdol said

Polnareff flipped off his Stand and landed on his feet, "Yes, this is it, My Stand with its armor off, Silver Chariot. You seem shocked, and it wouldn't be honorable to defeat you without explaining my powers first. You could even call it a surprise attack. Would you give me the time to explain?"

"Hmmph, Very well. Let's hear this explanation," Avdol said stepping forward.

"My Stand did not break apart and disappear. Silver Chariot was wearing armor. That's what it just took off. What was burned away by your flames was just part of its armor," Polnareff said

"That's why he had little injuries," Hanabi said

"With its armor off, it is lighter. Did you see it lift me up? That's right. That's how fast it can move now!" Polnareff said

"I see. So you're saying that because its armor was so heavy, it had to take my Crossfire Hurricane head-on," Avdol got into a fighting Stand, "But that would also mean that it's naked now. Now that it doesn't have its protection, if it were to take that attack again, it wouldn't survive."

Polnareff crossed his arms, "Oui, precisely," Polnareff gave a smug smile, "But that would be impossible."

"Impossible? I'd like to test that theory," Avdol said

"Because I'm going to show you something astonishing," Polnareff said

"Oh? Go right ahead," Avdol said

Without a word, Silver Chariot split apart making seven copies of itself.

"Wh-What? His Stand just multiplied into six….no, now there are seven of them!" Avdol said

"Impossible. There should only be one Stand to each user," Kakyoin said

"It seems that you are astonished. These are shadow clones, Hehe. Shadow clones of my Stand that confuse not only your eyes, but your senses. Your senses cannot follow its movements. How do like its swordsmanship now?" Polnareff said as Silver Chariot attacked.

* * *

Hanabi's eyes could barely keep up as the seven Silver Chariot's attacked Avdol. Magician's Red did its best to avoid the attacks and when it had an opening it attacked back but every time it landed at hit, it turned out to be a clone.

Avdol kept attacking but nothing seemed to work.

He tried to attack Polnareff head on but the Frenchman had a plan for that. He used the Silver Chariot's to create a barrier around him.

"They formed a circle!" Joseph said

"There's no opening!" Kakyoin said

The Silver Chariot's went to block Magician's Red attack but then a burst of flames broke through the ground engulfing Polnareff.

"AHHHHHH!"

Polnareff was enveloped in fire and flew back landing harshly on his stomach.

"Now those are real burns," Hanabi said

Polnareff struggled to push himself up but fell back down as the flames still danced on his body.

Avdol pulled out a dagger.

"Uhhh, where did that come?" Hanabi asked

Avdol dropped the dagger in front of Polnareff, "Burning is a rather painful way to die. Use that dagger to kill yourself," Avdol said before turning away.

Polnareff raised up the dagger and held it like he was going to throw it at Avdol's back. He then lowered the dagger and pointed it at his neck. Before he could make another move he fell back down.

"I was conceited. I couldn't imagine his flames standing a chance against my swordsmanship. I'll be a good sport and burn to death after all. Since I was defeated by your powers, it is only due courtesy. It would be disrespectful to kill myself," Polnareff said

"Whoa," Hanabi said

Avdol turned around quickly and snapped his fingers and the flames disappeared.

"Even now, you remember to be chivalrous. And you did not throw your dagger when I had my back turned," Avdol bent down and turned over Polnareff, "Despite having orders from Dio you're proud honor shines through, it would be a shame to kill you. There must be a reason behind his actions…" Avdol pulled apart the hair on Polnareff's forehead to reveal a fleshbud.

"Ughhh it's another one of those things," Hanabi groaned

"Jojo!" Avdol said

"Yeah," Jotaro said

Star Platinum got quick to work taking out the fleshbud, this one seemed even more resilient than the other one as the tentacles flailed around.

"Ugh. Those tentacles are so gross!" Joseph said

"Agreed!" Hanabi said

"Jotaro, hurry up and get it out! Hurry! Hurry!" Joseph said

"Shut up, old man," Jotaro said

Star Platinum pulled the flesh bud out and it disintegrated.

Joseph sat Polnareff up, "Good! Now that the flesh bud is gone, we can be best buddies. Ta-da! Hehe," Joseph said

"Kakyoin, Hanabi, don't guys like him who make stupid puns seriously piss you off?" Jotaro said

Kakyoin chuckled and Hanabi smiled.

"Aww don't worry Jotaro, if you start making puns like your grandpa I promise to knock some sense into you," Hanabi said

* * *

Once Polnareff and Avdol wounds were treated, courtesy of Hanabi, the group made their way to the pier where a large ship was awaiting them, but they were also greeted by a familiar face.

"What's wrong? Is there something else you needed, Polnareff?" Avdol asked

"I haven't thanked you for freeing me from Dio's spell yet," Polnareff said

"For that, you need to thank Jojo," Avdol said

"Don't need it," Jotaro said

"Ha, it appears there's no one to accept your kind thanks," Avdol said

"All right. I don't like to be pushy, either. But there is something else. Monsieur Joestar, I'd like to ask you a very bizarre question," Polnareff said

"A bizarre question?" Joseph asked

"Forgive my curiosity, but even while eating, you didn't take off your gloves. Your left arm wouldn't happen to be a right arm, would it?" Polnareff asked

"His left arm...a right arm?" Hanabi thought confused, "Even wearing gloves he couldn't hide that."

"What? My left arm, a right arm?" Joseph questioned holding his hands up, "That is indeed a bizarre question. What do you mean?"

"I'm looking for the man who killed my younger sister," Polnareff said

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"I don't know his face. But he has two right arms," Polnareff said

Joseph removed the glove from his left arm to reveal his prosthetic hand, "I lost it in a battle fifty years ago."

"I apologize for my rudeness. Please forgive me," Polnareff said

Polnareff went on to explain what happened to his sister and Hanabi grew sick to her stomach hearing the details of the crime.

"H-How terrible," Hanabi thought

After searching for his sister's killer he was led to Dio who implanted the flesh bud.

"I've decided to go to Egypt with all of you! If I go after Dio, I'll be able to find the one who took my sister's life!" Polnareff said

"What should we do?" Kakyoin asked

"I have no objections," Avdol said

"I'm sure you'd follow us, even if we said no," Joseph said

Jean Pierre Polnareff

Stand Name: Silver Chariot

Powers: Fast and precise swordsmanship

"It's an honor," Polnareff said

"Yare ya-"

"Excuse me!"

Jotaro was cut off by a female voice that was not Hanabi's.

Two girls walked up to Jotaro holding up a camera.

"Would you mind taking our picture?" One of the girls asked

"Thank you!" The other girl said

Hanabi could see the annoyed look form on Jotaro's face as the girls kept talking.

"*SIGH* Those girls have no idea what they're in for," Hanabi thought

"You're annoying me! Ask someone else!" Jotaro yelled at the girls.

"Now, now, now, now, I'll take your picture for you," Polnareff stepped forward, "You have very nice legs. Let's get a full body shot."

"I-Is he serious," Hanabi said

The group watched as Polnareff took multiple photos of the two girls.

"Just like the button I want to push, push, push your hearts towards mine!" Polnareff said

"I don't quite understand his personality," Avdol said

"I think he's supposed to be charming?" Hanabi said

"That was a very sudden change of mood," Kakyoin said

"More like his head and lower half are very clearly separated," Joseph said

"Hahaha!" Hanabi laughed, "Now that was funny Mr. Joestar."

Hanabi's laughing caught the attention of the overenthusiastic Polnareff and he looked back at the laughing girl.

He tossed the camera back at the two girls and ran over to Hanabi. Hanabi stopped laughing when she found Polnareff in front of her on one knee holding one of her hands in both of his.

"Uhhh…." Hanabi said

"I forget to thank you, my lady, for treating my wounds. Having such gentle hands treat my injuries is a dream come true," Polnareff then winks at Hanabi, "And I must say peach pink is a good color on you!"

"Peach….pink?" Hanabi said

Hanabi thought back to when the table was flipped over and she fell back with her skirt flipping up revealing her pink….underwear. Her face slowly started to turn bright red.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Hanabi screamed grabbing her skirt, "How did you see that!" Hanabi looks back to see the rest of the guys looking away from her all of their cheeks red except for Jotaro's.

"You all saw too!" Hanabi cried

No one said a word confirming this.

Hanabi fell to her knees anime tears flooding her face, "Why does this always happen to me!"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said


	11. Dark Blue Moon

**Redangel 14** \- Hanabi will fight, but it'll be a developmental thing throughout the chapters as she improves with her Stand. As for her pathway in the future your gonna have to read and find out.

 **Dark Blue Moon - Stowaways, Sharks, and Stands, Oh My!**

Hanabi stood at the railing of the large ship Joseph had gotten. She closed her eyes enjoying the sea breeze as it blew through her hair. She had taken off her school jacket and tied it around her waist.

"To get from Hong Kong to Singapore, we'll be on the water for three full days. Well, let's relax and keep our spirits up. But seriously, guys…."

Hanabi looked back at Joseph.

"Can't you do something about those school uniforms?" Joseph pointed at Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Hanabi, "You're going to continue our journey wearing those? Isn't it ridiculously hot?"

"Well, we are students and students should behave as students," Kakyoin said lounging and reading a book, "But I suppose that sounds like a stretch….."

Jotaro just leaned further into his lounge chair and 'Hpmh!'

"What else would I wear?" Hanabi questioned

"Hmph! Students are such stiffs," Joseph said

"I see….so this is Bushido. Once you clear your mind, even fire seems cool," Avdol said

"But you know, girl's won't fall for stiffs like you," Polnareff addressed Jotaro and Kakyoin.

"Let go! Let go of me! You big lug!" A voice cried out.

Everyone looked over to see a crew member holding a struggling boy.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought we agreed there'd be no passengers on our boat," Joseph said

"I'm sorry. It's a stowaway," The crew member apologized. "This brat was hiding in storage down below."

"A stowaway?" Joseph questioned with a confused face.

Everyone walked over to see the boy still kicking and screaming.

"Come on! I'll kick your balls in!" The boy yelled

"I'll turn you into the naval police," The crew member said

That made the boy stop struggling, "What? The police?!" He jumped out of the man's arms, "P-Please, Let me go! I just want to go see my dad in Singapore. I'll do anything. You can work me as hard as you want!"

The guy reached down and pinched the boy's cheek, "Let's see. What should I do? Should I let you go?" He let go of the boy's cheek and then flicked him on the nose. "I'm not gonna let you go after all. Hell no."

Tears came to the boy's eyes as he looked down.

"Oh boy," Hanabi whispered feeling bad for the kid.

"First, I'm gonna go let the Captain know, so come with-!"

The boy lunged forward and bit the crew members arm making the man scream out.

Hanabi bit back a laugh as the action brought up a distance memory to her.

The next thing that happened surprised everyone the boy jumped off the boat.

Hanabi stopped laughing and let out a surprised yelp, "Gah! He jumped!"

"Whoa! He jumped in! Talk about energetic," Polnareff said

"Is he planning to swim to shore from here?" Kakyoin said

"What should we do?" Joseph said

"Fish him out!" Hanabi yelled pointing over the boat.

"Che, just leave 'im," Jotaro said

"Jotaro!" Hanabi snapped

"I'm sure he dove in because he's a confident swimmer," Jotaro said as the boy resurfaced.

The young boy started to swim away from the boat.

"Th-This isn't good! Sharks gather around these parts!" A crew member said

"Did you say sharks!" Hanabi yelled

As the boy swam a shadow of shark passed under him.

"This isn't good!" Kakyoin said

"Hey, you brat! Come-!"

Joseph stopped yelling when a figure jumped overboard. Everyone gasped as they saw Hanabi swan dive into the water.

"Hanabi!" Avdol, Polnareff, Joseph, and Kakyoin yelled.

Jotaro stood up and looked in the water, "Yare yare daze."

Hanabi quickly swam over to the boy but as she did so the fin of shark appeared speeding towards the kid.

 _"Oh no!"_ Hanabi thought

The kid looked behind him and let out a terrified scream as the fin sped towards him.

"Queen's Thorn!" Hanabi yelled throwing her hand out.

Queen's Thorn appeared and four vines shot out from its back and grabbed the kid pulling him to Hanabi.

"Don't worry I've got you," Hanabi reassured him while still trying to tread water.

The boy looked up at Hanabi a look of relief but stopped when he saw the shark fin circle back around and head towards them.

The boy let out a scream as Hanabi covered him, the shark jumped forward heading for them.

"Ora!"

The shark's attack never happened because it was punched out by Star Platinum. Star Platinum continued to beat up the shark making the boy look up in amazement. Once defeated the shark fell dead into the water with a large splash.

A hand reached out and grabbed the back of Hanabi's shirt.

"GAHHHH!" Hanabi screamed out startled. She turned around to see Jotaro. He pointed at his back letting Hanabi know to get on. She did so and Jotaro grabbed the front of the kid's overalls.

"Yare yare daze, you little brat, and Hanabi," Jotaro said going to swim forward, but he stopped and looked back at the boy. Jotaro let him go then put his hand flat against the boy's chest.

The boy looked surprised and Hanabi's jaw was dropped and her cheek's red.

"Your…." Jotaro took the boy's cap off revealing long hair "...a girl. And a runt of one, at that."

"H-How dare you grab my chest like that?! Damn it!" The girl yelled trying to hit Jotaro.

Jotaro her blocked the attack.

"Jo….ta….ro…," A dark voice said

Jotaro looked over his shoulder to see Hanabi a dark shadow cast over her face by her bangs. Jotaro just looked at Hanabi unfazed.

"Jo….ta…..ro…..you….." Hanabi looked up and instead of an angry look she had a red embarrassed face, "How could you do that!? Especially to a young girl!? I thought you would have learned your lesson after the first incident! How could you-!"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said drowning out Hanabi's yelling.

He grabbed the two girls and started to swim back over to the ship with Hanabi still yelling.

As the young high schooler kept scolding the other one the group in the water failed to notice the shark had been split in half its entrails staining the water red.

Jotaro put a hand over Hanabi's mouth silencing her as he looked back.

"Jotaro! Below you! Somethings attacking from underwater! It's not a shark! It's really fast! Jotaro hurry!" Joseph yelled out

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled out wrapping her arms around Jotaro's neck.

With Hanabi holding onto Jotaro and the little girl in his arm Jotaro started to swim a fast as he could to the boat.

A life preserver was thrown out to the group but it seemed futile as whatever was coming was swimming extremely fast.

"If it's at that distance, leave it to me. Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin said

Hierophant Green came out and grabbed Jotaro's arms pulling the three up onto the boat just as the creature in the water tore the life preserver to shreds.

"I-It disappeared! It's a Stand! That thing is a Stand!" Polnareff said

"A seafaring Stand….I don't believe I've ever even heard of such a thing," Avdol said

Hanabi and the girl were both laid out on the deck catching their breath.

"A-Are you okay?" Hanabi asked the girl.

The girl nodded her head as she still tried to catch her breath.

As Hanabi checked the girl over all the boys gathered together staring at the girl, the same thought going through their minds.

Was she the Stand user?

The girl finally noticed their stares and stood up glaring at them.

"W-What's with you jerks, all glaring at me like that?! I don't know what's going on," The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, "Don't underestimate me! I'll take you on! One on one! You little shits!"

As the boys took this girl threat seriously Hanabi just snickered behind her hand. She saw right through that girl's tough act. Besides, there's no way she could be the Stand user, if she was she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Hanabi slipped away still smiling to herself, she'll let the boys sort this out.

* * *

When Hanabi came back she had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, the girl was still waving around her little knife. Hanabi walks past Jotaro giving him a towel hen made her way to the girl.

"Put that down already, you'll hurt yourself." Hanabi grabbed the knife from the girl.

"Hey-!"

Before the girl could say anything else Hanabi had thrown a towel over her head and started drying her off, the girl's muffled cries could be heard from under the towel as Hanabi dried her.

The guys watched the interaction with bemused smiles seeing how the girl was acting from before and how Hanabi was treating her.

"You know, IThedon't think it's her," Kakyoin said with a smile.

"Mmmm, Yes, but….." Joseph said

"So is this girl our stowaway?"

Hanabi stopped toweling off the girl when the younger girl was suddenly grabbed by a tall man.

"Captain," Joseph said

Hanabi glared at the Captain as he grabbed the girl putting her in some kind of hold.

"I'm pretty harsh with stowaway, you may be a girl but if I go easy on you we'll just get more and more stowaways," The Captain said

The young girl cried out more as the Captain's hold tightened on her. Two more crew members came out standing next to the Captain.

"Hey put her down you're hurting her!" Hanabi said

The Captain turned to Hanabi looking down at her. Hanabi's glare just got more intense as they stared at each other. The two continued to glare at each other as the young girl kept struggling in the Captain's grasp. As this happened Jotaro had pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

The glaring contest was interrupted by Joseph speaking up.

"Captain, I'd like to ask you something. You've verified the identities of all ten of the men on board, right?" Joseph asked

The Captain nodded his head, "Of course. All of them are veterans who have been on this boat for over ten years."

While he had his attention focused on Joseph, Hanabi pulled the girl away from the Captain pushing the young girl behind her. The two crew members walked up reaching for the younger girl but Hanabi glared harshly at them making them step back from her fierce expression.

"I'm not sure why you're so worried about that. By the way…" The Captain walked over to Jotaro and snatched the cigarette from out of his mouth, "I request that you refrain from smoking aboard this ship. What did you plan to do with the ashes and butt after you're done? Were you planning on throwing it into the beautiful ocean? You're a guest on this ship, but I'll have you follow her rules, Mr. Outlaw." The Captain reached up putting out the cigarette on Jotaro's hat.

Hanabi stopped glaring at the two crew members and gaped along with the rest of the group, at what the Captain had just done. Even though Jotaro looked calm and collected Hanabi knew there was a storm brewing.

 _"The Captain's not gonna live to see the end of this voyage,"_ Hanabi thought

The Captain opened Jotaro's jacket pocket and put the cigarette butt in it.

 _"Yeah, he's toast,"_ Hanabi thought

The Captain walked back to the girl and Hanabi, but he stopped when Jotaro called out to him.

"Hold it. If you're going to put it out, just put it out. Don't be a condescending prick about it, you jackass," Jotaro spoke.

The Captain gaped and turned around facing Jotaro. Hanabi quickly grabbed the young girl and backed up to the railing knowing what was to come.

"Hey, Jotaro! Don't be rude to the Captain! You're the one at fault," Joseph said

"Hmph, I'm very aware that I'm being rude. He isn't the Captain…..I just figured it out. He's the Stand user!" Jotaro declared

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

The Captain looked at Jotaro confused,"Sta…..nd? What might that be?"

"That's inconceivable, Jotaro. Captain Dragon came recommended with verification by the Speedwagon Foundation. He's someone we should trust. There is a 0% chance that he's a Stand user," Avdol explained

"Hold on, a Stand? I have no idea what you're talking about….." The Captain said

"Jojo, random guesses will only make things more confusing!" Polnareff said

"Do you have any proof, Jojo?" Kakyoin asked

"I've found a way to differentiate Stand users from other people," Jotaro said

"What?!" Joseph gasped

"That is if a Stand user inhales even a little bit of cigarette smoke, a vein pops up on the tip of their nose," Jotaro told the group.

Immediately everyone but the little girl and Hanabi reached for the tip of their noses.

"What the hell they doing?" The girl asked Hanabi.

"Being boys," Hanabi simply replied sweatdropping.

 _"D-did he seriously just_ fall _for that?"_ Hanabi thought looking at the Captain.

"You can't be serious, Jotaro!" Polnareff said

"Yeah, I'm lying. But it looks like we've found the idiot." Jotaro pointed at the Captain who had been touching his nose.

The Captain gasped putting his hand down.

"Jotaro how did you know he was suspicious?" Joseph asked

"Actually, I didn't think he was at all," Jotaro said

"Huh?" Joseph said

"But I planned to try this with all the men on board," Jotaro said

 _"I'm pretty sure Jotaro wanted the Stand user to be the Captain. Now it gives him an excuse to beat him up,"_ Hanabi thought

"You're cold. Damn, bud you're cold. You're right I'm not the Captain. The real Captain is already sleeping with the fishes at the ocean's bottom back in Hong Kong," The Captain explained

"Then you can sleep at the bottom of Hell!" Jotaro said

The now found out not Captain gave a smirk as something quickly came out of the water grabbing Hanabi and the girl.

"Ahhh!" The two girls cried out.

"Damn it!" Polnareff, Joseph, Avdol, and Kakyoin cursed.

Hanabi and the girl struggled in the Stand's grasp as it held the two girls securely to its chest.

Trouble on the water! Lies and betrayal! The Moon card, which suggests fear of the unknown. It's named: Dark Blue Moon!

The Captain jumped off the boat along with Dark Blue Moon dragging the two girls with him. Jotaro ran to the edge of the railing summoning Star Platinum. Before they could hit the water Star Platinum hit Dark Blue Moon with a series of fast punches making the Stand let go of the girls. Dark Blue Moon was sent flying along with the Captain as Star Platinum grabbed the two girls arms stopping them from falling into the water.

"You're the only one who's going to choke on seawater. Avdol say something," Jotaro said

"You tried to out-predict me, a fortune-teller….."

"…..but it's ten years too early for you," Polnareff finished with a broad smile.

 **Stand Name - Dark Blue Moon**

 **Power - C Speed - C Range - C**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - D**

"He's drifting away. He sure talked up his Stand's powers, but it looks like he was just an idiot." Polnareff stares at the water watching the fake Captains still body drift in the waves.

Jotaro was suddenly pulled forward his arm going over the railing.

"Jotaro what's wrong? Hurry and lift up the girls!" Joseph said

Jotaro seemed to be struggling to hold his arm out not moving from his position. Hanabi looked up to see the strained look on Jotaro's face.

"What's wrong, Jotaro?!" Joseph said

"D-Damn it….I'm being pulled in…." Jotaro said

Hanabi gasped as Barnacles started to overgrow on her and the girl's hands spreading to Star Platinum's arms. When it reached Star Platinum's arm blood spurted from Jotaro's hands.

"Th-These are….." Avdol said

"Acorn Barnacles! They're all over Star Platinum's arm and on the side of the boat!" Kakyoin said

All the boys ran over and tried to help pull Jotaro and the girls up.

"He's still planning on fighting. He attached them to me earlier, when I hit him. They keep multiplying! My Stand's strength is being drained….." Jotaro said

"Jotaro bring in your Stand!" Joseph said

"I can't!" Jotaro said

"At this rate, we'll all fall in," Hanabi thought, she looked over at the girl then back up at Jotaro, "Maybe I can lighten the load."

"Queen's Thorn!" Hanabi summoned her Stand, "Rose Whip!"

Queen's Thorn used its thorn whip slicing through the barnacles that were keeping Hanabi and the girl attached to Star Platinum, allowing the boys to pull Jotaro backup.

Everyone gasped as the two girls started to fall towards the water. Queen's Thorn wrapped its whip around the girl and threw her up effectively throwing her back up onto the ship. Hanabi braced herself as she hit the cold water with a splash.

"Hanabi!" Everyone yelled

Hanabi quickly sank to the bottom of the seafloor. As she looked up she let out a gasp releasing air bubbles as Dark Blue Moon appeared over her.

The Stand quickly charged at her making her eye's widened as she put her arms up.

On the Surface

"D-Does anyone see her?!" Kakyoin said looking around.

Everyone looked at the water searching for any signs of Hanabi or the enemy.

Jotaro gritted his teeth and was about to jump overboard when something shot out of the water landing on the surface. Everyone looked to see a giant lotus bud floating on the surface. The lotus blooms open to reveal a soaking wet Hanabi who was gasping for air.

"T-Thank goodness," Hanabi gasped out.

Dark Blue Moon attacked Hanabi with some type of whirlpool jet attack but before it could hit her, the bud shield formed around her. Luckily the force of the attack sent her flying up to the surface.

Jotaro jumped into the water swimming over to Hanabi.

"J-Jotaro," Hanabi said as her friend made his way to the floating lotus.

"Yare yare daze. Your such an idiot, are you okay?" Jotaro asked

A small tint of red appeared on Hanabi's cheek as she nodded her head yes. Before Jotaro could say anything else he was pulled under the surface of the water.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi cried looking over the side of the lotus. Unfortunately, she could see anything in the depths below.

Suddenly Hanabi's lotus started to rock back and forth roughly making the girl gasp as she fell back into the flower. The water's waves started getting rough, and Hanabi could only assume it was due to the fight going on below her.

The situation only got worse as the lotus started to spin around in the water.

"Crap! Whirlpool!" Hanabi shouted

She held on tightly to the petals of the flower as it was spun around and around. Some water got into the flower and Hanabi looked down to see something shining.

She picked up the object to reveal a sharp scale. She looked over the side of the flower to see the whirlpool full of them.

 _"Not good! At this_ rate _I'll be sucked in and then torn to shreds!"_ Hanabi bellowed, _"I can't just stay here and be a sitting duck!"_

Suddenly the whirlpool stopped surprising Hanabi.

"Ehhhhh!" Hanabi gasped looking around. She looked over the edge of the lotus flower to see bubbles, that's when Jotaro re-surfaced right next to the flower.

"Jojo!" Hanabi smiled wrapping her arms around her friend's neck, bringing him into a hug. Once she realized what she was doing Hanabi let go of him embarrassed.

"Well done, Jotaro! Hurry up and come up," Joseph said

Jotaro put his hands on the back of Hanabi's flower and started to swim over to the ship pushing Hanabi along.

 ***BOOM BOOM***

Jotaro stopped swimming when an explosion caught everyone's attention. The large ship started to shake, and the within in seconds it was up in flames.

Everyone on board quickly grabbed the emergency boats and jumped ship as the large she turned into a ball of fire.

* * *

Everyone sat silently around the small boat. Luckily everyone made it off the ship safe, but they had been floating for almost a day now.

Joseph offered a canteen to the young girl whose name they found out was Anne.

"Have some water. We've sent signals for help so someone should be here soon," Joseph said

Anne took the canteen, "I don't know what in the world is going on, but who are you people?"

"Were hurrying along a journey, just like you. Rough you're on a journey to see your father, while I'm on one for my daughter," Joseph said

Anne just looked away before taking a drink out of the canteen. Instead of swallowing the water she spat it out.

"Hey! That's our precious water! How dare you spit it out?!" Joseph scolded

Anne pointed forward, "N-no…...E-E-E-E-Everyone look!"

Everyone looked to where the young girl was pointing and were surprised to see a large freight ship.


	12. Strength

**Strength - Ghost Ships and Pervert Primates**

Everyone was amazed as the large ship came out of the fog.

"Whoa!"

"A-A freighter!"

"I didn't see it at all!"

As the lifeboats got closer to the large ship they could see that the ramp was down.

"Jotaro what are you concerned about?" Joseph asked as the lifeboat floated closer to the freighter, "Do you think there might be another Stand user on this freighter, too?"

"No, I was just wondering why no one's shown themselves, even though the ramp is down," Jotaro said

Hanabi felt a chill run through her spine not liking the looks of this ship.

The lifeboats pulled up to the ramp and Polnareff was the first to jump off.

"They came this far to rescue us! There has to be someone aboard! Even if they're all Stand users, I'm getting on this boat," Polnareff said

Really having no other options everyone got off the lifeboats and onto the freighter. Hanabi and Anne were the last ones left in the boat.

"You go first. If you fall back I'll catch you," Hanabi told the girl with a smile.

Anne nodded her head and went to jump off the boat onto the ramp but stopped when she saw Jotaro holding his hand out for her.

"Grab on. I'll help you up."

Anne looked at Jotaro then jumped off the boat into Joseph's arms, surprising the older male. The young girl turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Jotaro.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

Jotaro turned back to lifeboats where Hanabi was still sitting. She was giggling behind her hand.

"I thought you were a ladies man Jotaro, losing your touch?" Hanabi snickered

She stood up and jumped onto the ramp but her foot got caught on the edge of the ramp causing her to fall backwards. Hanabi screamed as she fell but she was stopped when Jotaro reached out wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back onto the ramp and into his chest. Hanabi's face instantly turned red, her warm cheek pressed against Jotaro. The two stood there unmoving.

"Hey, you two hurry up!" Joseph yelled surprising Hanabi.

She jumped away from Jotaro with a nervous smile and ran up the ramp.

Jotaro just pulled down his cap following the girl.

* * *

The deck of the boat was deserted and eerie. Hanabi physically shivered from both the cold air and the spooky feeling the ship gave her.

 _"This place is unnerving,"_ Hanabi thought

The group made their way to the bridge with Hanabi clinging to Jotaro's jacket scared out of her gourd. Locating the bridge they discovered that there was no captain, in fact, there wasn't a single crew member anywhere to be seen.

"What's with this ship! There's no captain in the pilothouse! There's no operator in the radio. There's no one anywhere! And yet look! All the machines and meters are working properly," Joseph said

"Maybe they're all in the bathroom with a bad case of diarrhea," Polnareff said

Hanabi was busy clinging to Jotaro's jacket chanting 'There's no such thing as ghost' over and over.

"Hey! Isn't anyone around?" Joseph yelled out.

"Everyone, come over here!" Anne called pointing at an open door.

They all walked in to see a large cage.

"A monkey! There's a monkey inside that cage," Anne exclaimed

"She's right," Hanabi stepped forward, "It looks like an orangutan."

"Who the hell cares about a monkey?! Let's split up and find whoever's been feeding it." Joseph walked out the room followed by the rest of the men.

Hanabi was about to walk out when she saw Anne wasn't moving. She walked over to the girl and grasped her shoulder telling her to come on. As the two girls walked away they locked eyes with the monkey. Both girls got a chilling feeling, Hanabi grabbed Anne's hand and they quickly left the room.

* * *

Everyone congregated on the main deck. Avdol was present along with the crewmembers from their previous ship. They were all studying some machinery located on the deck.

Joseph looked up when he heard a creaking noise to see the hook from a crane swing back and forth.

"Avdol! Those sailors are in danger!" Joseph yelled

The hook swung down and pierced right through one of the sailor's necks hooking him like a fish then yanking him right up into the air.

"GAHHHHH!"

"WAHHHH!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hanabi and Anne both screamed as the older girl covered the young girl's eyes. Hanabi was rather surprised when a pair of hands covered her own eyes.

"Yare yare daze. A welcome like this is a bit much for girls," Jotaro spoke from behind Hanabi.

Blood dripped down the sailor's still body landing on the ship's deck as the poor man hung from the air.

"B-But no one was touching it….." A man stuttered

"I saw the crane move, even though there was no one operating it!"

"Th-That crane impaled him on its own!"

"Be careful! There's someone here," Jotaro pointed at the sailors, "Hey! Don't touch any of the machinery. If it moves or runs on electricity, don't lay a finger on it! If you want to live, follow my orders. Don't leave the cabin down below until we say it's okay!"

The crew members followed Joseph's words and headed down to the deck below.

Hanabi grasped Anne's hand. "I'll take Anne below too and watch over over her."

Everyone nodded their heads thinking that was a good idea. Hanabi went to walk away with Anne in tow but stopped when a hand fell on her shoulder.

Hanabi turned around to see Jotaro.

"Watch out. Be careful," Jotaro said

Hanabi's eyes widened and her heart sped up a little bit. She smiled at Jotaro and nodded her head. Hanabi turned to Anne who had a worried look on face, "I know this scary but I promise you I'll watch out for you and protect you. On my life, I swear." Hanabi held her pinky out to Anne.

Anne's face seemed to calm down and she hooked her pinky with Hanabi's.

"Let's go then," Hanabi said

Anne gave a small 'yeah' and walked with Hanabi down below.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Anne?" Hanabi questioned noticing the Anne's expression.

"The monkey…." Anne simply said

"Do you perhaps want to see it again?" Hanabi asked

Anne nodded her head.

"Well, then I guess a little detour won't be bad."

The two girls made their way back to the bridge and went to the door where the monkey was being held.

As soon as they opened the door the monkey grew excited.

"Looks like he's happy to have some company," Hanabi said

 _"I can't believe I thought he was creepy earlier,"_ Hanabi thought with a smile.

The two girls walked over to the cage studying the primate.

The monkey pointed up at the lock above his cage and tapped on it.

"You want us to open the cage? We can't. I don't know where the key is, and your so big," Anne said

The monkey put his hand out of the cage holding an apple that was cut in half.

"An apple?" Hanabi questioned

"You're giving us an apple? But that doesn't make sense the apple was cut with a knife….." Anne stared at the apple studying it.

Hanabi stared at the fruit too. "And the color hasn't changed at all. It's fresh."

"So there is someone somewhere on the boat right? Do you know where the person who feeds you is?" Anne asked the large primate.

Anne looked around the room with Hanabi wondering if there were any other signs of someone else on the ship, but they stopped when they heard a whoosh sound. They looked over to see the monkey had struck a match and was now lighting a cigarette.

"Y-you're a pretty smart monkey, aren't you?" Anne said

"I've heard of research groups that use monkeys to test out things such as smoking. Maybe he's a research monkey?" Hanabi pondered

The monkey reached behind him in a pile of hay and pulled out something. Hanabi's eye's widened when she saw that it was a magazine with the title "PlayBoy".

Hanabi jumped with a red face and covered Anne's eyes as the monkey opened the magazine and started reading.

"D-Don't look Anne!"

"Is that monkey really looking at pinups of human girls?" Anne asked

Before Hanabi could answer back the door to the room opened and two sailors entered.

"Hey, be careful!"

"They say an orangutan has five times the strength of a human, so it could easily rip off your arm."

"Come on. Stay with us in the room on the other side."

The sailors led the girls out of the room as a pair of black eyes followed them.

The sailors went back to the radio room hoping they could use the equipment to get a signal and call for rescue but they were having no such luck.

The two girls were watching the men struggle when something caught their attention. Hanabi and Anne started to sniff their clothes causing them to wrinkle their noses.

"Shower?" Hanabi asked Anne.

"Yeah," Anne agreed

* * *

The two girls easily located the shower room and each chose a stall next to each other. Hanabi smiled as she went under the hot water.

"I haven't showered since we left Japan. This is nice," Hanabi said

She let her hair down letting the hot water rinse out the smell of the sea. Hanabi smiled as she heard Anne humming to herself. She then heard Anne's curtains open, but her shower kept going. Hanabi opened her curtain to peek out and her eye's widened when she saw the monkey standing there leering at Anne. She threw a towel on and flung her curtain open.

"HEY YOU BIG APE!" Hanabi yelled

The monkey looked away from Anne and turned to Hanabi. Its eyes became even more lustful as it stared at the full-figured teen. It also didn't help that her towel was two sizes too small just barely covering the essentials.

The monkey stuck his hand out reaching for Hanabi.

"Hey."

The monkey froze then turned around he was met with a swift hit upside the head.

"JoJo!" Hanabi happily cried

The monkey attempted to crawl away as the two girls stood behind Jotaro.

"Here's your lock!" Jotaro threw the large lock from the monkey's cage hitting him.

The monkey stood up and grabbed the front of Jotaro's jacket.

"Stay back Anne," Hanabi said blocking the younger girl with her body.

"This ape….is no ordinary ape. Could it be that he's…." Jotaro said

"RAAAAH!"

The monkey lifted his leg up to kick Jotaro but Star Platinum easily blocked the attack. A ceiling fan from above broke off and flew at Jotaro lodging itself in his shoulder.

The monkey hooted giving a gruff laugh pointing at Jotaro.

"I-Is he the one that removed the fan? So this ape's a Stand user. But where his Stand? Why can't I see it?" Jotaro went to remove the fan from out of his shoulder but it slapped his hand away, "What? The steel fan bent on its own?"

The fan then bent back and slapped itself into Jotaro's face knocking him back through a door.

"Jojo!" Hanabi and Anne shouted

The monkey followed going to attack Jotaro again.

Hanabi ran into the hallway to see Star Platinum about to punch the monkey but the animal vanished into the wall.

"What's with this thing? The ape sank into the wall and disappeared! Hey, you saw that too right!" Jotaro asked the girls. "Stay close to us! Something bad is going down."

Hanabi stood on one side of Jotaro with Anne as he had one arm wrapped around both girls, Hanabi would have blushed but this situation was too dire to think about stuff like that.

The ship started to shake making them falter.

"W-What?"

"So the Stand is the freighter!" Jotaro said

Unfortunately, it was too late. Piping rose up and wrapped around Jotaro pulling him back pinning him to a wall. The monkey's face reappeared from a wall laughing.

"Anne stay close to me!" Hanabi said glaring at the monkey's face.

The monkey fully stepped out the wall wearing a captain's uniform smoking a pipe. He held up a notebook presenting its pages to everyone.

 **Strength! It means force, energy, power, or aid. And….it's the eight card of the Tarot! It suggests challenge, a powerful will, and hidden instinct!**

The monkey puffed out some smoke from his pipe and pulled out a Rubix cube trying to solve it.

"ORA!" Star Platinum appeared breaking off one of the pipes.

The monkey looked at Star Platinum and simply added three more pipes in its place.

The ape laughed with glee mocking Jotaro.

 _"That's it!"_ Hanabi thought tightening the towel around her.

"Hey, monkey!" Hanabi said getting its attention, "Jotaro's not the only one who can fight. Come on Queens Thorn let show this monkey what we're made of!"

Queens Thorn came out wearing its usual smirk. Instead of hoping that the monkey would be surprised or frightened it had a lovesick look on its face staring at both Hanabi and her Stand.

"Oh great…." Hanabi groaned as her and Queens Thorn facepalmed.

The monkey charged forward at Hanabi drool flying from its perverted grin.

Hanabi jumped back dodging each grab it made at her.

 _"So far I've been mainly using Queens Thorn for defense lets see how she does with on the offense,"_ Hanabi thought.

"Rose whip!"

Queens Thorn bought out its whip slashing at the monkey but it just disappeared into the floor.

"Damn where'd he go," Hanabi clenched her fist looking around.

"Hanabi!" Anne yelled

Hanabi turned around to see the monkey appearing behind her.

Queens Thorn swiped it's hand forward and shot out several seeds like bullets. The monkey dodged them as the seeds lodged themselves into the wall.

"That's new," Hanabi said, "Wait Queens Thorn has complete control over plant life. That means..."

The monkey let out a yell as it jumped at Hanabi.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hanabi said

The seeds that were lodged in the wall sprouted and several vines shot out catching the monkey mid-air. Hanabi smirked as the monkey was pulled back into the wall.

"Doesn't feel good now that it's you huh?" Hanabi said

"RAAAAGGGHHHH!"

The monkey let out a shriek as piping came up and cut through the vines, then they went for Hanabi. She gasped not believing she could dodge the attack.

Suddenly a flurry of rose petals hit Hanabi like a tornado and spun her out of the way, although she flailed to notice her towel get snagged on one of the pipes.

"Whoa, that was close," Hanabi said

Hanabi turned back around exposing herself to the group.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Hanabi said

No one moved and Hanabi noticed all eyes on her. The monkey's mouth was hanging open as drool leaked out. Jotaro had his head down his hat hiding his face. Anne had her eyes covered keeping her face pointed anywhere but Hanabi.

"W-What's with those looks?" Hanabi questioned

That's when Hanabi felt a cold draft on her rear. She froze up and slowly looked down.

"A-A-A-A-A-"

Hanabi couldn't get any words out of her mouth as she looked back up. Hanabi's toes started to turn red and it spread all the way up to the top of her head.

Hanabi felt her temperature skyrocket as she started to sway on her feet.

 _"Why is the room spinning…."_ Were Hanabi's last thoughts before she passed out on the cold steel floor.

 **Stand Name - Strength**

 **Power - B Speed - D Range - D**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

Jotaro watched Hanabi fall back onto the floor, her naked body still exposed. The monkey licked its lips as it headed towards the passed out girl. Before it could lay a finger on her it felt something hit the back of its head.

"Stay the hell away from her ape," Jotaro commanded

The ape turned around and picked up what Jotaro had thrown at him.

"That button's not part of your Stand. Feh, you mad? I guess I wounded your pride, since you thought you'd already won. No, it's not hurt….Because apes don't have any pride!" Jotaro said

"RAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ape yelled out and jumped to attack Jotaro.

Star Platinum used its new Star Finger attack to hit the button still in the ape's hand and shot it like a bullet right into the primates forehead.

The ape screamed and fell back as blood leaked from its eyes. With that Jotaro easily ripped himself out of the wall.

The ape screamed again and stepped back from Jotaro ripping open its shirt.

"I heard when frightened animals show their stomach to signal that they're giving up. So you're asking me to forgive you?" Jotaro asked

The monkey nodded its head fear in its eyes.

"But you've already broken the rules of being an animal. So I don't think so," Jotaro said

Star Platinum came out and did its signature rapid punches at the ape.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

With one final punch, Star Platinum knocked the monkey threw a door defeating it.

Jotaro walked over to Hanabi and took his coat off covering her. As he went to pick her up the ship started to shake and the walls started to bend.

"It's distorting…..The whole ship is twisting up!" Anne yelled

"Hey. Be surprised later. This ships about to sink," Jotaro scooped up Hanabi holding her bridal style, "We're gonna get out of here, by the boats we came in on."

Anne ran back and grabbed her clothes, unfortunately, forgetting Hanabi's clothes.

Everyone had escaped the ship getting back on the lifeboats. As they watched the large freighter it started to shrink and take on a new form.

"I-I can't believe it. The ships shape is changing. It's turning into such a shoddy little boat…." Anne said

"Unbelievable so that monkey used its own Stand to get this far into the ocean. What terrifying power. That's the first time I've encountered such energy," Avdol said

"We were completely overwhelmed. If Jotaro hadn't figured it out, we would have been done for. But are we going to encounter even more Stands with unknown powers from now on?" Joseph said

At that moment Hanabi started to stir in Jotaro's arms. She slowly opened her eyes sitting up.

"J-J-JoJo….what happened?" Hanabi questioned. She stared up at her friend's face but then the memories of what had transpired flashed through her head.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Hanabi squealed jumping out of Jotaro arms. She hugged Jotaro's coat close to her comical tears flowing down her face.

"Naked I was naked. My maiden skin exposed to the world," Hanabi choked out.

Everyone watched as Hanabi's aura turned dark and gloomy.

"NOW I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!" Hanabi cried

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

"Why does this always happen to me!"

* * *

After floating for a few more hours the group was picked up by another ship and they were taken to a port in Singapore.

Hanabi was wearing Jotaro's jacket which was far too big she had to hold the bottom so it wouldn't drag. It reminded her of when her mother used her as a model for her line of new dresses and they were too long for the short girl.

"Good grief we're finally here," Polnareff said

"We'll stay at a hotel tonight and figure out our route to Egypt," Joseph said

No one could have predicted what was waiting for them inside the hotel.

 **To be continued ⤍**


	13. Yellow Temperance - Part 1

**Yellow Temperance - What's Up With Kakyoin**

Hanabi continued to struggle down the street as she held up the ends of Jotaro's jacket. Once the group was settled into a hotel Hanabi was going to head to the nearest store to get some new clothes, she still can't believe that she was naked in front of Jotaro.

Hanabi's cheeks turned bright pink at the memory and she started to feel a little light headed.

 _"No, I can't faint,"_ Hanabi thought. She shook her head trying to get rid of the memory. _"I can't believe this. I thought I got over that habit. Is everything gonna make me faint like when I was a kid?"_ She thought

Hanabi's worried thoughts were interrupted by the frantic sound of a whistle blowing. Everyone looked back to see a police officer blowing his whistle running towards them.

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you!" The Office pointed at Polnareff, "You! You threw this trash, didn't you? That's a fine of five hundred Singapore dollars!"

"What? Five hundred?" Polnareff questioned

"In Singapore, the law says you will be fined for littering!" The Officer said

Hanabi started doing the calculations in her head, "Hmmmm, let's see each Singapore Dollar equals about…." Hanabi gasped, "T-That's almost 40,000¥!"

"Got it?" The Officer said

"Trash?" Polnareff pondered, "What are you talking about?" Polnareff looks down and spots his luggage sack.

Avdol lets out a snort holding in his laugh while Hanabi grunts muffling her laughter with the sleeve of Jotaro's jacket.

"I don't see anything here besides my own luggage," Polnareff said surprising the Officer. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what trash you are referring to? Where is this trash, sir?"

The Officer nervously smiled pulling away from Polnareff, "That's your luggage?"

"That's right," Polnareff nodded his head.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," The Officer said.

Everyone laughs but one girls laugh is especially loud. Everyone turns to looks at the smiling Anne, but once she notices all eyes on her she stops laughing.

"What's with the kid? She's still following us," Polnareff said

"Hey, weren't you going to go see your father?" Joseph asked

"Why don't you stop following us and get going?" Polnareff said

Anne let out a huff, "I'm meeting up with him in five days. I can go where I want! I'm not taking orders from you guys."

"I wanna know how she was able to get so far without her parents. I couldn't leave the driveway without my father freaking out and sending out a search party," Hanabi thought

"She'll be in danger if she stays with us," Avdol said

"Maybe she doesn't have any money," Kakyoin said

"Alright…..I guess we can pay for her hotel room. Polnareff, bring her, but don't hurt her pride," Joseph said

"Got it." Polnareff walked over to Anne, "Hey! You're poor right? We'll pay for you, so come with us."

Hanabi sighs and facepalms, _"Talk about as subtle as a hammer."_

"I'm sorry but we are rather full this time of year. The rooms won't be next to each other. Is that alright?" The receptionist said

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Then for rooms, Avdol and I will share a room….." Joseph said

"Jotaro and I will share a room, since we're both students," Kakyoin said

"Then that means Anne and I will be together, women's only room," Hanabi said

Polnareff smiled grabbing a key happy to have a room to himself. He walked off with a pep in his step.

Hanabi and Anne made their way to their room which lucky for them was just down the hall from Kakyoin's and Jotaro's.

Anne smiled and awed at the luxurious room. She ran in and jumped on the bed laughing as she bounced up and down but then looked over to see Hanabi smirking. She stopped jumping her smile slowly falling that is until Hanabi's smirk turned into a giddy smile. She ran over and jumped onto the bed with Anne making the younger girl laugh. The two girls jumped around until Jotaro's coat got caught on Hanabi's foot and she fell off the bed.

"Ow….." Hanabi groaned

Anne looked over the side of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…." Hanabi replied

Hanabi stood up and dusted herself off, "Now that we have a room I better go get some new clothes," Hanabi walked to the door, "Stay here okay Anne, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Hanabi walked down the streets of Singapore. The young girl got quite a few stares as she trudged down the street clad in only Jotaro's jacket.

Hanabi came to a high-end store and smiled, "Just what I've been looking for."

The store's sign read Cutie Honey, under it another sign with a slogan that read, "Strong and Beautiful". Everyone one knew the name Cutie Honey, it was one of the best clothing and accessory store lines in the world owned by a woman named Honey. People all over the world wanted Cutie Honey. Young or old, men or woman people loved Cutie Honey.

Hanabi walked into the store immediately catching the attention of the workers. A few workers had gathered together giving Hanabi snobby looks. However one walked over to the girl with a nice polite smile.

"Excuse me Miss is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked.

Hanabi gave the woman a smile back, "Yes could you get the manager for me?"

"Of course Miss. I'll get right on that. While you wait please browse the store to your heart's content," The worker said walking away.

Hanabi browsed about when a cute hat caught her attention.

The workers were all gathered together around whispering about the lavender-haired girl.

"What's going on here?"

The workers turned around to spot the manager. One of the women points over at Hanabi who was trying on the hat. The manager glared in Hanabi's direction looking at her like she was filth.

"I'll handle this," The manager said

The woman stalked up to Hanabi who turned around when she spotted the woman in the mirror. Hanabi smiled when she saw the woman's name tag and saw that it read manager.

"Hello, I-"

"You're going to have to leave," The Manager said harshly

"What?" Hanabi asked tilting her head.

"This is a high-class establishment not for the likes of you," The Manager swiped the hat right out of Hanabi's hands, "We don't need your grubby hands touching the merchandise."

Hanabi's eyes were wide from the rude treatment, they then quickly narrowed in a glare.

"Shoo shoo," The Manager said waving her hand at Hanabi as if shooing away a pest.

Hanabi's glare grew harder and she clenched her fist, "Lady you have no idea who you're talking to."

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked down at Hanabi, "A grimy little street rat." She giggled behind her hand.

Hanabi was about to hit the woman right then and there.

"I can't believe the store would hire such scum like you to run a Cutie Honey store. It doesn't matter if the customers rich or not, they should each be treated with respect. You don't deserve this job, you don't even deserve to wear the clothing from this store."

The woman glared at Hanabi with an outraged face, "How dare you-you-you little-!"

That's when Hanabi pulled something out Jotaro's pocket flashing it in the Managers face. She held out what looked like a pink credit card. The Manager studied the card for a second and gasped stumbling back actually falling to the ground. The other workers gathered around looking at the card too and they all gasped.

"It-it-it can't be your-your-" The manager said shakily pointing at a finger at Hanabi.

Hanabi smirked, "That's right. I'm Hanabi Moon. Also known as Honey Moon's daughter."

The manager shook uneasy a scared look coming onto her face. She just insulted the designer and owner of Cutie Honey's daughter.

"M-Miss M-Moon I-am-"

"Be quiet," Hanabi said

The manager immediately shuts up.

"I don't need help from someone like you," Hanabi turned to the worker who was polite to her earlier, "Would you mind taking me to the Honey room?" Hanabi asked

The woman looked stunned for a second but nodded, with a "yes ma'am".

"She cant take you to the Honey room!" The manager yelled

Hanabi turned around a glare on her face making the manger squeak and shrink back.

"I don't think you're in any position to say anything right now," Hanabi turned back around following the worker, "You'll be expecting a phone call from your boss soon so don't hold onto that name tag for too long."

As Hanabi was led to the back the manage dropped to her hands and knees tears leaking from her eyes.

Hanabi smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror as music played in the background. The Honey room was a private back room in every Cutie Honey store. Its were special shoppers came to privately shop. It was a deluxe room something you would see in a movie. All your clothes were brought to you by a fashion consultant specialists dubbed a Cutie Consultant.

"What do you think?" Hanabi questioned.

"Marvelous!" The Cutie Consultant said

Hanabi turned to the worker from earlier whose name was Rachel.

"I think it looks lovely ma'am, but uhm…." Rachel said trailing off.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hanabi asked

"Its nothing ma'am," Rachel said

"No no you wanted to say something go ahead," Hanabi said

"Well, it's just you said you were looking for an outfit that would keep you cool in the heat and was easy to move in. I think I know the perfect outfit for you that will complement your colors too!" Rachel said

Hanabi looked at Rachel and the woman looked nervous hoping she didn't offend Hanabi.

Hanabi smiled, "Well then go ahead and show me," she said stunning the woman.

Rachel stood stunned for a second but then ran off going to get the outfit. When she came back Hanabi gladly took the clothes and went behind the curtain to change. Hanabi came out in the new outfit and went to the mirror.

Rachel looked even more nervous as Hanabi studied herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of white boots that stopped a little bit above her ankle. She had on a light mint green skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a lavender lace top that had the slits in the side giving a small view of stomach, a dark mint green hooded cape poncho jacket with only the top button buttoned to show her shirt, to finish her outfit a pair of white sunglasses that rested on top of her head.

Hanabi turned to Rachel with a large smile, "Rachel how would you like to be a Cutie Consultant."

Rachel's eyes widened and she let out a squeal of happiness, she ran over to Hanabi and thanked her a million times shaking her hands up and down furiously.

"Oh, could you also get me a leather satchel and direct me to the nearest medical supply store?" Hanabi asked

* * *

With her new satchel packed with plenty of first aid equipment, Hanabi made her way back to the hotel. When she arrived back at the hotel Kakyoin and Jotaro were just leaving their room.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Hanabi asked getting the boys attention.

"Finally got some clothes huh? You're starting to attract unnecessary attention with your body," Jotaro said

Hanabi face got red, she turned away, clearly embarrassed.

"Y-you're so mean Jojo," Hanabi said

Kakyoin smiled watching the two, "I think your new clothing suits you well, you look lovely, Hanabi."

Hanabi turned back around with a small smile, "Thank you Kakyoin."

Jotaro stepped forward holding his hand out. Hanabi looked at him but then smiled when she saw it was her bracelet.

"My bracelet!" Hanabi said happily grabbing it, "Thank you so much Jojo! I thought it was gone along with my clothes."

The three made their way to Joseph and Avdol's room but were missing one Polnareff.

The group sat around for another 15 minutes but still no Polnareff.

"Maybe something happened, I'll go get him," Hanabi said

Hanabi went to the door but when she opened it the white-haired Frenchmen fell on her.

"Gah!" Hanabi gasped trying to support Polnareff's weight.

"Oh Polnareff, you're finally here. You're not very punctual. All right, everyone. We're gonna get right to it. Let's figure out what we're going to do if Soul Sacrifice attacks us," Joseph said

"I-I'm so tired….." Polnareff collapsed all his body weight falling onto Hanabi making the poor girl fall.

"C-can someone help he's heavy," Hanabi said

* * *

It turns out that Soul Sacrifice had attacked Polnareff in his room. After Hanabi had treated Polnareff's wounds the police had shown up and arrested Polnareff, which made sense since a dead body was found in his bathroom.

While Joseph settled the matter and got Polnareff out of custody, Jotaro, Hanabi, and Kakyoin had gotten Anne and went to explore the city a little.

As the four walked around Anne spotted a food stall and ran towards it. Hanabi walked overseeing the man hand Anne a coconut with two straws in it.

"Huh? Coconut juice, I've never had it. What's the flavor like?" Hanabi asked the vendor.

The young man behind the counter looked at Hanabi and blushed.

Jotaro walked forward stepping in front of Hanabi asking for four.

"Thanks," The man said handing over the drinks.

When Hanabi went to pay for her's the man shook his head.

"It's on the house!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Hanabi said with a smile.

As she walked away the man's eyes followed her but then his view was quickly blocked by the tall Jotaro. He glared making the man shrink back.

As Kakyoin went to pay the man someone ran by snatching his wallet.

"I'll take that!" The man yelled running away.

"Thief!" Hanabi yelled

She threw her coconut at the running thief but unfortunately, her aim was way off so her drink splattered on the ground.

"Nice try sweetheart! Hahaha!" The man yelled laughing.

Hanabi glowered with red cheeks both embarrassed and angry.

The man continued to run he didn't get much further because Kakyoin summoned his Stand. It shot forward catching the thief's ankle making him fall forward dropping Kakyoin's wallet as he hit the ground hard.

Kakyoin was upon the man quickly but what he did next surprised everyone. He picked the man's head up and kneed him right in the face.

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro said

Kakyoin then threw the man over his shoulders holding onto his neck and leg performing a back-breaking move. The thief screamed out as blood shot out of his nose and mouth.

"Hey! What are you doing Kakyoin? He's going to die," Jotaro said

"A-Amazing. A backbreaker? Such a vicious move. And he's using such filthy language…" Anne said

"Kakyoin stop!" Hanabi said

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro hit Kakyoin on the back making him drop the man, "Didn't you hear me tell you to stop?!"

Hanabi ran over and checked on the injured man.

"Kakyoin, you bastard. Something's wrong with you. Did you get worked up?" Jotaro said

Hanabi looked up as Kakyoin turned around and when she saw his eyes she got a chilling feeling.

 _"What's with that look, and Kakyoin has never been this hostile even when fighting the enemy,"_ Hanabi thought.

"That hurt…." Kakyoin dusted off his school uniform, "You didn't have to push me like that. That guy tried to steal my wallet, which makes him a very bad person. Of course, I should punish him. Am I wrong, Jotaro?"

Jotaro glared at Kakyoin.

"What are you glaring at? The look in your eyes is awfully hard, Jotaro. You couldn't be planning to part ways with me just because I hurt that thief a little, could you?" Kakyoin asked

The thief then suddenly flipped over surprising Hanabi, and he started to crawl away.

"Hey wait you need a hospital!" Hanabi shouted standing up.

The man only shrieked and crawled away faster.

In the background a couple of kids ran to a tree where some Rhinoceros beetles had gathered, drinking sap.

"Jojo, don't think so hard about this. I'm just a bit annoyed today. The trips exhausted me and left me in a bad mood," Kakyoin said

"You're in a bad mood? Seemed to me you felt pretty good," Jotaro said

The two men had a short stare down before Jotaro turned away and started to walk away.

"The old man and Avdol think it's a good idea to head to India by train. We're leaving tomorrow. Were taking a cable car to Singapore Station to reserve tickets," Jotaro said

Hanabi followed after Jotaro but stopped when she noticed Anne nor Kakyoin were following. She turned around to see a shocked look on Anne's face. She followed the girls eyesight to see Kakyoin chewing on something, she thought nothing of it thinking he probably ate some of the coconut innards but then she looked up further to see the Rhinoceros beetles gone.

Hanabi's face quickly grew disgusted, _"T-There' no way! He didn't!"_ She thought

Hanabi shivered and got queasy as she saw Kakyoin lick his lips. She quickly turned around with Anne and both girls ran forward grabbing onto Jotaro.

"Is something wrong?" Jotaro asked the two girls.

"I-It's nothing," Anne said

Hanabi quickly shook her head back and forth quickly saying no, as she also tried to get the image out of her head.

Jotaro looks back at Kakyoin who simply stood at the tree with a neutral face.

* * *

The four made their way to the cable cars with the two girls clinging to Jotaro. Anne kept away from Kakyoin out of fear while Hanabi did it simply because every time she looked at the redhead she got nausea.

Since the whole coconut juice didn't go so well everyone got ice cream on the way to the cable car.

Hanabi grinned when Jotaro handed her a salted caramel cone, her friend knew her so well.

While they sat around waiting for the next cable car Hanabi sat on the railing, while Jotaro leaned against it.

"Don't blame us if you fall," Jotaro told Hanabi.

"Okay, I won't," Hanabi smiled still eating her ice cream.

"Hey, Jotaro. Are you going to eat that cherry?" Kakyoin pointed at the top of Jotaro's ice cream. "If you're not gonna eat it, give it to me. I'm starving." Kakyoin reached forward and grabbed the cherry but at the same time, he pushed Jotaro over the railing, "Uh-oh! Look out, Jotaro!"

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled

The young girl fell back dropping her ice cream. While keeping her legs firmly gasped on the railing she grabbed Jotaro's hand while Anne grabbed his other hand keeping it on the railing. Hanabi let out a sigh of relief as she hung upside down.

Hanabi's cheeks started to blush as she felt her skirt start to flip up.

"Hahahaha! Kidding! Hahahaha!" Kakyoin laughed

Jotaro pulled himself up and grabbed Hanabi pulling her back up.

Kakyoin stuck the cherry in his mouth smirking, "I'm just kidding, dear Jotaro."

Kakyoin then started to roll the cherry on his tongue.

"Rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero!"

Hanabi once again looked grossed out, _"D-Does he_ think _that's appealing?"_ She thought

Kakyoin continued the action until the cherry fell out of his mouth.

 _"Well, that puts an end-AH DISGUSTING!"_ Hanabi yelled in her mind.

Kakyoin had bent down and picked up the cherry putting it back in his mouth.

 _"T-There's no way this is Kakyoin! What in the world is going on?!"_ Hanabi thought freaking out.

The cable car had finally arrived pulling up into the station.

"Get on, Kakyoin," Jotaro said as the cable car doors opened, "The cable car is here. I told you to get on," Jotaro held up his fist, "Here, I've got a ticket for you. Take it and get yourself lost, now that you've been possessed!"

Jotaro swung his fist forward easily connecting it with Kakyoin's face. Blood shot out from Kakyoin's mouth as his jaw split open.

"What?!" Jotaro said

Anne and Hanabi screamed freaked out.

Kakyoin fell back into the cable car as Jotaro walked over to it.

The Kakyoin fake stood up in the cable car but he was much taller now, his hair brushing the top of the cable car's roof.

"Who are you?" Jotaro asked

The cable car closed with both Jotaro and the fake.

"Jojo!" Anne yelled running forward.

Hanabi ran forward but the cable car had already started pulling off.

"Anne I'm gonna need you to call Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said

"W-What are you going to do?" Anne asked

"I'm going after Jotaro!"


	14. Yellow Temperance - Part 2

**Yellow Temperance - Cable Car's and Water!**

 _"W-What are you going to do?" Anne asked_

 _"I'm going after Jotaro!"_

Hanabi ran forward just as another cable car was leaving, "Queens Thorn!"

Vines wrapped around Hanabi's wrist then shot out hooking onto the cable car. The vines pulled Hanabi forward and she landed safely on the roof.

Hanabi stood on the roof looking at the cable car in front of her where Jotaro was. As she looked in the cable car she could no longer see the Kakyoin imposter but another man was there with yellow ooze around him.

"That must be his Stand, he must have used it to disguise himself as Kakyoin," Hanabi said

Hanabi was about to jump and hook onto to the cable car but then Jotaro smashed through the windows jumping out of the cable car.

"Jojo!" Hanabi yelled jumping off the cable car.

Jotaro reached forward for the ledge of a tower but he missed it falling down. Star Platinum came out to grab onto the edge but then something grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him up onto the tower.

"Jotaro are you crazy!" Hanabi yelled

Jotaro looked at Hanabi behind her were four large Orchid Petals on her back looking like wings. Hanabi had jumped off the cable car and used the petals to glide down and grab Jotaro.

"Thanks," Jotaro simply said

Hanabi was about to yell again but stopped rather surprised by Jotaro's thank you and not his usual "Yare yare daze".

She looked at Jotaro slightly confused, "Well okay, I'm glad you're not flat on the street."

Jotaro held up his hand to reveal the yellow ozone moving on it.

"What is that?!" Hanabi yelled grabbing onto Jotaro's hand.

Hanabi was about to touch it when Jotaro pulled his hand back.

"Don't touch it. It devours flesh."

"Devours flesh? Wait that means it's devouring your flesh right now! We gotta get it off!" Hanabi said

Jotaro looked forward and Hanabi followed his eyes. Rubber Soul was smirking at them from the cable car, Yellow Temperance draped over his shoulders as it wiggled around.

"Hehe! Do you really think you got away? Well, I guess I'd better tell you. Get a straw, suck out all the gunk in your ears, and listen up. My Stand, Yellow Temperance, has no weaknesses. It's not that you ran away. It's just that I don't have to chase you, you little shit! Hahahahaha!" Rubber Soul yelled out as the cable car got further away.

Jotaro pulled out his lighter and flicked it on.

"Jojo! That'll burn you too!" Hanabi said knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Then treat my burns because I'm gonna burn this shit to death," Jotaro said

Jotaro held the lighter up to the Yellow Temperance that was on his finger. At first, it seems like it was working but then Yellow Temperance shook and expanded covering more of Jotaro's hand.

"Jojo!" Hanabi yelled

"Heating it is a bad idea. Damn it," Jotaro cursed

"Jotaro," Hanabi said point over at another cart. Jotaro looked over to see a little boy licking on an ice pop.

Jotaro nodded his head getting what Hanabi was saying. When the car came close enough Jotaro and Hanabi jumped using their Stands to get on it.

Star Platinum pulled the door off and the two climbed in. Inside was a sleeping man with a dog on a leash, a woman, and the little boy.

"Pardon," Jotaro said

"Sorry for the intrusion," Hanabi said

"Oh, my. Talk about a strange entrance," The woman said

"Don't mind us," Jotaro bent down to the kid, "Hey, kid. Lemme see your ice pop for a sec." Jotaro took the ice pop from the kid instantly getting tears.

"Hey! What are you doing to that boy's ice pop?" The woman asked

"Is this your kid?" Jotaro asked

"No," The woman said waving her hand.

"Then shut up and enjoy the scenery," Jotaro said

"Don't cry I'll buy you a new one when we get back on the ground," Hanabi said patting the boy's head.

"Kay," The boy sniffled nodding his head.

Jotaro held the ice pop up to Yellow Temperance but once the frozen treat made contact it spiked up.

"Oh crap!" Hanabi said

"N-Now its forming needles and digging into my hand!" Jotaro said

"I'm so sorry Jotaro! This was my idea. Gah! I don't know any plants that can be used as solvents!" Hanabi said

"The won't work Hanabi!"

Hanabi froze when she heard the woman say her name.

"Fire and ice won't work at all and neither will any of your plants," The woman said making Hanabi and Jotaro's eyes widen.

"I told you. It doesn't have a weakness, keke," The woman said

Hanabi heard whimpering and gasped as she looked down. The woman's legs where Yellow Temperance and it was in the middle of devouring the dog.

"You little shits! Hahahaha!" The woman or rather Rubber Soul laughed

"Papa! The puppy! The puppy!" The little kid yelled shaking the sleeping man awake.

"You bastard! You were already in this cable car?" Jotaro said

The older man finally woke up and screamed once he saw what was happening to his dog. The man started tugging on the dog's leash which was a bad idea.

"It's dangerous! Don't pull! Let go!" Jotaro said

Hanabi screamed as the dog's head popped off and flew at the man since he was still holding the leash.

"I'm here to finish you off….." The woman face exploded to reveal Rubber Soul, "Jotaro buddy!"

Star Platinum came out and grabbed the safety bar quickly bringing it down on Rubber Soul's face.

"You're fast! But…." Yellow Temperance easily blocked the attack, "Like I keep telling you, I don't have any weakness! Are you even listening to me!"

"Hey did you forget I was here!" Hanabi yelled, Queens Thorn sent out a barrage of bullet seeds but Yellow Temperance caught them and quickly devoured the seeds.

"Not good," Hanabi said

"Nice try honey, but My Stand is essentially an armor that consumes power. A barrier that attacks. No matter how fast you may be, no matter how strong you may be, it's absolutely useless before Yellow Temperance! You can't defeat me! You can't even run, unless you cut off your right hand! Do you understand!" Yellow Temperance shot out and latched onto various parts of Jotaro and Hanabi, "You have no way of winning! You can't get away! Not until you're digested! I'll eat you both up!"

"Yare yare daze. This thing really doesn't have a weakness. It could be the most powerful thing ever. How terrifying. But the Kujo family…...No. The Joestar family has its own philosophy when it comes to fighting. I still have just one strategy left," Jotaro said

"What?" Rubber Soul asked

"That's….." Jotaro wrapped an arm around Hanabi's waist and pulled her close to him. Star Platinum came out and punched a hole in the bottom of the cable car, "...to run away!"

Jotaro jumped through the hole holding Hanabi, but Rubber Soul immediately followed.

"What the hell?! You're in the middle of being eaten, you ass! My Stand's got a hold of you and the girl, you can't escape, and you say you'll run?" Rubber Soul said

"I may be running….." The three splashed in the water and Star Platinum put Rubber Soul in a chokehold, "But I'm running into the water."

"I-I can't breathe…." Rubber Soul said

"You opened your Stands guard so you could breathe. No matter how invincible that Stand may be, if I defeat the user, the Stand will die, too."

"Do _you_ understand?" Hanabi asked smirking at Rubber Soul.

Jotaro held up his fist, "You sure talked a lot of crap back there. I'm the type that takes such things to heart." He punched Rubber Soul right in the face knocking a tooth out.

"Wow without the defense of his Stand he's pretty weak," Hanabi said

Rubber Soul resurfaced the water blood dripping down his face, "S-Stop…..I can't recover anymore! My nose is broken. They're going to have to wire my jaw, too. Dio bought my services. I don't plan to risk my life going after you people." Yellow Temperance was pulled back off of Hanabi and Jotaro, "There! See?"

"How about you talk," Jotaro said

"Yeah, tell us about the Stand users that Dio is sending after us," Hanabi said

"Th-That's the one thing I can't say. I have some pride. I can't rat out my own side….." Rubber Soul said

"I see. Well, that's honorable." Jotaro held his fist up.

"I remember now!" Rubber Soul yelled holding up his hands in fear.

"So much for pride," Hanabi muttered under her breath.

"Death 13, The Empress, The Hanged Man, and The Emperor are the four that will come after you!" Rubber Soul said

"I see. And what are their powers?" Jotaro asked

"I-I don't know," Rubber Soul said as he slowly moved towards land, "N-No, really! I really don't know! Stand users don't show others their powers, because it'd expose their weakness. B-But there is some witch who told Dio about Stands….And her son is among the four. His name is Centerfold. He's a man with two right hands."

Hanabi gasped, "You're not lying are you because if you are," Hanabi held up her fist too and she was a little surprised when the man yelped and pulled back in fear. Hanabi has never struck fear in anyone before, she had a dainty and cute appearance. Nothing about her screamed fear me.

Rubber Soul held up his hands and shook his head, "No no I'm not lying. His card is The Hanged Man. He's the one that killed Polnareff's sister, isn't he? I've heard a rumor about his powers….." Rubber Soul threw his arm up over the ledge to the get out of the water, "A mirror apparently, he uses a mirror. I haven't actually seen it, but Polnareff has no chance of winning. He's gonna die."

Suddenly Rubber Soul smirked and pulled himself out of the water sitting on a pipe, "I just realized, Jotaro, Hanabi….Hehehehe, but it looks like the goddess of fortune is still on my side. Hehe, See that drain? There's a lot of crayfish around it. Take a good look."

Hanabi and Jotaro looked over to see a drainage pipe that indeed did have a lot of crayfish in it. Suddenly one of the crayfish was yanked into the drain. The bolts on the grate of the drain blew off and Yellow Temperance started to leak out the holes.

Hanabi and Jotaro looked back over at Rubber Soul to see him lying on the ground his hand sending Yellow Temperance into a manhole.

Yellow Temperance shot out of the drainpipe hitting Hanabi first and knocking her back into Jotaro. The two were stuck together entangled in Yellow Temperance.

"YAHAHAHAHA! That little drain is connected to the manhole that's near me! I'm gonna pull you two in and hold you there!" Hanabi and Jotaro were yanked forward, Hanabi closed her eyes since she was in the front she was gonna hit the concrete wall first and she knew it was gonna hurt. Her eyes squeezed tight preparing for the impact but the pain never came.

Hanabi opened her eyes and saw Jotaro had thrown his arm up shifting his shoulders so he would take the hit instead of Hanabi. Jotaro's eyes showed that he was clearly pissed off and frankly Hanabi was too.

"Now you two can't attack me! Looks like what I told you about that man with right hands will go to waste. To think there was a hole so close that I could pull you two into. Man, am I ever lucky! I even ate some crayfish and powered up," Rubber Soul said

Hanabi let out a gasp as Yellow Temperance pulled more on her and Jotaro yanking her into the wall, and Jotaro closer to drainage hole.

"I'll crush you two up and turn you into jam! If I kill you Jotaro, Dio will give me a hundred million dollars and a little bonus for killing Hanabi too. To think I can make that much from a few minutes fighting. Don't you think I'm pretty lucky?

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

"You sure do monologue a lot. All that talking makes it hard for you to observe yourself," Hanabi said

"Haven't you realized you were only lucky up until now? Before, you only suffered a broken nose, but that's when you were truly lucky!" Jotaro said

Rubber Soul let out a yelp when he felt something grasp onto his legs and arms. He was pulled down his face slamming painfully hard on the manhole.

Hanabi smirked as Queens Thorn's vines held down the cocky man. Star Platinum appeared out of the water throwing a punch at the sewage drain shooting water pressure into it. Queens Thorn lets go of Yellow Temperance as the water pressure shot the manhole cover off rocketing Rubber Soul up into the air. The manhole cover followed the man and slammed into his face. He fell back into the water with a loud splash.

Once he resurfaced Jotaro was standing right behind him as Hanabi sat on the edge of the wall crossing her arms and legs waiting for the show.

The man squealed as Jotaro lifted him up by his hair.

"I-I was just kidding, Mr. Jotaro. I was just messing with you and the girl! I didn't mean anything by it. Come on now. Did you take it personally? Y-You're not thinking of hitting me anymore, are you? I'm a seriously injured man. My nose is broken and my jaws gonna have to be wired shut…." Rubber Soul said

"I have nothing more to say to you. You're too pathetic to talk to any more," Jotaro said

"Here it comes," Hanabi said

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Star Platinum easily turned Rubber Soul's face into jam.

"And that's a K.O. for Jotaro!" Hanabi said winking and posing.

Queens Thorn appeared blowing a kiss with a wink.

"Gah! Why do keep making these provocative poses!?" Hanabi exclaimed

 **Yellow Temperance**

 **Power - D Speed - C Range - E**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - D**

Once Rubber Soul was officially out Hanabi and Jotaro met back up with the group and quickly caught the next train out of Singapore.

Hanabi sat next to Jotaro and Kakyoin sat across from them.

"So we're finally heading to India. So the man with two right hands is called Centerfold. By the way, where's Anne?" Polnareff said

"She was at the Singapore Station up until the time the train departed, but…." Joseph said

"I'm sure that the time for her to meet her father had arrived, so she went to see him," Avdol said

"And she didn't say goodbye?" Hanabi questioned

"I can't help but think that the brat was lying about seeing her father though. Well, it's a bit lonely without her around isn't it Jojo? Hanabi? Although if we're gonna have any girl around I'm glad it's a beautiful one such as you Hanabi." Polnareff said

Hanabi smiled behind her hand while Jotaro sent Polnareff a glare.

"But talk about creepy. A Stand that perfectly disguised itself as me," Kakyoin said

"Apparently, it had already transformed when we left the hotel," Jotaro said

"Jojo, are you going to eat that cherry? I don't mean to be greedy, but they're my favorite. Could I have it?" Kakyoin asked

"Yeah," Jotaro said

Kakyoin reached over and picked up the cherry, "Thank you." He put it in his mouth and Hanabi's eyes nearly shot out her head as she saw him roll it around his tongue like Rubber Soul did.

"Rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero!"

Jotaro got a disgusted look on his face as Hanabi covered her eyes.

Kakyoin finally stopped and pointed outside, "Hanabi, Jojo look flamingos in flight."

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

"Hey Hanabi," Hanabi turned to Polnareff, "I just noticed but your clothes….super sexy!" Polnareff cheered giving her two thumbs up.

Hanabi flushed and looked away, "Thanks but they're not supposed to be sexy they're practical."

As Hanabi turned away from Polnareff, Joseph caught the letters CH embroidered on her clothing.

"T-Those are Cutie Honey clothes!" Joseph said surprised

"Yeah they are, how'd you know Mr. Joestar?" Hanabi asked

"That's all my wife ever wants to wear," Joseph said

"Oh, Mrs. Suzie! I met her when she came for a visit to see Jotaro," Hanabi said

"OH! I heard of Cutie Honey! That's some expensive stuff, Hanabi must be loaded!" Polnareff said

"They are expensive but I don't ever pay for them," Hanabi said surprising everyone but Jotaro.

"H-Hanabi don't tell me you stole those," Avdol said

Hanabi shook her hands no, "No no, I don't pay for them because the owner of Cutie Honey is my mother."

"Ehhhh!"

Joseph and Polnareff gaped at Hanabi.

"Your mother is Honey Moon!" Polnareff said

"That's right, oh I think I have a picture," Hanabi reaches over and into Jotaro's jacket once again surprising everyone. She pulled her hand out of Jotaro's jacket revealing a purple wallet. Jotaro took it upon himself to decide to hold onto Hanabi's wallet since she'd lose it. Jotaro's words, not hers.

Hanabi opened the wallet and pulled out a small picture showing it to everyone. It was of her and her mother at the grand opening of one of the stores.

Hanabi looked around six while the woman looked to be around her mid 20's. Hanabi's mother was a beautiful woman who had long black hair and a rather curvaceous body, it was clear where Hanabi got her figure from. Hanabi and her mother wore matching red dresses as they both held a large pair of golden scissors cutting a ribbon.

"My mother used to take me everywhere when I was little, but once I turned seven my father thought it'd be a good idea to stay in one place. So we settled in his home country of Japan where we lived down the street from Jotaro," Hanabi said

"So that's how you two met?" Kakyoin asked

"Well not exactly," Hanabi got a thoughtful look, "You see my mother liked to dress me up in all kinds of fancy clothing she still does it now but the day I met Jotaro….."

 ** _Past_**

 _A small girl with long lavender hair walked into a park, as she entered all eyes were drawn to her. She wore a white dress that could easily be considered a mini wedding dress, it had a large chiffon skirt that almost dragged on the ground. She wore white sandals, hand on white gloves, and carried a lace white parasol. It was pretty clear why the girl drew so much attention to herself. As she passed by some parents they all awed at how cute the small girl looked. The young girl new to her surroundings looked around the playground hoping to find someone to play with. She spotted a group of three boys by a sandbox and walked over hoping to make some new friends._

 _"Hello…." The girl shyly greeted._

 _The boys all turned to face the girl and looked her up and down after a few seconds of observing her they started to laugh pointing at her._

 _"What's with your clothes!"_

 _The little girl frowned instantly._

 _"You look dumb!"_

 _The little girl huffed and turned away going to find someone else to talk to. She may have been six but she was smart enough to know when idiots were about. She didn't get very far when she felt something yank on her hair pulling her back causing her to fall on her butt dropping her parasol in the process._

 _"T-that was mean!" The little girl cried_

 _"Aww is the little baby gonna cry." One of the boys mocked._

 _Another one kicked up some dirt in girls face also dirting her dress._

 _"Stop it!" The girl cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks._

 _The boys continued to laugh and as one picked up her parasol._

 _"No! Put that down, my mother made that for me!" The girl shouted standing up._

 _"What are you gonna do about it!" The Boy said dangling it above the short girl._

 _The little girl clenched her fist she jumped up and bit the boy latching her teeth onto him his arm._

 _The boy let out a yell and hit the girl in the face causing her to fall back in the dirt. Before the boys could retaliate a ball hit one of the boys in the face._

 _"Leave her alone!"_

 _Everyone looked over to see a rather tall kid with black hair and blue eyes with an angry scowl._

 _"It-Its Jotaro!"_

 _The boys all scrambled running away as Jotaro approached. The bullies were quickly gone and that just left the little girl and Jotaro._

 _"Thank you…" The girl said shyly._

 _"_ Whatever…. _" Jotaro said looking away._

 _The girl stayed on the ground hands on her lap staring at the dirt. A hand was suddenly_ thrusted _in her face. She looked up to see the taller boy holding his hand out looking away from her._

 _"Well, are you gonna take it or it just sit there and look like an idiot?"_

 _The girl blinked her doe-like eyes before giving the boy a cheerful smile grabbing his hand. He easily pulled her and onto her feet._

 _"I'm Hanabi Moon," She greeted a bright smile on her face._

 _"Jotaro…..Jotaro Kujo."_

 _"Nice to meet you Jotaro! Let's be friends okay!"_

 _A small almost invisible blush came to the young Kujo's face as he looked away, "Yare yare daze."_

 _Hanabi just giggled_ happy _to have a new friend._

 _ **Present**_

"...And that's how Jotaro and I met. We've been friends ever since," Hanabi said

"More like you followed me everywhere and wouldn't leave me alone," Jotaro said

"Oh come on, you know you love my company," Hanabi giggled

Jotaro just looked away hiding his smile. Hanabi smiled too, happy to have someone like Jotaro in her life.


	15. The Emperor and The Hanged Man

**The Emperor and The Hanged Man - Oh No Avdol!**

Once their train had reached its destination the group took a ferry to their next destination.

The ferry docked in Calcutta, and Hanabi gathered her things. The group gathered at the exit ready to hop off once the door opened.

"Were about to cross India. But, well, I'm a little worried. My image of India is a place where people only eat curry and you could fall ill at any time," Joseph said

"I'm worried that my body may not be able to handle the culture gap," Polnareff said

Avdol simply laughed at the worried men, "That assessment is rather distorted. You needn't worry. It's a nice country where simple people live. I guarantee it."

The platform was let down and Avdol approached the doors.

"Well, we're in Calcutta. Let's go," Avdol said

 _ ***HONK***_

"Hey, give me a tip!"

"Let me carry that for you!

"Want a tattoo? You're so pretty!"

"Miss Miss would you like to buy some jewelry!"

"Need some anti-venom? It won't hurt your stomach!"

As soon as the group had set foot on land they were crowded by people. Hanabi held onto Jotaro afraid she would get lost in the large mob.

"I stepped in some cow shit!" Polnareff yelled

"I don't need any." Joseph waved his hands trying to fend off an aggressive vendor.

Kids started grabbing and pulling on Jotaro.

"Yahhh! Someone touched my butt!" Hanabi squealed

Jotaro instantly picked Hanabi up putting her on his shoulders.

"A-Avdol! Is this India?" Joseph asked

"See? Isn't it a great country? Hahahaha! This is what makes this country so wonderful!" Avdol laughed

* * *

After having an arduous time with the crowd the group was finally able to make it to their hotel. There was a restaurant inside and the group had settled down enjoying a meal.

Avdol had recommended the Chai Tea.

Hanabi was happy to try some and found it quite delicious.

"At last a little peace," Joseph sighed out.

"It's just a matter of getting used to it. Once you get used to it you'll see how wonderful this country is," Avdol said

"I like this place. Its pretty great," Jotaro said

Hanabi choked a little on her tea hearing that. Jotaro liking a loud crowded place like this. Joseph was just as stunned as Hanabi.

Polnareff had gotten up and excused himself to the restroom while everyone looked at what they wanted to order.

"Hmmmm….I know cows aren't eaten here, maybe come curry?" Hanabi pondered

The group ordered and received their food rather quickly. Hanabi was about to take a bite out of her food when Polnareff ran back in.

"Stand! Where's the user? Who is it?!" Polnareff yelled he looked around the room and then ran out.

Everyone followed him.

"What's wrong, Polnareff?" Joseph asked

"If that….If that was the Stand, that means…..That means he's finally here! Jotaro, Hanabi, the Stand user you heard about that uses mirrors is here! The bastard that killed my little sister!" Polnareff turned to the group, "Mr. Joestar, I'll be traveling on my own here."

"Wh-!"

"Now that I know the guy who killed my sister is nearby, I'm not going to wait for him to come after me. I'd be at a disadvantage if I let him attack me, and it's not my style. I'll find him first and kill him!" Polnareff declared

"Even though you don't know what he looks like, or what his Stand is?" Kakyoin said

"Knowing that he had two right hands is plenty! And he knows that I'm after him, as well. He should be worried that I'll come for his head in his sleep. See ya," Polnareff said going to walk away.

"You'll go out for wool only to come home shorn," Avdol said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Polnareff asked

"Just as it sounds," Avdol said

"Are you implying that I'm going to lose?" Polnareff said

"Indeed. Can't you see that the enemy purposely attacked to get you alone? I will not allow you to travel alone, Polnareff," Avdol said

The conversation quickly got heated as Polnareff told off Avdol and the two men started to argue. After a few minutes of shouting, harsh words, a little shoving, and an almost thrown fist, Polnareff left going after the mysterious Stand user.

The group returned back to their meal minus one french Stand user. Hanabi got rather worried for Polnareff, seeing as it started to rain. She stared sadly down at his empty seat, hoping her friend was okay.

Since Polnareff hadn't come back everyone decided that once the rain let up they would go out to find him. The rain only lasted about ten more minutes and the group split up by themselves but Hanabi went with Jotaro.

After about 15 minutes of searching and finding no sign of him Hanabi really started to get worried.

"Do you think we'll find him? I'm concerned, he's going up against an unknown Stand user and all he's focused on his revenge it's clouded his judgment and reasoning. What if he….." Hanabi trialed off looking down sadly.

Jotaro looked down at the crescent fallen Hanabi.

He placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Jotaro said

Hanabi looked at Jotaro and she felt a little sense of relief. She nodded her head and the two continued to look around. Pretty soon they ended up crossing paths with Joseph and he was having just as much luck finding Polnareff as them.

As three continued to look, two men, walked by and their conversation caught the three's attention.

"Did you see what happened a few streets over?" A man asked

"Hmmm no?" The other man responded.

"There was a fight between some foreigners and I heard one of them was shot," The man said

Hanabi froze hearing those words. She turned to the men and grabbed on one of their sleeves catching their attention.

"E-Excuse me. Do you know what street this fight happened on?" Hanabi asked fervently.

"Oh, it was a few streets down. You go left and make two rights," The man told Hanabi.

"Thank you!" Hanabi said before running off.

Jotaro and Joseph quickly followed after the girl. Hanabi followed the directions that the man gave her and when she turned the corner and gasped.

Jotaro and Joseph appeared behind Hanabi and they both stopped eyes wide.

Lying in the middle of the road in a pile of blood was Avdol.

"Avdol!" Hanabi yelled running over. She dropped on her knees tears going down her cheeks.

Jotaro and Joseph walked up looking down at Avdol shadows casted over their eyes. Hanabi cried as she threw herself onto Avdol. She cried and gripped onto his coat.

"A-A-Avdol…" Hanabi choked out. She continued to cry on the man but then her eyes widened.

Joseph reached down to comfort the girl, "Hanabi-!"

Joseph was surprised when Hanabi slapped away his hand and told him to shush.

Joseph was about to say something but stopped when Jotaro put a hand on his shoulder.

Hanabi lowered Avdol's shirt getting a better view of his chest.

"What are you-!?"

"Shush!" Hanabi interrupted Joseph.

Hanabi put her head back on Avdol's chest and put both her hands on his neck. She waited a few seconds then gasped pulling back.

"H-H-He's alive!"

"Really!?" Joseph gasped

"Yeah! His heart rate is really slow but he's alive, just barely. He needs immediate medical care. Call an ambulance and I'll do what I can!" Hanabi said

"I'll call Speedwagon!" Joseph ran off to find a phone.

Hanabi took off her leather satchel and opened it relieving an array of medical supplies. Hanabi notices the pool of blood under Avdol was not coming from his head wound, so that must mean he has a wound on his back too.

"Jotaro! Can you help me?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro bends down and lifts Avdol up for Hanabi. She instantly sees where the blood was coming from. She takes off Avdol's jacket and shirt.

"A stab wound. That's where he's losing most of his blood," Hanabi said examining the wound, "Jotaro holds him up while a sew the wound up. It'll be a minor repair but if I close it up it then he'll definitely make it to a hospital.

She reached into her satchel and pulled out a needle and thread. She quickly disinfected the wound and started to sew up the stab wound.

Jotaro watched Hanabi work, remembering whenever he used to get into fights and get minor scrapes Hanabi would always be there to patch him up.

 _"Jotaro you got into another fight huh," middle school Hanabi grabbed Jotaro's knuckles which were scrapped, "Guess I'll I have to fix you up." She joked with a smile._

"There finished," Hanabi said cutting the thread. "I'll disinfect his head wound and wrap it up too."

Hanabi looked over at Jotaro and saw that he was staring at her.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Jotaro?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro smiled and pulled down his cap. He placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, "You're still the same."

"Huh?" Hanabi questioned not knowing what was going on.

"Don't change….," Jotaro said

Hanabi blushed at the words and then looked away going back to treating Avdol's wounds.

 _"You don't change either…...JoJo,"_ Hanabi thought

The Speedwagon Foundation arrived quickly taking Avdol's to the nearest hospital. They decided that it be best to keep it secret from the other two right now. The fewer people who knew about Avdol surviving the better, that way he could recover in peace.

"Good job Hanabi! You helped saved Avdol's life," Joseph said

"Hehe well…." Hanabi rubbed the back of her neck, "I just hope that he makes a full recovery."

"Don't worry. The Speedwagon Foundation have access to the best medical equipment, he'll be in good hands," Joseph reassured the girl.

"Great," Hanabi said, "But now…."

"We need to find Kakyoin and Polnareff," Jotaro finished.

"Right," Hanabi said

* * *

The three went back to searching for the rest of their group. As they walked through an alleyway they heard what sounded like gunshots and shattering glass.

"Hey, Jotaro give me a boost," Hanabi said

Jotaro easily picks up Hanabi setting her on his left shoulder. Hanabi looks up over the wall of the alleyway spotting three men, two of them being Kakyoin and Polnareff.

"I see them!" Hanabi shouted

"Kakyoin and Polnareff?" Joseph asked

"Yeah but there's another man with them and he's got a strange gun with him-" Hanabi squinted watching the man turn and run, "-wait now he's running this way."

Jotaro sets Hanabi down as the man turns into the alleyway, but is met with Jotaro's fist to his face.

The man falls back blood spurting from his nose.

"Mr. Joestar! Jotaro! Hanabi!" Kakyoin called out.

"Gah! What happened to you two you're covered in blood!" Hanabi yelled pointing at Kakyoin and Polnareff.

"We already know about, Avdol. Though it was a simple funeral, his body's been buried," Joseph said

Everyone heard whimpering next to them and saw the man Jotaro had punched cowering on the ground.

"The one who stabbed Mr. Avdol in the back was the man with two right hands, but the cause of his death was Hol Horse's bullet." Kakyoin pointed down at the man. "What shall we do with him?"

"I'll give him his sentence," Polnareff walked up to Hol Horse and Silver Chariot came out, "Death!"

Before Silver Chariot could strike, Polnareff was knocked over by a woman.

"Please run, Sir Hol Horse!"

Polnareff tried his best to try and pry the woman off but she had a tight grip.

"Jotaro, Kakyoin, don't let Hol Horse get away!" Polnareff said

"Too late," Jotaro said

Hol Horse was already up and on a horse and was quickly riding away.

"Well they say cowards know how to flee fast," Hanabi said

 _"And where did he get that horse."_ She thought

Polnareff continued to try and shake the woman off and ended up dragging her across the ground.

"Damn it…" Polnareff cursed. "Guess it can't be helped. All right! Let's resume our trip to Egypt. Listen if we're gonna go after Dio our hearts have to be as one. We can't go off on our own. Got it!"

Everyone chuckled at Avdol's previous statement now being said by Polnareff.

"Let's get a move on!" Polnareff said

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said


	16. Wheel Of Fortune Part 1

**The Empress-Oh Wait That's Wheel of Fortune**

It took the group no time to get tickets for a bus. The woman who had knocked down Polnareff was on the same bus with them as she told them her family lived in the city they were traveling too.

Hanabi sat next to Jotaro on the bus leaning against him asleep. Changing time zones so quickly really messed with her internal clock. Jotaro had no trouble with Hanabi leaning on him and even shifted himself so she could sleep better.

Polnareff spent the whole bus ride lecturing the woman on why she shouldn't be with Hol Horse and how she was making bad decisions.

When the bus stopped Jotaro picked Hanabi up bridal style and carried her off allowing her to sleep some more.

Joseph had been constantly scratching at his arm the whole bus ride, a large welt growing in the spot that he was continuously scratching.

"What's wrong, old man? You don't look well," Jotaro said

"Looks like the spot I thought was a bug bite got infected." Joseph showed everyone his arm.

There was a large growth on his arm and it looked like it had a face.

"It's definitely swollen. It would be best to have a doctor look at it before it gets worse," Kakyoin said

"Hey, doesn't that sort of look like a person's face?" Polnareff said staring at the growth.

Joseph pulled his arm back. "Stop kidding around, Polnareff."

"Hehe, Sorry 'bout that. Want me to go to the hospital with you?" Polnareff asked

"No! Stop treating me like an old man," Joseph said before walking away.

* * *

After a while Hanabi had woken to find herself in a bizarre position, Jotaro's arms. Hanabi thanked Jotaro for carrying her and questioned where everyone was.

He told her that Joseph went to take care of his bug bite while Polnareff went to go see the woman home. With that said her, Jotaro, and Kakyoin continued to explore the different vendors.

Hanabi marveled at all the products, she bought some spices and herbs that could be used for medical purposes. She even found a few materials that her mother might like for her clothing line. After a while of looking around the group was stopped by two officers.

"Have you seen and an older looking American man, about this tall wearing a tan shirt and brown pants?" An officer asked

"No sir," Hanabi said

Jotaro and Kakyoin shook their heads too.

The two man ran off keeping up their search.

"That sounded like Mr. Joestar right?" Hanabi said

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

* * *

After a while of searching Kakyoin, Hanabi, and Jotaro found Joseph and a rather heartbroken looking Polnareff. It turns out the woman they had brought with them was a Stand user in disguise and Polnareff found out in a rather tragic way.

Night had fallen and Joseph rented a car so they could be on their way especially since the cops were still looking for him.

Polnareff had been sulking the whole time and was still glum as he sat on the ground.

"And here I thought we'd finally be able to sleep in a bed," Kakyoin said

"Maybe if the old man hadn't screwed up and gotten the cops chasing him down," Jotaro said

"I took care of things. We can take this car. Polnareff, you can do the driving." Joseph tossed the key to Polnareff.

It simply lands in Polnareff's flat top sticking there.

"Hey, are you still in shock? I was the one attacked by the Stand," Joseph said

"I'd rather have gone through that…." Polnareff whined

"Aww cheer up Polnareff, I'm sure there are plenty of real beautiful woman out there waiting for you. I'm sure they won't be able to resist your french charm," Hanabi said

Polnareff looked up at Hanabi with comical teary eyes and a smile. Hanabi smiled back and patted Polnareff's head before plucking the key out his hair handing it to him.

After picking up Polnareff and getting in the car they drove off unaware of the other car following them.

 **The Empress**

 **Power - C Speed - E Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - D Potential - D**

Hanabi felt rather squished in her seat. She was stuck in the back of the car sandwiched between Jotaro and Joseph. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Joseph and Jotaro had the figures of bodybuilders and took up a lot of space.

"Soon, we'll reach Indo. We'll be saying goodbye to India very soon," Kakyoin said

"Indeed. At first, I wondered what kind of country we'd walk into, but now I miss the hustle and bustle of Calcutta, and the rushing waters if the Ganges," Joseph said

"I'll be coming back again, so I can make Avdol a proper grave," Polnareff said

Pretty soon the road got narrower and there was another car in front of them.

"Where did he come from?" Hanabi questioned

The driver in front revved his engine shooting fumes and dirt into the window of their car.

"Stop driving so slow! You're in the way! I'm gonna pass them!" Polnareff shouted

Polnareff hit the gas and swerved around the other car right before the road got too narrow.

As they came around a turn Polnareff gasped and slammed the breaks.

"What's wrong Polnareff?!" Kakyoin said

"I just told you we don't need accidents!" Joseph said

"N-No, look! Looks who's standing over there!" Polnareff said pointing out the front window.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said pulling down his cap.

Standing in the middle of the road hitchhiking was no other than Anne.

"Uhmmm how are we gonna fit her in the car?" Hanabi questioned.

Everyone looked back at Hanabi and Jotaro.

"W-What?" Hanabi questioned

Hanabi quickly got her answer when she was put in the lap of Jotaro giving Anne her middle seat. Hanabi's hair covered her face as she flushed sitting in Jotaro's lap.

"I mean, I'm a girl. Soon I'll be wearing a bra-"

"Wait you don't wear one? Your 10 right? I had to wear one when I was your age," Hanabi interrupted

"That's because you my dear are well endowed," Polnareff smirked from the front seat.

Hanabi once again turned red and reached over the front seat and hit him upside the head making the car swerve.

"S-Sorry," Hanabi said once the car was straight, "But besides the point Anne, you can be a lady and travel around the world. I mean look at me."

 ***HONK HONK***

Everyone but Polnareff looked back and saw the car from earlier speeding towards them.

"It's the car we passed earlier. They seem to be in a hurry," Jotaro said

"Let them pass," Joseph said

Polnareff rolled down the window and stuck his arm out gesturing for the car to pass. As the car passed Hanabi and Jotaro watched it getting a weird vibe from the vehicle, they tried to catch a glimpse of the driver but couldn't see his face through the tinted window.

Once the car was in front of them it slowed down once again sending dirt and fumes into their car making everyone cough.

"What are they trying to do? I let them pass, so hurry up and go." Polnareff tried his best to go around the car but the dirt road had gotten narrower making it hard to pass.

"Maybe they're mad because you were so reckless earlier," Kakyoin pointed out.

"Did you see the drivers face?" Jotaro asked

"No…..Maybe it's because of all the dust on the window, but I could see them," Polnareff said

"So you couldn't either…..It couldn't be..." Jotaro said

"Be careful. Polnareff," Joseph said

Suddenly the cars front window rolled down and an arm stuck out signaling for them to pass.

"Now he's telling me to pass! Looks like he remembered how shitty his car is. You should have just stayed behind me in the first place, dumbass," Polnareff said

He sped up and easily went around the car but then a semi truck appeared out of nowhere. Before anyone could react the semi truck smacks head first into the car.

"Star Platinum!"

Star Platinum hits the semi-truck back lessening the impact preventing it from crushing the car. The car flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"Th-That was close! If it weren't for Star Platinum 's power, we would have been crushed," Polnareff said

Hanabi was gasping her arms wrapped tightly around Jotaro's neck.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes," Hanabi said

"Where is it?! Where's that car?!" Joseph yelled

"Looks like it took off. Do you think that cars driver might be one of the Stand users that are after us? Or do you think it's just some random asshole?" Jotaro questions

"Of course it's some who's after us! We were almost killed!" Polnareff yelled

"But there hasn't been anything like a Stand attack yet," Kakyoin said

Polnareff started the car back up, good thing it works considering the front half was smashed in.

"Anyway, all we can do is be careful as we head for the border. If someone comes after us again, we'll just take them down, no matter who they are," Joseph said

Kakyoin asked what they should do about the truck but Jotaro just said to ignore it. Hanabi noticed Anne look at Jotaro with a smile and flushed cheeks.

 _"So that's why she followed us. Man, she doesn't know how dangerous it is being around Jotaro. I'm surprised I survived this long,"_ Hanabi thought

Hanabi looked up to be face to face with Jotaro since she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. Jotaro looked at Hanabi and then smiled catching her off guard. She quickly let go of Jotaro and sat forward in his lap her hands followed tightly in her own lap, her cheeks growing hot. If this keeps up she might faint again.

* * *

The car continued to drive along the windy mountain road when they came across a roadside tea house.

"Let's take a break," Joseph said and everyone filed out of the car.

They walked into the small shop to see a man using some type of hand operated pressing machine to make some type of juice.

"What's that?" Joseph asked

"Sugarcane juice," The man said

Joseph went to ty some but when he went to take a drink in the glass he saw a reflection of the car from earlier.

He turned around catching everyone's attention and they turned around too to see the car parked under the shade of a tree.

They walked over to the car but saw that it was empty.

"Hey, I need to ask you something. Where's the drive of that car parked over there?" Joseph asked the man behind the counter.

"I-I'm not sure. I didn't notice when it parked there…." The man said

"I doubt that the driver will just come out and announce himself," Kakyoin said

"He's messing with us!" Polnareff said

"This leaves us with only one option. Right, Jotaro?" Joseph said

"Yeah….It'll involve some innocent bystander, but…." Jotaro said

"Oh no," Hanabi pulled Anne back knowing what exactly what was coming.

"We'll just beat them all down!" Jotaro said

Jotaro and Joseph quickly started grabbing men, beating anyone who was unlucky enough to get caught in the Joestar's path.

"H-Hey, Jotaro, stop! Mr. Joestar, you too?! He's is going too far!" Kakyoin yelled

"Well I now know exactly which side of the family Jotaro takes after," Hanabi said

Although Kakyoin was doing his best to stop Jotaro and Joseph, Polnareff decided to join in.

He held up a man by the scruff of his shirt, "A face like yours looks the most suspicious…."

 ***SLAM***

The fighting stopped at the sound of a car door slamming and an engine revving. They turned around to see the car speeding away.

"D-Did we just get played?" Polnareff said


	17. Wheel Of Fortune Part 2

**Wheel of Fortune - If A Boat Can Be A Stand Why Not A Car!**

Everyone quickly piled back into the car and Polnareff sped off chasing after the mysterious car. They easily caught up with the car but it was speeding pretty fast.

Kakyoin pulled out a map, "That's strange. According to the map, we should be running parallel with train tracks here."

"Who the hell cares? We're gonna catch him in a second. I'm gonna nail him on that curve!" Polnareff said

As they turned the curve Polnareff was surprised to not only see the car gone but they were at a dead end. He hit the brakes but the car skidded to the edge of the mountain stopping just before it went over and into a gorge.

"He's gone! Where did he go?!" Joseph said

"He disappeared after the curve?" Polnareff said

That's when the car jerked forward.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked back to see the car had reappeared and was now pushing their car over the ledge.

Polnareff put the car in reverse but it was no use as the other car kept pushing them.

"It's no use! Everyone, abandon the car and get out!" Polnareff panicked trying to take his seatbelt off.

"Polnareff! What kind of driver gets out of the car before everyone else?! Who's going to hold down the brake pedal?!" Kakyoin shouted

"What?!"

The car jerked forward and the front wheels went over the edge.

"S-S-Sorry!" Polnareff said

The car went over the edge and free fell into the pit.

"Hierophant Green!"

The green Stand came out going to grab the front of the car.

"Stop! Hierophant Green isn't strong enough to hold this much weight! It'll just tear its body apart!" Joseph said

"I beg your pardon Mr. Joestar, but I know myself quite well. I'm not a fool," Kakyoin said

Suddenly the car stopped jerked as it stopped falling. Hierophant Green had used the front winch of the car and pulled the cable up hooking it onto the car that had pushed them over.

"It flew up holding that car's wire winch!" Joseph said

"Not bad Kakyoin. By the way, do you like sumo?" Jotaro asked

Star Platinum came out and grabbed the wire pulling their car up.

"In particular, deadlocks at the edge of the ring….It's exciting isn't it?" Jotaro said

Star Platinum pulled them up and punched the other car making it fall down the gorge. The car winch unhooked as they landed back safely on the ground.

"Indeed I do like sumo. But Jotaro, in sumo, it's against the rules to punch your opponent," Kakyoin said

Jotaro smirked looking at Kakyoin.

* * *

Everyone got out to see the car below on fire smoke coming from it.

"Since I didn't see anything that looked like a Stand attack, I guess it was just some weirdo," Joseph said

"Yeah. Either way, he can't possibly survive. Well, I guess he got what he deserved," Polnareff said

"But is strange I wonder how the car got behind us?" Anne pondered

"It's not strange at all…."

Everyone gasped and looked behind them.

"The radio!" Polnareff said," It's coming from the car radio!"

"It was able to do that because it's a Stand, Joestar!" The radio said

"What?!" Joseph yelled, "If it knows my name then it must be the Stand users that are after us!"

"Where is it coming from?" Kakyoin said

"There's a possibility the whole car is a Stand," Jotaro said

"It makes sense if a boat can be a Stand why not a car," Hanabi said

"The Wheel of Fortune….That is the card my Stand suggests." The radio said

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What is that tremor?" Polnareff said

"Everyone get in the car!" Joseph said

"No, don't! Everyone get away from the car!" Jotaro said

The ground beneath the car broke open and Wheel of Fortune came out.

The car was mangled and crushed but it still managed to burrow through the ground to the surface.

The car started to morph taking on a new shape, looking more like a monster than a car, its grill wore a sinister smile.

Wheel of Fortune revved its engine and sped towards them.

Jotaro scoffed and held up his fist, "It wants to see whos stronger."

"Don't, Jotaro. Don't fight yet! Not until we know what that Stand's power is!" Joseph said

Wheel of Fortune sent out some kind of attack and Jotaro was struck, three holes appearing on his body blood gushing from them.

"Jotaro!"

"I-Impossible…..I couldn't see it," Jotaro said

"Yeeehahahahaha! You couldn't see it? You'll soon find out! When you're about to die, that is!" Wheel of Fortune said charging forward.

Its sent out another attack. Polnareff and Kakyoin jumped in and tried to save Jotaro but the attack was too fast and all three were hit.

"Oh no!" Hanabi gasped

"Jotaro! Polnareff! Kakyoin!" Joseph said

"What the hell is this?! The wounds aren't deep, but it's digging in!" Polnareff said

"I'll go after your legs so you can't run anymore, and then run you over!" Wheel of Fortune said

"Run between the boulders!" Joseph yelled

Everyone ran back in between a narrow passageway hoping that would block Wheel of Fortune.

"Stop running away!" Wheel of Fortune shouted

"Oh no! It's forcing its way in!" Joseph yelled

"Head further up!" Kakyoin yelled

Everyone ran towards the rock wall and started to climb up. Hanabi slipped slightly but she was grabbed by Kakyoin who helped keep her on the rock wall.

As Hanabi climbed she stopped halfway up when she heard Anne cry out. She looked down to see the girl had tripped and was now just laying out on the ground crying.

"N-No ones carrying me! Ahhhhh! Yeah, I ran away from home. I'm a good for nothing! I'm all alone and no one loves me!" Anne cried

Hanabi sweatdropped, "S-she cant be serious."

Jotaro picked Anne up by the back of her overalls pulling her up the wall," Yare yare daze, If you time If you have time to say all that, you can run, you little brat."

"I love you, Jotaro!" Anne yelled

Hanabi sweatdropped more, "She _can't_ be serious."

That was one thing Hanabi never understood, no matter how rude and mean Jotaro was girls flocked to him.

"Yeehahahah! Climb all you want. There are literally no roads left for you! Not for escape, not for survival, not for Egypt, not even a road towards your shining future! Because….This Wheel of Fortune is going to grind you into hamburger and splatter you all over these boulders!"

Wheel of Fortune's wheels grew spikes and it started to drive up the side of the rocky wall.

"OH NO!" Joseph said

"I-It's climbing up," Kakyoin said

"Can it do that?! CAN IT DO THAT?!" Hanabi yelled frantically.

"Yare yare daze. Looks like we're gonna have to face it. Everyone, stay back. Once it climbs up here, well see the underside of the car. That's when we'll find out who's stronger," Jotaro said

"I see. Once the car's underside is in view, we may be able to attack it," Kakyoin said

Wheel of Fortune appeared over the side and Star Platinum moved quick.

"You're quite energetic, Jotaro! But not smart at all! Your bodies reek of something and you haven't even noticed!" Wheel of Fortune said

Star Platinum pulled back as Jotaro realized what Wheel of Fortune meant.

"Come to think of it, I smell gasoline," Kakyoin said

"It's you guys!" Hanabi shouted

"Our bodies smell like gasoline!" Polnareff said

Wheel of Fortune sent out another attack and they could tell what it was.

"It was shooting gasoline at us!" Kakyoin said

"Impossible! So his attacks were not to wound us but to soak our bodies with gasoline?!" Polnareff said

Jotaro was hit with more gasoline bullets as Wheel of Fortune started to come down. Jotaro looked behind him at Hanabi and gave her a look, her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Looks like you finally caught on, but its too late now!" Wheel of Fortune pulled on some wires creating electric sparks. The wires shot out hitting Jotaro catching him on fire.

"What?!"

"AHHHHHH! Jotaro!" Anne cried

Jotaro was quickly engulfed in a large flame.

"Jotaro!" Joseph yelled

"Don't go near him, Mr. Joestar! There's gasoline on our bodies as well," Kakyoin said

Wheel of Fortune laughed as Jotaro's body hit the ground.

"Jotaro!" Joseph shouted

"I win! Part Three is over!" Wheel of Fortune cackled

Wheel of Fortune continued to laugh as everyone looked heartbroken over the loss of Jotaro.

"Oh? And who exactly is going to replace me, Jotaro Kujo?"

 ***SMASH***

Jotaro's just appeared out of the ground and he climbed out of the solid rock only missing his jacket.

"You didn't think it'd be you did you?" Jotaro said

"You burrowed into the ground with Star Platinum! Then whose body did I burn?!"

"No ones."

Everyone looked over to see Hanabi bent over hands dug into the ground, "I'd take a closer look at the so-called body you burned."

When the flames calmed down everyone was surprised to see a dummy made of wood and vines wearing Jotaro's jacket.

"When Jotaro caught on fire, he dug underground to protect himself from the flames while I made a puppet to take his place," Hanabi smirked as she pulled her hands out of the ground.

"By the way, weren't you saying something about the road earlier? You were wrong. A road is something that you make yourself. And so, I, Jotaro Kujo, will show you how it's done. I'll show you exactly how roads are built!"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Star Platinum crushed Wheel of Fortune and knocked the Stand user out of the vehicle.

A wounded man sat up fear over his face. He had a small body save for his arms.

"What an odd character. His arms were so huge, and yet everything else is so small. Talk about a bluff," Kakyoin said

The man turned over and started to crawl away but was stopped by Polnareff.

"Hey! Don't run away!" Polnareff said stepping on the man's back.

"Don't kill me! I'm just in this for the money!" The man shrieked

Everyone laughed at the poor man's whimpering.

Suddenly Wheel of Fortune started to shake and then it transformed into a small car.

"Oh, God. To think that the Stand was disguising such a small car, too. It's like a sheep after it's been sheared. How pathetic," Joseph said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What should we do with him?" Polnareff questions.

 **Wheel of Fortune**

 **Power - B Speed - D Range - D**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - D**

Soon the man was chain to a boulder upside down his mouth gagged. A sign in front of him telling anyone who passed by that he was a monk in training and he shouldn't be disturbed.

"Well, then. Let's take this car across the border, since our car was destroyed," Joseph said

"Its pretty beat up I wonder how long it'll last," Kakyoin said

The car drove off and they could hear the cries of the man in the distance.

"By the way, your going back to Hong Kong on an airplane," Joseph said to Anne.

"Aw! Why?!" Anne yelled

"Shut up! Don't you get that your in the way?" Polnareff said

"Come on Jotaro!" Hanabi said pulling the tall teen into a store.

"Welcome to Cutie Honey's Tailor Parlour!" A store clerk greeted

Hanabi quickly flashed her ID card, "I'm gonna need this jacket made as fast as you can for this guy."

Hanabi showed the workers a picture of Jotaro's jacket. A seamstress got to work quick and with expert hands made Jotaro's jacket in no time. Jotaro tried on the new jacket and it was a perfect fit.

"My that looks so good on you! I've been working here for years, but I've never gotten such a strange request for clothes, especially by the owner's daughter," The seamstress exclaimed.

Jotaro held out some money, "I'm in a hurry. What's the total?"

Once the bill was paid Hanabi pulled Jotaro out of the shop, "Hurry Jotaro or were gonna miss the plane!"

Jotaro picked Hanabi up in his arms and started to run down the street heading to the airport. The two arrived just in time to see the plane pull away.

"Bye-Bye, JoJo! You better save your mom, no matter what!" Anne smiled from her window seat in the plane.

Hanabi waved at Anne, "Bye Anne!"

Anne noticed Hanabi in Jotaro's arms and pouted a little but waved goodbye to Hanabi.

"W-what was with that look?" Hanabi questioned

Jotaro just set Hanabi down and patted her head before walking off. Hanabi followed after him a question mark still over her head.


	18. Justice

**Justice - The Town of Fog!**

Having got a new car the group was now driving through Pakistan. Hanabi was once again sandwiched between Jotaro and Joseph but this time Hanabi had even less room since they had to squeeze into a small jeep.

"Jotaro, I'm surprised you were able to get someone to make you a Japanese school uniform here in Pakistan," Joseph said

"He has me to thank for that. Being the daughter of a world-renowned fashion designer has its perks," Hanabi said

"Polnareff is it safe to drive right now? It appears the fog in this area is getting quite thick," Kakyoin said

"Yeah. It might be a bit dangerous. Since there's a sheer drop to one side and no guardrail," Polnareff said

"Indeed. The fog gets thick up ahead," Joseph pulled out a pocket watch, "It's not even 3:00 yet, but I guess we have no choice." He looked down the cliff and spotted a town, "Let's find a place to stay in that town for the night."

"I wonder if there's a nice hotel," Polnareff said

Jotaro looked to the side of the car and his eyes widened when he saw a dead dog on a pike. For a second he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then he looked down to see a wide-eyed Hanabi, knowing she had seen the same thing.

The jeep drove into the town but it was rather hard to see anything with such a thick fog.

"This is a nice little town. I'd say it has a population of a few thousand," Joseph said

"Let's ask about a hotel at that restaurant there," Kakyoin said as the car parked.

As they all got out the car Jotaro put an arm around Hanabi's shoulder drawing the girl close to him.

"Stay close," He whispered studying his surroundings.

Hanabi nodded her head knowing that this place was rather suspicious.

They walked to the restaurant where Joseph decided he was going to do all the talking.

Joseph approached a man standing outside a restaurant. "Listen up everyone. In Pakistan and further west in the Islamic world, this is how you greet people. First, you smile and say….Assalamu Alaikum!"

Hanabi almost facepalmed, _"Were in Pakistan. They speak Urdu not Arabic."_ She thought

The man stared at Joseph with a hard look then slammed the open sign flipping it to close.

"E-er…..You didn't have to close up so suddenly." Joseph stuttered. "We just wanted to ask a question. Is there a hotel nearby?"

All the older man received in response was silence.

Hanabi was starting to really get creeped out by the man's dead stare.

"Hello?" Jotaro said

"I don't know?" The man said before turning around and walking away.

"W-What was with that guy?" Joseph said

"I'm sure he couldn't understand you because your pronunciations so bad," Polnareff said

"Actually Mr. Joestar was fine he just spoke the wrong language. They speak Urdu in Pakistan, not Arabic," Hanabi pointed out.

Polnareff started to laugh at Joseph's shocked face, "Haha, Let's go ask the guy sitting over there."

Everyone looked over to see a man sitting on the ground hunched over.

"Hey, guy! Sorry, but we're looking for a hotel. Preferably a hotel with nice clean toilets. Do you know any….!" Polnareff stopped talking when he saw the man's face.

The man had a look of pure terror frozen on his face.

Polnareff grabbed the man asking what was wrong but he fell over as two lizards crawled out of his mouth.

"WHAT!?"

Hanabi grabbed Jotaro's arm shaken by the man's horror-stricken look.

"He's dead! He died with that look of fear on his face! What the hell is this?! Why is he lying dead in the road? What was the cause of death?! A heart attack a stroke?" Polnareff shouted

"That could be…..But it doesn't seem to be ordinary heart failure," Jotaro said examining the man.

"A g-gun! This guy is holding a gun…." Polnareff pointed out.

"But there are no bullet wounds on him and there's smoke coming from it so that means he recently fired it," Hanabi said

"Then how'd this guy die? Look at him! His face is distorted like he was screaming in utter terror!" Polnareff yelled

"I don't know. What did the man shoot at? What in the world is going on in this town?" Joseph questioned

Kakyoin tried to get a woman's attention and ask for her help by calling the police. When Hanabi saw the woman's face she almost gagged.

The woman's face had puss spread across it with various leaking boils.

"That dog…" Jotaro mumbled

Hanabi looked over and squealed squeezing Jotaro's arm tighter seeing the dead dog from earlier up walking around with no injuries at all.

"There's no such thing as ghost, there's no such thing as ghost…" Hanabi chanted under her breath.

"What do you think, old man? You don't think it's the work of another Stand user, do you?" Jotaro questioned

"It seems impossible. There's no motive. Would someone who's after us kill a man who has nothing to do with us, before we even got here? If they did, why did they kill him?" Joseph said

"But there is a possibility. His death seems pretty extraordinary. Let's investigate the body as much as we can without touching it before the police come," Jotaro said

"Right," Joseph nodded his head.

As they studied the body they were able to determine that the man was an Indian traveler not from this town.

"Oh? A wound!" Joseph used a pen to pull down the man's shirt to show a perfectly circular hole in his chest. "Is that the cause of death?!"

"But why isn't there any blood coming from it?" Jotaro pondered

"I've never seen a wound like this before. It looks like someone took a circle cookie cutter and punched a perfect circle right through his chest," Hanabi said

"Looks like this is no ordinary murder. We need to know. Let's not hold back. Take off his clothes." Jotaro ripped the man's shirt off.

Everyone gasped when they saw what was underneath.

"W-What's with this corpse?! There's holes all over it! He looks like cartoon cheese you'd see in Tom and Jerry!" Polnareff shouted

"And there's no blood coming from any of these holes. How on earth was this man killed? What does this all mean?!" Joseph yelled

"Be careful. The odds that there's a new Stand user nearby just grew," Jotaro said

"Everyone get in the car," Joseph yelled running to the car, "Were leaving now-What?!"

Kakyoin, Jotaro, Hanabi, and Polnareff look over seeing Joseph leaping onto a spiked fence.

He used Hermit Purple to prevent himself from becoming impaled on the fence.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you stupid?" Jotaro said

"Oh, no! What do you mean, what am I doing?! The car was right here a minute ago!" Joseph yelled

"What? Car? We just parked the car over there," Polnareff pointed over his shoulder.

"What?! B-But just now…." Joseph gaped

Joseph thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a walking stick hitting the ground. Out of the fog came an elderly woman hunched over carrying a large walking stick.

She nodded at the five in a greeting and they all nodded back.

"You seem to be travelers. With this fog, it's dangerous to leave the town now. There are many cliffs, you know. I run a little bed and breakfast. If you like, why not stay there for the night? I'll make it cheap," The elder woman said

"We finally met a normal person!" Polnareff said

Hanabi and Jotaro looked at the woman suspiciously.

* * *

The man's body was finally carried off by officials but everyone was still on edge since there was a high possibility that a Stand user was nearby.

"Come now, Mr. Joestar. That is my hotel. I shall lead the way. Please come with me," The old woman gave them a toothless smile, "This hotel is small….but about twenty years ago, one of the 007 films was filmed here, and John Lennon from the Beatles even stayed here once."

"What? Really?!" Polnareff ogled at the news.

"No, not at all. But it is still quite a nice hotel. There are currently no other guests. Would meat for dinner be alright? Or would you prefer fish?-"

"Hold it, old lady. You just said Joestar, didn't you? How'd you know that name?" Jotaro asked

The woman stopped walking and stood there. Hanabi looked at the woman and then back to Jotaro.

"Come now, sir. That person there just said Mr. Joestar a moment ago," The woman said pointing at Polnareff.

"What me? Well, I guess I might have," Polnareff said

The hand the woman used to point with was all wrapped up and Polnareff pointed it out. She explained that she had burned her hand while cooking.

Hanabi found this all rather suspicious and she was 100% sure that Jotaro did too.

* * *

Once in the hotel, the woman asked them to sign the guestbook. As Hanabi went to do so Jotaro came up behind her leaning over her trapping her body between his own and the check-in desk. He whispered something in her ear as she wrote. Without moving from his spot behind Hanabi he took the pen from her and wrote in the guestbook too. When he was done he pulled away from Hanabi and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

 _"My heart rate sped up a little,"_ Hanabi thought

The woman showed them all their rooms and Hanabi got a nice one all to herself. She sat on the bed inspecting the room.

"Man, this place gives me the chills," Hanabi said

She walked over to the window but couldn't see anything but fog. The fog gave her even more chills and she closed the blinds.

"Well then I guess I better get to work," Hanabi did a beveled pose hands on hips, "Better get moving before the enemy strikes first."

Queens Thorn came out with a smile playing on its lips posing too.

Hanabi stood like that for a moment but then saw herself in the mirror.

"Gah! What's with all these suggestive poses I'm making! I'm starting to act just like mother!" Hanabi cried

Her mother was a woman with an overdramatic flare for everything, and it seemed now Hanabi was picking up that habit too.

"Man, as if fainting isn't enough," Hanabi said

* * *

Hanabi left the room exploring the second floor first since it was the floor she was staying on. She explored every room but found nothing. She then made her way downstairs finding an empty room, well almost empty. Hanabi spotted a grand piano and sat down at it. She closed her eyes and messed around with a few of the keys. She didn't know how to play the piano, but Jotaro did. Whenever Jotaro's father wasn't on tour he would spend hours giving Jotaro music lessons on all kinds of instruments and Hanabi would spend the same amount of time listening and watching Jotaro play.

Hanabi opened her eyes when she felt someone sit next to her on the bench of the piano. She looked over to see Jotaro sitting next to her.

"Remember how when you first started learning piano you would never let me sit next to you because you said I took up too much space. After a while you finally let me sit next to you, and I have to say I was always mesmerized when you played. It's too bad that you don't do it anymore," Hanabi reminisced smiling down at the keys.

She went to get up from the piano but stopped when she heard a melody being played. She looked over shocked seeing Jotaro playing her favorite song. Hanabi sat back down and closed her eyes enjoying the song.

When the vocals came Hanabi started to sing with the song.

 _Kikasete_ natsukashii uta wo

 _Tooku de_ kuchizusande

 _Seinaru_ mitsu _no you ni_ yume _no you ni_

 _Sono_ naka _de_ nemurasete

 _Hanabi's voice was soothing and gentle as she sung._

 _Doushite_ sekai wa sakasa _ni_

 _Muryoku ni_ nagareteku _no_

 _Yuuyake_ itsuka mita akane kumo

 _Soba ni_ irenai sono kawari _ni_

Jotaro continued to play as Hanabi leaned her head on his shoulder.

 _Gin-_ iro _no_ ame _ga_ futte kitara

 _Watashi da to_ omotte namida wo fuite

 _Massugu ni_ hada _ni_ ochiro ryuusei

 _Furisudzukete_ sono _kata ni_

 _Amrita_

 _Daichi ga_ naite _iru_ yoru wo

 _Kanjiru_ kokoro _de_ ite

 _Anata no_ kizuguchi _ga_ itamu nara

 _Sora ni_ negai _no_ yumiya wo utsu

 _Gin-_ iro _no_ ame _ga_ futte kitara

 _Watashi da to_ omotte jikan wo tomete

 _Chiheisen_ hibiki wataru shizuku

 _Tashika_ na _mono_ ano hibi _ni_

 _Amrita_

Hanabi and Jotaro sat close together as they both created the melodious tune.

 _Gin-_ iro _no_ ame _ga_ futte kitara

 _Watashi da to_ omotte namida wo fuite

 _Massugu ni_ hada _ni_ ochiru ryuusei

 _Anata ni_ furu ame _ni_ naru

 _Amrita_

As the last note was played the room grew quiet with a calm atmosphere. Hanabi stayed nestled in Jotaro's side the two teens unmoving. Hanabi felt her heart rate speed up again as her cheeks grew warm.

 _"Jotaro…..Is it possible that I-"_

Suddenly a crash followed by yelling from another room broke the silence. The distinct sound of Polnareff screaming could be heard. Jotaro stood up abruptly and since Hanabi was leaning on him she fell over, luckily Jotaro grabbed the of her jacket before she face planted on the floor.

The two walked over to the room where the noises had come from and opened it. The old woman came out of another door, looking rather nervous.

"W-What is it? You just walked in without knocking….What do you two need?" The woman stammered appearing nervous.

"We're looking for Polnareff and we did knock maybe you didn't hear because you were too busy doing something else, old lady," Jotaro said

"Yes, of course. I know exactly where Mr. Polnareff is Mr. Jotaro, Miss Hanabi," The woman answered

"Oh?" Jotaro said

"Really now," Hanabi said

The woman pointed behind her, "He was just here. He's in the bathroom now, Mr. Jotaro, Miss Hanabi."

"Oh, he's in the bathroom? Is it inside this door here?" Jotaro asked walking over to the door with Hanabi.

"Yes, that right," The woman said

Jotaro and Hanabi stopped right in front of the door.

"Oh, that right Oldy lady I forgot to ask," Jotaro pulled his leg back tripping the old woman.

She fell to the ground alomst impaling herself with a pair scissors.

"Oh, my are you okay. You just fell down, you must learn to be more careful. Who knows what could break at your age," Hanabi said with a smile.

"Th-That was close…." The Woman shakenly mumbled.

"Oh yeah that's really dangerous falling down while holding scissors," Jotaro said

"Thank goodness nothing terrible happened," Hanabi said

The woman looked up at the two teens and started to sweat profusely.

"Sorry to ask before you even get up, but I have more questions for you. Why did you call me Jotaro and her Hanabi?" Jotaro asked

"Yeah I don't remember us ever giving you our names or anyone saying them in front of you," Hanabi said

"W-Why do you suspect me? The hotel register! You two wrote your names in the hotel register earlier! You wrote Jotaro Kujo and you wrote Hanabi Moon," The woman said

"Oh? You mean this thing?" Jotaro brought out the hotel register book.

"Yes, that exact thing!" The woman shouted looking at the book. She suddenly froze when she saw the names written in it, "Qtaro Kujo? Jolyne Kujo?"

"Jotaro isn't written anywhere," Jotaro said

"Neither is Hanabi," Hanabi said

"I suspected you from the moment you called me Joestar when we first met," Jotaro said

"I had my suspicions too, but Jotaro confirmed it. He had the others not use our names," Hanabi said

"And yet you knew our names….which means….It's no use playing stupid. We already know you're one of the Stand users that's after us, old hag," Jotaro said

Enyaba got a dark look on her face as she looked up at Jotaro and Hanabi.

"What's the problem? Aren't you going to show us your Stand?" Jotaro said

Suddenly the door behind Hanabi and Jotaro burst open and dozens of people from the village came in looking like zombies.

Star Platinum came out fighting off each one as Jotaro protected Hanabi.

 _"Oh zombies not ghost….this I can handle,"_ Hanabi thought in relief.

Queens Thorn vine whipped a few people knocking them out the window.

At first, Enyaba looked scared but then she started to laugh. Hanabi and Jotaro gasped when they felt something sharp pierce through their legs. A zombie-baby had struck them using its tongue like a dagger stabbing them both.

"My Stand, Justice, will win! I just need one spot! One little spot!" Blood started to leak out of Jotaro's and Hanabi's wounds.

"You've fallen into my trap!" Enyaba said

"GAHUHA!"

"Polnareff?" Jotaro said

Polnareff was dragging himself out of the door with a hole in his tongue, and for some reason, he was also with Hol Horse.

"Hol Horse?" Hanabi questioned

Hol Horse winked at Hanabi, "It makes my heartburn with passion when a face as pretty as yours remembers my name."

Hanabi just deadpans at the man then picks up the hotel's registration book and threw it at him.

Hol Horse let out a small "Ow!" as the book hit him in the forehead but he still sent a dazzling smile at Hanabi, "Enyaba's Stand is a fog Stand. Your wound will turn into a hole like mine, and she'll control you with the fog. She can even control corpses!"

"Shut your mouth Hol Horse!" Enyaba yelled

She made Hol Horse swing his fist punching himself in the face.

Star Platinum appeared and started punching Justice but it seemed futile against the Stand made of fog.

"Can you punch fog with your fist? Can you cut fog with your sword? Can you shoot fog with your gun? Futile! Absolutely futile! You guys can't do anything" Enyaba said

"Th-That's the ultimate Stand! Our little Stands don't Stand a chance. There's nothing that can defeat that Stand," Hol Horse said

"Yes, yes, keep them coming. Say more things like that. Now I'll control you too, Jotaro! Hanabi!" Enyaba cackled

"R-Run, Jotaro! Hanabi! You'll get a hole in your legs!" Polnareff said

Hanabi who was rather calm steps forward getting in a pose, "No reason to run. I'm gonna make you a promise, I'll defeat you before you can take another breath and I always keep my promises."

"What was that you little brat beat bef-ore-my-ah-!"

Enyaba suddenly grabbed her throat and started to turn blue.

Polnareff and Hol Horse gasped seeing this.

"Vee!"

Behind Hanabi was Queens Thorn, the Stand had produced dozens of white-purple flowers and they were absorbing Justice.

"You see these flowers are known as Desert Thorn Apple, a seasonal plant that requires lots of water to live and they suck in any water near them even from the air. Your Stand is made of fog right, that means water droplets," Hanabi said

"P-Please s-stop…." Enyaba struggled to say as her face turned purple. She fell to her knees grabbing at her throat.

Hanabi just continued to absorb the fog Stand. Enyaba's face turned a new shade of purple as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she passed out on the floor foaming at the mouth.

Queens Thorn disappears along with the flowers.

"Well that takes care of that," Hanabi said

Hanabi turned the rest of boys posing with her hands behind her head giving a wink.

 **Justice**

 **Power - D Speed - E Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

Once Enyaba was tied up Jotaro got Kakyoin and Joseph.

"Why does it even matter what I've been licking? You ask such stupid things," Polnareff said with red cheeks.

"Ehh you were licking what I couldn't hear you well," Joseph said

"What does it matter. I just wanna disinfect my tongue!" Polnareff said

Joseph kept laughing at Polnareff to the point that he was on his hands and knees laughing.

"Everyone, come outside," Jotaro called

Everyone walked to the entrance of the hotel and gaped to see a graveyard.

"It's a graveyard. She was using her Stand's fog to make this graveyard look like a town and a hotel?" Kakyoin said

"So we were talking to the corpses that were buried in the grave," Polnareff said

Joseph went back inside the hotel or church as it seems and brought out the tied up Enyaba saying they were going to bring her too.

"We need to know how many more Stand users there are, what their powers are, where in Egypt Dio is hiding….And what Dio's Stand's power is," Jotaro said

"If we're able to get the old lady to tell us what it is, It'll give us a definite advantage," Joseph said

"I doubt that she'd be willing to tell us though," Kakyoin said

"We just need to use my Hermit Purple to project what she's thinking onto a TV," Joseph said

Hanabi wasn't listening to the conversation at all instead she was staring out at the graveyard.

Joseph noticed Hanabi's distance look.

"Something wrong Hanabi?" Joseph asked

"I can't believe she disturbed all these graves talk about not respecting the dead. I'm gonna fix this," Hanabi said

Everyone watched with questionable looks as Hanabi ran into the middle of the graveyard. Queens Thorn came out and Hanabi raised her arms.

Suddenly vines started to dig out of the ground and fix the graves putting everything back in place.

"Now for the final touch. Queen's Garden!" Hanabi shouted

"Vee!"

Queens Thorn let loose a flurry of seeds spreading them across the graveyard. Flowers started to sprout around every grave quickly turning the wasteland into a beautiful garden.

"B-Beautiful!" Polnareff exclaimed

"Very lovely," Kakyoin said

Joseph clapped impressed while Jotaro smiled.

"There we go, a viewtiful resting place for these people," Hanabi said

She smiled at the group but then stopped at the sound of an engine turning on. Everyone looked to see Hol Horse in their car.

"Hol Horse! That bastard!" Polnareff yelled

"Our car!" Kakyoin yelled

"Yeah, I'm gonna warn Dio after all," Hol Horse said

Before he could put the car in drive a hand reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt. Hol Horse was a little surprised to see an angry Hanabi.

"Oh, hello gorgeous," Hol Horse said tipping his hat.

Hanabi raised her fist to hit Hol Horse but the man grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close. Everyone froze as Hol Horse crashed his lips onto Hanabi's. Hanabi stood there frozen fist still raised as Hol Horse continued to kiss her. He finally pulled away with a satisfied smirk and started to drive off as Kakyoin and Polnareff started chasing.

"See ya later!" Hol Horse said

Polnareff and Kakyoin gave up the chase seeing as they weren't going to catch the car.

Joseph walked up to the stunned Hanabi who was still frozen in the same position. Her eyes were white void of any color displaying her shock. Joseph waved his hand in front of the girl and even snapped his fingers but she was still frozen.

Suddenly her face turned red and she fainted falling back into Joseph's arms.

"H-Hanabi!" Joseph said

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said, he looked forward glaring at the car driving off in the distance.


	19. Lovers - Part 1

**The Lovers - Here Comes Steely Dan!**

The group had to walk out of the graveyard and a couple of miles to find another mode of transportation. The whole time the woman of the group were passed out. Jotaro carried Hanabi while Polnareff, much to his dissatisfaction, had to carry Enyaba.

Once they finally found a ride, which was a horse-drawn carriage, Hanabi woke up. Not wanting to sit in the back with Enyaba, Hanabi chose to sit in the front on Jotaro's lap. But the young girl was still quite embarrassed from the whole Hol Horse kiss that she kept her hood over her head.

"Ne, you're still upset Hanabi?" Polnareff questioned the young girl.

Hanabi just flushed and pulled her hood down lower covering her face.

"No need to be embarrassed. You should take it as a compliment. It means you're so lovely that even the enemies can't resist you," Polnareff smirked

"T-That doesn't make me feel any better. Most women don't like to be randomly kissed!" Hanabi said

Polnareff glanced at Hanabi his smile getting wider, "Oh, I get it! It was your first kiss huh? Your upset that your maiden lips have been tainted."

"No! I didn't want to be kissed by him in the first place that's why I'm upset, and for your information, I've already had my first kiss," Hanabi said

"Ooohhh with whom?" Polnareff asked wanting to know.

"Well, uhm," Hanabi poked her fingers together and looked down, her cheeks turning pink again.

"Are you lying?" Polnareff asked with a smirk.

"N-no it's just..." Hanabi stuttered

Hanabi's eyes shifted up to Jotaro and then she quickly looked away.

Jotaro pulled down his cap looking away, "Yare yare daze."

Polnareff didn't seem to connect the dots but Kakyoin and Joseph did. While Kakyoin was rather subtle with his findings Joseph outwardly gaped at the two teens not paying attention to the road.

"You two!" Joseph gawked pointing at the two.

Hanabi's face turned red as she tried to disappear in her hood.

"What! No way!" Polnareff yelled laughed, "JoJo and Hanabi!"

"We were just 10 okay. All kids wonder stuff like that and Jotaro was the only boy I knew," Hanabi said

Polnareff laughed harder in his seat holding his stomach as the carriage kept moving.

 _"What a perfect time for an enemy Stand to attack now,"_ Hanabi sulked

The carriage finally arrived at its next destination, Karachi. Hanabi was just happy the long ride gave Polnareff enough time to get all his laughs out.

Joseph pulled the carriage to a stop next to a food vendor who was selling Kebabs. He got out of the carriage and started to haggle with the vendor. The two men seemed to playing a mental game of tennis trying to get the best price for themselves. Hanabi was kind of impressed that Joseph was able to the Kebabs for 450 yen.

As Joseph walked back over to the group he stopped a surprised look on his face. Hanabi noticed Joseph's stares and looked at the back of the carriage, she jumped in shock seeing Enyaba sitting up eyes wide open.

"Hey! The old lady's awake," Joseph pointed out.

Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Polnareff all looked back at Enyaba.

Enyaba started to shake and sweat, "I-I….haven't said anything! W-Why are you here before me? Do you think that I, Enyaba, would actually tell them the secret of Lord Dio's Stand?" She had her focus forward making everyone look at the food vendor who seemed to be ignoring them.

Everyone looked at the food vendor as he slowly started to take off his cloak and sunglasses the reveal a young man with red eyes.

Hanabi looked back at Enyaba and screamed jumping up out of Jotaro's lap. Tentacles from a flesh bud were coming out Enyaba's eyes and mouth. The older woman screamed as the tentacles shot out breaking the carriage in the process. Jotaro scooped Hanabi up pulling her away from the carriage.

Enyaba continued to scream in pain as the flesh bud attacked her from within.

"Why….Why have you come to kill me?!" Enyaba yelled

"It means that Lord Dio truly trust no one. I will be making sure you never speak again. And as for you five there. I will be taking your lives," The man said

Blood exploded out of Enyaba as she fell out of the carriage and to the ground.

"My name is Dan….Steely Dan. My Stand suggests The Lovers card. I will see to it that you all meet the same fate as Enyaba," Dan said

* * *

As Enyaba laid on the ground dying she refused to believe that Dio would do this to her. Polnareff brought Silver Chariot and cut through some of the tentacles. The cut tentacles rolled into the sunlight and once the sun's rays touched it the flesh tentacle burned to a crisp.

"Th-They….They melted from the rays of the sun. The flesh bud! Its Dio's own cells!" Joseph exclaimed

"Precisely! I'm impressed you were able to figure that out. That is what the flesh bud, made from Lord Dio's cells, looks like when it's grown. I just grew it inside of Enyaba. Enyaba, I heard you were the one who told Lord Dio about the Stands. But there is no way Lord Dio would ever trust a little old woman like yourself. It seems you haven't realized that," Dan said

Joseph knelt down next to Enyaba asking for what Dio's Stand was, explaining that Dio was not the man she thought he was. Even in her last breaths, she refused to reveal his Stand and had faith in Dio.

Hanabi let out a gasp as the life left Enyaba's eyes, the woman's soul leaving her body.

"Oh, God!" Joseph shouted

"Hehehehehehe….." Everyone turned around to see Dan laughing, "How sad….How truly sad that old woman was. But the fact that she trusted him so deeply shows how powerful Lord Dio's evil charm truly is, hahaha."

Within a second the group was surrounding Dan, but he didn't seem concerned at all.

"Hey, jackass! Don't try to act cool at a time like this. Even if you won't attack us, we're going to fight," Jotaro said

"Do as you please. But none of you will be able to even lay a finger upon me, Steely Dan-!"

"Ora!"

Star Platinum didn't hesitate to punch Steely Dan in the stomach. Blood flew out the man's mouth as he was sent flying backwards but what really surprised everyone was that Joseph was sent flying back too, blood coming out of his mouth as well.

"What?!" Jotaro said

"Mr. Joestar!" Hanabi yelled

"He flew back just like that guy!" Polnareff shouted

Hanabi ran over checking on Joseph he seemed to be fine but he indeed had a bruise forming on his stomach as if Star Platinum had hit him.

"You fool! I was still in the middle of my explanation. You were very close to killing your own grandfather," Steely Dan stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. "Listen carefully. Do you really think I appeared before you just to kill Enyaba?"

Hanabi helped Joseph sit up. "Y-you bastard. You said you had the Stand of Lovers card, didn't you? W-What is that?!"

"The battle has already begun, Mr. Joestar," Steely Dan said

Polnareff, Jotaro, and Kakyoin kept looking around trying to spot the Stand but couldn't find anything.

"You fools! No matter how hard you look you won't be able to find my Stand easily." Steely Dan turned to a kid sweeping outside a shop, "Hey, brat," He pulled out some money, "I'll give you a tip, so hit my leg with your broom."

The kid took the money a little surprised but did as told. He lifted his broom up and struck Steely Dan in the side of his leg, but instead of Steely Dan falling out of pain Joseph did.

"What happened, Mr. Jorsatr?" Kakyoin asked

"I-I can't be his Stand it…." Hanabi said

"My Stand goes inside the bodies of others. The moment Enyaba died, it entered your brain through your ear. Meaning, the Stand and myself are one in the same. If my Stand gets hurt, so do I, and vice versa. If you so much as scratch me, my Stand, which is within your brain, will react to my pain and suffering in that same moment by going berserk. It will inflict pain several times greater to the same part of your body. I'll say it once more...You will not be able to lay a single finger on me! Not to mention The Lovers has taken Lord Dio's flesh bud and put it into your body. It's growing within your brain. Just like Enyaba, it will eat you from the inside and you will die!" Steely Dan said

To show off his Stands power Steely Dan cracked his knuckles and Joseph's fingers started to wiggle in pain.

"I-I can even feel real pain in my artificial left hand….." Joseph gasped

"This is bad. A Stand in his brain along with a flesh bud! Who knows what kind of damage is going on in there!" Hanabi thought

"In ten minutes, your brain will be eaten through, and you will die like Enyaba," Steely Dan stated

Jotaro seemed to have enough and grabbed the front of Steely Dan's shirt raising his fist along with Star Platinum's.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled running forward. She jumped onto Jotaro's arm trying her best to hold it back but since he was so tall she was dangling about half a foot in the air.

"You have to calm down. If you lay even a finger on him your grandpa is going to get hurt," Hanabi said

Jotaro pulled his fist back further while Hanabi was still dangling from it.

"I'm going to kill him so fast he won't have a moment to feel pain," Jotaro said

"JoJo!" Hanabi shouted

Joseph let out a strangled cough catching their attention and Jotaro finally let go of Steely Dan, as Hanabi let go of Jotaro.

Steely Dan then started to taunt Jotaro, and Hanabi could feel the anger pouring off of her friend. Steely Dan even offered Jotaro a rock to hit him with.

"Gah he's really pushing Jotaro's buttons!" Hanabi yelled in her head.

Jotaro picked Steely Dan up again and was about to hit him with Star Platinum, Hanabi quickly brought out Queens Thorn her Stand wrapping Star Platinum up with its vine whip.

Hanabi let out a sigh of relief as Queens Thorn was able to lasso back Star Platinum while Kakyoin and Polnareff held back Jotaro.

 _"Dooooki~"_

Hanabi looked back at her and Jotaro's Stands, she let out a silent mortified shriek. Queens Thorn was snuggling up to the tied up Star Platinum. Star Platinum didn't seem to mind and just looked away from the female Stand.

Luckily Polnareff and Kakyoin were too busy dealing with Jotaro while Joseph was still freaking out. So none of them saw what the Stands were doing, but Hanabi was still mortified.

Hanabi was finally knocked out her shock when Steely Dan took the rock he was holding and slammed it into Jotaro's stomach.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi cried as he kneeled down from the pain.

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard. After the geezer Joestar dies, next it'll be….." Steely Dan lifted up the rock to smash it over Jotaro's head but Hanabi threw herself over Jotaro taking the hit to her back.

"Hanabi!" Everyone shouted as the girl fell into Jotaro's arms. Jotaro easily caught Hanabi and immediately started checking her over as the rest of the men came over.

"I-I'm fine," Hanabi winced and grabbing at her upper back. Jotaro gritted his teeth in anger as he looked down at Hanabi before looking back up at Steely Dan sending him a glare.

Suddenly Kakyoin and Joseph started to run off with Polnareff trailing behind.

"Jotaro! You and Hanabi keep him away from Mr. Joestar!" Kakyoin called back.

"Oh, I see….So you think that if you move far enough away, my Stands power will disappear? But one's weakness can also be one's strength. My Stand, The Lovers, may be weak, but once it is within a body, I can control it from a distance far greater than any other Stand. Even hundreds of kilometers away," Steely Dan gloated

Jotaro helped Hanabi stand up.

Steely Dan grabbed the front of Jotaro's jacket, "Hey Jotaro! I'm talking to you! What are you looking away so calmly for? Look at me!"

"You sound like you're starting to lose your cool," Jotaro stated

"Do you and the girl plan to follow me until Joseph dies?" Steely Dan asked

 _"Ya know I'm really getting tired of being referred to as the girl,"_ Hanabi thought

"Dan, was it? I will definitely make you pay for this," Jotaro said

Steely Dan started to chuckle, "If that's why you're following me, maybe I should borrow a little more," Steely Dan started searching through Jotaro's pocket and pulled out Jotaro's plus Hanabi's wallet along with a watch. "Is this all you have? I see that your watch, audaciously enough, is a TAG Heuer. I'll be borrowing this." Steely Dan pocketed the items and then turn to Hanabi, "And what do you have me, my dear?"

"Nothing you already took my wallet I keep on Jotaro," Hanabi said

Steely Dan smirked at Hanabi and looked her up and down. Hanabi's cheek's turned red from embarrassment and anger as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, but what about that it looks expensive," Steely Dan pointed to Hanabi's wrist.

Hanabi quickly covered up her star charm bracelet.

Steely Dan put his hand out signaling for her to hand it over his. Hanabi glared and was about to refuse but she saw Jotaro nods his head telling her it was okay. Hanabi reluctantly slid the bracelet off her wrist and put it in Steely Dan's hand. Steely Dan smiled as he examined the jewelry. He let out a whistle as he inspected the bracelet.

"Real silver and an amethyst gemstone. Whoever bought this for you must have some strong feelings," Steely Dan smirked pocketing the jewelry.

Hanabi looked away with a glare as her cheeks flushed again remembering how she got the bracelet.

* * *

 _It was Hanabi's 12th Birthday. Her parents wanted to throw an extravagant party for their only daughter but all she wanted was a small get together with her friends and family. Yet somehow her mother even turned that into a grand event. She rented a yacht and they had the party there. Hanabi's mother was having fun chatting with Jotaro's mother while Hanabi's father spent most of the time hanging over the side of the_ boat, _because the poor man got seasick. After singing happy birthday and opening gifts Hanabi went to the top of the ship wanting to watch the sunset before her mother' big surprise happened._

 _Hanabi sat down enjoying the scenery when someone walked up behind her. She turned around and was greeted with the face of_

 _her best friend._

 _"Jo-!"_

 _"Here," Jotaro cut Hanabi off._

 _He_ thrusted _a pink bag in Hanabi's face as he looked away from her. Hanabi gladly took the gift and opened it. She gave a happy smile seeing the gift. A silver bracelet with a star-shaped amethyst pendant on it. Hanabi giggled remembering how she used to tell Jotaro that she was jealous of his purple star birthmark. She slipped on the bracelet and stood up. Without giving any warning Hanabi jumped onto Jotaro giving him a big hug._

 _"I love it…" Hanabi whispered_

 _Jotaro looked away. "Idiot say something next time you could have fallen."_

 _Hanabi just laughed._

 _"Hanabi come down! It's time for your big surprise!" Honey yelled_

 _"Come on Jotaro!" Hanabi grabbed Jotaro's hand pulled him downstairs._

* * *

The bracelet was special to Hanabi. Her mother told her that Jotaro had it custom made just for her. Honey helped Jotaro, make the bracelet himself, just for Hanabi.

Hanabi grit her teeth looking at Steely Dan as he taunted Jotaro more.

 _"_ _There's no way I'm letting him keep that,"_ Hanabi thought


	20. Lovers - Part 2

**The Lovers - Here's Your Receipt!**

Steely Dan walked around town with Jotaro and Hanabi following close by. They stopped at a drainage ditch.

"Hmmm….a drainage ditch? I could jump across this ditch, but if I were to trip and twist my ankle, it could be dangerous. It'd be a pain to go all the way to that bridge over there. Hey, Jotaro. Lie down across this ditch and make yourself into a bridge. I'll walk over it on you."

Jotaro didn't say anything as Hanabi narrowed her eyes at Steely Dan.

"What? You're not going to be my bridge?" Steely Dan said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jotaro said

"I said to make yourself into a bridge! You ridiculous bastard!" Steely Dan yelled kicking a fire hydrated.

Hanabi flinched thinking about how much pain that caused Joseph.

"What's the matter, Jotaro?" Steely Dan said

The two men stared each other down before Jotaro let out a "che" and walked over to the drainage ditch kneeling down. He laid himself across the gap just like a bridge.

"Good," Steely Dan smirked before stomping onto Jotaro's back. He stopped halfway and stood there on Jotaro's back, "Your a rather sturdy bridge, aren't you?" He started to bounce up and down on Jotaro's back.

 _"Well it's official he's dead,"_ Hanabi thought watching Steely Dan.

Steely Dan continued to walk and made sure to step on Jotaro's hands digging his heels into Jotaro's fingers.

 _"Yep definitely dead,"_ Hanabi thought

Steely Dan turned around and sent a charming smirk to Hanabi holding his hand out to her, "Now the ladies turn."

Hanabi looked at his hand and scoffed turning away crossing her arms.

 _ **"Veeeee,"**_ Queens Thorn said appearing

Hanabi's Stand grew four giant mushrooms out of the ditch and Hanabi jumped on each one crossing to the other side. Once she was over she helped Jotaro up.

* * *

Hanabi and Jotaro continued to follow Steely Dan again as the man walked with a happy stride. Jotaro pulled out a small booklet and started writing in it before putting it away.

Steely Dan stopped walking and turned around, "Hey, Jotaro. My back itches. Scratch it!"

Hanabi watched as Jotaro did just so. Once done Steely Dan continued strolling along. Once again Jotaro pulled out the small booklet and wrote in it. Hanabi caught a glimpse of the book and finally figured out what he was doing.

"Oh...there seems to be a spot on my shoe Jotaro. Why don't you come and clean it off," Steely Dan said sitting down on a bench. Jotaro just looked at the man before he knelt down in front of Steely Dan and started buffing his shoes.

"Hmmmm I'm also hungry. Hanabi your Stand can grow plants, why not grow me some fresh grapes," Steely Dan commanded

Hanabi clicked her tongue but did what she was told. Queens Thorn grew a small vine with three bushels of grapes on it. Hanabi cut a bushel off. "Here you are," She held the fruit out to Steely Dan.

"Feed me," Steely Dan demanded

"Wha?" Hanabi said

"Feed me." Steely Dan opened his mouth pointing at it.

Hanabi almost crushed the grapes in her hands but restrained herself swallowing her anger. She walked over to Steely Dan and he pulled her onto his lap making her face go red.

"Nothing better than having a beautiful woman in your lap feeding you wouldn't you say Jotaro," Steely Dan said smirking down at Jotaro, who was still cleaning his shoes. Jotaro just clenched his teeth and kept cleaning.

Hanabi unhappily fed Steely Dan the gapes as he kept his hands around her waist.

Steely Dan started to laugh and kicked Jotaro in the face.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi went to move but Steely Dan kept a tighter grip on her waist.

"Come on! What are you doing? Shine those shoes right, Jotaro! I'm in such a good mood right now! I need you to shine my shoes until they are as bright as I feel right now. I want the sunny sky to reflect right off of them. If you want, you can use your uniform to shine them. Actually, why not lick them clean?" Steely Dan said

Jotaro simply stood up and pulled out the small booklet writing in it.

"Hey! You bastard!" Steely Dan shouted standing up at the same time knocking Hanabi onto the ground.

Hanabi grunted hitting the ground, she stood up dusting her clothes off, as she glared up at Steely Dan. She had never been this mad at one person before. For once she couldn't wait to see Jotaro beat someone's face in and she'd be glad to help too.

Jotaro continued to write in the booklet before Steely Dan snatched it away.

"What are you writing?!" Steely Dan looked in the booklet.

"I'm writing down everything you owe me and Hanabi. I'm going to make sure you pay it. I can be forgetful, so I'm writing it all down," Jotaro said with a smile.

Steely Dan got an irate look then backhanded Jotaro in the face, Hanabi was a little taken back when she saw some blood drip out of Jotaro's mouth. Steely Dan seemed really weak and Hanabi was pretty sure Jotaro was made of rock hard stone.

"Jotaro, you bastard…..Hehe, Well whatever. It won't matter in the end," Steely Dan said

 **Lovers**

 **Power - E Speed - D Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - D Potential - E**

Steely Dan led Hanabi and Jotaro into a jewelry store.

He pointed down at a gold bracelet in a display case, "Say, Jotaro. Take a look at this gold bracelet. It would make a girl happy, if you were to give her something like this. I bet Hanabi would love something like this huh? Would you?" Steely Dan asked looking at Hanabi.

"I'm fine thanks," Hanabi replied in a harsh tone.

Steely Dan pointed down at the bracelet, "Jotaro, see that space in the glass? Use your Stand to sneak through and steal it." Jotaro didn't move.

"I told you to steal it, you dumbass. Hurry it up. Or…..I don't mind breaking the glass myself and taking it. Are you okay with them catching me and beating the shit out of me? Joseph would definitely die from the pain. Hurry up! The salesman looking the other way."

Jotaro narrowed his eyes down at the glass but reached forward for the bracelet. Star Platinum's hand came out and quickly pulled the bracelet out of the gap.

Steely Dan let out a satisfied smirk and then pointed at Jotaro, "This guy's shoplifting!"

Both Hanabi and Jotaro gasped.

"Hey, salesman this guy is shoplifting!" Steely Dan shouted

"Sir! Please don't let him get away!" The salesman said running into a back room.

"Sure!" Steely Dan said, he looked back at Jotaro and laughed.

Hanabi really hoped they could get out of here before the police showed up.

Jotaro just held the bracelet tightly in his hands and glared back at Steely Dan.

Three burly looking men came out of the back room.

 _"_ _Well at least it not the cops,"_ Hanabi thought

"A thief?"

"Who is it?"

"That kid? That Asain kid?"

One of the men started cracking his knuckles, "Back where I come from, they chop a thief's fingers off!"

 _"_ _Okay not much better than the police,"_ Hanabi thought

"Hey, Jotaro. You better no use your Stand against civilians," Steely Dan said

Jotaro glared at Steely Dan but was so focused on him that he didn't see the oncoming attack.

Hanabi let out a scream as Jotaro was hit in the back with a baseball bat. All of the men started to surround Jotaro and attacked him, the most he could do in this situation was block attacks. Hanabi was about to move forward when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You can't use you Stand either Hanabi," Steely Dan laughed.

Hanabi yelled out as Jotaro was tossed out the shop and landed harshly on the dirt road.

 _"_ _Well if I can't use my Stand,"_ Hanabi thought

Before Jotaro could be struck again Hanabi cried out and jumped onto Jotaro wrapping her arms around his neck in a what looked like a lover's embrace.

Both Jotaro and the three men were surprised at the girls sudden actions.

"Please stop," Hanabi's eyes were wet tears forming "this is all my fault. I just wanted to take a closer look at the bracelet and my boyfriend was helping me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

She looked back at the three men with an apologetic smile that was both innocent yet sultry.

All three of the men blushed and looked away.

"W-Well okay. J-Just don't let it happen again," One of the men said before the three of them went back into the shop.

Once they were inside Hanabi relaxed glad her planned worked. She looked back at Jotaro and her cheeks turned red as they were face to face, they were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

She quickly removed her arms from around his neck and sat down fist clenched in her lap face now completely red.

Before Hanabi could say anything she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Jotaro's lips turned upwards in a small smile. She looked away quickly as her heart rate sped up.

 _"_ _Th-There's no way…."_ Hanabi thought

"Hahahahah, That was great! Well done!" Steely Dan held his hand up to reveal an emerald encrusted gold necklace, "Because of the commotion you two caused, I was able to get my hands on something even better!"

"...Hehehehe," Jotaro laughed as he and Hanabi stood up.

"Che! Jotaro! What the hell are you laughing about? What's so funny!?" Steely Dan snapped

"I'm laughing in anticipation of the fun that's to come. I'm laughing because I have much more to look forward to now, and I'm excited! I'm so excited for the moment when I get to pay you back," Jotaro said

"Why you!" Steely Dan kicked Jotaro in the back and stomped down hard, "You seem to misunderstand. Old Man Jostar will die within seconds. That's the reality you're facing."

"Nah. You don't know us very well. You don't know Kakyoin," Jotaro said

Without any warning blood suddenly spurted out of Steely Dan's forehead.

Hanabi smiled, "Now he's gonna get what's coming to him."

"Well, well, well, well, well….That injury means that Kakyoin's on the attack now. I wonder if I'll still have my chance at payback once he's done," Jotaro said

"Don't forget me Jotaro. I wanna join in too," Hanabi said cracking her knuckles.

Steely Dan let out a scream staring at the blood as Hanabigirl'sand Jotaro continued to smirk.

A fearful look appeared on Steely Dan's face and he started to back away from Jotaro and Hanabi.

"What's wrong? Why are you stepping back?" Jotaro asked

"You look a little nervous there," Hanabi said

Steely Dan gasped and turned around trying to run away but Jotaro grabbed the back of his hair pulling him back.

"Now that's just rude. Trying to run from us after all the fun we had, and the real fun hasn't even started yet," Hanabi smiled

Steely Dan panicked in Jotaro's hand trying to free himself from the vice-like grip. Steely Dan kept pulling and managed to break free but lost a good chunk of hair in the process. He ended up falling to the ground on all fours.

"Please forgive me, Jotaro, sir! Hanabi ma'am! I admit defeat!" Steely Dan crawled over to Jotaro and gripped his leg, "I'll change! I'll lie on the ground and lick your boots! I did an awful thing! You can hit me as much as you'd like! But please spare my life!" Steely Dan started licking Jotaro's shoes making Hanabi sigh and shake her head.

"Talk about pathetic," Hanabi sighed

Jotaro nodded his head in agreement.

Steely Dan suddenly looked up and was smirking at Hanabi.

Something flew towards the girl and headed straight for her ear.

 _ **"**_ _ **VEE!"**_

Queens Thorn appeared and a plant sprouted behind Hanabi catching The Lovers. Steely Dan gasped seeing his Stand being caught.

"Neh, do you think we'd let our guard down so easily. It was pretty obvious that once you were forced out of Mr. Joestar you'd come after one of us," Hanabi said

Steely Dan started to scream out in pain as his skin started to sizzle and burn.

"Oh, you probably don't know what kind of plant I caught your Stand in. This is Dionaea muscipula, also known as the Venus Flytrap. It's a carnivorous plant that typically eats insects, but I guess Stands could work too. It typically takes about a week for them to digest their prey but I've sped up the process. I'd say you've got about 8 minutes before your Stand becomes plant food. I bet you thought between me and Jotaro I was the weak one and could be an easy target. Guess your plan didn't go so well huh?" Hanabi said

Steely Dan continued to cry out in pain, "I-I-I'm not planning anything! Your Stand's power…."

"Hmmm? I can't quite hear you," Hanabi said

"I-I meant your majesty's Stand is more powerful and more than just any other! I didn't Stand a chance, so it came back! P-Please look! I can't fight anymore! I can't move!" Steely Dan said

The venus fly trap close its mouth tighter making Steely Dan cry out again.

"What do you think Jotaro?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro looked down at Steely Dan, "Do you swear that you'll never appear before us again?"

"I-I do! I swear! I'll go to some deserted island! I'll go to the ends of the Earth and never come back!" Steely Dan cried

"You're not lying, are you? The next time I see you, I'll punch you one thousand times," Jotaro said

"I'm not lying! I'd never lie!" Steely Dan wailed

Jotaro nodded to Hanabi and she snapped her fingers. The Venus flytrap opened its mouth and The Lovers flew out.

"Get out of here," Jotaro said

Jotaro and Hanabi turned around walking away.

"Jotaro! Hanabi!" Steely Dan called out pulling out a switchblade making the two stop. "You fools! Take a look at that girl over there!" Jotaro and Hanabi looked at a trio of kids playing. "My Stand, The Lovers, just went into that girl's ear. He's heading for her brain," Jotaro went to turn around to face Steely Dan, "Don't you dare move, Jotaro! I'm going to stab you and then Hanabi in the back with this knife! I'll make sure you two never move again! Just try and attack me with your Star Platinum or Queens Thorn! That girl will surely die! You would never kill such a young child, would you? Hehehehehehe!"

Hanabi and Jotaro both let out annoyed sighs.

"Yare yare daze. Fine, try it," Jotaro said

"Hey! Don't you understand?! I told you-! Huh? Huh?!" Steely Dan suddenly froze up.

Jotaro grabbed Steely Dan's wrist the one holding the knife, "What's the matter? Weren't you going to stab me? Like this?" Jotaro forced Steely Dan's hand back making him stab himself in the cheek.

"Ahhhhh! M-My body won't move! Why?! W-What's this thing wrapped around me?!" Steely Dan yelled

"Ah, so you didn't notice that's good. I didn't really know how subtle it was. Queens Thorn attached a vine rope to your Stand's leg once it left my trap. Now then," Hanabi said

Queens Thorn came out holding the vine rope with a happy smirk on its lips. It yanked the rope pulling The Lovers out of the girl's ear. Queens Thorn opened its palm to reveal a flower it pulled the Lover's into it and closed it shut trapping it inside. Hanabi took the flower bud shaking it around making Steely Dan fall to the ground.

Steely Dan let out a cry. "Please forgive me!"

"Ask for forgiveness for Enyaba, the woman you killed. We never had any intention of forgiving you in the first place," Jotaro said stepping forward.

"D-Dio paid me in advance….I-I'll give you that," Steely Dan said

"Yare yare daze. You truly are the lowest scum in history. You can't pay back what you owe with money," Jotaro said as Star Platinum came out.

 **"** **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

With one final punch, Star Platinum sent Steely Dan flying into the side of a building. He was crushed through the brick wall and laid unmoving in the rubble.

Hanabi stood smiling always amazed by Jotaro and Star Platinum.

 _ **"**_ _ **Doki~"**_

Hanabi looked back and saw Queens Thorn smiling hands on cheeks gazing at Star Platinum.

 _"_ _I-Is Queens Thorn enamored with Star Platinum?!"_ Hanabi thought

Queens Thorn looked back at Hanabi and winked before pointing over at Jotaro. Hanabi looked at him and her face turned red. She mentally screamed and tried to hide her thoughts in her mind vault. Queens Thorn giggled behind its hand before disappearing.

Jotaro pulled out his booklet and wrote in it before ripping out a page, "Here's your receipt."

 _"_ _He's so coo-Gah! Put it in the vault!"_ Hanabi thought

Hanabi's inner self-freak out stopped when Jotaro stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand making her blush. He opened his other hand relieving Hanabi's bracelet.

"When did you get that?!" Hanabi shouted

Jotaro just smirked and slid Hanabi's bracelet back onto her wrist before walking off.

Hanabi lightly caressed the bracelet a smile on her lips as she followed after Jotaro.


	21. The Sun

**The Sun - Why is it So Hot?!**

After defeating Steely Dan and his Stand Lovers the group crossed the Arabian Sea at Karachi entering the United Arab Emirates.

The group made their way to a car dealership where Joseph was buying a car. Hanabi giggled as she watched Polnareff flirt with a saleswoman.

Once the car was bought everyone piled in. This one was a little more spacious making Hanabi rather happy since she wasn't sandwiched in between Jotaro and Kakyoin.

Polnareff was rather amazed with all the expensive looking homes.

As they were driving Kakyoin expressed his concerns about feeling watched, which was understandable.

Joseph said they were going to cross the desert to a small village and purchase a Cessna, which made Hanabi pale a little.

As if reading her thoughts Jotaro spoke out, "I don't really want to board a Cessna with a man who's been through three plane crashes."

Joseph glared back at his grandson but Hanabi felt the same way.

* * *

The group arrived at their destination, a small farm that sold camels. Hanabi gazed brightly at the tall creatures. She's never seen a camel in person and thought they were rather taller than she imagined but they were also adorable.

"You want camels? Sure, but they're pretty expensive and not easy to care for," The Camel Salesman said

"Were in a serious, life or death situation, so we need them, whatever it takes. As for payment," Joseph pointed at the new car he had just bought, "How about a trade for that car?"

"What?!"

"That's way too much sir," The salesman said

"Oh, I know. To make things even, I'd like the water in those tanks there. In a desert, that's the most important thing," Joseph said

"Water is cheap compared to that car. You sure are an odd one," The salesman's said

Joseph just simply smiled, "All right, everyone. Let's get ready."

Pretty soon the group was all packed up and they each had their own camels.

Hanabi smiled as she gave her camel a loving pat. She smiled as it nudged its head against hers asking for more love. Hanabi pulled out a peach feeding it to the camel giggling the whole time.

Polnareff wasn't having as much fun as Hanabi. He let out a disgusted groan as the camel breathed heavily in his face.

"I-It stinks! Hey Mr. Joestar. How do you get on it?" Polnareff asked

"Well, you see, with camels. You make them sit first, and then get on," Joseph explained

He walked over to his camel and pulled down on the reins but the animal did not budge. He kept pulling at the animal's reins but it just turned into like a single-sided game of tug o war. Joseph then tried to get on the camel by jumping on it but that didn't work either.

The camel shook its head covering Joseph's face in its salvia. Joseph then went to his pack and got out an apple he showed it the camel then put it on the ground. The camel followed the red fruit sitting down. Joseph gave a victorious grin and hopped onto the camel. His victory didn't last long because he lost control the moment he tried to get the camel to move.

Hanabi, Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Polnareff's eyes all followed Joseph as the camel stomped around crazily before throwing the old man off.

Hanabi approached her camel, she was looking forward to riding it, she'd rode horses before and that was fun. Hanabi gave a light tug on the camel's reign and unlike Joseph's camel, it sat down so she could easily climb on the saddle.

"Hey looks guys I did it!" Hanabi smiled.

Joseph looked at the girl in disbelief as she easily led the camel over to them.

* * *

Hanabi pulled the hood of her jacket over her head more to block out the rays of the sun. They had been traveling across the desert for hours now but for some reason, it only seemed to get hotter.

"Somethings wrong. I still can't shake the feeling that someone watching us," Kakyoin said

"Kakyoin, I think you're worrying a bit too much," Polnareff said

"Actually, I can't help but feel a presence, too," Jotaro said

"Hmmm Jotaro, look into it," Joseph said

Jotaro took out a pair of binoculars using Star Platinum's enhanced vision to look around. Hanabi let out a dry cough wiping off the sweat from her brow.

 _"Why is it so hot?"_ Hanabi wondered

"Do you see anything suspicious?" Joseph asked

"No, I don't. Here's nothing. But…..Something's weird. Something is…..," Jotaro trialed off.

"Hey, let's hurry up and go," Polnareff said

"Indeed. Let's get as far as we can, and once the sun goes down, we'll stop and put up our tents. It's too dangerous to travel at night," Joseph said

"But, man, it's hot. Look, its 50 degrees Celsius." Polnareff held up a thermometer.

"He's right it's really hot. Abnormally hot," Hanabi said

Joseph looked at his watch and gasped, "Eight o'clock? Wha? Jotaro! What time does your clock say?"

Jotaro brought out his watch, "Ten after eight….Hey Old man!"

"Ten after eight! B-But the sun should be down then!" Hanabi gasped

"I-Impossible! The thermometer just jumped to 60 degrees Celsius!" Polnareff shouted

Everyone looked at the sun to see that it was slowly rising higher in the sky.

"N-Not only is it not going down….."

"...but it's actually rising higher in the west!"

"Could the sun be…"

"...a Stand?!"

"I-I can't believe this! Were in the middle of the desert! Try to hide behind some rocks!" Joseph yelled

Everyone got off their camels and ran behind some large boulders.

Hanabi could feel the heat radiating off the sand under her feet, it was getting hotter with each passing second.

Hanabi peeked over the rocks and saw the camels looking woozy from the heat. Everyone did their best to locate the enemy Stand user but couldn't see anything. Hanabi gasped as her camel collapsed from the heat.

"I'll use Hierophant Green to look around," Kakyoin said

He sent Hierophant Green into the sky but once the distance reached 100 meters Kakyoin gasped.

"Something's not right! Kakyoin call back Hierophant Green!" Jotaro said

"Something's coming at us!" Polnareff said

"Before that happens, Emerald-!"

Kakyoin's attack was interrupted when the sun Stand attacked shooting out what seemed to pieces of flaming rock.

Hanabi ducked down behind a large boulder covering her head. Polnareff brought out Silver Chariot to deflect the attack.

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, "I'm busting a hole in the ground so get in!"

Star Platinum struck the ground creating a giant hole and everyone divide in.

 **The Sun**

 **Power - ? Speed- ? Range - ?**

 **Durability - ? Precision - ? Potential - ?**

It was still hot but at least they got a little more shade inside of the makeshift cave.

Luckily Hanabi kept her medical satchel around her and was able to patch up Kakyoin.

Joseph brought out a flask of water but when he held it up he saw a large hole in it, "Oh shit!" He threw the container into the dessert since it was useless now.

Everyone was now breathing heavily the heat taking a toll on them.

Joseph brought out the binoculars but when he tried to take a peek out of the cave the binoculars were hit by the Sun Stands attack.

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch! Where the hell are you?! How are you watching us? Is the enemy invisible or something?!" Joseph yelled

Minutes ticked by and it only got hotter. Hanabi felt her face and it felt like it was on fire. At this rate, she and her friends will be cooked alive.

Suddenly a small laughter was heard. Hanabi looked up to see Kakyoin pointing and laughing. His laughter got louder and more hysterical freaking out Joseph and Hanabi.

"A-are you alright Kakyoin! Get a grip!" Joseph shouted

Suddenly Jotaro started to laugh too really freaking out Hanabi and Joseph.

"J-Jotaro? You too?!" Joseph said

Hanabi scooted away from Jotaro a scared look present on her face. She'd seen Jotaro laugh before but not like this, it was downright terrifying.

Pretty soon Polnareff was joining in too, all three boys laughing as if they had heard the most hilarious joke in the world. Hanabi grabbed onto Joseph's arm hiding behind the older man. She wasn't even 100% sure this was actually happening, she might have passed out and this was just a fever-induced hallucination.

"Oh my god! They lost it because of the heat. Hanabi were the only sane ones left," Joseph said

Joseph grabbed the front of Jotaro's jacket, "Hey! Jotaro, calm down! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Mr. Joestar. Look at that rock over there," Kakyoin pointed out of the cave, "Isn't it just big enough for someone to hide behind?"

Hanabi and Joseph looked out and saw a round rock.

"Look at the rock on the opposite side," Kakyoin said

"Opposite side?" Joseph questioned

Hanabi looked over and had to cover her mouth to stifle her burst of laughter now seeing what was going on. How could she have not seen it before?

Although Hanabi had got it Joseph did not.

"Hahahaha! It's so stupid!" Polnareff laughed

"Move. Out of my way Old Man." Jotaro moved to the entrance of the cave.

Star Platinum picked up a rock and pitched it forward with incredible force. It hit its target shattering glass.

"A hole appeared in the air?!" Joseph shouted in surprise.

"Yare yare daze. Your pathetic, Old man. I'll assume that the heats too much for you. Otherwise, it's hard to believe you're my grandfather," Jotaro said

The sky went from day to night as the giant Sun Stand vanished.

"Ahh that so much better," Hanabi sighed out taking her hood off.

"We've defeated the enemy Stand, so it's night now. Or should I say it's back to being night?" Kakyoin said

"Either way, were safe," Polnareff said

Everyone got out of the cave and walked over to the shattered glass, which was, in fact, a large mirror. Behind the mirror was a passed out man with a large goose egg on his head from where Star Platinum nailed him. The mirror was hooked up to some type of motorized chair, it even had an air conditioning system.

"He's got a tank of water. We'll gladly take it," Jotaro said

"Huh? Wait, that means….we beat him already? It's done? We don't even know this guys name, but we've already beaten his Stand, The Sun?" Joseph said

"That would be what it means," Kakyoin confirmed

 **The Sun**

 **Power - B Speed - E Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

After gathering up their supplies the group packed up ready to finish their trek through the desert. Hanabi frowned as she gazed at her camel. The poor thing didn't make it through The Sun's attack and perished in the heat. Using her Stand she buried the animal making sure to plant a patch of desert marigolds on top.

Jotaro got onto his camel and steered his way over to Hanabi and held out his hand. Hanabi looked at Jotaro's hand and smiled, she grabbed onto it and Jotaro easily pulled her up onto his camel sitting her in front.

Halfway through their journey Hanabi fell asleep snuggling up close in Jotaro's arms.


	22. Death 13 - Part 1

**Death 13 - Don't Ever Let Joesph Joestar Drive a Plane!**

Hanabi sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took in her surroundings and was surprised to see she was in a bed.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_ Hanabi wondered

Hanabi heard a lock unclick and turned her head to the door. The door opened slightly and Joseph stuck his head.

"Rise and shine Hanabi! We'll be leaving soon so get ready," Joseph said

"Okay," Hanabi said getting out of bed.

Once she was ready Hanabi followed Joseph outside where Jotaro was waiting.

"Thanks for carrying me JoJo," Hanabi thanked

Jotaro nodded his head at Hanabi.

The man selling the plane came over and Joseph was ready to buy but in reality, the man was no longer ready to sell.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hold on a sec, Mister. Whaddya mean you can't sell us the plane now? You said last night you'd sell it, and even took my money," Joseph argued

"I'll return your money. You see, the baby's sick. It's a 39 deg. C. fever. There's no doctor in this town, so we have to take the baby somewhere else," The man gestured to a woman who walked outside holding a sleeping baby in a basket.

Hanabi's heartstrings were immediately tugged and she walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me would you mind if I took a look at him?" Hanabi asked

The woman seemed a little surprised but nodded her head.

Hanabi felt the baby's forehead and he was indeed running a fever, she felt the baby shift and lean closer to her hand. While Hanabi was examining the baby Joseph was in the background still arguing with the man as Kakyoin and Polnareff showed up.

"I think I might have something in my bag that can help him," Hanabi said looking through her satchel. She pulled out a small vial that had a purple liquid in it.

"An organic medicine it'll help reduce his fever and it contains plenty of vitamins."

The woman looked at Hanabi and then back at the arguing men, "Um, I have an idea. Let's leave the baby with these gentleman and young woman, they can visit the doctor on their way. This young lady is already helping to reduce his fever I think he'd be in good hands with her."

"You sure lady?" The man asked

"H-Hold it. That's also a problem! It's dangerous for a baby to come with us," Joseph said

"Mr. Joestar this is the only way we're getting the plane," Hanabi took the baby's basket, "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Hanabi walked over to the plane carrying the baby while a gaping Joseph stared.

* * *

Hanabi let out a sigh. It seemed like it was her destiny to be sandwiched between two men for this whole adventure. She was currently sitting in the back of the plane between Polnareff and Kakyoin, with the baby basket resting on her lap.

"I said this would be dangerous," Joseph grumbled out as he started the plane.

"Don't worry, Mr. Joestar. No one could send their Stand after us in the air. We even made sure the plane itself wasn't a Stand," Polnareff said

"I'm more worried about the Old Man's flying than any enemy Stands," Jotaro said

The plane sped down the runway and it lifted off into the air. As the plane flew Hanabi started to doze off.

Kakyoin and Polnareff were already asleep and it seemed like Hanabi was next. She slowly closed her eyes and let the world of dreams claim her.

Hanabi opened her eyes and saw a green sky.

 _"Wha-?"_ Hanabi questioned, she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw a dead dog next to her. She let out a scream and jumped bumping into something. She glanced up to see she had bumped into Kakyoin and Polnareff. She looked around to see the three of them were in an amusement park. Right now their location in the large park was a Ferris Wheel.

"Polnareff? Kakyoin? Where are we?" Hanabi asked

"The dream I had this morning is continuing. We're inside the dream!" Kakyoin exclaimed

"What? A dream?" Polnareff questioned

"Yes," Kakyoin replied

Polnareff then walked over to the dead dog and took a seat next to it. "Oh! So this is just a dream. What a relief. A dead dog isn't scary if it's just a dream."

"Polnareff, what are you saying?" Kakyoin asked

Hanabi squealed when Polnareff grabbed the dead dog's ear and lifted it up.

"Dreams are only scary because you think they're scary. Come on, relax." Polnareff said

"How can you not see what's going on here. How could all three of us be having the same dream at the same time!" Hanabi shouted

"You've got a point. It's kinda weird, but that could happen in a dream." Suddenly popcorn and ice cream appeared in Polnareff's hands, "Whoa! How did this happen? This is both convenient and lucky! See? If you think they're fun, dreams become fun."

Kakyoin smacked the popcorn out of Polnareff's hand, "Listen! You saw this dog's corpse this morning, didn't you? This dog must have had the same dream I did. It was killed in the dream! That's also when my hand was cut."

"By who?" Polnareff asked

"The enemy's Stand, Death 13!" Kakyoin yelled

"Did you say Stand, man this is bad. We gotta find a way out of here!" Hanabi said

"Oh, you had a dream about Stands? Come on, relax already." Polnareff leaned back eating his ice cream.

Kakyoin slammed his fist on the metal frame of the Ferris Wheel, "You're so dense!"

"Lali-ho! Talk about a big idiot!"

Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Hanabi jumped searching around for the source of the new voice and their eyes landed on the dog's corpse. The corpse started to shake making Polnareff yelp and jump up as a microphone came out of the dogs head.

"Lali-ho! You're in the Death Gods world of dreams!"

The megaphone flew out of the dog's head spraying blood all over the seat.

Hanabi gasped throwing both hands over her mouth.

The dog's body shook some more as an eyeball appeared out of the dog's wound.

"W-what the hell is that?" Polnareff said

"Polnareff, Hanabi, get ready to battle! That's Death 13!" Kakyoin said

The eye shot out of the corpse and connected to it was none other than Death 13.

"Come forth, Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin said

Nothing happened and Death 13 grabbed Polnareff by the neck.

"Come out Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin shouted again.

"Queens Thorn!" Hanabi said

But once again nothing happened.

Death 13 raised its scythe at Polnareff aiming for his head.

"Hierophant Green isn't coming out! I can't summon him!" Kakyoin said

"I can't get out Queens Thorn either!" Hanabi said

"Lali-ho! Don't you think it's romantic, being able to die in a dream? Lali-ho!" Death 13 said

Hanabi ran forward jumping at Death 13, but she just fazed right through the Stand. She let out a scream as she went over the edge falling out Ferris wheel cart. Hanabi screamed as she fell but her descent was quickly stopped short when something wrapped around her ankle.

"Lali-ho! You just hang right there. I'll come for you later," Death 13 said

Hanabi hung upside down not being able to see what was going on. She swung herself back and forth then managed to grab onto the rope. She pulled herself right side up and started to climb up the rope. Hanabi was able to grab the edge of the Ferris Wheel cart and pull herself over the edge. As she threw herself back into the cart she vanished.

* * *

Hanabi let out a gasp as she woke up.

"Man, what freaky dream….but what was it about?" Hanabi wondered

"Hanabi, can you fix the baby?" Joseph asked

"Fix?" Hanabi questioned

Joseph pointed to her left and Hanabi looked over to see Polnareff holding the baby upside down. It looked like he tried to change the diaper but failed miserably.

"Hey! You don't hold him that way, you'll hurt him!" Hanabi cried snatching the baby away.

Hanabi was about to yell at Polnareff about proper baby safety but stopped when she heard Kakyoin whimpering in his sleep.

Jotaro, Polnareff, and Hanabi all looked at the redhead as he suddenly let out a yell and punched forward lashing out. Hanabi yelped and ducked down trying to avoid the flying fists and kicks.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop it!" Kakyoin yelled still asleep.

Hanabi cradled the baby close to her and slid herself into Polnareff's lap to keep her distance. Kakyoin continued to kick and flail frantically as Jotaro and Polnareff tried to subdue him.

Kakyoin let gave powerful a kick and his foot connected right with Joseph face making the man let go of the plane's controls.

"Crap!" Joseph cursed loudly.

The plane took a sharp nosedive and Hanabi screamed. The baby unbeknownst to anyone else had a freaked out look as he clung to the front of Hanabi's shirt. Kakyoin finally calmed down but the plane was getting closer to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Polnareff yelled

"Hurry and level us out!" Jotaro said

"Stop fussing! I'm a man who doesn't know panic. I'm working on that right now! Yahhh!" Joseph yelled

"What's wrong old man?!" Jotaro said

"We're crashing!" Joseph yelled

"I know that do something!" Hanabi screamed

"I'll control it with Hermit Purple!" Joseph said

Joseph summoned his Stand sending Hermit Purple into the planes controls. When it seemed like the plane was gonna crash Joseph managed to pull it out of the nosedive.

"Yatta! I got control back just in time!" Joseph cheered

Hanabi let out a sigh of relief as the plane started to straighten out. She looked forward and gasped pointing out the front window, "TREES!"

 _ ***CRASH***_

The plane crashed right into a grouping of palm trees.

"Why is there a palm tree out here?!" Joseph yelled

"Yare yare daze...So…..This is actually happening?" Jotaro said

Hanabi struggled to sit up after she had been thrown around. She looked at the baby in her arms and let out a sigh of relief to see that he was uninjured.

"Whew, that must have been scary huh. You're a tough little guy for not crying," Hanabi said

As she looked around the plane she failed to notice the smirk on the baby's face.

 **Death 13**

 **Power - ? Speed - ? Range - ?**

 **Durability - ? Prescision - ? Potential - ?**

Night quickly came and since their plane was totaled the group set up camp. Joseph set up a fire, Polnareff went to gather wood, while Hanabi and Jotaro removed their sleeping gear from the wrecked plane. Jotaro removed two sleeping bags while Hanabi reached further into the plane to get out the water jugs. As she reached over the back seats to grab them she noticed something brown under the seat. She picked it up to discover it was a wallet with the initials JJ on it.

 _"Oh this must be Mr. Joestars,"_ Hanabi thought

She went to go put the wallet in her pocket so she could give it back but as she did so a piece of paper fell out of it. Hanabi picked up the paper to reveal it was a photo of Jotaro.

"How sweet Mr. Joestar carries a picture of his grandson with him," Hanabi thought smiling, she took another look at the picture then squinted her eyes. "Wait a minute…." It looked like Jotaro but it couldn't have been him. For one thing, his hair was brown instead of its usual black, he was wearing a set of clothing she had never seen him wear or would ever wear. He was also doing a very flashy un-Jotaro like pose. Hanabi flipped the photo and her eyes widened.

"Joseph Joestar 1939…." Hanabi read

She flipped the picture back over and her jaw dropped.

"T-This is a picture of Mr. Joestar!"

With her still shocked face Hanabi looked out the plane's door where Jotaro was waiting for her. Jotaro noticed her stunned look and raised a brow at her.

Hanabi kept looking back from the picture and then back at Jotaro, not believing what she was seeing.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"


	23. Death 13 - Part 2

**Death 13 - Crazy Dreams-No its a Nightmare!**

After Hanabi had settled down she was now sitting around the campfire holding the baby but she kept staring at Joseph and Jotaro. She couldn't believe how much alike they looked when Joseph was younger. I mean they could have been mistaken for twins.

 _"_ _Does that mean Jotaro's gonna look just like Mr. Joestar when he gets older,"_ Hanabi pondered

Hanabi's thoughts were interrupted by a happy giggle. She looked down at her arms to see the baby smiling waving his hands trying to get her attention.

"Well now someone's happy. The baby's fever gone down everyone!" Hanabi announced

"Oh that's good," Joseph said walking over, "If we lost him, I don't know what we'd do." Joseph bent down to be at level with the baby.

Joseph started playing peekaboo with the baby making him laugh. Hanabi smiled thinking it was cute.

"You're really good with him Hanabi," Joseph said

"Huh? You think so?" Hanabi asked

Joseph smiled and nodded his head, "You're gonna make a great mother one day."

Hanabi blushed at the compliment and gave a small thanks.

"Hey, Old Man. The radios not busted. What should we do? Should we send out an SOS?" Jotaro asked

"Let's call for rescue," Joseph said

As Joseph and Jotaro went to radio for help Hanabi started to play with the baby more.

She lifted him up in the air making him laugh. She then started tickling his stomach earning even more giggles from the baby.

While Hanabi was playing around with the baby she failed to notice the strange look Kakyoin was giving her or more specifically the baby in her arms.

The baby abruptly stopped laughing his expression going from happy to shaky and irritable.

"Hmmm? Something wrong?" Hanabi questioned

She checked his diaper and he was dry. Then a thought occurred she hadn't given the baby anything to eat or drink all day.

"You must be thirsty. I'll get you some water." Hanabi set the baby down in his basket.

She went over to the water jugs, "I don't have any bottles on me. I wonder what I could use as a substitute?"

"WAAAAAAH!"

Hanabi quickly stopped what she was doing when she heard the wails of the baby. She looked behind her to see Kakyoin holding the baby up by his bib.

"Kakyoin!" Hanabi yelled running over.

She took the crying baby out of Kakyoin's hands and held him close to her chest.

"Kakyoin that's way too rough. You could have hurt him, what's up with you?" Hanabi said

"M-My apologizes…" Kakyoin said

"It's fine just be more careful," Hanabi said

She gingerly bounced the baby up and down trying to calm him down.

"I think it's time that we all get something to eat. We'll all calm down once we have some food," Joseph said

Hanabi nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Hanabi had placed the baby back in his basket and was now sitting next to Joseph watching him cook.

"Wow Mr. Joestar it looks great," Hanabi complimented impressed.

"Hey, Old Man, don't let her near the food unless you wanna be poisoned," Jotaro called out

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hanabi yelled

"You can't cook," Jotaro bluntly replied

"Rude! So what if I'm not the best cook I can always learn," Hanabi countered

"You burned down your kitchen three times," Jotaro pointed out.

Hanabi's face turned red as she looked away. She didn't want to admit it but Jotaro was right, she was a lost cause when it came to cooking.

Once the main dish had been made and served Joseph started to make some baby food. Hanabi looked up to see Kakyoin was the only one not eating. He had been acting weird all day, maybe he was sick?

Polnareff walked up behind Joseph and Hanabi, "That smells great. What are you making?"

"Baby food. This is milk, egg yolks, bananas, and bread all stewed together. Here. Want a taste?" Joseph asked holding the spoon up to Polnareff.

Polnareff took a bite and swallowed. "It's good! I could totally go for this! Give me more!"

Polnareff took the pot and spoon away from Joseph shoveling the food down his throat. He got about three spoonfuls before the spoon was snatched out of his hands.

"Polnareff that's not for you! If you eat it all there won't be any left for the baby! Besides you were already given your dinner!" Hanabi scolded.

"Mr. Joestar, Polnareff, Hanabi, did you see that?!" Kakyoin yelled

"Huh?" All three turned their attention to Kakyoin.

"That baby isn't normal after all! He just killed a scorpion! In the blink of an eye! He stabbed it with a safety pin!" Kakyoin exclaimed

"Kakyoin, hold on. What are you talking about?" Joseph asked

"That is not a normal baby! He's not even a year old, but knew what a scorpion was…..and he killed it with those tiny hands!" Kakyoin said

"A scorpion!" Hanabi shouted

Hanabi ran over to the baby and lifted him out of the basket checking for any stings. Kakyoin ran over and looked in the basket.

"The dead scorpion on the pin should be in here. I-It's not here," Kakyoin looked up at the baby in Hanabi's arms. He stood up grabbing them both, "B-But it's true! Where'd you hide it!?" Kakyoin tried to pry the baby out of Hanabi's arms but she pulled away with a scared look.

"Kakyoin stop!" Hanabi cried

"That's enough! Stop!" Joseph shouted pulling Kakyoin away.

"Mr. Joestar!" Kakyoin said

"I said this earlier, but you're tired. Let's talk again tomorrow morning, after you've calmed down," Joseph said

Hanabi walked away giving Kakyoin a worried look. She walked over to the campfire and sat the baby in her lap grabbing the food. She took a spoonful and blew on it to cool it down before holding it up to the baby's mouth.

"Open up, ahhhhhh!" Hanabi said

She held the spoon up to the babies mouth but he kept it shut.

"Huh? What's wrong? I know you're hungry, look it's good." Hanabi took a small bite and smiled, "Come on open up."

Hanabi moved the spoon closer to the baby but he pulled back pushing the spoon away.

Before she could try again the spoon was smacked out of Hanabi's hands.

"Hanabi! I'm sure of it now! I don't know where he hid the scorpion, but he's a Stand user! And I have the very thing to prove that!" Kakyoin yelled

He pulled up his sleeve and everyone gasped seeing letters carved into his arms.

"Oh, my god!" Joseph yelled

"Kakyoin, did you do that to yourself?" Jotaro asked

Kakyoin gasped and looked at everyone with dismay as he saw the shocked looks on their faces. Kakyoin pulled the sleeve down over his wound.

"Hierophant Green!"

Hanabi's eyes widened as Kakyoin summoned Hierophant Green and went to attack. Silver Chariot appeared behind Hierophant Green and gave it a swift chop to the neck knockin Kakyoin out.

"It's no use. He's totally lost his mind," Polnareff said

Hanabi looked at Kakyoin sympathetically as she held the baby close.

 _"_ _K-Kakyoin…."_ Hanabi thought sadly.

Hanabi set the baby down and tucked him in for bed while the men moved Kakyoin, into a sleeping bag.

Once that was settled Hanabi got into her own bag and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as Hanabi's eyes closed they re-opened and she looked up to see a green sky.

"Green sky….?" Hanabi mumbled sitting up. She looked around her to see Polnareff, Jotaro and Joseph were with her and they were on a teacup ride.

"Why are we in sleeping bags at an amusement park, like a bunch of idiots?" Joseph said

That's when Hanabi finally remembered where she was.

"That's right! Th-This is…." Polnareff said

"A dream world….Everyone watch out we're in a land of nightmares!" Hanabi shouted

Jotaro stood up on the defense but Joseph just got back in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, so it's just a dream. Then I'm just gonna relax," Joseph said laying back down.

"Don't have the same reaction I did!" Polnareff yelled

"Kakyoin was right this whole time," Hanabi said

"Baby. Stand. Were in enemy territory," Polnareff said

All four got off the ride and started walking around the amusement park.

"Since Kakyoin is passed out he should be somewhere here. Kakyoin where are you!" Polnareff called out.

"P-Polnareff, what's with you hairstyle?!" Joseph yelled

Polnareff looked up to see his flattop had grown to be about two feet tall. It suddenly grew taller stretching out and grabbing onto two poles pulling Polnareff away.

"Polnareff!" Joseph said

That's when the large chain on Jotaro's jacket lifted up and wrapped around his neck choking him.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi said

"M-My artificial hand!" Joseph yelled, his hand shook and then blew up tripling in size looking like an inflatable toy.

"Mr. Joestar!" Hanabi yelled

Hanabi heard giggling but before she could turn around something wrapped around her body and she was yanked back. Her body was pulled into something and she was cocooned by laughing flowers leaving only a hole for her to see and breathe.

"Lali-ho!"

 _"_ _The Stand!"_ Hanabi thought

"Lali-ho!"

"Star….!"

"It's no use Jotaro! We can't bring our Stands into the dream world!" Polnareff yelled

"...Platinum!"

Polnareff and Hanabi were both surprised to see Star Platinum had appeared.

Star Platinum faced Death 13 but then turned to Jotaro and started attacking him. It gave a creepy laugh before pulling out a frying pan whacking itself in the face. It kept doing it over and over again making a new strange face every time.

 _"_ _T-This is freaky,"_ Hanabi thought

Its head started to spin around and then it poofed revealing Death 13's head.

"Lali-ho! I'm a fake!" Another puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared away there was Death 13 as a Stand hodgepodge of all of their Stands.

"This overwhelming power! This absolute fear! It's so much fun! A Stand is spiritual energy and dreams are the spirits unguarded! Death 13 has surrounded the unguarded spirit, and that's why you can't summon your Stands! Although, if you had summoned your Stands before you fell asleep, you could have brought them with you, like the clothes you're wearing. Death 13 will never have to face another Stand! The only thing that can defeat a Stand is another Stand, so I'll always win! Once I defeat you I get what Dio promised me, the girl as my caretaker," Death 13 said pointing at Hanabi.

"Caretaker!"

Death 13 laughed, "Now how about you all give me a scream. One that symbolizes how happy and refreshed I feel at my easy victory! Lali-!"

"Lali-ho," Hierophant Green said appearing behind Death 13.

"Oh, it's just the fake one I made," Death 13 offhandedly spoke.

This proved to be wrong once Hierophant Green wrapped its hands around Death 13's neck.

"W-What?! Impossible! This ones, not a fake! This is the real Hierophant Green!" Death 13 said

The bondage around Hanabi disappeared and she ran over to the others to see they were all back to normal.

"It's Kakyoin! Kakyoin's right there!" Polnareff said

Sitting in the teacups wearing a smile was indeed Kakyoin.

"When I lost consciousness earlier, did you forget that I had Hierophant Green out? I had Hierophant Green hide underground before I fell asleep," Kakyoin said

"Help me!" Death 13 said

"Now, it's time for your punishment, baby," Kakyoin said

Death 13 started to swing it's scythe around but it couldn't get a hit since Hierophant Green was on its back.

"Kakyoin! Kakyoin, we owe you an apology," Joseph said

"I thought you might have become weak minded. I couldn't believe in you. You were fighting this battle alone….I'm sorry," Polnareff said

"I'm sorry too," Hanabi said

Suddenly the clouds started to shift and spin around.

"Don't try anything funny Death 13!" Kakyoin said

"Kakyoin! Get Hierophant Green away from his back!" Jotaro yelled

The clouds formed into a large hand and grabbed the scythe from Death 13. It sliced right through Death 13 and Hierophant Green.

"I-Impossible!" Kakyoin said

Kakyoin fell to the ground making everyone call out to him.

Death 13 opened his cloak to reveal he was just arms, shoulders, and a head, he had no lower body.

"Lali-ho! Didn't you realize it? Death 13's body is actually hollow!" Death 13 said

Kakyoin stood up with a smile, "Just kidding!"

"Kakyoin!"

"Y-You're alright!?" Joseph said

"Please look closer. My Hierophant Green isn't so careless as to stay on his back forever," Kakyoin said

Death 13 froze as something slithered into his head. Hierophant Green unraveled the lower half of its body which was winding itself into Death 13's head. Hierophant Green went into Death 13's head gaining control over the Stand.

"Now, if you don't wish to be destroyed. How about you heal this wound on my arm? Anything can happen in dreams, so I'm sure you can heal a cut, right?" Kakyoin said

"R-right…." Death 13 said

 **Death 13**

 **Power - C Speed - C Range - E**

 **Durability - B Precision - D Potential - B**

"All right everyone wake up!"

Hanabi woke up to see Kakyoin had made breakfast.

"Man I had such a strange dream. I'm glad I'm up," Hanabi said

Hanabi sat up and saw Kakyoin with the baby. She slowly walked over, "Kakyoin?"

"Good morning Hanabi," Kakyoin turned to the girl with a smile, "I was going to change him and feed him. So why don't you have some breakfast."

Hanabi noticed Kakyoin seemed much better than last night and she also saw the wound on his arm was gone too.

 _"_ _That must have been apart of the dream too. I guess we all just needed rest,"_ Hanabi thought.

Hanabi smiled and nodded at Kakyoin, "Okay. I'm glad to see you two are getting along." She turned and walked away as the baby reached out with is arms pleading in his head for Hanabi not to leave him.

Hanabi sat down next to Jotaro and the two ate breakfast. Kakyoin had come over as Joseph took up the liberty of feeding the baby with Polnareff.

Hanabi looked over when she heard the baby scream. She raised her eyebrow seeing as Joseph and Polnareff were just feeding him.

"Ba-dum-tss," Kakyoin smiled

* * *

The group was quickly rescued and brought to the next town. Hanabi had a hard time letting go of the baby, because he didn't want to let go of her. He kept crying and clinging to her but she was finally able to get him off and sent a sad farewell.

Joseph rented a speedboat and now the group was speeding across the water.

"Hey, old man. Something's not right. You're going the wrong way. Shouldn't you be heading directly west, to Egypt? You seem to be heading toward that island," Jotaro said

"Yeah, that's right. I have my reasons for not telling you before, but before we enter Egypt, we need to make a slight detour and meet with someone. He's a man who's extremely important to this journey," Joseph said

Hanabi smiled excitedly for what was to come.


	24. Judgement

**Judgement - Hanabi Why Do You Have That?!**

The speedboat docked on the beach of the small island. As Hanabi went to get off Jotaro held his arms out, he grabbed Hanabi by the waist easily lifting her off the boat and onto the sand. Hanabi's cheeks tinted pink as she thanked Jotaro.

As the five started walking through the island Hanabi was amazed by all the flourishing plant life she saw.

"Hey, now. Does someone actually live here? It's such a tiny little island and it looks deserted," Polnareff said

"Indeed. Mr. Joestar, does he really live here?" Kakyoin asked

"He lives here by himself. That's what he told me back in India," Joseph replied

"What. Indian curry?" Polnareff questioned out loud.

A rustling sound caught everyone's attention, and they all paused looking towards the sound they all spotted a pair of eyes staring at them from a bush.

"Hey. Someone's watching us from the grass over there," Jotaro pointed out

Once the man was spotted he stood up and quickly ran away. Everyone took after the mysterious figure following after him through the shrubbery. They eventually came upon a small house with a fence in an open clearing. The hopped over the fence entering the yard of the dwelling. He picked up a basket of feed and started feeding some chickens acting as if the group wasn't there.

"That...man….He can't be….." Kakyoin said

"It can't be…" Polnareff said

Polnareff went to move forward but was stopped by Joseph.

"Hold it! I'll go talk to him. All of you, wait here," Joseph stepped forward, "My name is Joseph Joestar. I'm traveling to Egypt with these four-"

"Go away! I won't hear it! D-Don't talk to me! No one comes to see me with good news! It's only when something bad happens! I don't want to hear it!" The man yelled turning around.

Polnareff's eyes widened when he saw the face of Avdol, but this man's face was older and he had greying hair.

"Go away!" The man ran into the house and slammed the door.

"I-It can't be!" Kakyoin and Polnareff said

"That's Avdol's….father. He left the world behind, and lives alone on this island. I didn't tell any of you about this because if Dio were to find out that we stopped here, the peace Avdol's father enjoys here could be compromised. But telling him about his son Avdol's death won't be easy to do," Joseph explained

Polnareff looked down sadly and turned away from everyone.

Joseph put a comforting hand on Polnareff's shoulder, "Avdol's death was not your fault."

Polnareff slowly pulled away, "No it's my responsibility. I have to carry that." He slowly walked away heading back to the beach.

Once he was out of view Hanabi turned to the rest of the group, "So when are we gonna tell him the truth. I kinda feel bad."

"Well tell him once we leave," Joseph said

"Okay," Hanabi said

Joseph went into the house to talk while the teens stayed outside.

"Hey, you guys I'm gonna go look around the island. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of plants that I can find here to make some great medications and remedies," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded, "Don't get in any trouble."

Hanabi smiled and nodded, "I'll scream if I do." She smiled before walking away.

"JoJo, I have a question for you," Kakyoin said as Hanabi walked away.

* * *

"Hey, you guys you wouldn't believe what I found!" Hanabi called out.

Kakyoin, Jotaro, along with Joseph and Avdol, who just walked out the house, all turned around at an excited Hanabi's voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled

Kakyoin's eyes widened as Avdol gasped.

Jotaro sighed looking at what Hanabi was holding.

"What's the problem?" Hanabi asked looking at their shocked faces.

None of the men answered as they watched a large green boa constrictor slither around Hanabi's shoulders.

"W-where did you get that?" Kakyoin asked

"Oh, I found him slithering up a tree I was trying to get some flowers from," Hanabi said

"And you grabbed him!" Joseph yelled

"No, well he just kind of climbed onto me. He's not poisonous, and isn't he cute. I think I'll call him Tony," Hanabi said

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

"How are you afraid of bugs but not snakes?" Kakyoin asked

"Bugs are gross, and there's nothing to really fear about a snake as long as you know which ones are venomous, and how to properly hold it. My mother used some for a photoshoot once and the trainer let me hold them," Hanabi said

"Well, you can't keep him," Jotaro said

Hanabi nodded her head but continued to smile as the snake moved about her.

* * *

Once Joseph said they were leaving Hanabi released Tony back into the wild giving him a happy send-off.

The sun had set and the group was ready to depart, but they were lacking one Polnareff and Avdol. When Polnareff hadn't returned from his walk Avdol went out to find him.

As the rest of the group waited on the beach they heard a rustle in the bush and out popped an injured Polnareff.

"Hey! You'll never believe this guys! Who do you think I met?" Polnareff smiled

"Polnareff! You're injured. It seems like half the time you're covered in blood!" Hanabi said

"Who cares about my wounds? Listen! Don't be shocked, Jotaro! Don't let your back go out in shock, Kakyoin! Don't faint Hanabi! Who do you think I met, Mr. Joestar? Behold and rejoice! Tum-ta-da-da! Here he is! That bastard Avdol was alive!" Polnareff said with a happy smile.

 ** _~Silence~_**

"Well let's go," Joseph said picking up his bag.

"I'll help you carry your luggage," Avdol said

"Thank you Avdol," Hanabi said

The five started to walk off leaving a stunned Polnareff.

"HEY!" Polnareff yelled

The five continued to chat as Polnareff stood there stunned.

"W-Wait a minute, you guys! Hey! I said wait, you assholes! Hey, what's the deal with that attitude?! A guy who was dead came back to life! What the hell?! Why are you having a normal conversation?!" Polnareff yelled

"Oh, Polnareff, I'm sorry. When I said I buried Avdol in India….That was a lie," Joseph said

"W-W-WHAT!?" Polnareff yelled

"It was Hanabi who tended to my wounds in India," Avdol said

Hanabi smiled and gave an uh-huh.

"Y-You assholes knew that Avdol was still alive in India, and you didn't tell me?! You too Kakyoin?!" Polnareff said

"I only found out the day after, but we couldn't let the enemy know," Kakyoin said

"I thought it was kind of mean, but Polnareff you can't lie and you've also kind of got a big mouth on ya," Hanabi said with a smiling with a sweatdrop.

"If you'd let the secret slip, Avdol couldn't have recovered in peace," Jotaro said

"Oh yeah! Avdol your dad is on this island! Let's let him know you're here!" Polnareff said running off.

"Oh that was me in disguise," Avdol said

Cue Polnareff face planting in the sand.

"W-what? Th-Then you guys….That was all….Did you have to go that far?! How dare you guys leave me out like that?!" Polnareff said eyes watering.

"Hey, now. There's no reason to cry," Joseph said

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this hurt," Kakyoin said

"Cheer up Polnareff," Hanabi said patting his back.

"I'm sorry Polnareff. There's a reason I came to this island in disguise," Avdol said

"A reason?" Polnareff asked

"It was partially so the enemy wouldn't find out, but I also had Avdol do a little shopping for me," Joseph said

"A little shopping?" Polnareff questioned

"It was a very conspicuous purchase. So I disguised myself as a rich Arab when I bought it," Avdol said

Joseph pointed out to the water and out came a luxury submarine.

"Whoa!" Hanabi gasped

"A submarine!?" Polnareff gaped

"That's right. From here, we'll ride to Egypt in this!" Joseph said


	25. The High Priestess

**High Priestess - It Came From Outside The Submarine!**

The inside of the submarine was just as impressive as the outside, it was like being in a first-class lounge underwater. Avdol was at the wheel steering the submarine.

"Hey, can you drive this thing, Avdol?" Polnareff asked

"Tsk, tsk. No problem," Avdol said

"I can drive it, too!" Joseph called out.

Hearing those words Hanabi instantly paled in her seat next to Jotaro.

"You're not driving, this thing. I'm not letting you crash us again," Jotaro said

 _"Thank you Jotaro,"_ Hanabi thought.

"My grandson is so harsh," Joseph grumbled

"This is my first time in a submarine. It's not as cramped as I expected," Kakyoin said

"Yeah. This is a vessel that the rich use to explore the seafloor for pleasure. As you see, it even has windows," Joseph said

"Oooh! Nice!" Polnareff yelled running right over to the window. "I've always kind of liked this sort of thing. I wish I could've ridden it with a cute girl-" Polnareff stops mid-sentence when he realizes he does have a cute girl in the room. A smirk comes to his face as turns to look at Hanabi, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He goes to call out to the short female but flinches snapping his mouth shut as he locks eyes with a pair of glaring green orbs from a certain Kujo.

Polnareff turns away walking over to some control panels. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the sonar.

"It's a sonar. It uses reflected sound waves to detect things underwater, a bit like radar," Joseph explained

"Wow…." Polnareff said

Avdol checked the sonar seeing it clear. "All clear. Nothing is coming towards us."

"With this, we can detect anyone trying to attack us, from any direction," Joseph said

"But if we are attacked in here, we'd have nowhere to run. We are 60 meters below sea level, after all," Jotaro pointed out.

Hanabi got a little uneasy hearing that. She knows her flower pod would protect her underwater, but she didn't know if she could make one big enough to protect everyone. Hopefully, this ride goes smoothly.

* * *

A few hours ticked by. Hanabi and Jotaro were staring out at a window as Jotaro pointed out various marine life. Hanabi was impressed as Jotaro identified numerous amounts of sea creatures. She knew he liked marine biology and it made her smile seeing how much he enjoyed it.

"Hey Kakyoin, make me a drink. I'm parched," Polnareff said

"I'd like one too," Avdol said

"Us too, please," Hanabi said

"All right," Kakyoin said

"Everyone, be quiet for a moment. I'm going to make a phone call," Joseph announced picking up the satellite phone.

"A phone call? To where?" Polnareff asked

"It must be very important, if you're calling from here," Kakyoin said

"Yes, its an important and delicate matter," Joseph said

Everyone was quite as Joseph talked. Through the conversation, Hanabi and Jotaro were able to pick up that he was talking to his wife, Suzie Q. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't told her what was going on and was doing his best to reassure his wife without spilling the beans.

When the call was over everyone gave their best words of encouragement to Joseph, making promises that they'll defeat Dio.

After a while, Avdol had given up the piloting position to Polnareff.

"This is actually pretty easy, I guess it's no wonder you can drive it Avdol," Polnareff smirked

Suddenly the side of the submarine hit something making a noise rattle throughout the vessel.

"For crying out loud! Hey, don't get overconfident! There are many obstacles in the sea," Avdol scolded

"Yeah, I know. All right! Let's speed up just a little bit-"

The submarine started to shake making a terrible grinding noise.

"Polnareff!" Avdol shouted

"That wasn't me!" Polnareff said

Hanabi snickered behind her hand as Polnareff was taken off the wheel.

Kakyoin pulled open a drawer to start making drinks, "Oh, there are exactly six cups."

"Hey! Hurry up and make some coffee. I want some now!" Polnareff exclaimed

"Make it yourself then," Kakyoin said

Avdol used the periscope to look above the water, "Hey. I can see the coast of Africa. Were about to arrive!"

Hanabi smiled happy they were almost at Egypt.

Kakyoin walked over with a tray of coffee setting down the cups.

"Hey, Kakyoin. Why did you bring out seven cups? There are six of us," Jotaro said

"That's odd. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I could have sworn it was six….." Kakyoin said

Joseph grabbed a cup and was about to take a sip from it when the cup morphed in his hand surprising everyone. A sharp blade was formed and it cut off his prosthetic hand.

"WH-!"

"Old Man!"

"Mr. Joestar!"

A creature landed on the table hissing at them.

"What is that?!" Hanabi yelled pointing at it.

"Impossible!" Polnareff said

"It's a Stand. At some point, a Stand got into the submarine!" Avdol said

The Stand jumped on the ceiling and clung there. Jotaro brought out Star Platinum but as it took a swing at it, the enemy Stand disappeared into the ceiling of the submarine.

Hanabi ran over to Joseph and started to immediately treat his wound.

"I-It disappeared!" Polnareff said

"No, that's not it!" Jotaro said

"It transformed! It turned into one of the gauges! Just as it turned into a coffee cup!" Avdol said

"Seriously! Were at the coral reef! We were only a few hundred meters from surfacing in Egypt!" Polnareff bellowed

Kakyoin went over to Hanabi and put Joseph on his back.

"Mr. Joestar is unconscious but his wounds aren't serious. Luckily the Stand cut off his prosthetic hand."

As if things could get anymore troublesome the phone started to ring.

"The phone! Who would call at this hour!" Polnareff said

"Ignore it Polnareff!" Kakyoin said

"It's the High Priestesses! The enemy is using the Stand that suggests The High Priestess," Avdol said

"You know of it?" Jotaro asked

"I've heard of it. The name of the Stand user is Rose. It's a Stand that can be controlled from far away, so the user is probably on the surface," Avdol informed to the group.

"What's its power?" Kakyoin asked

"It can turn into anything that's metal or glass, as long as it's a mineral. So that includes plastic and vinyl as well. Even if we touch it or hit it, unless it attacks, we have no idea of recognizing it," Avdol told them.

"B-But where did it sneak in here from?" Polnareff asked

Polnareff got the answer to his question when a gauge broke off and water started flowing in.

"I think that's our answer," Hanabi said

* * *

As the water started to pour in an alarm sounded off.

"How simple….So it cut a hole and came in?" Polnareff said

"It broke the surfacing system. Were sinking faster!" Avdol said

As things went from bad to worst the phone started to ring again.

"Damn it! Shut up! Who the hell is it at a time like this!?" Polnareff yelled

Hanabi, who was standing right next to the phone, went to pick it up but before she could Jotaro picked it up.

Since Hanabi was so close she could hear everything on the other end of the phone line.

"Sorry, but the Old man can't come to the phone right now," Jotaro simply said to his Grandmother.

"JoJo," Hanabi whispered yelled

"That voice….Is that you, Jotaro?! Where's Joseph? You should be in Japan. Why are you with your grandfather. Answer me, Jotaro." Suzie Q panicked over the phone, Jotaro's words doing nothing to calm down the older woman.

Knowing Jotaro was not handling the situation delicately Hanabi snatched the phone from him, "Mrs. Suzie."

"...H-Hanabi! You're there too! What's going on!?" Suzie Q asked

"Well, you see-"

Hanabi was cut off when the submarine shook violently, she fell over hitting her head hard against the console. Hanabi felt her head rattle as she fell back into Jotaro's arms. Jotaro caught both the phone and dizzy Hanabi. Jotaro put the phone up to his ear and continued to talk to Suzie Q.

"There's nothing to worry about Grandma Suzie. Later. Once things calm down, we'll call you back," Jotaro said before hanging up the phone.

Once the phone call ended the submarine started to shake even more.

"Hold on! Were about to hit the seafloor!" Avdol shouted

"Oh, my God!" Polnareff yelled

The submarine crashed as it hit the seafloor throwing everyone around.

"I'm never getting in a submarine again," Jotaro said

Water was quickly filling up the submarine already past everyone's ankles and to make matters worse the submarine was losing oxygen quickly.

"You okay?" Jotaro asked Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded yes rubbing her forehead as Jotaro set her down.

"Kakyoin. Did you see what gauge the Stand turned into?"

"It…..It looked like it turned into this one," Kakyoin said pointing to a gauge.

Jotaro approached the gauge and Star Platinum held up a fist. As it was about to make contact something moved behind Kakyoin.

"No! Jotaro! It already moved! It's right behind Kakyoin!" Avdol yelled

The Stand took a deadly swipe at Kakyoin, but he dodged it.

"Hierophant Green!"

Hierophant Green attacked but High Priestess dodged it heading for Kakyoin. It sliced deep into his neck making him cry out.

"Kakyoin!" Hanabi cried

High Priestess jumps onto a wall transforming and vanishing.

"Everyone, head towards the door. It's become part of the hull's surface and started moving," Avdol said

Everyone one ran to the door but as Avdol grabbed the handle it transformed into High Priestess.

"I-Impossible! I-It already moved and transformed into the door wheel…."

High Priestess attacked but something grabbed its hand taking it off the door.

"Gotcha," Hanabi smirked as Queens Thorn held onto its Rose Whip. Her Stand pulled back on the whip causing it tighten around High Priestess.

"Nice Hanabi!" Polnareff cheered

"What should I do now?" Hanabi said

"Crush it!" Polnareff shouted

"With pleasure," Hanabi said

Queens Thorn started to tighten the whip crushing the Stand but then suddenly the whip snapped.

Hanabi felt pain in her hands. "What?!" Her hands were bleeding due to a long cut going across her palms.

High Priestess had turned into a razor blade cutting itself free. It jumped to the ceiling again before vanishing.

In the middle of the commotion, Joseph had been dropped in the water. He sat up quickly coughing out sea water.

High Priestess laughed at them from the ceiling, its cackles echoing in the metal vessel.

Avdol opened up the door and everyone ran inside. They locked the door behind them hopefully trapping High Priestess inside.

Hanabi glared as she wrapped up the cuts on her hands. She silently promised to herself that Jotaro wouldn't be the one to take down this Stand. This time it was gonna be her.

* * *

"What?! Jotaro, you answered a phone call from Suzie? Damn it... You shouldn't have done that," Joseph said

"I tried to help but that didn't go so well," Hanabi gave a sheepish smile rubbing the spot on her head where she had hit it against the console.

The group made their way to the back of the submarine where

the scuba gear was being stored.

Hanabi pulled out a pair of goggles, _"Scuba gear. I've done this before…."_ She easily slipped on the gear having done so before when she had gone scuba diving with her mother on multiple occasions.

"Hurry up! Step on it!" Joseph shouted

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro groaned

Joseph looked down at his missing hand, "But I can't make the necessary preparations to dive with one hand. Help me out, Jotaro."

"Do it yourself," Jotaro responded

Hanabi rolled her eyes and helped Joseph with his gear.

"Thank you, Hanabi!" Joseph said

As quick as they could everyone put on their scuba gear, and was ready to go.

"Who here has scuba dived before?" Joseph asked

"Not me," Polnareff sounded

"No," Jotaro said

"I haven't," Kakyoin said

"I have," Hanabi interjected raising her hand.

"The High Priestess is attacking from the other room. Quickly teach us to dive," Avdol said

"It's quite simple. I learned when I was a child, but the number one rule is to not panic," Hanabi said

"Hanabi's right. Don't panic Avdol. When you're underwater for every ten meters you go below the surface, the pressure increases by one atmosphere. At the surface, there's one atmosphere of pressure." Joseph explained. "Were forty meters below the surface right now, so we'll endure five atmospheres of pressure. If we try to surface immediately, our lungs and blood vessels will burst. We have to go up slowly, so our bodies can adjust." Joseph turned to a valve. "Now, I'm going to let water in."

Water started to flow into the room as Hanabi explained how their equipment worked.

"This is a regulator. All you have to do is breath in and out like normal. There's a valve inside it that prevents water from going into your mouth and only allows air from your tanks to flow in. When you breathe out it goes out the left side," Hanabi explained

Joseph started to go over hand signs to use underwater, but he was interrupted by Avdol.

"Mr. Joestar, given who we are, shouldn't we use our Stands to talk?" Avdol said

"That's a good point," Joseph said

"Aww, but I know a hand signal message, too." Polnareff clapped his hands then gave a peace sign then an okay sign, next he put his hand over his head like he was looking for something.

"Your underwear is showing," Kakyoin said

"Yeah!" Polnareff cheered high-fiving Kakyoin.

The two did some kind of epic handshake which would have been fun to watch if they weren't in the middle of being attacked and at risk of drowning.

"Were under attack and could die anytime! Stop fooling around and let's go!" Joseph shouted

* * *

While the water was at everyone's waist the same couldn't be said for Hanabi. To her the water was just below her chest. She fixed her goggles over her eyes then put in her regulator knowing she was going to be the first one submerged.

The water quickly filled up the rest of the room and Joseph opened the door to the outside. He turned to everyone giving an okay sign. Kakyoin, Jotaro, Hanabi, and Avdol returned the sign. Joseph looked over at Polnareff but he was flailing around.

 _"P-Polnareff!"_

Polnareff's regulator had turned out to be High Priestess and it was now biting down on his lip. High Priestess tore into Polnareff's lip drawing blood. Polnareff continued to thrash around as High Priestess tore off his goggles.

 _"I-It had already transformed into a regulator!"_ Kakyoin said

 _"That bastard,"_ Jotaro cursed

High Priestess then dove into Polnareff's mouth forcing its way down his throat.

 _"It's going to go down his throat and tear him apart from the inside!"_ Kakyoin exclaimed

Star Platinum's arm came out trying to grab High Priestess but it went into Polnareff's mouth completely.

 _"C-crap!"_ Jotaro said

 _"Hierophant Green!"_

 _"Hermit Purple!"_

Hierophant Green and Hermit Purple both went up Polnareff's nose and hooked onto High Priestess forcing up and back out of Polnareff's mouth. Before they could do anything else High Priestess transformed into a spear gun.

Polnareff got out Silver Chariot and was able to deflect the spear.

 _"Now!"_ Polnareff called

 _"It's reloading!"_ Kakyoin said

 _"Hurry let's go!"_ Hanabi said

Everyone swam out of the submarine, Polnareff being helped by Jotaro since he no longer had diving gear.

 _"That was close,"_ Kakyoin said as the group swam on.

 _"It's too soon to relax. The bastard knows exactly how to hit us where it hurts,"_ Joseph said

 _"Polnareff, are you alright?"_ Avdol asked

 _"I-I'm fine…You guys saved me…Merci Beaucoup,"_ Polnareff thanked.

Jotaro grabbed the second regulator from his tank and gave to Polnareff.

The six of them kept swimming along the sea floor making their way closer to the coast.

 _"The sea floor is so beautiful. I wish I could have come here on vacation,"_ Polnareff said

 _"This is no time to take it easy. We must surface before our oxygen runs out,"_ Joseph said

 _"That goes double for Polnareff and_ Jotaro, _since their sharing the same tank,"_ Hanabi said

 _"Look it a sea tunnel,"_ Avdol pointed out.

 _"Our depth is seven meters. Were finally at the Egyptian shore!"_ Joseph said

Hanabi stopped swimming when she felt something was off. The sea floor was bare of any plant life. Hanabi swam back a little bit to get a better look and her eyes widened when she saw the sea floor had a face.

 _"That's not the seafloor!"_ Hanabi yelled

Eyes and a mouth opened to reveal the face of High Priestess.

 _"Swim away!"_ Hanabi yelled

Since Hanabi was so far back she was lucky to not get caught in the current as High Priestess sucked in water but the rest of the group wasn't so lucky.

 _"Oh no!"_ Hanabi thought. She started to swim to the surface as fast as she could, _"If I can find the Stand user I can save everyone!"_

High Priestess shot out a large jet of water shooting out all the water in its mouth.

 _"Flower pod!"_

A flower bud wrapped around Hanabi and the large stream of water pushed her up to the surface. The flower pod shot out of the surface and landed on the soft sand. It bloomed letting Hanabi out.

"I'm getting good at that," Hanabi said

* * *

Hanabi took off her scuba gear then kicked off her wet shoes.

"W-Where's that Stand user?" Hanabi questioned

Hanabi looked over at some rocks hearing a feminine giggle. She crawled behind the rocks and looked over them. Below the rocks standing at the edge of the shore was a woman with her back to Hanabi.

She was laughing to herself while looking over the water.

"That's gotta be her. She's gotta be the Stand user. Time for a sneak attack" Hanabi whispered

Before she could move though the woman spoke up.

"Hey, Jotaro! Jotaro, you're my type so this will be hard for me."

An instant frown came upon Hanabi's face. First, that woman was trying to kill them now she's flirting and with Jotaro too.

 _ **"Vee…"**_ Queens Thorn growled appearing and glaring.

"It's too bad I have to make my Stand, High Priestess digest you," The Woman said

The more she talked the angrier Hanabi got she clenched her teeth grabbing onto the rock she was hiding behind. Hanabi's chest started to beat rapidly and her face turned red. The way she talked to Jotaro just boiled Hanabi's blood.

"If only we had met under other circumstances. How sad," The woman said

 _"That's it!"_ Hanabi yelled in her head jumping over the rocks.

"HEY!"

The woman turned around only to be met with a punch to the face.

 _ **Underwater**_

Polnareff was whispering his plan to Jotaro but stopped when High Priestess started to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Polnareff said

 ** _Surface_**

Hanabi stood over the woman glaring down as she cracked her knuckles. Queens Thorn stood behind her snapping her rose whip.

"First you attack my friends and now you're flirting with Jotaro….I'm gonna be sure to make you pay," Hanabi said

Queens Thorn grabbed the woman with Rose Whip and pulled her to Hanabi. Hanabi gave the woman an uppercut to the face, "That's for Mr. Joestar!" Then she grabbed the woman's shoulder and kneee her in the stomach, "That's for Kakyoin!" Next Hanabi brought her elbow up hitting the woman in the nose, "That one's for Polnareff!"

Hanabi thrusted her hand out and Queens Thorn followed.

"Petal Tornado!"

A whirlwind of petals was launched at the woman, and she was sent flying into the air.

"This is so you know…." Hanabi lifted her leg straight up, as the woman came back down Hanabi dropped her leg in an axe kick, "JOTARO'S MINE!" She yelled as she kicked the woman in the face shattering all the teeth in her mouth.

The woman laid on the ground passed out clearly defeated. Hanabi gave a satisfied smirk crossing her arms.

 **"Doki Doki,"** Queens Thorn said winking.

That's when it finally registered to Hanabi what she had said.

"D-D-Did I just say….."

Hanabi grabbed at her red cheeks, "Oh man….." All the thoughts that Hanabi kept locked up in her mind vault started to flood out as she fell to her knees.

"I don't just have a crush on Jotaro. I'm in love with him," Hanabi gasped

 **"Doki!"** Queens Thorn cheered letting out a confetti of petals.

Hanabi blushed even more not knowing how to process this information. Luckily she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts for long because someone started to surface out of the water.

"Jotaro! You're okay!" Hanabi cried out with an overjoyed smile sparkles around her. She then proceeded to bang her head against the sandy ground not believing she just acted like that.

"Hanabi was that you who took out High Priestess?" Polnareff asked

"Yup, she's right over there," Hanabi pointed over to where the woman's body lay.

"Good job Hanabi!" Joseph smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"Well done," Avdol said

"Very nice," Kakyoin complimented

Jotaro smiled at Hanabi, and she turned away trying to not show her blushing face.

"I'm gonna go see if she's hot or not!" Polnareff walked over to the woman taking a peek at her face.

"Well? Polnareff?" Joseph asked

"AHHHH! N-No comment….Don't look! Her teeth are all busted so there's no point looking!" Polnareff said

Hanabi smirked behind her hand then looked up at Jotaro who was smiling down at her. Hanabi didn't look away getting lost in the moment with Jotaro.

 _"I-I guess being in love with Jotaro isn't bad….now the real challenge will be how to tell him,"_ Hanabi thought

* * *

The group all looked at the sun enjoying the warmth it brought.

"What a sight for sore eyes," Hanabi smiled

"We've finally made it to Egypt," Avdol said

"Indeed. In a jet, this trip would've taken twenty hours. But it took us thirty days," Joseph said

"We visited many places. Inside a brain, and even inside a dream," Kakyoin said

"A dream? What are you talking about Kakyoin?" Jotaro questioned

"Hey, now. It's morning. Wake up already," Polnareff said

"Oh, right. You guys didn't know about that," Kakyoin said

"Well, whatever. Let's go," Jotaro said

 **STAND PROUD!**


	26. The Fool - Part 1

**The Fool - The New Member and He's Adorable!**

"Aww much better," Hanabi said walking out of a shop.

Hanabi had gotten herself a new set of clothing after the group's aquatic adventure.

She now wore a white blouse with a black lining tucked into a maroon flared skirt that had black suspenders attached to it. Black oxford heels were dawned on her feet. Her hair was now open but her bangs were clipped back by a star hairpin. Hanabi had to once again replace her medical satchel but this time she was extra prepared. She bought a leg holster, that strapped to her thigh, to hold the super important medicine. This way if she lost her satchel she had a backup and it was conveniently hidden by her skirt.

"Hey, Hanabi!"

Hanabi turned to where her name was being called.

"We got the car. Let's go get Mr. Joestar and Jotaro!" Polnareff called out.

"Right!" Hanabi ran over to the dune buggy-like car.

"Aww, Hanabi you look lovely!" Polnareff complimented.

"Thank you Polnareff. Forever the gentleman," Hanabi said

Avdol, Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Hanabi drove a few blocks down to where Jotaro and Joseph were.

"Mr. Joestar! We got the car!" Kakyoin said

"Let's hurry up and go," Polnareff said

"Come on you guys!" Hanabi said

"Alright, we're coming!" Joseph called back with a smile.

* * *

Hanabi was pretty happy right now. For the first time on this trip, she wasn't uncomfortably sandwiched between the men, she actually had some elbow room in the car. The group had driven out to the middle of the desert where they were waiting for a rendezvous set up by Joseph.

A loud sound caught everyone's attention and they looked up to see a helicopter.

"They here," Joseph sated

"A helicopter!" Polnareff said

"You don't have to state the obvious. We can see that," Kakyoin mused

"That's a helicopter from the Speedwagon Foundation. They're looking for a place to land," Joseph explained

"Speedwagon Foundation? Your old friends who are taking care of Mom back in Japan?" Jotaro questioned

"Yeah, that's right," Joseph said

Everyone shielded their eyes as the helicopter landed kicking up sand.

"Don't tell me were going for a ride in that helicopter," Jotaro said

"No. As much as I'd like it, the crew aren't Stand users. If we were attacked, they would be at risk," Joseph said

"Then why is that helicopter here?" Kakyoin asked

"They've brought us a helper," Joseph said

"What? A helper?" Polnareff pondered

"He has a few personality issues, so it's taken a while to get him here," Joseph said

"Mr. Joestar! It's impossible for him to come with on this trip! There's no way he could be helpful," Avdol exclaimed

"Huh? Do you know him too Avdol?" Hanabi asked

"Yeah, very well," Avdol said

"Hold on. If he's a helper that means he's a Stand user, right?" Jotaro asked

"He's the Stand user whose Stand suggests the card called The Fool," Joseph said

"The Fool?" Polnareff laughed, "Hah! That card sounds like an idiot."

"We're lucky that he's not our enemy. You wouldn't be able to beat him," Avdol stated

Polnareff grabbed Avdol's shoulder.

 _"Oh no not again,"_ Hanabi thought

"What'd you say, you asshole? You'd better watch your mouth," Polnareff said

"It's the truth, and what's with the hand? That hurts," Avdol said

"Sounding all high and mighty and-"

"Knock it off already. The helicopter landed," Kakyoin interrupted

The front door of the helicopter opened and two men in Speed Wagon uniforms came out. Hanabi had to admit the men were a little intimidating.

"So. Who's the Stand user?" Jotaro asked

The two men looked over a Jotaro but didn't say anything.

"I'm asking which one of you is the Stand user. Is it you?" Jotaro asked pointing at a man.

"No, it's neither of us. He's in the back seat," One of the men answered

The other guy opened the back door but there's nothing there but a blanket.

"I don't see anyone there," Jotaro said

"No, he's there."

Polnareff walked forward to the helicopter, "Hey, hey hey! You say he's there, but where is he? Is he really short or something? Get the hell out here! Come on!" Polnareff slaps his hand on one of the seats but his hand hits something warm and sticky, "Hmmm? What's this sticky stuff?"

"Please be careful! The helicopter ride was rough, so he's in a really bad mood."

"Don't get close to him! I told you he's got some personality issues!" Joseph said

"Polnareff, you can't win," Avdol said

"And I'm asking where the hell is he?!" Polnareff shouted

The blanket starts to rustle and something shoots out from under it hitting Polnareff in the face.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-He's…."

Hanabi's eyes widen with stars in them, _"A Dog!"_

The dog was barking at Polnareff baring his fangs. He started to rip Polnareff's hair out by the mouthful.

"This is the Fool Stands users. His name is Iggy. He loves to tear out human hair by the mouthful. We don't know where he was born. When even the dog catchers in New York couldn't get him, Avdol was able to find and capture him. Oh, I just remembered. While he's ripping out hair he likes to-"

 ***** POOOOT *****

Iggy let a huge fart rip out while he was still attached to Polnareff's face.

"-fart in the human's face. He's kind of vulgar," Joseph finished

Iggy jumped away from Polnareff.

"God damn it! You're gonna pay for that! Damn you….Silver Chariot!" Polnareff said

Iggy's eyes widened and the sand around him started to pick up, then it formed into a metal monster like dog.

 **"He _is_ a Stand user….how cute,"** Hanabi thought

"Who the hell do you think you are, you stupid mutt?! Don't make me cut you in half!" Polnareff yelled

Silver Chariot struck The Fool but it split in half turning into sand and then moved around Silver Chariot's sword.

"Simply put, it's a Stand made of sand," Avdol said

"Yeah….And the simpler they are, the stronger they are. I'm not sure if I could hit it," Jotaro said

Iggy was once again on Polnareff's face ripping out his hair.

"Hey! Help! Do something about this dog!" Polnareff shouted

"Sorry, Polnareff, but I'm not about to get my hair ripped out, too," Kakyoin said

"You monster!" Polnareff screamed

"Do you have his treats?" Avdol asked the pilot.

"If we didn't we wouldn't have been able to make it here," The Pilot said, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small rectangular package and hands it to Avdol.

Iggy immediately catches a whiff of the treat and starts barking running over.

"His sense of smell is incredible," Avdol said

"What is that?" Kakyoin asked

"Coffee flavored chewing gum. Its Iggy's favorite treat, and he'll do anything for it," Avdol said pulling a stick out of the box.

Iggy jumps up and was able to snatch the whole box out of Avdol's hand and starts tearing into it.

"He loves coffee-flavored chewing gum, but he still won't let his guard down for anyone," Joseph said

"At least take the paper off first," Avdol muttered

Hanabi makes her way forward to Iggy. She stands right next to him and reaches down.

"Hanabi wait!" Avdol said

Hanabi puts her hand out over Iggy's head. Iggy pauses chewing and looks up at Hanabi whose smiling down at him. He lifts his head up and allows Hanabi to pet him.

All of the men are stunned to see Hanabi holding the dog without any issues. He's still chewing on his gum as the lavender-haired girl continued to hold and pet him.

"I love dogs! My mother's allergic so I've never been able to get one, but Iggy's gotta be the most handsome one I've ever seen."

"I-Incredible. Hanabi's holding him," Avdol said

"Maybe she's got a way with wild beast," Kakyoin said his eye's drifting to Jotaro.

"Damn it…" Polnareff shouted standing up, "My beautiful hair's been thinned...You stupid bastard!"

 **The Fool**

 **Power - B Speed - C Range - D**

 **Durability - C Precision - D Potential - C**

The men unloaded the rest of the supplies, and Joseph even got a new prosthetic hand.

The pilot handed Joseph a camera for his spirit photography but he got another idea.

The group got together and posed for a picture. Hanabi sat on the ground next to the right of Joseph holding Iggy.

Hanabi happily took a copy of the picture and tucked it away in a safe place.

"AHHH! Avdol! Hurry up with the gum!" Polnareff yelled as Iggy chased him.

"But you're already such good friends, Polnareff!" Avdol laughed

Feeling bad for the poor Frenchman Hanabi plucked Iggy off the ground holding him. Polnareff stopped running catching his breath.

"Thank you, Hanabi!" Polnareff said with a smile. He went to go pat Hanabi's shoulder but Iggy snapped at Polnareff's hand making him pull back.

Joseph asked the pilot how Holly was doing and her condition had gotten much worse. Hanabi looked at Jotaro and saw the scowl on his face knowing that he was really worried. Jotaro looked down when he felt something grab his hand. Hanabi held Jotaro's hand tightly sending him a reassuring smile.

"I know you're worried….but we're gonna find Dio and save your mother. I promise Jotaro," Hanabi said

Jotaro looked down at Hanabi then nodded his head squeezing her hand back.

The helicopter took off but not before warning the group about the nine men and women Dio had gathered. It made sense they had beaten every Tarot card Stand user except for Hol Horse and The World.

With that said the helicopter took off leaving the group.

Hanabi let out a nervous chuckle as the car drove. Here space in the car had doubled and that's because it was just her and Iggy in the back seat. The dog's head was resting on Hanabi's lap as he chewed on his gum. He wouldn't allow anyone but Hanabi to sit with him, which meant Avdol, Polnareff, and Kakyoin were all crammed into the very back.

"Mr. Joestar, can't you do something about this? Why is that shitty little dog sitting in the seat with Hanabi while we're stuck in the back? It's cramped and my back hurts," Polnareff complained

"You'll have to wait until the flavor from the gum fades. Once that happens, I'll throw a piece of gum into the back so he'll go there," Joseph told the Frenchman.

Polnareff reached down into the seat causing Iggy to snap at him.

Suddenly Joseph stopped the car, he hit the brakes so fast that the back of the had car lifted up.

"W-What the hell?!" Polnareff shouted

"L-Look! Over there!" Joseph said

Everyone looked out of the car to see the wreckage of the Speed Wagon helicopter.

"Be careful! It's very likely we'll be attacked by the enemy's Stand!" Joseph said

"Look! It's the pilot!" Jotaro shouted

The Pilot was crushed under the plane his mouth wide open with a look of horror, his fingers were bloody having had dug into the side of the metal remains.

"This is terrible. Approach carefully," Joseph said

The group walked cautiously to the downed craft.

Jotaro walked over to the deceased pilot and his eyes widened.

"What is it Jotaro?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro bent down and picked the pilot's head up, "Its water," He set the man's head back down tilting and water along with a fish drained out of his mouth. "So much water…...It's coming from the pilots mouth….no his lungs."

"T-That means he drowned!" Hanabi gasped

"He drowned in the middle of the desert!" Jotaro said

"What on earth!" Joseph shouted

"H-Hey….There's another one over here! He's alive!" Polnareff said

Jotaro, Hanabi, and Joseph ran over to see the second crewmember, but he looked like all the liquid had been drained out of him.

"Are you alright?! What on earth happened?" Joseph asked

The man weakly turned his head shakily raising his hand pointing at something, "Wa…..Water…."

"What? You want water? Polnareff, hand me that canteen," Joseph asked holding his hand out.

Polnareff handed Joseph a canteen that was lying on the ground. Joseph lifted the man's head up and held the canteen up to the weak man.

"AHHHH! No! The water's going to attack!"

A blue liquid in the shape of a hand flew out of the canteen and grabbed the man's head ripping it off sucking it inside.

"It's the enemy Stand! It's inside the canteen!" Joseph shouted jumping back.

Everyone ran back trying to put as much distance between them and the canteen. Joseph, Jotaro, and Avdol landed on the left next to the car. Polnareff and Kakyoin were on the right laying behind a small sand dune. Poor Hanabi had ended up running back and was right next to the plane wreckage using the metal to hide behind.

"Oh man, how'd I end up by myself," Hanabi murmured out sadly.


	27. The Fool - Part 2

_"_ _Oh man, how'd I end up by myself," Hanabi murmured out sadly._

 **The Fool - Sand & Water! Simple Stands Are Dangerous!**

Hanabi stared worriedly at the canteen as blood flowed out of it.

"The man said that the water was going to attack him and the pilot's mouth was full of water, so does that mean the Stand is made of water? Or does the Stand control water?" Hanabi pondered. "This has to be the work of one of those nine people Dio gathered. Who would have thought that we would be attacked so soon?"

Hanabi saw Jotaro pull out a pair of binoculars and used Star Platinum to look around, by the expression on his face he found nothing. That meant the Stand user was so far away that even Star Platinum couldn't locate them.

Hanabi looked to her right when she heard Polnareff and Kakyoin arguing, well it was more like Polnareff just yelling.

Suddenly a small pool of liquid formed right in front of them, a hand materialized out of the liquid and raked its claw-like fingernails down Kakyoin's face.

"Kakyoin!"

"It got Kakyoin! I-It got Kakyoin's eyes!" Polnareff screamed

"Polnareff! Stop panicking! Bring out Silver Chariot and defend yourself!" Joseph yelled

That's when the Stand formed underneath Polnareff's hand. It posied itself ready to attack but before it could move a loud beeping went off. The Stand turned around attacking the dead Speed Wagon crewmembers hand.

"It attacked his hand but-! *GASP* No it attacked his watch. It's picking out its target based on sound and movement," Hanabi said, "You guys it's tracking us by sound!" Hanabi called out.

"Sound?!" Polnareff said

Polnareff looked down at Kakyoin who he now had in his arms. Kakyoin's face was bleeding heavily and the blood dripping from his face landed on the ground catching the attention of the Stand.

"Shit! Polnareff! It's coming after you this time!" Joseph yelled

Polnareff picked up Kakyoin and started running to the vehicle as the Stand struck where he was just standing.

Hanabi watched Polnareff runs as fast as he could with Kakyoin in his arms but the enemy Stand was quickly catching up to them.

"He's not gonna make it!" Hanabi looked at the helicopter and yanked a piece of metal off of it.

The Stand was right at Polnareff's feet about to attack.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Hanabi yelled banging the piece of metal on the ground.

The Stand immediately turned around going after its new target.

"Hanabi!" Everyone cried out.

"What is she doing?!" Joseph yelled

Hanabi stood her ground as the Stand raced towards her, allowing Polnareff and Kakyoin to make it safely to the car.

"It's gonna attack her!" Polnareff said

 _"Hope this works,"_ Hanabi thought

Hanabi slammed hands on the ground as Queens Thorn's hands appeared on top of hers'. Suddenly vines shot out in every direction scattering the ground like a giant spider web. The vines were all connected back to Hanabi's fingers like a puppet master controlling multiple puppets. The enemy Stand stopped moving seemingly frozen, Hanabi was pretty sure that the Stand user was confused to as where all the sound came from when the vines formed.

Hanabi slightly moved her middle finger and one of the vines moved creating a small amount of sound and the Stand attacked it.

"Amazing! She created a webbing maze with her vines to throw off the Stand," Avdol said

Hanabi smiled but on the inside, she had been panicking. "I-I'm so glad that worked," She thought. "As long as I stay still and keep moving the vines, the Stand user won't attack the others. This should give them some time to think of a plan."

 **Geb**

 **Power - C Speed - B Range - A**

 **Durability - B Precision - D Potential - D**

The men watched on top of the car as Hanabi continued to play her game of cat and mouse with the Stand. When the Stand would attack breaking off a piece of vine Hanabi would just regenerate a new one. The enemy Stand kept frantically attacking the vines, it reminded Hanabi of when a dog would chase its tail, going around and around never reaching its goal. Hanabi switched up the patterns of the vines and even made multiple ones move at one time to keep the Stand distracted.

"Hanabi has it distracted so we're safe for now," Joseph said

"We need to come up with a plan to defeat this Stand. Kakyoin needs to get to a doctor immediately," Avdol said

The men put their heads together but they seemed to hit a mental brick wall.

After about 10 minutes Hanabi started to breathe heavily. Keeping the Stand distracted was taking a lot of energy. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"I've never had to use Queens Thorn's power for so long. Having to constantly regrow vines is really draining-Wait a minute," Hanabi thought, "This Stand is made of water. Maybe if I make a flower big enough I could trap it inside. Like my flower bud shield in reverse."

Queens Thorn thorn appeared and it shot a seed out of its hand, like a bullet, into the middle of the web of vines and it burrowed into the sand. The enemy Stand went after it.

 _"That's right head right towards it,"_ Hanabi thought with a smirk.

The Stand hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Hanabi said

The Stand was quickly enclosed in a large flower and its petals snapped closed trapping the Stand.

"Whoo! She got it!" Polnareff cheered

The large flower bud moved around and shook as the Stand tried to get out.

Hanabi panted catching her breath as she bent over putting her hands on her knees. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"*GASP GASP* I-I'm glad that worked. The flower bud shield can take some pretty heavy damage it should be able to keep that Stand trapped long enough for us to find the Stand user," Hanabi said

"OY Hanabi!" Polnareff called out.

Hanabi looked up and gave the group a thumbs up. She picked herself up and started jogging over to the car. The sooner they left the sooner they could get Kakyoin to a doctor.

As Hanabi walked over Jotaro looked at the flower bud as it stopped moving.

"Good job Hanabi!" Joseph congratulated

* * *

Hanabi smiled as she walked past the flower bud. That's when it happened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the enemy Stand broke through the flower and shot out right at Hanabi.

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi let out a cry of pain as the Stand struck her back sending her flying forward.

"Hermit Purple!"

Joseph used Hermit Purple to snatch Hanabi out of the air and pull her to the car. Jotaro caught Hanabi in his arms and his hands became wet soaked in Hanabi's blood.

The Stand zoomed under the car disappearing into the sand.

"I-I guess I wasn't able to make the flower bud strong enough with the amount of energy I had left," Hanabi breathed out.

"Hanabi…." Jotaro said

Hanabi tried to sit up but Jotaro forced her down.

"It's fine Jotaro my inu-"

"Stop!" Jotaro said cutting of Hanabi, "You're injured rest. You've already done enough."

Hanabi looked at Jotaro but then gave him a small smile relaxing into his arms.

Suddenly the car started to shake and then the front portion was pulled into the sand.

"What?!" Joseph yelled

The car was sticking straight up out of the sand. Avdol caught Kakyoin from falling while Jotaro held Hanabi close to him as he dangled off the back. Iggy simply hoped out of the car.

"The tires are in the water! Shit! It's no use. Were being pulled in!" Jotaro yelled

"We're going to slip!" Avdol said

"Move further back!" Joseph said as they climbed to very back of the car.

"Helper! Come on, damn it! Help, already! Hey!" Polnareff yelled at Iggy.

Iggy just stayed unmoving laid out on the sand. He let out a yawn and stretched before laying back down closing his eyes.

"How careless can you be?! You stupid dog!" Polnareff yelled pissed.

The car rocked as the front wheels were severed off and then split in half by the enemy Stand.

"It's so sharp! It cut the front tires in half!" Joseph yelled

The car shook more and then fell back.

"Shit! Everyone hang on!" Joseph cursed

The car hit the ground causing everyone to fly off it landing on the sand. Jotaro kept a tight hold on Hanabi as they landed on the ground making sure to keep the girl off the sand.

"The water sank…..Everyone, don't move!" Avdol said

"No one make a sound!" Joseph said

Hanabi sat frozen in Jotaro's lap as she watched Avdol move. He removed the bangles on his wrist and started to toss them into the sand mimicking footsteps. It was a smart idea. Avdol would know exactly where the Stand would strike and he could attack it with Magician's Red.

"With a water Stand vs. a Fire Stand I'm sure Avdol will come out on top," Hanabi thought

Everyone waited with bated breath for the Stand to emerge. Water started to bubble to the surface as Avdol summoned Magician's Red.

"Now! Magicians Red!" Avdol said

Magicians Red sprung forward with a fiery fist but the enemy Stand dodged the attack and whipped itself around attacking Avdol.

"Wha-!"

"Avdol!" Joseph yelled

Blood sprung out of Avdol's neck as he fell back.

"Avdol!" Hanabi yelled reaching forward.

* * *

Avdol laid out on the sand gasping for air as more blood poured out of his neck wound.

"Avdol! The Stand got his neck! He needs medical treatment now!" Hanabi cried

The water Stand reappeared and it reformed into a hand hovering over Avdol.

Hanabi was about to cry out but it instead turned into a gasp as Star Platinum appeared tossing her high into the air, as Jotaro took off running.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled

"You fool! Jotaro, what are you doing?!" Joseph yelled

The water Stand dove back into the stand taking chase after Jotaro.

"Hey! It dived! The waters started chasing after Jotaro," Polnareff pointed out.

"So that's what he's trying to do. It won't attack Avdol again, but….Jotaro!" Joseph said

Hanabi felt herself start to fall back down, "Someone please catch me!"

Polnareff looked up putting his arms out easily catching Hanabi. She thanked Polnareff wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug causing the Frenchman to smile.

Hanabi quickly turned her attention back to Jotaro, he ran towards Iggy grabbing the dog by the scruff of his neck. Jotaro stopped running and shoved Iggy into the ground holding the squirming dog firmly in place.

"Don't stop Jotaro!" Joseph yelled

Iggy kept struggling to get out of Jotaro's hold but it was a futile effort.

Iggy finally stopped struggling and sand started to form around him and Jotaro. A cyclone of sand surrounded the two and when it died down Iggy was no longer under Jotaro's hand but up in the air being held by The Fool. Iggy used his Stand to escape and created wings to keep himself afloat above the ground.

Jotaro jumped up and grabbed onto Iggy's Stand as it floated in the air. The Fool glided away taking Jotaro and Iggy with it.

"That's good. Jotaro's going to travel through the air and use Iggy to find the Stand user," Jotaro said

"Th-That's good," Hanabi said getting out of Polnareff's arms.

"Hanabi-!"

"No, my wounds only look bad but Avdol and Kakyoin need immediate medical care and I'm the only one who can give it to them," Hanabi declared

Joseph and Polnareff looked at Hanabi even though she said she was fine they could see her wince from the pain, and the back of her shirt was soaked through with blood.

 _"Jotaro's doing his part. I know we can trust this fight to him, but now I need to do my part as well."_ Hanabi thought

"Polnareff!" Hanabi shouted getting his attention. She started to lift up her skirt causing the Frenchman to get a giddy smile.

His small fantasy was shattered when a small bottle hit his face along with a rag.

Hanabi put her skirt back down covering her medical thigh pack. "That bottle had disinfectant in it. I want you to clean out Kakyoin's wounds while I check on Avdol."

Hanabi went over to the fallen Egyptian.

"How is he?" Joseph asked as Hanabi checked Avdol over.

Hanabi smiled and looked over at Joseph, "Avdol's lucky. The wound isn't too deep and the Stand didn't hit a major artery. I'll bandage him up right now, but he'll need a few stitches."

Once Hanabi was done with Avdol she went over to Kakyoin tenderly examing his eyes. Polnareff sat behind her worried.

"Well…..Since I'm not a doctor I don't know the full extent of the damage but if I'm correct the attack just grazed the top of his eyes. If I'm right he won't lose his eyesight," Hanabi said

Polnareff cheered behind Hanabi as she wrapped up Kakyoin's wound.

"Now that they're taken care of could one of you please bandage my back?" Hanabi asked

Polnareff smiled knowing Hanabi would have to take off her shirt for her wound to be treated.

"I'll do it," Joseph stated deflating Polnareff.

* * *

Once Hanabi was patched up the group loaded Kakyoin and Avdol into the car and drove off heading in the direction Jotaro and Iggy had floated off to.

"I see him!" Hanabi shouted pointing in the distance.

"Jotaro!" Joseph yelled

"Jotaro! Are you alright!?" Polnareff called out.

Iggy let out a howl and started barking as the car came closer parking. Hanabi hopped out of the car and started running over to Jotaro a smile on her face, but before she could reach Jotaro something slammed into her chest making her fall back into the sand.

Hanabi giggled as Iggy licked her face, "Hahaha! I'm happy to see you too! Did you help Jotaro defeat that nasty Stand user? I'm sure you were tough!" She praised the dog.

Iggy cuddled closer into Hanabi's chest as she sat up. Jotaro looked at the two and saw Iggy looking up at him with a smug look as he dug himself deeper into Hanabi's chest.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said annoyed.


	28. Oingo and Boingo

**Khum's Oingo and Thoth's Boingo - Jotaro? No Its...!**

With how fast Polnareff was driving it took the group only about an hour to arrive at the nearest town. They immediately checked all the injured into the hospital.

Hanabi was right when she said her wounds weren't that bad, she didn't even need stitches. She smiled at the doctor as she put on her new shirt. The doctor gave her some antibiotics to prevent infection and bandaged her up.

Hanabi gave a small thanks to the doctor as she walked out of the room. Jotaro was waiting outside leaning against the wall as she exited.

"I'm all good Jotaro," Hanabi smiled.

Jotaro stood up straight and walked over to Hanabi, "You did a good job. Distracting that Stand and treating Kakyoin and Avdol."

Hanabi smiled at the compliment as her cheeks turned slightly red, "I-It was nothing."

Jotaro put both his hands on Hanabi's shoulder making her gasp lightly. She looked up at him as his face got closer to hers.

Hanabi's whole face turned red as Jotaro's forehead touched hers. He stared into Hanabi's eyes intently, and she felt like she was about to pass out. Luckily Jotaro pulled away before she did.

"Let's go," Jotaro said

Hanabi shook off the embarrassment as the color faded from her face and followed Jotaro out the hospital.

* * *

Polnareff, Hanabi, Jotaro, and Joseph were now walking around town getting a feel for the area as they waited for the update on the conditions of their friends.

"How are those two doing?" Polnareff asked smoking a cigarette.

"It just as Hanabi said Avdol's neck wound didn't hit anything vital, so he'll be released tomorrow. But Kakyoin's injuries are serious," Joseph explained

"I'm worried," Polnareff said

"Sadly, Kakyoin, might be out of action for the rest of this trip," Jotaro stated

"By the way, Hanabi how are you feeling?" Joseph asked

"A little sore, but other than that I'm fine," Hanabi reassured

"You did really well yesterday Hanabi. I'm impressed," Joseph complimented

"Thank you very much, Mr. Joestar. Although there's always room for improvement. Next time I'm not going to let my guard down until I know the Stand user is out of commission," Hanabi spoke with a determined face.

"Hey, there are a lot of cafes around here. Let's get a drink and relax," Polnareff said

"Great idea. Which one?" Joseph asked

Polnareff took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it forwards. It landed on the ground pointing at a cafe called MAXIM.

"My cigarette picked that one."

The group walked in and took some seats at a table.

A tall man, with just as tall hair, walked up ready to take their orders.

"Welcome, what would you like?"

"Let's see," Polnareff stared at the menu. "I'd like some black tea."

"I haven't had that in a while. I'll have one too," Hanabi said

"Same," Jotaro said

"All right. Four black teas then?" Oingo said before walking away.

"No, we'd better not," Joseph spoke up making Oingo freeze, "Listen. We're in Egypt, which is enemy territory. More enemies are lurking around us than ever before, and we don't know when they'll attack. We have to be more careful than we've ever been when it comes to poison. From now on, only drink from bottles or cans."

"What? Are you serious?" Polnareff questioned

"I am serious. Hey, forget the black tea. We're going to have cola instead," Joseph said

"Cola?!" Oingo exclaimed

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Jotaro asked

"N-No. Okay. Cola, right? So four colas, then," Oingo stuttered

"Oh, and we'll take the caps off at the table ourselves. Also, I want the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth colas from the right," Joseph declared

While Oingo was getting the drinks a man stood up in his seat holding up a soda.

"Hey, manager! This cola isn't cold at all. Your shop serves warm cola? I'm not gonna pay you jackass!"

"Hey, are the colas not cold?" Joseph exclaimed

"Th-The refrigerator is broken," Oingo responded

"You're being too paranoid. Even if that guy were our enemy, and if he were really trying to poison us….How would he know that we'd come here? This city has all these cafes, and I happen to choose this one. If there were only one cafe, maybe, but there are plenty," Polnareff affirmed

"I'm just saying that being careful can't hurt," Joseph replied

"If you're that concerned, then let's change cafes. Well go to the one across the street," Polnareff said

"Alright," Joseph said

The four looked out to the cafe across the street and saw that it was on fire.

"My cafe is on fire!"

"A spark from a cigarette some jackass left in the road got into the trash!"

"Hey, Manager, we'll take four black teas after all," Joseph said

* * *

The group sat back down at their table and their tea was quickly served.

"Man, to throw a lit cigarette in the trash…..This world sure had some real jerks in it," Polnareff said

 _"Wait...he seriously doesn't know it was his fault?"_ Hanabi thought

Hanabi lifted her cup to drink but before the liquid could even touch her lips a woman's scream caught her off guard her.

"This dog ate my cake!"

The group all spit out their tea in surprise of the Boston Terriers actions.

"Iggy!"

The woman that Iggy stole food from started to throw dishes at him, but he easily dodged them running out of the cafe followed by the group.

"Damn it, Iggy!" Joseph yelled

"Stop you shitty dog!" Polnareff yelled

* * *

The group ended up losing Iggy. Jotaro said he was gonna go walk to the hospital to see Kakyoin and Avdol. Polnareff and Joseph decided to get some supplies while Hanabi did the same thing getting more medical supplies.

Hanabi told Polnareff and Joseph that she would meet them back at the car when she was done, so they could all go back to the hospital together.

After searching for a shop Hanabi was only able to find minor supplies like bandages and rubbing alcohol but it would have to do for now until they reached a bigger town.

As Hanabi walked up to the car she noticed someone at the car, someone she didn't recognize. Whoever it was they were halfway into the car, so Hanabi could only see the lower half of their body.

"Hey! What are you doing in that car?!" Hanabi yelled

The person froze as they heard Hanabi's voice.

"I know you can hear me! What are you doing?!" She called out.

She ran towards to the car and stopped right behind the person. The person slowly pulled themselves out the car and faced Hanabi.

"J-Jotaro?" Hanabi questioned, surprise clear on her face.

"Yeah, it's me, Jotaro," Oingo said

Hanabi jumped back from Oingo eyes wide, "I don't know who the hell you are but you're not Jotaro!" She yelled pointing at Oingo.

Oingo instantly started panicking waving his arms, "N-No! It is me! Jotaro Kujo!"

"I know Jotaro and you're not him!" Hanabi yelled

Oingo continued to freak out more wondering how this girl knew instantly that he wasn't Jotaro. That's when he remembers a prediction his brother made involving the girl and Jotaro. But since he now looked like Jotaro that meant...

"Hey! Hanabi!"

Hanabi turned her head to see Polnareff and Joseph walking around the corner. She was about to yell out to them pointing out the obvious Stand user when her face was grabbed and the fake Jotaro locked lips with her.

Hanabi's face turned red as steam left her ears. Just like with Hol Horse Hanabi's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out in the impostor's arms.

Oingo let out a sigh of relief and wiped some sweat off his forehead. This was the prediction his brother had made, "A kiss from Jotaro would cause her to faint," but it turns out the "Jotaro" in this prediction was actually Oingo in disguise.

Polnareff and Joseph approached the two carrying some bags.

"Jotaro? What happened to Hanabi?" Joseph asked

Polnareff snickered and slid up next to Oingo, "Something embarrassing right that's why she passed out. Did you see her panties?"

Polnareff continued to snicker until Joseph hit him on the back of his head. "Ow!" Polnareff rubbed his head, "Jotaro, didn't you say you were going straight to the hospital."

"Huh? Um, uh….Yeah. I left something in the car, so I came back for it. My wallet. It was my wallet, yeah. Yare yare daze," Oingo copied Jotaro's signature saying.

"Jotaro, what happened to your school jacket?" Joseph questioned

"S-School jacket?" Oingo asked

Polnareff grabbed Oingo's jacket, "That's really not a good look on you."

"Oh, right clothes….I-It's at the cleaners! I took it to the cleaners, and didn't have money," Oingo said

"Huh? I see…." Polnareff walked to driver's door, "Then hurry up and get in the car with Hanabi. We're going."

"Nah, a-actually, I think I'm going to walk….," Oingo stuttered trying to walk away.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jotaro? From here it'll be a lot faster to take the car," Polnareff pushed Oingo into the car with Hanabi.

* * *

Throughout the car ride, Oingo was freaking out in fear of being found out and in fear of the orange shaped bomb he had hidden. As he tried to get rid of the orange by tossing it out the window, Iggy came back jumping in the car window with the orange in his mouth. Iggy sat in Hanabi's lap making the girl stir which in turn made Oingo freak out even more. If Hanabi woke up he'd be in trouble for sure, she'd rat him out quickly to Polnareff and Joseph.

Once the hospital was in sight Oingo faked a severe stomach ache and got Polnareff to pull the car over. He ran out the car not realizing Polnareff had thrown out the orange shaped bomb.

Hanabi woke up when she heard an explosion go off.

"W-What-Jotaro!" Hanabi shouted sitting up.

"Hanabi you're up," Joseph said as Polnareff pulled up to the hospital.

"You passed out. Hehe did we miss an upskirt moment?" Polnareff snickered

Hanabi's cheeks turned pink, but then she remembered what happened, that fake Jotaro had kissed her.

"Mr. Joestar! Polnareff! Jotaro he's-!"

Hanabi stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jotaro standing outside the car.

"J-Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled running out of the car.

Jotaro looked down at Hanabi, "Hmmm? Hanabi?"

"JoJo it's you!" Hanabi said jumping onto Jotaro and hugging him.

Polnareff and Joseph just watched the exchange eyebrows raised in confusion.


	29. Anubis

**Anubis - The Sentient Sword Strikes!**

The hospital was rather quiet as Polnareff, Jotaro, Hanabi, and Joseph went to visit Kakyoin and Avdol. Avdol was being released today but the same couldn't be said for Kakyoin.

Kakyoin was lucky and his pupils weren't cut, but they were going to take longer to heal meaning that Kakyoin would be staying in the hospital longer as the rest of the group continued on.

He promised that he would meet up with them once he was healed but that still didn't mean they weren't going to miss him.

As the group paid for the hospital bill a group of nurses had gathered outside admiring Iggy. Polnareff went outside to set the women straight and let them know that Iggy hated people but ended up getting a face full of Iggy farts.

The group caught a ferry going down the Nile arriving at Kom Ombo.

"Kom Ombo? Do we really have time to stop here?" Polnareff asked

"Stop griping. As long as they let us ride the ferry, we can't complain," Avdol said

Polnareff let out a huff, "Man I'm starving! Let's get something to eat."

"You're so loud. Here. For now, this'll have to do," Joseph handed Polnareff some of Iggy's gum.

"That's for Iggy!" Polnareff shouted

"Well don't worry about it. Just take it. By the way, where's the restroom?" Joseph said

* * *

As the group walked around Hanabi ogled at the some of the items that the vendors were selling. Jotaro followed closely behind the distracted girl making sure nothing happened to her.

"JoJo, what do you think of this?" Hanabi asked picking up a silk bandanna.

Jotaro nodded his head. Hanabi beamed and paid for the bandanna before tying it around her neck.

As the two kept wandering around, Hanabi started to get lost in the crowd before she could completely be swallowed by the sea of people her hand was grabbed. Hanabi blushed and looked up seeing Jotaro had grabbed her hand.

"Don't get lost," Jotaro said

After looking at a few more vendors the two met up again with Joseph and Avdol.

"It seems like we're missing Polnareff," Avdol said

"Let's go find him," Joseph said

"Yeah, Polnareff really attracts danger," Hanabi added

She scooped up Iggy into her arms and the group set off.

* * *

The group wandered around looking for Polnareff but were unable to find him in the large crowd. Suddenly Iggy started to growl and turned his head towards some ruins.

"Oh I think Iggy might know where Polnareff is," Hanabi said

Iggy kept growling and barking as everyone shifted their attention to the ruins.

The group decided to listen to Iggy and made their way to the ruins. When they arrived the five of them discovered Polnareff wounded kneeling on the ground. Hanabi was about to call out to him but then Iggy jumped out of her arms and started barking.

"Hey Polnareff, finally found you," Jotaro said

"You worried us after you wandered off alone. What if you got attacked by an enemy?" Joseph scolded

Iggy continued to bark towards Polnareff which made Hanabi raise a brow. Sure Iggy and Polnareff didn't get along but this seemed different.

Polnareff turned around grabbing his head revealing some blood dripping down the side.

"Polnareff?" Joseph questioned

"You're injured!" Hanabi ran over to Polnareff, "Every time we turn around…."

Hanabi treated Polnareff's wound as the rest of the men walked over.

"What is this? You have a katana," Avdol pointed out.

"Yeah….I got attacked by an enemy," Polnareff said

"It's pretty obvious considering this injury," Hanabi said

"It's over now," Polnareff pointed to a guy who was laying in some rubble, "His Stand was called Divine Anubis. He was a Stand user and expert swordsman who could phase his sword through objects to cut behind them. It was a tough fight."

"There done," Hanabi finished wrapping a bandage around Polnareff's wound.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan!" Polnareff smiled as he reached down next to him, "He attacked me with this swor-!" Polnareff paused when he felt nothing beneath his hand, "Where did it…."

He looked over to see a gaggle of rats carrying off the sword.

"Rats! Rats are trying to steal the sword! Hey!" Polnareff shouted

"I got it!" Hanabi used Queens Thorn vine whip to grab the sword and bring it back into her hands. As soon as the sword touched her hand Hanabi felt a strange feeling wash over her. It was dark and looming, it felt like a fog was washing over her mind.

"Hanabi."

The sound of her name being called snapped her out of her dazed state. Hanabi looked up to see Jotaro standing over her.

"Let's go," Jotaro said

"Okay," Hanabi whispered as she stood up gripping the sword close to her.

 **Anubis**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - E**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - C**

The group checked into a hotel and Hanabi had finally let go of the sword. Once she let go of the sword Iggy jumped into her arms growling towards the weapon. Hanabi's mind was a little clearer but her mind still felt a little hazy.

"Polnareff. What're you gonna do with that sword?" Jotaro asked

"I'm gonna hand it over to the police, since it's a dangerous weapon and all," Polnareff said

"Yeah, it's for the best. If you had left it in those ruins anyone could have found it. It appears to be quite valuable," Joseph said

Iggy started barking loudly at the sword making everyone looked at the Boston Terrier.

"Hey, Iggy! Be silent!" Avdol harshly whispered trying to get the dog to be quiet.

"What if we get thrown out?" Joseph said

Hanabi pets Iggy's head but that did nothing to calm the dog down. He got out of Hanabi's arms and moved closer to Polnareff and the sword barking.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? Now the fucking dog won't shut up. I guess I'll take care of this now," Polnareff said picking up the sword.

"Polnareff? Did we not just finish telling you to never go alone?" Avdol said

"I just told you!" Joseph exclaimed looking exasperated, "Jotaro go with him."

"Sure," Jotaro replied

Hanabi gazed at the sword and saw the jewel on the hilt glint, "I'll go too."

Iggy continued to growl as the group left the room.

* * *

Polnareff said they were going to go the police station to drop off the sword so why was their current location the inside of a barbershop, with Polnareff in a chair getting his haircut. Jotaro and Hanabi sat by a wall reading magazines.

"Hey, shouldn't we head to the police station?" Jotaro said

"Hehe, oh come on!" Polnareff said

"A man's got to look his best, right, sir?" The Barber said

"Yeah, definitely. Pops, could you set my katana down over there?" Polnareff asked

"Sure," The man took the weapon.

"It's a dangerous weapon no matter how you look at it. I was rolling around so much yesterday that my handsome face got all dirty. Make me shine, Pops," Polnareff said to the barber who was putting shaving cream on Polnareff's face.

Hanabi leaned her head on Jotaro's shoulder and dozed off in a light sleep. If the young girl was awake she would have noticed Jotaro shifting his arm around her putting her in a more comfortable position against his shoulder. He pulled down his cap closing his eyes relaxing too.

Hanabi opened her eyes when she heard yelling and they widened when she saw the barber holding the sword facing off with Polnareff.

"W-What the hell are you?! Aren't you the owner of this place?! C-Could it be that the sword is actually The Stand, and it controls the wielder? So the guy in Kom Ombo wasn't the user?" Polnareff said

The barber charger forward at Polnareff swinging the sword.

Silver Chariot came out and blocked the attack but Polnareff was somehow overpowered by the barber. Pretty soon the barber was standing over Polnareff.

"C-Crap! Jotaro! Hanabi! Help me out!" Polnareff yelled

Jotaro pulled Hanabi behind him, "Star Platinum."

Star Platinum came out as the barber charged at Jotaro.

"Ora!"

Before the man could even swing his sword Star Platinum punched him sending the man flying out the window.

"D-Did it work?" Polnareff asked

"No, not even close. It took everything I had to just land that punch. Shit. This thing is strong. This is the first combat Stand we've seen in a while that doesn't rely on schemes or spells…" Jotaro said

Jotaro, Polnareff, and Hanabi all stared out the window as people gathered around the fallen barber.

Suddenly the man's body rose from the ground surprising everyone.

"Just as I'd expect from Star Platinum. You're as fast as I've heard. But now I've learned all of those moves," Anubis smirked standing up.

"W-What's wrong, Khan?" A man on the street asked

"Stay back! He's being controlled! If you don't want to be cut down, get indoors and hide!" Polnareff yelled

The man let out a yelp as he ran away.

Polnareff, Hanabi, and Jotaro stood in front of Anubis having a stare down.

"Th-This isn't good. The more we fight it, the faster it gets. Th-The next attack will be the fastest, strongest, and most intense attack yet!" Polnareff said

Anubis crouched down before leaping into the air as he back came down he swung his sword in a high arc.

"Out of the way! He's trying to cut me down!" Jotaro shouted pushing Polnareff and Hanabi away.

"Run Jotaro!" Polnareff and Hanabi yelled out.

Star Platinum came out and caught the sword in between its palms.

"He-He caught it!" Anubis said surprised

"ORA!"

Star Platinum snapped Anubis's blade in half.

"I can't believe you caught my blade…." Anubis said

He slowly fell to the ground and the mand passed out dropping the sword. Hanabi, relieved, ran over to Jotaro.

"Jotaro are you okay?" She asked

Jotaro nodded his head before bending down to the fallen man.

"Is he dead?" Jotaro questioned

Hanabi checks the man's pulse and finds he still alive. "No, he's alive just unconscious."

Hanabi notices the hilt of the sword and turns away from Jotaro reaching over for it just as Polnareff came over with the sword's sheath. Hanabi doesn't hear anything that Polnareff was saying as hand grasps the hilt, her vision started to grow blurry then everything went black.

* * *

"Even now, the Stands evil powers could still be active. Anyone who touches the drawn blade falls under its spell. Let's sheath it without touching it," Polnareff said to Jotaro.

"That's gonna be quite hard now neh?"

Jotaro and Polnareff's eyes widen when they hear the familiar voice of Hanabi. They turn around to see Hanabi holding Anubis with a wicked smile on her face as her eyes glowed pink.

"Hehehehehehehehe! A nice vessel. For such a small girl she's got a lot of power in her," Anubis-Hanabi cackled

Her hand flexes, and then she stretches it out, a vine whip appearing in her hand.

"Let's test her out shall we," Anubis-Hanabi said

"Hey, you stop!"

Hanabi's body stopped and her neck craned to look behind her to see an officer running to her.

"Drop your weapon now!" The officer commanded

"Ne, you want me to drop my weapon, and leave myself defenseless?" Hanabi had a wicked smile on her face as she looked at the officer.

Anubis-Hanabi ran forward at the officer and the man screamed closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Hanabi's body standing casually behind him a smirk on her face.

"Take care now," Anubis-Hanabi said walking past him.

"Wh-AHHHHH!"

The officer let out a scream as blood started to pour out a long cut in his stomach.

"Now Jotaro, Polnareff, it's your turn," Anubis-Hanabi smirked pointing her sword at the two.

* * *

Hanabi gasped as her eyes snapped open. She was laying on her back in a dark room. She sat up looking around her but saw nothing but an empty void.

"Hello!" Hanabi called out.

She got no response, not even her own echo could be heard.

"Jotaro! Polnareff!" Hanabi called out.

"Hahahahaha!" Hanabi looked around her to see no one.

"Who's there?!" She yelled

"Hahahahaha!"

"Show yourself!" Hanabi yelled

A shadowy figure started to form under Hanabi and the girl gasped jumping back as the shadowy figure rose from the ground becoming solid.

"Hahahaha! It is I the Stand with no user Anubis!"

Hanabi glared at the figure as it stood in front of her. It was clear where the Stand got its name from, it looked exactly like the Egyptian Jackal God.

"What do you want?! Where are we!?" Hanabi yelled

"Why were in your mind," Anubis smirked tapping the side of its head.

"M-My mind?" Hanabi gasped

"That's right once you touched the sword I slowly started to take control of your body. I couldn't fully control you, that is until you grabbed the sword unsheathed. In order to have full control over I have to seal your consciousness away in here," Anubis explained

Hanabi clenched her fist, "So what! Even without Star Platinum JoJo can easily handle me, just because you have my body doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Anubis quirked a brow with a wicked grin, "Let's take a look shall we."

A portal seemed to appear in thin air and Hanabi could see what was happening in the real world. Her eyes widened when she saw her body attacking Jotaro, in one of her hands was the sword Anubis and in the other was Queens Thorn Vine Whip.

Her body kept slashing and stabbing at Jotaro but what surprised was that Jotaro was only dodging, he wasn't making any effort to fight back. Anubis-Hanabi smirked as she missed hitting Jotaro but cut right through a tree cutting it in half. The situation got even worse when Polnareff brought out Silver Chariot and went to attack Hanabi's body but Jotaro pushed him out of the way preventing him from attacking her. When he pushed Polnareff out of the way that gave Hanabi's body the opening to slash at him cutting into his arm.

"Ahhhh, it seems like Jotaro really cares for you. Haha, he won't even attack in fear of harming your body, he even risked his own life to prevent your friend from harming you. Haha, it seems like the person he cares for the most will be his downfall!" Anubis chortled

Hanabi ran closer to the window, "Jotaro! Attack me! Jotaro!"

"Haha, stupid girl! He can't hear you," Anubis said

* * *

Polnareff let out a grunt as he was knocked to the ground.

"Jotaro! What the hell?!" Polnareff yelled

Jotaro didn't look at Polnareff as Hanabi's body laughed pointing his sword at Jotaro.

"Haha! So you care for this woman that much eh? I wonder what were to happen if I was to do this?" Anubis-Hanabi held up the sword to her neck and Jotaro's eyes widened, he quickly reached forward grabbing the blade of sword preventing it from moving closer to Hanabi's neck. Jotaro's hand dripped blood as he kept a firm hold on the blade.

"Hahaha! This is too much fun!" Anubis-Hanabi laughed

Jotaro glared down at Hanabi's body.

"Ahhhh enduring such pain for her….I'd say you care more for this girl than just mere friendship, dare I say it you're in love," Anubis-Hanabi smirked.

"Let go of her bastard," Jotaro growled

"Now where would the fun be in that," Anubis-Hanabi glared at Jotaro, "I can't wait to see the look in your eyes when the woman you love takes your life."

Jotaro was about to move when he felt something wrap around him, he looked down to see the vine whip had slithered around his feet rooting him to the ground.

"Time to end this JoJo." Anubis-Hanabi struck moving the sword towards his neck.

Jotaro was about to bring out Star Platinum to block the attack but the sword stopped.

"W-What?!" Anubis-Hanabi let out a heavy breath as if she was straining against something.

The sword in her hand was shaking and her body was quivering. Suddenly the vines released Jotaro and the vine whip disappeared.

"What are you doing?!" Anubis-Hanabi yelled to no one.

Jotaro looked at Hanabi's face, even though a glare was still prominent on her face, tears leaked from her eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Anubis yelled

"I won't let you hurt Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled

A shadow formed underneath Hanabi and it started to take the shape of Queens Thorn.

"This is impossible! You're under my control, your body is mine," Anubis yelled

"NO! It's mine. I'm taking it back! I'd rather die than let you hurt Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled

* * *

 _ **"NO! It's mine. I'm taking it back! I'd rather die than let you hurt Jotaro!"**_ Hanabi yelled

Polnareff and Jotaro watched as Hanabi seemed to be arguing with herself.

"S-She's going crazy," Polnareff said

 ** _"I won't let you hurt_** Jotaro, ** _because…..he's the persons I love the most!"_** Hanabi yelled

Polnareff's eyes widened at the declaration but Jotaro just smirked pulling his hat down.

* * *

"I won't let you hurt Jotaro, because…..he's the persons I love the most!" Hanabi yelled

Hanabi let out a battle cry as Queens Thorn shaped shadow fully formed lifting from the ground becoming solid.

"VEEEEEEEE!"

"Time to end this!"

Two thorn whips appeared in Queens Thorn's hands.

"Tale of a Thousand Slashes!" Hanabi yelled

Queens Thorn attacked lashing Anubis multiple times with a flurry of vine thorn whips.

* * *

Anubis-Hanabi let out a scream as the blade of Anubis started to crack.

* * *

"With elegance and grace, I will strike you down! Time to prune some weeds." Hanabi said

Queens Thorn smirked as the vine whips combined forming a long staff with a long sharp thorn coming out the top resembling a scythe. Queens Thorn spun the weapon as it left rose petals in its wake.

"Cleaver of the Queen's Thorn!" Hanabi yelled

"VEEEEEE!"

With one final strike, Queens Thorn cut through Anubis.

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Hanabi screamed as the blade of the broke off from the hilt.

Hanabi's eyes closed as she dropped the hilt of the sword and fell forward. Jotaro ran forward and quickly caught Hanabi preventing her from hitting the ground.

"She did it! Incredible!" Polnareff cheered

Jotaro held Hanabi close to him as the girl started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. A way of relief washed over her when she saw Jotaro.

"...Jo-"

Hanabi was quickly cut off when Jotaro locked lips with Hanabi making her eyes widen stunned with the action. Polnareff gaped at the two's sudden kissing.

Hanabi closed her eyes and relaxed in Jotaro's grip kissing him back. The two slowly pulled away and Hanabi gazed up at Jotaro as he gazed down at her. Jotaro smirked at Hanabi as she flushed looking away embarrassed. Jotaro bent down and whispered something in her ear making her whole face turn red.

Jotaro's smirk was still on his face as he pulled away. He helped Hanabi up as Polnareff walked over.

"Not a word," Hanabi warned

Polnareff just smirked down at Hanabi holding in a laugh. He turned to Jotaro giving him an okay hand sign, "Great catch Jotaro!"

Hanabi looked away embarrassed as Polnareff started teasing them.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

The three heard a loud thump and looked over to see Iggy eating candy with a twitching boy next to him.

"Oh Iggy? What are you eating? Some candy? Eating that right off the ground….What a filthy mutt," Polnareff said

Hanabi walked over to Iggy and picked him up, "Let's get back to the hotel. We need to treat your guy's wounds."

"Hehe, I bet you want to treat Jotaro's wounds alone huh?" Polnareff teased.

Hanabi's face once again turns red as she hides her face behind Iggy.

* * *

Avdol and Joseph were perplexed as they saw the battered teens return back to the hotel, they were even more surprised when they saw the looks on the teen's faces. Polnareff was smirking and snickering, Hanabi's face was as red as an apple, and Jotaro had a small smirk on his face. What could have happened to have made them looks this way?

"What happened to you all?" Joseph asked

"Well...uhmm…." Hanabi just stuttered and looked away.

Polnareff started laughing again and beckoned Joseph over to him. Once Joseph got close enough Polnareff whispered something in his ear.

Joseph gaped at the news and quickly snapped his head to his grandson and Hanabi, "Oh my god!"

The redness from Hanabi's face started to spread to the rest of her skin.

Joseph walked over to his grandson with a smile, and he clasped a hand on his shoulder giving him a thumbs up, "Great job! Now when's the wedding? I want grandchildren as soon as possible."

With that joke being said Hanabi passed out easily being caught by Jotaro.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

* * *

By the time Hanabi had woken up the sun was setting. She was outside watching the beautiful sight. She smiled as she saw Iggy enjoying the sunset too.

 ** _*WHACK*_**

Polnareff had whacked Iggy on the head.

"Stupid mutt. What are you looking at? There's nothing to eat over there," Polnareff said

Iggy growled and turned around jumping on Polnareff's face before farting.

"I-It stinks! What the hell do you eat to make your farts smell like this?!" Polnareff cried

"Polnareff…" Joseph sighed staring at the two.

"Hanabi get him off," Polnareff said

Hanabi let out a sigh before turning away from the two, "Normally I would but it's your own fault this time."

"H-Hanabi!" Polnareff said

Hanabi ignores Polnareff cries for help and walks over to Jotaro sitting at a table next to him, she smiles as Jotaro puts an arm around her.

 _"I've loved you since the park."_

The words Jotaro whispered in her ear kept playing in her head. Jotaro's loved her since day 1. A small childish crush that bloomed into something more as they grew older. Hanabi's heart always belonged to Jotaro, it just took her awhile for her realize it herself.

Now that she thinks about it, there's only one man for her, one man she's ever given her attention to, one man she's cared for and that man is Jotaro Kujo.


	30. Sethan and Alessi

_StrudelQueen - There are plans for that in the future. It won't be for a while and of course, it will occur once this story has been finished._

 _Natalie - I don't write those so, unfortunately, that is a no._

 _GreenD109 - Thanks for the suggestion I'll keep those in mind for a future chapter._

 **Alessi - Sethan The Killer Shadow**

After the rather eventful day from yesterday, the group had made their way to Luxor, a city that was about halfway up the Nile.

"The tomb of the famous King Tutankhamun lies in the Valley of the Kings," Avdol pointed out in the horizon.

"Wow, so this place is pretty historical," Polnareff whistled gazing at the scene before them.

"Apparently, there are still people who dig underneath their houses secretly from the government, hoping to find gold and treasure," Avdol told them.

"Amazing," Hanabi said

"I wonder if there are still any tombs or treasure left to be found," Polnareff pondered

"There may be," Avdol said

"By the way, where did the old man go?" Jotaro asked

"To the bathroom. Iggy's with him, so if anything seems odd, they'll notice," Avdol said

"Bathroom?" Polnareff questioned

"Do you need to go too?" Avdol asked

"If it's a real bathroom, sure," Polnareff said

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Hanabi commented

 **"OH MY GOD!"**

"See," Hanabi said hearing Joseph's outcry.

 **"OH MY GOD!"** Joseph yelled out a second time.

* * *

The group ventured to a small riverside cafe where Joseph ordered them all some cola.

"We could make it to Cairo in two days, but were all injured," Avdol said

"Yeah, I've run low on medical supplies so all I've been able to do is simple patchwork. Plus a good night's rest couldn't hurt," Hanabi said

"Why don't we spend tonight and tomorrow in Luxor to take a break? That'll also give Hanabi some time to fill up on medical supplies," Avdol suggested

"Let's do that. Ever since we got to Egypt, the enemy Stands have been getting stronger. We've just barely been winning," Polnareff said

Hanabi noticed Joseph kept looking at his prosthetic hand.

"Something wrong Mr. Joestar?" Hanabi asked

"My prosthetic hand's been acting up. Well, I'm sure the joints just need oiling," Joseph flexed his hand, "All right let's find a hotel."

As the group walked on they passed by a man who was hammering some nails into a box. Suddenly the hammer flew out of the man's hand and almost hit Joseph in the back of the head but luckily it was caught by Avdol.

"Th-Th nails...The nails! It hurts…" The man cried hunched over.

"What? Did you hit your fingers? Be more careful! Slamming that hammer around is dangerous," Polnareff scolded

The group continued on but if they had stayed just one more second they would have seen the metal nails painfully embedded in the man's cheek.

* * *

Hanabi let out a happy sigh as she stretched out in her bed turning in the warm covers. It had been awhile since she had actually slept in one and she never knew she could miss a bed so much. It was the best nights sleep she's had in a while.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Hanabi hopped out of her little slice of heaven and walked over to the door opening it to see Jotaro.

"Jotaro?"

"We're going to have breakfast," Jotaro said

"Okay, let me get dressed," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded his head and stood outside Hanabi's door waiting.

A few minutes later Hanabi came out of her room, "All right let's go."

Hanabi was surprised when Jotaro offered her his arm, but she smiled and gladly took it as the two walked outside to the front of the hotel where Polnareff was waiting.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Polnareff started to complain since Joseph and Avdol weren't down yet, Joseph hadn't even come out of his room yet.

"Hurry and wake him up, Avdol! Tell him to be down here in five minutes! Most old people wake up early in the morning!" Polnareff yelled up at a window.

Pretty soon Avdol had come outside and joined the three but they were still missing Joseph.

* * *

After about 20 more minutes and still, no Joseph Avdol went back inside to fetch Joseph.

As the rest of the group waited Polnareff and Jotaro took this time for a smoke break. Hanabi made sure to stomp out any of Polnareff's buds this time, to prevent any more unexpected fires.

"The old man's not here yet?" Jotaro said

"Yeah, Avdol went to get him, and he's not back either. Could it be! They secretly…..went to eat something super delicious without us?!" Polnareff exclaimed

"He's just taking his time in the restroom," Jotaro stated

"It has been a few days since we've even seen a real restroom," Hanabi said

"If they don't show up in the next five minutes, we'll go look for them," Jotaro said

"Oh, right. Restroom. Yeah, that's possible….Come to think of it the toilets in this hotel were so clean…." Polnareff said

"They're taking forever. What the hell are they doing? They're taking longer than a woman getting dressed," Polnareff said

"I take offense to that!" Hanabi said

Jotaro pulled out his watch, "It's almost 9:00 am. They might have encountered an enemy."

"Maybe we should go look for them," Polnareff suggested

"Yeah. Yare Yare Daze," Jotaro said

"Come on Iggy," Polnareff called for the dog.

"Let's hurry and find them. Who knows what could have happened," Hanabi said

* * *

Jotaro, Polnareff, and Hanabi made their way back into the hotel to check on Joseph and Avdol's room.

"Polnareff, Hanabi, don't let your guard down," Jotaro said

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Polnareff said

Jotaro pushes open the door but sees no one inside.

"Mr. Joestar and Avdol aren't here. It doesn't look like anything happened, either," Polnareff said

"Old man. Avdol, are you here?" Jotaro called out.

"This is suspicious. Maybe we should check around town," Hanabi said

"Yeah," Jotaro agreed

* * *

Jotaro, Polnareff, and Hanabi were now in a small plaza as they searched for Joseph and Avdol.

Hanabi and Jotaro had kept walking not realizing that Polnareff had stopped.

"Hey, Jotaro! Hanabi! There's an enemy!" Polnareff yelled

Hanabi and Jotaro quickly turned around but saw no Polnareff.

"Polnareff…..?" Hanabi and Jotaro said

"Where are you Polnareff?!" Jotaro called out.

"Over here!"

Hanabi and Jotaro looked around but couldn't pinpoint where Polnareff's voice was coming from.

"Lets split up," Hanabi said

Before Jotaro could answer Hanabi had run off in the direction to where she thought she heard Polnareff's voice.

Hanabi kept running around searching for silver hair but couldn't spot any sign of Polnareff.

"Excuse me have you seen a tall man with silver hair?" Hanabi asked a man.

The man shook his head no.

Hanabi asked several more people but no one had seen Polnareff.

 _"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere."_

Hanabi kept wandering around when she heard footsteps behind her fall in sync with her own. She looked in the window of a shop next to her and saw a man with a strange hairstyle following behind her.

 _"He must be an enemy,"_ Hanabi thought, _"He must have been the one Polnareff was chasing and now is coming after me. His tailing is terrible he's making it so obvious that he's following me."_

Hanabi stopped walking and turned around quickly to face the man. The man jumped back in surprise looking away quickly and pretending to act casual.

Hanabi approached him with a worried smile on her face, "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for my friend. Do you think you could help me? He's about this tall and has silver hair."

Alessi seemed to shake off his surprise and gave Hanabi a smile, "I have seen him. If you'd like I can take you to where I saw him."

"Really!" Hanabi gave a bright smile, "Thank you so much!"

"This way," Alessi said

As Alessi walked he smirked, _"She should be easy to get rid of."_

Hanabi smiled as she walked behind Alessi, _"He thinks I'm going to be an easy target. I bet he's leading me to a secluded area to take me out."_

Hanabi's assumptions were right when she was led down a deserted street.

"Oh, is this where you saw him?" Hanabi asked

Alessi does say anything but smiles turning around to face Hanabi.

"You are really gullible," Alessi said

"Am I now?" Hanabi continued to smile as Queens Thorn came out.

Alessi's shadow moved and shot out forward with amazing speed. Hanabi's eyes widened as she jumped back. Queens Thorn created a vine that connected with a lamp post from above wrapping around Hanabi's arm.

"That was close, but as long as I stay off the ground your Stand shouldn't be able to touch me," Hanabi said

Alessi looked at Hanabi and started to laugh, "That'd be right. If you hadn't stepped in my Stand already. You were only in Set's presence for a second but that should be enough."

"Enough for what?" Hanabi questioned

She did need an answer as she suddenly felt her body quake. The world around her started to get bigger as she felt herself get smaller. The vine around her arm got weaker and snapped causing her to fall on the ground with a loud thud landing in a pile of clothes.

"W-What's happening!?" Hanabi gasped, "My voice!"

Hanabi pulled something off her head to show it was her shirt. She looked up to see Alessi was three times bigger than before.

Hanabi gasped as she looked down at herself, "I'm-I'm a child!"

"Hehehe that's right Hanabi! You're small and helpless now. Which means...," Alessi brought out a large ax.

Hanabi looked scared as she pulled her large clothes up, holding them up to cover herself.

"Your useless like this easy for me to kill," Alessi said

"There's still one move I have!" Hanabi yelled making Alessi freeze.

"One move?" Alessi questioned looking confused.

Hanabi nodded her head, "One move that no matter what age I am will always be super effective."

"And what is that?" Alessi said clearly not scared.

"This!" Hanabi sucked in a large breath of air before shouting, "PERVERT! SOMEONE HELP THIS OLD MAN IS TOUCHING ME! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

Alessi fell back at Hanabi's shrill scream which easily caught the attention of a few people passing by.

"Hey what are you doing to that girl!" A man yelled

Alessi jumped in fear and looked behind him to see a group of four men.

Hanabi pointed at Alessi, "Pervert! He was trying to me in weird places!"

Alessi screamed and ran off leaving Hanabi as three of the men started to chase after him.

Hanabi let out a sigh of relief as she watched Alessi being chased off.

"Ne, ne, little girl are you okay?" A man asked bending down to her level.

"Y-Yes, thank you, sir," Hanabi said

"What are you doing here by yourself?" The man asked

"I-I'm not by myself," Hanabi pouted

The man smiled and ruffled Hanabi's hair, "Let's go find your parents." He took Hanabi's hand and started walking off.

 **Sethan**

 **Power - D Speed - D Ranger - E**

 **Durability - C Precision - D Potential - D**

Hanabi had been walking around with the man for a while. He was nice enough to give her his overcoat to wear, since her clothes no longer fit her. She had described to the man she was looking for her Jotaro.

"And what is a Jotaro?" The man asked

"Uhm he's really tall and has a face like this," Hanabi said making a scowl.

"He also wears-" Hanabi stopped talking when she spotted a familiar brown jacket walk by in the distance, "Jotaro!"

Hanabi gathered up the extra fabric of the jacket she was wearing and took off running after Jotaro.

"Little girl!" The man called out, but Hanabi kept running.

Just like when they were little Hanabi had trouble keeping up with Jotaro, he was always much taller than her.

"Jotaro! Jotaro! JoJo!" Hanabi called out as Jotaro turned a corner.

Hanabi ran as fast as she could trying to catch up to Jotaro. She heard a loud crash as she ran towards the corner Jotaro had turned down.

As she turned the corner she saw Alessi with dozens of cuts on his face standing before Jotaro.

"Jotaro!"

Hanabi looked up to a small silver haired boy shouting from a broken window.

"Polnareff?"

Jotaro turned around and was surprised to see the child Hanabi.

"Don't touch his shadow!" Polnareff yelled out.

Alessi's Stand moved and Jotaro jumped in the air but it was too late.

"Yes! I touched it! I touched Jotaro's shadow! Hahahaha! Jotaro! You've fallen under my Set's spell, too!" Alessi yelled elated.

"Crap!" Polnareff yelled out

"Jotaro! I heard that only recently you learned to use you Stand, Star Platinum. Which means you weren't able to use your Stand as a child! You're just going to turn into a normal kid!" Alessi laughed out.

Jotaro started to shrink his school coat engulfing him.

"He's becoming so small!" Polnareff yelled out

"I've won! Lord Dio, I will be the one who kills Jotaro!" Alessi yelled

"Hahahahaha-"

Alessi paused and looked over to see Hanabi giggling behind her hand.

"W-Why are you laughing!?" Alessi shouted

"Hahahahahaha! Because you've thought you've won!" Hanabi giggled pointing at Alessi.

"Huh? Let's see how funny you think this is! Die Jotaro!" Alessi roared, lifting up his ax.

Alessi was met with a swift punch to the face by the child Jotaro.

"Whoa! He punched him! With his little kid fist!" Polnareff was astounded by the sight.

Alessi fell to the ground cheek already swollen and blood dripping from his nose.

"Yare yare daze. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid," Jotaro spoke with his prepubescent voice.

"Go Jotaro!" Hanabi cheered

Jotaro walked towards Alessi raising his fist, "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Jotaro hit Alessi multiple times sending the man flying.

"E-Even as a child, when Jotaro's serious…." Alessi said

"...He's seriously strong!" Hanabi finished as Alessi passed out.

Hanabi smiled at the victory but then gasped as she started to grow to her normal size.

"Gah! I left my clothes in the street!" Hanabi yelled trying her best to cover herself with the man's jacket.

Hanabi's vision was cut off when something was draped over her, she pulled it off and let out a happy sigh seeing it was Jotaro's jacket. She easily slipped it on as a full-grown Polnareff came over.

The three stood over Alessi as he began to stir. As the man opened his eyes he let out a scream seeing the three glaring down at him.

Polnareff smirked and bent down, "Not good enough. Time to make double sure he's finished!"

Star Platinum, Silver Chariot, and Queens Thorn came out scaring Alessi.

The three Stands proceeded to attack Alessi blowing the man away.

* * *

"Man, now I'm gonna need new clothes again," Hanabi sighed

A woman ran out of the home Polnareff had come out of and started talking to him. Hanabi let out a smile as she watched the two as she leaned on Jotaro.

Polnareff told them it was time to go and that he and the woman had never met.

As the three walked off Jotaro and Hanabi kept looking at Polnareff whose cheeks started to flush.

"Don't say anything you two. Not one word," Polnareff said

Jotaro smirked as Hanabi giggled behind her hand.

"Oi! Jotaro, Hanabi, Polnareff! Where have you three been?!"

"Ah, Mr. Joestar and Avdol!" Polnareff called out.

"I told you three not to wander off on your own," Joseph said

"Look who's talking! You're the ones who disappeared!" Polnareff shouted pointing at Avdol and Joseph.

"Now, now. Let's go get something to eat," Avdol said

At that moment Iggy reappeared coming from around the corner of a random street.

"Iggy! Where the hell were you?" Polnareff yelled

Iggy just let out a bark before turning away from the Frenchman causing him clench his teeth in anger.

After Hanabi had replaced her clothes the group settled down for something to eat in a nice restaurant.

This time the girl was wearing a loose long sleeved white blouse that tucked into a pair of high waisted tan shorts that had a bow off to the side of it. Donning her feet was a pair of tan wedge sandals that had white flowers on the straps. She also had on a tan Havana hat that had a white band around it. Once again she had to replace her bag and medical supplies. This time she got another leg canvas bag plus a brown leather satchel. Her hair was pulled back and put in a long fishtail braid.

"Finally we can relax a little bit," Joseph said

"What should have been our breakfast became lunch," Avdol said

"Yeah….." Polnareff said

"Were almost to Cairo, we've got to figure out where Dio is hiding." Joseph held out his hand and Avdol placed a camera in it.

"Oh, a spirit photo!" Polnareff said

"Will it show up?" Jotaro asked

"I'm not sure. But we've gotten close, so it should be quite accurate," Joseph said

"It can't hurt. Go for it Mr. Joestar!" Hanabi said

"All right, here we go!" Joseph yelled lifting up his hand. He summoned Hermit Purple and brought his hand down on top of the camera effectively smashing it.

Everyone around the restaurant froze what they were doing, one man even froze mid-bite, to look over at Joseph who just smashed a camera.

A waiter ran over, "Sir, is something the matter?"

"Nothing. Just go back over there," Avdol waved the man off.

"Y-Yes, sir…." The waiter stuttered before leaving.

Finally, the broken camera produced a picture and Joseph grabbed it examining it. Behind him, various restaurant goers still gave Joseph strange stares.

"Well, old man? Can you see anything?" Jotaro asked

"Just a little longer. Almost done….Almost done….Hmm!" Joseph slammed the photo onto the table so everyone could see, "There! This is the place we have to find!"

Everyone looked to see that the picture had revealed the top of a large mansion.

To be continued ➟


	31. D'Arby the Gambler - Part 1

**D'Arby The Gambler - It's Not Cheating If You Don't Get Caught**

Hanabi stretched as she stepped off the train. It seemed like forever but the group of Stand users finally made it to Cairo. Since Cairo was such a big place Avdol thought it'd be a better idea to work on the outskirts of the city and work their way inwards. With that strategy set, the group grabbed a vehicle and drove to the outer city limits determined to find Dio and take him down.

* * *

Four large men walked into a cafe in Cairo. They looked pretty intimidating, scowls upon their faces as they escaped the desert heat. All eyes were turned on the men as they walked up to bar, but their focus soon shifted from the men to their companion.

A petite young woman followed the men with a dog in arms. Compared to the men she was with she looked like a rather easy target, but there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Welcome foreigners. What would you like?" The bartender asked

"Here's something I'd like to ask you," Joseph dropped several pictures on the counter, "We're looking for the building in this picture. Do you know where it is?"

Hanabi was hoping that someone here would know of the place in the photos, she was exhausted just like the rest of the group. They'd been searching and searching but had no luck finding Dio's secret hideout.

"Sirs, this is a cafe. Please order something," The bartender said

"Five iced teas," Jotaro ordered as Avdol put some money down.

As the bartender poured the drinks he took a closer look at the pictures.

"Nope I don't recognize it," He said before turning away.

Hanabi was startled when Joseph, Jotaro, Avdol, and Polnareff all picked up their drinks simultaneously chugged them down before slamming their glasses back onto the counter.

The pictures were passed around the cafe but each patron gave the same answer.

Joseph collected the photos, "Come on. Let's continue our investigation."

"I know that building." A voice said

"What?!"

The group turned around at the statement looking for the person who said those words. As their eyes searched the cafe they spotted a man sitting alone at a table shuffling a deck of cards.

"No doubt about it. It's that building."

"W-Was it you who just said that? I just heard someone say they know this building," Joseph said

"Yes. I did indeed say that I know where the mansion in that picture is located," The man said

Joseph walked over, "What? Really?!"

"That's great to hear," Avdol said

"Yes! We're pretty lucky to have found someone who knows where it is just from this picture," Polnareff said

Hanabi and Jotaro stood back not saying a word.

 _"There's no way, too easy,"_ Hanabi thought

After the adventure, she's been through there's no way that a random man in a random cafe knew what they wanted to know. Hanabi was a trustworthy person and sometimes could be a little ignorant but this trip has made her way more insightful to the dangerous world around her and this man screamed danger.

"Please tell us! Where is it?" Joseph asked the man eagerly.

"Are you asking me to give you the answer for free?" The man asked

"Y-You've got a point. Sorry about that," Joseph reached into his pocket going for his wallet, "I'll pay you ten pounds."

The man chuckled at Joseph putting his hand up. With a flick of the wrist, an Ace playing card appeared in between his fingers.

"I love gambling. I'm a sucker for cheap thrills. I can't get enough of them. Well, you could say that I make my living gambling. Do you like gambling?" The man asked

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Joseph said

"He wants you to gamble something in a game to win the answer. Mr. Joestar."

Everyone looked surprised at who spoke, it was Hanabi. The girl had her arms crossed as she sent the man at the table a passive look.

"The young girl is right. Well….would you make a silly wager with me? If you win, I'll you tell where that place is for free," The man said

"I'm pretty confident when it comes to wagers, but we don't have time to play poker right now. I'll give you another twenty pounds, so please just tell us," Joseph said

"Unfortunately that's not gonna work Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said

Joseph looked at the girl a little taken back.

"The girl is right again. You see the thing about gambling, you can do it with anything. It won't take any time at all. For example look over," The man pointed out of the cafe to where a cat was walking on a wall, "See that cat?" The man picked up two pieces of fish and threw them outside. "Now, why don't we bet on which smoked fish that cat will eat first? Right or left? How about it? It's silly but thrilling."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the man. The only thing running through her mind was suspicion for this man.

Polnareff slammed his fist on the table, "Hey! You're really starting to annoy me! Just take the thirty pounds, and hurry up and tell us!"

"Polnareff, that's not the way to ask someone for information," Joseph said

"Okay fine! Then I'll make the bet," Polnareff said

"Good! Now it's getting fun. Then I shall wager on the left," The man said

"Hey, Jotaro, Hanabi, Isn't he rather suspicious?" Avdol whispered to the two.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hanabi replied

"Yeah, he might be an enemy Stand user. But he might just be a compulsive gambler," Jotaro said

"Both are pretty dangerous though," Hanabi added in.

"If he does anything remotely strange plow through him with Star Platinum," Avdol said

"Got it," Jotaro nodded

"By the way, if I lose what am I supposed to pay you? Like a hundred pounds?" Polnareff asked

"I don't need money. How about your soul? I'll take your soul," The man said

Polnareff looked at the man confused, "What?"

"Your answer?" The man asked

"Yeah, okay, sure. That's fine," Polnareff answered offhandedly as if it wasn't a big deal he was wagering his soul.

The group watched the cat jump off the wall finally noticing the fish.

"Oh? The cat has taken notice of the smoked fish," The man said as the cat started running towards the fish.

"The right. The kitty's going to the right," Polnareff said

Everyone watched as the cat got closer to the fish and it seemed like Polnareff's bet was right on the money that is until the cat suddenly veered left and took the fish from the left before grabbing the piece on the right.

Polnareff looked stunned as the cat ran away with its meal.

The man let out a chuckle, "You saw it. It first took the left, then the right, and then ran. I win."

"Hey, you lost, Polnareff. What are you going to do now? I'm getting sick of asking around about that building," Joseph inquired to a stunned Polnareff.

"Now, then. As per our agreement, let's have you pay up," The man said

"Huh? Pay? Pay what?" Polnareff queried

"Your soul. That is indeed what you just wagered. Your soul! I am a Stand user that steals souls! Gambling makes it easier for the human soul to leave its vessel. It is my Stand's power to steal it at that moment!" The man announced

Suddenly Polnareff's eyes went white as a Stand appeared over him snatching his soul from his body.

"What?! What's going on?!" Joseph yelled

"It actually stealing his soul!" Hanabi yelled

"Polnareff!" Jotaro shouted before turning to the man.

"Hold it! Don't kill me. It's too late! If I die, Polnareff's soul, which is in my Stand's grasp, will also die," The man declared

Polnareff's body fell back and it was caught by Avdol.

"H-He has no pulse. He's dead! Polnareff is dead!" Avdol yelled

The soul-sucking Stand started to stretch and morph Polnareff's soul as if it were dough. It made the soul into a round ball before slapping it in between its hands. It opened its hands and out of them fell a poker chip. As it hit the table everyone gasped seeing Polnareff's face in the middle of the chip.

"This is Polnareff's soul. This means I've already gotten rid of one of the people trying to get in Lord Dio's way. Even if it was just a fool. It's a little overdue, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is D'Arby. D-A-R-B-Y. There's an apostrophe after the D," D'Arby introduced

* * *

D'Arby smirked as the cat from before hopped onto the table next to him before climbing onto his shoulders.

Hanabi glared at the man, _"So that's how he plays things huh?"_

"By the way, this is my cat," D'Arby smiled petting the cat.

In anger, Avdol reached forward and grabbed D'Arby by the front of his shirt lifting the man out of his seat, "Y-You bastard! Don't screw with us! A bet? It was just a scam!"

"A scam? Listen. If you've been scammed, the one who failed to see through it is the loser," D'Arby simply stated.

Avdol growled at the man clenching his teeth, the rage radiating off the Egyptian man.

" I believe gambling is just like relationships. It's all about fooling the other. The one who cries loses. Are you going to kill me with your bare hands? Very well. Do it. If you want this soul to die, as well," D'Arby said holding up Polnareff's soul.

"Listen here. You will not walk away from this in one piece," Avdol threatened

"Do you remember what you were doing on the night of September 22nd, 1984 at 11:15 PM?" D'Arby asked

"What are you talking about?" Avdol asked perplexed by the random question.

D'Arby pushed Avdol away, "I remember. Around the time in California, I was gambling with an American named Stephen Moor, and he said the same thing you did," D'Arby took out a book and opened it revealing dozens of the poker chip souls, like a coin collection. "This is him. The one below is Moor's father, and his wife is right next to him. If you want to get Polnareff's soul back, you have no choice but to continue gambling with me."

 _"This man…."_ Hanabi thought narrowing her eyes.

"What do you say? If you're scared, you can go home and leave Polnareff behind. Well, have a drink and think about it long and hard. How about some chocolate?"

Joseph walked over to the table and threw everything off with one swipe of his arm. He slammed a glass on the table before pouring a bottle of alcohol into it filling the cup to the brim.

"M-Mr. Joestar, what are you trying to do?" Avdol asked concerned.

Joseph sat at the table across from D'Arby, "Have you heard of surface tension, Barbie?"

"It's D'Arby. My name is D'Arby. It's the force that's keeping that drink from breaking the surface correct? What do you plan to do?" D'Arby questioned

Joseph held up a handful of coins, "The rules are simple. We'll take turns putting coins in this glass. The one who makes it overflow loses."

"Hey, old man….." Jotaro said

"Y-You can't mean Mr. Joestar!" Avdol said

"Wait Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said trying to stop the man.

"I'll wager my soul on it!" Joseph said

"Good!" D'Arby smirked

"What?!" Avdol yelled freaking out, "Impossible! P-Please don't! He's a con artist!"

"I won let him cheat! I'm the one who chose the method of this wager! Jotaro, make sure he doesn't cheat," Joseph said

Jotaro narrowed his eyes in confirmation.

"Okay! That's fine. I shall take this bet, But first…..Do you mind if I inspect the glass and coins?" D'Arby said

"Of course, you have that right. You also have the right to make sure I'm not cheating," Joseph said

Everyone watched intently as D'Arby grabbed the glass feeling around it, then he picked up a coin examining it.

"First, will you guarantee that if you lose, you will return Polnareff's soul, no matter what?" Joseph asked

D'Arby picked up a coin and flipped in the air before catching it, "I am a gambler. I do have my pride. If I lose, I always pay up. I won't lose, though."

"Very well. You can go first. Put in a coin," Joseph said

"Mr. Joestar!" Avdol cried

"Just leave this to me. I'm an expert at this trick with a glass and coins," Joseph stated

Hanabi had a bad feeling about this. Joseph was confident in his skill, and he'd probably win it easy against some average joe off the street, but this D'Arby already proved to be a master gambler. A professional gambler was a dangerous person indeed, they had an infinite amount of tricks up their sleeves.

D'Arby held up a small stack of coins in between his thumb and forefinger, "May I put in more than one coin at a time?"

"If you can do it all at once," Joseph said

"Well, then….." D'Arby held five coins over the glass.

"F-Five?! Hey, I think I saw a little wave there," Joseph said

"Quite!" D'Arby shushed

The gambler slowly lowed the coins inching them closer to the drink.

"Don't touch the table," D'Arby said making Joseph remove his arms from the table.

The tension rose as the man lowered the coins before finally depositing them in the glass. The top of the drink rippled slightly but the surface tension did not break.

D'Arby let out a laugh, "It's your turn."

"Your guts are quite impressive, to put in five at once. I'll go with one. That was too close," Joseph said

Joseph dropped the coin into the drink without breaking the surface tension, meaning it was once again D'Arby's turn.

D'Arby growled looking down at the glass as Joseph looked up with a passive face, everyone could feel the confidence radiating off the man. If Hanabi could compare Joseph to any animal it'd be a peacock. Loud, proud, and always the center of attention.

"This is bad for my heart. I thought it was going to spill…." Joseph said nonchalantly.

Hanabi let out a sigh, "No one's buying his laid-back act."

Jotaro who heard Hanabi nodded his head in agreement.

"Now it's your turn, Obie," Joseph said

D'Arby grabbed Joseph's arm anger written on his face, "It's D'Arby. Don't mistake that again! My name is D'Arby! It's not Obie or Barbie!"

"Hmmm, my apologies," Joseph said

 _"He's doing it on purpose,"_ Hanabi thought with a smile.

"Let's continue our wager. It's your turn to put in a coin, D'Arby," Joseph said

D'Arby did not look at the group but got out the chocolate bar he had previously and started eating it. The man then suddenly stood up from his seat.

"There's a shadow, so this angle is difficult. I'll put it in from the right side of the table," D'Arby announced

"You may put it in from wherever you like," Joseph said

D'Arby picked up a coin and held it over the drink, "You're thinking that this glass's surface tension is at its limit. That it's impossible, right? But that's not true….."

D'Arby dropped the coin in the drink and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the surface tension hadn't broke.

Joseph stood up in his seat, "I-Impossible! It can't be! There's no way it wouldn't overflow!"

"What do you mean, there's no way it wouldn't overflow? As you can see, it went in," D'Arby said

Joseph quickly turned to Jotaro, "He made no suspicious moves that could have been cheating. I was watching him with Star Platinum. He put the coin in fairly. There's no doubt about it."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, _"He is good,"_ She thought.

* * *

Panic started to overtake Joseph as his face sported a dismal expression.

"Go ahead, Mr. Joestar. Hurry it up. Or are you trying to wait until it evaporates?" D'Arby said

Joseph sat back down in his seat his whole body was shaking showing how nervous he was. The older man was taking heavy breaths as he picked up a coin and hovered it over the glass.

"I-I can't believe it," Joseph gasped

The man kept hyperventilating as he looked at the glass not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Joestar!" Avdol yelled

Joseph's soul was leaving his body. As he fell forward his soul was grabbed by D'Arby's Stand.

"Joestar acknowledged in his mind that he'd already lost the bet! That's why his soul emerged. I D'Arby, have won this bet!" D'Arby declared

"Polnareff, I'm sorry. Holly, I might not be able to save you after all," Joseph's soul said before it was turned into a poker chip.

"That's two! Now, then. Let us continue gambling. As long as you three don't abandon these two and run away with your tails between your legs, that is," D'Arby said

"You bastard!" Avdol yelled lunging forward. He grabbed D'Arby by the neck throwing the man to the ground.

"You don't learn, do you? If you kill me, these two souls will die, as well," D'Arby said

"Damn it!" Avdol yelled raising his fist.

"Avdol, stop!" Jotaro yelled

"Hey! If you're going to make trouble, I'll have to ask you to leave!" The bartender shouted

"Shut it. Stay out of this!" Jotaro said

The bartender flinched back, "Yes, sir!"

"Jotaro look," Hanabi said

Jotaro turned to Hanabi who was holding the glass upside down. Stuck to the underside the glass was a piece of chocolate.

"You realized it too late," D'Arby said

"Is there something wrong with the glass?" Avdol asked

"This is how he was able to make one more coin fit," Hanabi said

"There's a bit of chocolate on the bottom of the glasses outside," Jotaro said

"This is why Star Platinum wasn't able to catch him cheating. He put this chocolate under the glass at the beginning of the game when he asked to inspect it," Hanabi explained

"I believe you're aware that if it's not discovered in time, you can't call it cheating," D'Arby stated pushing Avdol away.

"Wh-What do you mean? How is a bit of chocolate the reason the coin fit?" Avdol asked

"It's melted now, but until a moment ago, it was solid at the bottom of the glass. He used just enough, so we wouldn't notice, but the glass was propped up. Once it melted the surface became leveled. Even though the surface tension was at its limit, he made it so at least one more coin would fit," Jotaro explained

"Wh-What?! B-But…..Could chocolate actually melt with such convenient timing?" Avdol said

"He melted it using the sun's heat," Jotaro said

"That's the reason why he moved to the other side of the table. His body was blocking the sun but once he moved the chocolate started to melt, giving him enough time to put the coin in before the surface of the drink leveled out," Hanabi said

D'Arby stood up and dusted himself off smirking at the group.

"Fine. D'Arby get your trump card ready. This will end with poker," Jotaro declared

"J-Jotaro!" Avdol exclaimed mouth agape.

"How interesting! Poker is one of the games I'm best at!" D'Arby said

"Poker? This man just beat Mr. Joestar! I-It's too dangerous!" Avdol yelled

"He's not violent, but he's still more dangerous than any other Stand user we've met so far," Jotaro turned to D'Arby, "I bet my soul on this game of poker."

Jotaro pulled a chair out, but he didn't sit in it. Avdol and even D'Arby were surprised when Hanabi took the seat. The young girl smiled as she crossed her arms and legs sitting at the table.

"Wh-What?!" Avdol yelled

"I'll be the one who'll be playing you, hope that's not a problem," Hanabi smiled

 **To be continued** ➟


	32. D'Arby the Gambler - Part 2

**D'Arby The Gambler - I Won't Lose!**

Hanabi continued to smile as D'Arby stared her down. He stared at the girl's eyes and for a brief moment, he got a flashback to a game he had once played in his younger years.

D'Arby looked up at Jotaro, "Are you really going to bet your soul on this girl?"

Jotaro answered D'Arby with a glare.

"Very well then. Shall we begin?" D'Arby said

"Yes," Hanabi turned to Jotaro, "Make sure he doesn't cheat."

D'Arby laughed, "That didn't go very well when his grandfather said that."

Hanabi wasn't fazed at all by the comment, "I think things will go a little different this time."

D'Arby brought out a pack of cards the security seal intact. Hanabi reached over and grabbed the pack opening the cards. She laid them out on the table as Jotaro examined them.

"There's one joker. I don't see anything unusual. They're ordinary playing cards," Jotaro said

Hanabi nodded her head before putting the cards back in a stack.

"Okay! Open the game!" D'Arby reached forward lifting the stack of cards in half and flipping the bottom card over, "Ten of hearts."

Hanabi reached for a card, "Seven of clubs."

"Looks like I'm the dealer," D'Arby grabbed the cards. He shuffled the cards before placing them back on the table, "Cut, if you please."

Hanabi grabbed the cards and cut the stack before D'Arby picked them up again.

"And now, I shall deal," D'Arby said

He started to deal out the cards one by one, that is until Star Platinum appeared and broke his finger.

D'Arby let out a scream as his pointer finger was bent back and snapped.

"W-What?! What happened?! Jotaro, his finger! Star Platinum just broke D'Arby's finger out of the blue!" Avdol yelled

"It wasn't out of the blue. He cheated," Hanabi affirmed

"What? Cheating? When? He was just dealing the cards….He didn't make any suspicious moves," Avdol said

"That's wrong. A common trick while dealing cards if you look at his left hand," Hanabi pointed out.

Avdol gasped, "The second card is sticking out….."

"He was trying to deal me out bad cards by secretly slipping them out. It appears as if he was dealing from the top when he was actually giving me the cards he wanted me to have. If I'm right this technique is called second dealing," Hanabi explained

D'Arby was shaking holding his broken finger, "W-What a horrible man you have," Hw addressed Hanabi, "Breaking my finger…."

Hanabi just smiled, "If you think Jotaro breaking your finger was bad then you really don't know him like I do. That was him being nice. It seems like you can't be trusted to deal out the cards. So I'll be shuffling the deck from now on, but to make things fairer, how about we get someone who isn't involved to deal. That boy over there playing might be willing to help."

"Good," D'Arby said

"Avdol, would you please bring him here?" Hanabi asked

"All right," Avdol said

"Impressive. To cheat, one must take advantage of psychological blind spots," D'Arby brought out a handkerchief, "You need more than sharp eyes to see through cheating," D'Arby tied the cloth around his broken and middle finger creating a makeshift splint. "Just because Jotaro saw through my second dealing doesn't mean you're going to win. I shall accept what happened to my finger as punishment," D'Arby picked up Polnareff's and Joseph's souls, "You see I'm not facing you for Lord Dio's sake. I'm facing you because I'm a gambler."

D'Arby's Stand hovered over him as the two souls were in front of it.

"W-What are you planning to do with Mr. Joestar and Polnareff's souls?!" Avdol yelled

D'Arby's Stand lifted its hand then sliced it through the air and through Polnareff's chip. The poker chip multiplied making two. The Stand then moved its hand rapidly in the air slicing through the two souls. When it was done two stacks of poker chips fell neatly onto the table,

"I have split their souls into six chips each. In poker, if you believe that your cards are no match for your opponents, you're allowed to fold. But you must ante up some chips to participate in each hand, so two will not be enough. When you're able to collect all six chips, you'll have acquired one complete soul. Understood? Now then, Hanabi. I'd like to give you some chips to bet, as well, since Jotaro bet his soul on the game," D'Arby pulled out six white blank chips, "You'll be using these to represent Jotaro's soul. Once I take six of those from you, Jotaro will lose his soul."

Hanabi looked at Jotaro, "Would you still like to wager your soul. I can always put up mine."

"Don't lose," Jotaro declared

Hanabi smiled, "Okay then."

 **Osiris**

 **Power - E Speed - D Range - D**

 **Durability - C Precision - D Potential - D**

Avdol had brought the boy over, and he looked rather confused as to what was happening. Hanabi shuffled the cards before handing them to the boy who dealt the cards out like asked.

"I will use one of Polnareff's chips as my opening ante," D'Arby said throwing out a chip.

Hanabi threw out a chip too.

"Let us begin!" D'Arby said

Hanabi picked up her cards and looked at them. She let out a mental sigh.

 _"So that's how he's gonna play it huh? You'd think he'd learn after Jotaro broke his finger,"_ Hanabi thought

"Now, I shall discard two cards," D'Arby said discarding his cards and throwing down another chip, "Hanabi. Jotaro's soul is represented by a mere six chips, Make sure you consider your moves carefully."

"Boy, you don't need to understand what's going on. Don't worry about a thing. Just shuffle and deals the cards normally," Avdol said

"O-Okay….." The boy said

"Give me three cards please," Hanabi said putting in a chip.

Hanabi picked up her cards then looked up at D'Arby. The man was expecting a frightened look but was taken aback by her smile.

"My my what a look, you must have a good hand. Maybe I should play it safe and bet just one Polnareff," D'Arby said

There were six chips on the table. Three Polnareff's and three blank ones.

"Alright! It's game time-"

"I fold," Hanabi said

 ** _Silence~_**

"What?!" Avdol yelled

D'Arby looked stunned at the girl's words, "Y-You fold?"

"That's right. I know I'm not going to win this hand so there's no use in prolonging the inevitable," Hanabi said

D'Arby's stunned look turned into a smirk. "I don't know if you're smart or foolish," He said collecting the pot.

* * *

"Next hand deal," Hanabi said throwing in a chip. She shuffled the cards again before handing them to the boy who dealt them out.

"It might not just be the next hand, but you're last," D'Arby said before looking at his cards, "I'll draw one card."

D'Arby stared at Hanabi but then looked down at the table she hadn't touched her cards. She had her arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Hanabi? Hurry and look at your cards, and decide whether you'll bet or fold," D'Arby said

"Hanabi?" Avdol questioned

Hanabi continued to smile, "I'm going to keep my cards as is."

Everyone was surprised hearing the girl's declaration.

"Ah, forgive me, but…..What did you say? Did I hear you wrong? I thought I heard you say that you would keep your cards," D'Arby said

"That's right. I'm going to keep my cards. I'm going to play these cards right here," Hanabi declared

"I understand that!" D'Arby yelled hitting the table, "I'm asking if you intend to play those cards without looking them."

"These cards will suffice," Hanabi smiled seeing D'Arby start to lose his calm demeanor.

"You can't be serious! Answer me! How can you play cards you haven't even seen?!" D'Arby yelled standing up from his chair.

"It seems like I don't have enough chips though. Avdol, could I ask you a favor?" Hanabi asked

"A favor? Y-Yes, of course, but why aren't you looking at your cards?" Avdol asked

D'Arby's fist slammed on the table, "I told you to answer me Hanabi!"

Hanabi conversed with Avdol ignoring D'Arby. Once she was done she pulled out two stacks of white chips.

"I'm adding to the pot the rest of Jotaro's soul plus Avdol's," Hanabi said

"What?!" D'Arby yelled

"D'Arby, you're a calm man. Every move you make is calculated. You may not be powerful but you are truly strong. I am not suited for gambling, as I easily become emotional. If I played you, I would most likely lose, so I shall put my fate in the hands of Hanabi. I trust Hanabi and even if I don't understand what her unseen hand means, if she says she can win then I shall wager my soul for her," Avdol said

"Well, this is…." D'Arby said

Avdol grabbed a chair sitting down next to Polnareff's and Joseph's bodies.

"You've both been overwhelmed by excitement. You're not thinking straight. Boy! I said I was changing one card. Hurry it up," D'Arby shouted

"O-Okay…." The boy stammered

Hanabi's smile got a little bigger, D'Arby was slowing coming apart. Her actions were really starting to shake him up.

"This is gonna be an easy win. Let's see what else I can win from this game," Hanabi thought

"Very well. In addition to your three, I'll call with all six of Polnareff's chips. But on top of that….." D'Arby slid the rest of Joseph's chips over too, "I shall raise you all six of Joestar's chips." D'Arby then pushes over the chips Hanabi had previously lost, "And the rest of Jotaro's chips. That brings the total to eighteen."

"What! Hold on a minute! Hanabi doesn't have any more chips to wager!" Avdol said

"What are you talking about? Of course, she does," D'Arby said

"He's right. This game wasn't started by wagering my own soul but Jotaro's. Then Avdol, you put your soul on the line too. Throughout this game, I've yet to wager my own soul." Hanabi pulled out six blank chips, "So then I wager my own soul! But….." Hanabi paused getting everyone's attention, "I'm playing for more than just souls. I also want information on the whereabouts of Dio, so in exchange for that information I bet another soul."

"H-Hanabi you don't mean-!"

"That's right," Hanabi brings out a piece of paper along with six more chips, "I bet the soul of one Noriaki Kakyoin."

"What!" Avdol shouted

D'Arby had a stunned look on his face not expecting this from the girl.

"H-Hanabi! You're wagering the soul of a man who isn't even here!" Avdol cried

"I think Kakyoin will understand. He came on this journey to rescue Mrs. Holly after all, besides….." Hanabi turned to D'Arby with a smirk, "I won't lose."

D'Arby had his mouth agape staring at the girl. The girl who walked into the cafe looking like a fragile timid doe had someway turned into a fierce wolf hunting for its prey. He stared into her eyes seeing a fierce fire ignite behind them. D'Arby got a chilling feeling from her, a feeling he hadn't felt in years.

The boy who was dealing the cards started to breathe heavily and sweat. He looked over at D'Arby, who looked away from the boy.

Hanabi giggled in her mind, "My fighting skills may not be up to par with Jotaro and the others. I'm also not that very fast, my cooking is terrible, and I can be very clumsy but…..when it comes to games this is where I shine."

Hanabi put on her sultry smirk as she rested one of her elbows on the table resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

D'Arby started to take more rapid deep breaths as sweat started dripped down his brow. He stared intently at the cards in his hands as Hanabi just smirked back at him.

 _"Veeee….."_

D'Arby looked up to see Queens Thorn leaning right next to Hanabi wearing the same smirk as her. He was once again taken back by the girl's confidence. The way she looked at him, the way she held her head up high with such confidence, reminded D'Arby of that man. The one man he could never defeat.

"Y-You! Very well, let us do this! My cards are-!"

"Hold on," Hanabi cut off D'Arby, "I still have the right to raise."

Everyone but Jotaro gasped staring at the girl.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Raise?!" D'Arby strumbled out, "You don't have anything left to wager!"

"D'Arby. I have a question for you," Hanabi said

"Question! This isn't time for questions!" D'Arby yelled

"Oh, but it's a very good one. You're an experienced gambler. You've gambled all across the globe, collecting souls from dozens of people, but….I can't help but wonder have you ever come across someone you couldn't beat?" Hanabi said

"W-What!?" D'Arby yelled, he pointed at Hanabi, "I've never come across such a person!"

Hanabi continued to smirk as her bangs covered her eyes, "Now there must be one person who you couldn't win against. The gambling community is pretty large."

"Y-You! You're stalling aren't you!-"

 **SLAM**

D'Arby was cut off when Hanabi slammed six more chips onto the table, "D'Arby! For the information on Dio's Stand, I wager the soul of one David Moon!"

"WHAT?!" D'Arby yelled falling out of his seat.

"Hanabi! Whose soul are you wagering!" Avdol yelled

Hanabi stood up and smirked looking over at D'Arby, "I knew you'd know that name," Hanabi looked back at Avdol, "David Moon is a world-renowned gambler saying to have never lost a game to anyone. He's also the owner of a successful chain of casino's and bars known as the Midnight Moon Club."

"You can't bet the soul of a man you don't know!" Avdol said

"Oh, but I know him very well," Hanabi looked over at D'Arby who was still on the floor. The man was breathing even heavier as more sweat flowed down his face as he thought about the name.

"You see David Moon spent his youth as a troubled man on the streets gambling and tricking people. They say he played thousands of games, and he's never lost, that is until he fell in love. The woman he fell in love with refused to marry a thug with no honor. So he made a name for himself and opened his own casino known as Midnight Moon. David was finally able to marry the woman he sought after and that woman's name was one Honey Cross! Also known as my mother!"

D'Arby's eyes got wider as his breathing got even heavier he raised a shaky finger up at Hanabi, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You-Your his-his-!"

"That's right! I'm the daughter of David Moon, the world's undefeatable gambler!" Hanabi said

* * *

D'Arby was hyperventilating harder, each breath he took in was ragged as he tried to get air into his lungs. Now he knows where he's seen that look from, why Hanabi's smirk seemed so familiar, why it set him on edge. It was the same smirk David gave D'Arby all those years ago. The more he looked at Hanabi the more he saw of David, the one man he could never beat. She looked so confident like she couldn't lose, just like him.

"Well, D'Arby? Do you wanna take the bet or will you fold?" Hanabi asked with a smirk on her face.

D'Arby started to shake uncontrollably as his mouth opened but no words came out. He steadily got up and used the table to support himself as he swayed back and forth. He crushed the cards in his hand as he continued to shake and sweat. As he tried to call he looked into Hanabi's eyes and the words kept getting stuck in his throat. As D'Arby tried to speak his hair started to turn stark white.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-"

D'Arby's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and then he went completely still.

"This guy…..H-He passed out!" Avdol said

The little boy jumped and yelped, "He's standing, but he's unconscious!"

"He got so nervous he passed out," Hanabi looked at Jotaro, "That wasn't something I was expecting."

D'Arby's body fell over knocking the table over in the process. Polnareff's and Joseph's chip fell to the floor. Within a matter of seconds, their souls appeared and went back into their rightful bodies.

"Just like with Mr. Joestar, D'Arby knew he had lost the bet in his heart. Since he admitted defeat I won and the souls were returned," Hanabi said

Avdol looked down to see D'Arby's crumpled cards, "F-Four of a kind! His hand was a four of a kind with kings!" He turned to Hanabi, "What was your hand Hanabi?"

"Hehe," Hanabi picked up her cards, "Why don't you take a look," She flipped the cards over revealing them to everyone.

The little boy gasped and fell over a look of disbelief on his face.

"A-A Straight Flush!" Avdol said

"That's right," Hanabi said with a smile

"So no matter what occurred you would have won," Avdol said

"Yup, as I said before I wasn't going to lose," Hanabi said

"But how'd is that possible I dealt you all worthless cards!" The little boy said

"Then how did Hanabi-?" Avdol said

"That's easy…..I cheated," Hanabi giggled

"WHAT?!"

Hanabi reached into her shirt digging into her cleavage and pulled out a deck of cards making Avdol and the little boy gasp.

"My father is the gambling champion of the world, there's no way he'd let his daughter out in the world without teaching her all of his tricks. I normally don't like to cheat, but he started it," Hanabi explained with a smile.

Jotaro put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, "Just like in middle school."

D'Arby started to laugh uncontrollably clearly losing his mind. As he did so his book of poker chips souls opened up and all the souls were released going back to their bodies.

"I don't think we'll be able to get Dio's secret out of him now," Avdol said

"Yeah he was a strong enemy but….he stood no chance against Hanabi," Jotaro said

"I'm not sure what's going on, but yeah," Polnareff said

As the group walked out of the restaurant Iggy reappeared hopping into Hanabi's arms. Jotaro draped an arm over Hanabi's shoulder as the girl continued to smile.


	33. Hol Horse and Boingo

**Hol Horse and Boingo - My Predications Are Absolute!**

Finding the building that they were looking for proved to be much more harder than the group thought. They asked nearly everyone that crossed their path but so far they came up empty. The group came upon a man who was repairing a roof and stopped to ask him, in hopes that a man who worked on buildings would be able to help them find the building in the photo. Polnareff climbed up the man's ladder asking him if he had known what building was in the photo.

"The building in this picture, eh? I've been repairing roofs in Cairo for forty years, but I can't say I've seen this place. But considering how it looks, I'd say it was built about a hundred years ago. You should find it eventually if you go south from here. The buildings get older as you head further south in Cairo. Sorry, I couldn't be more help," The man said before handing the photo back to Polnareff.

"No, thanks a lot. Sorry to bother you," Polnareff gave his thanks before going down the ladder.

After that Joseph made a phone call to check up on Holly and the news wasn't good.

"My daughter's condition has gotten worse. She has no energy left. She'll only last three or four more days," Joseph said

Hanabi let out a small gasp covering her mouth as she looked away.

"I can feel it...Dio is nearby. I just know he's hiding around here somewhere. He must be close," Joseph said

Hanabi looked up at Jotaro, who had his head down and his eyes were covered by his hat. Although he didn't show it Hanabi could tell he was worried about his mother's condition. She slowly grabbed Jotaro's hand and when he didn't pull away she gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jotaro didn't look at Hanabi, but she smiled slightly when she felt him squeeze back.

"Let us make haste. If we continue to ask around, we will find him," Avdol said

Joseph nodded his head, "Then let's go. We have to keep trying."

* * *

"Excuse me have you seen this building?" Hanabi asked showing two women a photo.

Hanabi had ventured off on her own to see if she could find anyone who knew the building in the picture.

Now the group had thought it was a bad idea for Hanabi to split off, especially since the girl would become a quick target for enemy Stand users but Hanabi had a good argument as to why she should ask alone. The simple fact was that Avdol, Joseph, Jotaro, and Polnareff scared off nearly half the people the tried to talk to. Large lumbering foreigners was suspicious but the simple fact that one of them always had a scowl on his face made them very unapproachable. Hanabi, on the other hand, looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, her face was sweet and inviting making her someone easy to talk to. She's able to get more answers since she wouldn't scare off anyone. As a precaution, Hanabi took Iggy with her.

The women Hanabi was with shook their heads saying that they hadn't seen the building. Hanabi thanked them and went on her way.

"I wonder if the boys are having any better luck than me," Hanabi pondered rubbing Iggy's head. Iggy just gave a lazy yawn not caring about what the other men were doing.

Little did Hanabi know the group was dealing with their own problem.

"I think it's time I get back to the boys. So far my search has been a bust." Hanabi gave out a small dejected sigh.

 ***SCREEECH BOOOOM***

Hanabi's head swung around when she heard a loud crash.

"That came from where the others are!" Hanabi said

She took off running in the direction hoping her friends were okay.

* * *

Hol Horse looked on amazed at the scene before him. A truck had came seemingly out of nowhere and took out Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, and Polnareff. Just like Boingo's prediction had said.

"Th-This is….That truck was going so dang fast, they didn't have time to get outta the way usin' their Stands. And cause' I stuck my fingers up his nose, the prediction came true! I can hardly believe it! All four of 'em," Hol Horse said

Boingo popped his head out from under the box he was using as a hiding spot, "It was fate, indeed. My predictions are absolute. But we can't beat them for good yet! We must see what the next prediction has in store for us, indeed."

"Okay!" Hol Horse agreed

Boingo opened his book and read, "Hooray! The chance to kill them had arrived! But watch out! Let's hide and see what happens first."

"It's too soon to get close to 'em! Three of em' already passed out, but that Jotaro's still awake! He's standing up as around the corner comes Hanabi."

Hol Horse and Boingo hid behind a corner as they see what they just read come true.

 **Tohth**

 **Power - E Speed - E Range - E**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

"Oh no," Hanabi gaps seeing the scene before her. All of her friends were passed out covered in blood. The area was destroyed as a truck stuck out of a wall. Suddenly someone started to stand up in the rubble.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi shouted running over.

Jotaro struggled to stand up blood coming from his mouth and forehead. Hanabi ran over grabbing onto his shoulder doing her best to support him.

"Only Jotaro dodged the truck in time! And now the girls with them too! That was a close one. If I'd walked out there just now they'd killed me!" Hol Horse said

"Jotaro what happened?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro used the crashed truck to help support himself as he bent down whispering something into Hanabi's ear. The young girl kept a straight face as she listened. When Jotaro was done she nodded her head then went to go check on the rest of the group. As Hanabi checked up on them Jotaro scanned the area with Star Platinum looking for Hol Horse.

"Now he's lookin' fer me. Jotaro must be wonderin' why I left before finishin' 'em off. The girls there too. I can't hit a woman," Hol Horse said

Hanabi used Queens Thorn to pull Avdol, Polnareff, and Joseph away from the wreckage and started to bandage up their wounds.

"Dontcha wanna beat 'em, Boingo? After all this, we gotta win, no matter what! Ain't that right, Boingo?" Hol Horse said

"Yeah…." Boingo said

"Were just a hop from victory! Boingo, now how we supposed to finish 'em off? Them predictions in yer comic book are a hundred percent accurate! I believe ya now. I'll do anythin' it says! If I gotta stick my fingers into somethin' I'll do it! If I gotta eat shit, I'll do that too! I just wanna win!" As Hol Horse talked another prediction appeared in Boingo's book.

"Th-Th-Th it is!" Boingo held up his book, "I-It finally appeared, indeed! Th-The final prediction!"

"At last Hol Horse's next attack will be the climax! Hol Horse saw two guys working on some sewage pipes. He decided to pay them to open up a section of the pipe for him. If Hol Horse is able to fire all his bullets into the pipe at high noon…."

"Hey, sound like someone got into a car accident over there." Hol Horse and Boingo's reading was interrupted by two men. Two men who were working on sewage pipes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just hurry and finish this up. Hold this pipe for a second."

Hol Horse stared intently at the piping and his eyes followed the metal tubes seeing where they would lead to. "What'll happen if I fire my gun into the pipe?!" Hol Horse stared down at Boingo who was too nervous to answer, "Hurry up'n turn the page!"

Boingo let out a shriek but quickly turned the page.

"...they'll come flying out the other side! Bam! Hol Horse's bullets shot right through his brain! Right smack in the middle of his forehead! Kyaa! Hanabi falls over onto Jotaro's body scared!"

"Y-Yes!" Boingo had a wide smile on his face, "It finally appeared, indeed! I've been waiting for this, indeed! I've waited so long for this prediction, indeed!" Boingo started to laugh aggressively staring down at his book.

"Yer amazin'!" Hol Horse looked down at the book, "I-It's amaizn', but hang on a sec!" He grabbed the book from Boingo flipping through pages, "This ain't gonna go well if we din't read yer comic right," He stopped on the previous prediction which showed Jotaro's head splitting in half, "Just lookit this from before! It's the predictions ya made before yer brother got blown to smithereens! Lookit what happened to 'im!"

Boingo took his book back. "Th-That's just because my brother transformed without considering the consequences, indeed. But y-you and I cannot transform, indeed."

"That's….That's right!" Hol Horse explained, "I can't transform! I ain't gonna act like Jotaro even a little! Wh-Which means…."

"You got it, indeed!" Boingo stated, "I'll get to avenge my big bro, indeed! There's nothing that could go wrong with my prediction, indeed! If you shoot your bullets into the pipe, Jotaro will die, indeed!"

Hol Horse let out a laugh but stopped when he realized something. "Hold on a sec….It said a certain time. At high noon?" Hol Horse checked his wristwatch and gasped, "Wait high noon?! Ain't that in just two minutes?!"

"D-D'ont panic! Y-You just have to shoot into the pipe, indeed!" Boingo followed after Hol Horse dragging himself across the ground as he kept himself half hidden underneath the crate, "You have lots of time, indeed. It's fate! It will happen for sure!"

"I-I know, a hundred, percent! I believe ya, I believe ya but…." Hol Horse got into his thoughts as he started to sweat with panic and started to sprint over to the pipes. He stopped in front of the workers, "H-Hey, fellas! Pipe down an' listen to me!" The men looked a Hol Horse, and he pointed down at one of the pipes, "Pull out that there section of the pipe!"

The men stared at Hol Horse his request still not registering to them.

"Get on with it!" Hol Horse shouted at them.

One of the men finally spoke up, "Hey, just who do you think you're talking to? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hol Horse summoned his stand pointing it at the men, "I'll shot ya both! Hurry'n open it!"

"M-Mr. Hol Horse, ordinary people can't see your Stand, indeed," Boingo told Hol Horse, his words making Hol Horse gape as he realized his threat meant nothing to the men, "And the comic says you need to pay them, indeed."

Hol Horse glanced over his shoulder at Boingo, "Huh? Pay them?" Hol Horse looked at his watch and his panicking got even more frantic, "I only got a minute an' ten seconds left!" He looked at the workers. "I-I'll pay ya! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'll pay ya, so just open it! Please, I'm beggin' ya!"

"Pay us? You weirdo. You're gonna pay us just to open it?" One of the workers asked. "Fine then. Hurry up and pay us."

Hol Horse reached into his pocket, "S-Sure…." He searched through his pockets but found nothing. He patted all over his person but found no money.

"Hey, what's your deal?" The workers looked impatient staring at Hol Horse.

Hol Horse pulled out the lining of his pockets showing nothing in them, "I ain't got no money! Th-That's right! It's at the hotel!"

"Are you serious?"

"B-Boingo!" Hol Horse jumped in front of the small boy, "I gave ya my coin purse in case ya got lost, right? Hurry an' hand it over!"

"O-Okay!" Boingo dug into his Jean pockets as Hol Horse continued to freak out.

"I only got forty seconds! Hurry!" Hol Horse yelled

Boingo finally found the coin purse and pulled it out, "I-It's mostly change, but….here's your coin purse." Boingo's foot caught the edge of his crate, and he fell over dropping the coin purse. The purse hits the ground and the change flies everywhere causing Hol Horse to scream.

"Hey, I think I just saw one roll off into the shadows over there."

Hol Horse was taken out his shock when he saw the workers picking up the change from the ground examining the money.

"Even though it's mostly change, he had a lot of it. How much do you think?"

"At least twenty pounds! Hey, you're sitting on one."

"YAAAAAAAAH! Pick it up later! Y'all can take everything!" Hol Horse screamed

An elder woman came onto the scene carrying a tray with two cups on them, "Gentlemen it's almost noon. I have some tea for you if you would like to take a short lunch break."

"Oh, sounds nice!"

"Ya dumb bitch! You ain't here first!" Hol Horse hollered

Everyone seemed to ignore Hol Horse as the older woman handed the two workers the tea.

"Thanks, ma'am."

Hol Horse lifted up a large chunk of asphalt holding it over his head in a threatening manner, "Ya piss ants! I told ya to hurry up an' open it! Don't make me split your heads open!"

The men looked scared along with woman as Hol Horse threatened them.

* * *

"Jotaro, I finished with the others. Now let me wrap your wounds up," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded his head and crouched down so Hanabi could reach his head wound. She wiped the blood from his face and proceed to treat his wounds. As Jotaro knelt down allowing Hanabi to treat him, his head was in perfect lining of the pipe.

After being threatened the men quickly opened the pipe for Hol Horse.

"I-It's open!"

"Now scram!" Hol Horse yelled as he summoned his Stand. He shot several rounds into the pipe yelling "Die Jotaro!"

"I did it! I shot into it at high noon, like the prediction said! Go!"

The bullet whizzed through the pipe heading for their target, which was Jotaro's head. Hol Horse and Boingo watched anxiously as Hanabi patched up Jotaro.

"Almost done," Hanabi said, "Do you know who did this?"

"Yeah," Jotaro said

"Then when I'm done we'll go and find him. The others just have some minor scrapes and bruises, and they should wake up soon," Hanabi said with a smile.

Jotaro kept his head still as Hanabi finished up dressing his injuries. He was still in the perfect position for Hol Horse's bullets to hit him.

"We won! Jotaro's got his face right at the pipe!" Hol Horse exclaimed

Hanabi smiled as she finally finished up. Suddenly something grabbed onto Hanabi's ankle making the girl squeal and fall forward clinging to Jotaro.

"Kyyaaa!"

As she rammed into Jotaro he fell backwards Hanabi on top of him. As the two fell Hol Horse's bullets whizzed by overhead missing its target completely.

"WHAT?!" Boingo and Hol Horse screamed

Jotaro helped Hanabi sit up, and she looked behind her seeing what had grabbed her ankle.

"Polnareff! You scared me!" Hanabi said

"Sorry," Polnareff said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least you're awake and okay," Hanabi said

Hol Horse stared mouth agape, "M-my bullets….They missed!"

Boingo looked just as stunned as Hol Horse, when the blonde man grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up off the ground.

"Boingo! W-W-What's the meanin' of this?!" Hol Horse started to shake the poor boy back and forth, "What the hell?!"

"I don't know, indeed! M-My predications are absolute! It's fate! I can't believe it either! My predictions have never, ever been wrong before, indeed!" Boingo cried out.

"Ya see?!" Hol Horse pointed over at the group where Joseph and Avdol finally woke up joining the rest, "Jotaro an' his pals are still kickin'! My bullets missed 'im! Yer prediction din't get even close! Ya little…."

Before Hol Horse could say anything else a car drove by the windows down allowing passerbyers to hear the radio.

"And with that, please tune in tomorrow. Now for the twelve o'clock news…."

"Eh?" Boingo and Hol Horse looked confused as the car drove on.

Hol Horse whipped his head around staring at the large clock tower in the distance. "What?! Now it's noon?" He yelled dropping Boingo on the ground. He looked down at this watch and his face went pale, "M-My watch….My watch….It's fast! Th-That means I shot 'em all off before noon….And now its really noon!" He reached down for Boingo's book, "What the hell is gonna happen? Just tell me what will happen next!"

Boingo looked up nervously as he saw Hol Horse's bullets turn and whiz back, "I-It can't be…." The boy looked scared at the bullets new pathway was him and Hol Horse. Hol Horse was too busy looking in Boingo's book to notice.

"If yer prediction was right, I shoulda hit Jotaro dead-on!" Hol Horse said

"That direction…" Boingo was practically speechless as the bullets go closer.

"Just what the hell is gonna happen next?!"

Hol Horse got his answer as his bullets shot through Boingo's book and hit him right in the face.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Hey, I just heard someone screaming around the corner," Polnareff said

"I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good. Since we were around when the truck crashed, we'll get in trouble if the police show up. Let's go!" Joseph said

"But what the hell happened to Hol Horse?" Polnareff questioned

"Wait...Hol Horse! That idiot was able to do this to all of you? Where did he go?" Hanabi said

"Dunno. He already left," Jotaro said. As he turned around something splashed on his face. Sewage from the drainage pipe.

"Standing in front of that pipe is dangerous, Jotaro," Joseph said

"Gross. That sewage pipe water is filthy," Hanabi said handing Jotaro a handkerchief.

As the group left the area several policemen arrived along with an ambulance. They loaded a man onto the stretcher as he had blood dripping down his body.

"Is he dead?"

"Nah, but he's in critical condition. I still have no idea what happened. It's almost like the bullet went into his forehead and exited from the top. A centimeter lower and he'd be a goner. He sure is a lucky guy."

Boingo watched as Hol Horse was loaded into the ambulance and driven away.

"My prediction wasn't wrong. This is what fate had in store for Hol Horse all along."

Boingo's book still had the bullet hole in it going right through the picture of Jotaro's forehead.

"That Jotaro….How is he so lucky? Big bro and Hol Horse lost against fate. Only Lord Dio is a match for someone as lucky as him. Big bro Oingo...After seeing what happened to Hol Horse, I'm starting to think revenge is pretty dumb. Let's just forget about Jotaro and his friends. If my Stand's predictions were used to help make others happy, instead of hurting people like they have been everyone would love us, and I bet good luck would come our way."

Boingo looked at the crate he was hiding under and kicked it way with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sick of spending my life cowering under a box, afraid of everyone. This fight has forced me to grow as a person. I'm coming back, big bro! Back to you, in Aswan!"

Boingo looked happy as he was about to walk away...that is until the crate he kicked came back down landing on a certain dog's head.

"S-Sorry! I Wasn't thinking when I kicked it!" Boingo ran over kneeling next to the dog, "I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry. Wait th-this dog… Fear started to wash over Boingo's face, "I've seen him before, but where?"

The dog turned around revealing a very pissed off Iggy.

"Th-dog! It couldn't be!"

Iggy lunged forward teeth out casing Boingo to scream.

* * *

"Hey, by the way, where's that fucking dog run off to?" Polnareff questioned

"I'm not sure?" Hanabi said, "When the car crash happened he ran off."

"He's probably just eating something off the street," Joseph said

"I told you he would serve no use to us," Avdol said

 **Hol Horse and Boingo Retired**


	34. Battle of the Queens - Part 1

_Thanks to GreenD109 for Queens Thorn's Stand stats._

 **Battle of the Queens - Terror in the Toyland**

"Wahh it's so hot," Hanabi groaned while waving a fan in her face.

The Egyptian sun beat down heavily on Hanabi as she took out a handkerchief wiping the sweat from her forehead. Suddenly a water bottle was thrusted in her face. Her eyes trailed up the arm that held the bottle and Hanabi smiled seeing who held it.

"Thank you, JoJo," Hanabi thanked taking the bottle and happily drinking it.

 _"Maybe I should buy a parasol to block out the sun,"_ Hanabi pondered

"Jotaro! Hanabi!"

The two teens turned their heads when their names were called.

"Let's go!" Joseph called out.

Jotaro and Hanabi followed after Joseph and Avdol, but there was no Polnareff. Hanabi looked around but didn't spot the eccentric Frenchman.

"Where's Polnareff? I hope he hasn't got into too much trouble," Hanabi said

* * *

Hanabi was right to worry, Polnareff seemed to really attract unwanted attention to himself. Right now Hanabi was sweat dropping as she saw Polnareff sitting on the ground trying to quickly scoot away from another man who appeared to be a beggar.

The man started to yell at Polnareff, and he retaliated yelling back. This continued until another man appeared on the scene then handed Polnareff some money before walking off. This caused the beggar to once again yell at Polnareff.

"Hey, Polnareff!" Avdol yelled out, "Don't sit there and give that money to him."

Polnareff looked confused before looking back at the man, "Is this guy a beggar?"

"Sorry." Avdol apologized to the man, "My friend doesn't know much about this city."

"You should have just said so in the first place," Polnareff said facing the man.

"I'm a beggar who can't speak in public for professional reasons," The Beggar said

"This city has a beggars' association," Avdol said

"Beggar's Association?" Hanabi questioned confused

"Each beggar has an established territory where he's paid to sit and do his work. That may seem strange, but without rules like this, there'd be chaos in the streets," Avdol explained

"Huh…." Polnareff said looking bewildered.

"Even worse, you hurt my pride! I wonder if I'd earn more if I dressed up like a needy foreigner. Maybe I'll start doing that." The Beggar stood up facing the group, "By the way, I thought you looked familiar. Aren't you Avdol, the fortune-teller? I heard that someone was trying to kill you, so you fled to Japan."

"I've been looking for you," Avdol reached into his jacket and pulled out the photos, "to ask a favor, since you hear much and remember it well. I'll pay well." Avdol handed the man the photos, "We need to find the location shown in this picture and were in a bit of a hurry."

The Beggar examined the photos for a few minutes, then with a flourish of his hand he grabbed his cloak and ripped it off revealing a very nice and stylish suit underneath it.

"Hey, that one of my Mama's suits." Hanabi states recognizing the suit, "It's from her special limited collection line it-wait?! Do the beggars here really make that much money!?"

The Beggar put on a fedora hat completing the outfit, "I'm done with work for the day." He then walked over to a rather expensive looking car. "I can find the place from that picture in three hours. Wait right there."

Hanabi and Polnareff looked the most confused out of the group as the man got into his car and drove off.

"That was...unexpected," Hanabi said, "Wait…..where's Iggy?"

* * *

"Ahhh much better."

Hanabi exited one of a shop carrying a parasol. She opened it up blocking out the harsh rays of the midday sun. The parasol was a lavender color that matched her hair with pink desert flowers decorating it.

"Now that, that's taken care of I'll get back to the others."

Hanabi smiled making her way back to her friends, making sure to keep her eyes open for Dio's lair. She walked passing by various shops, if she wasn't in such a hurry she would have stopped and browsed but Jotaro gave her a time limit before she had to be back or he'd come looking for her.

"Hanabi….."

"Huh?" Hanabi turned around having heard someone whisper out her name. Besides the standard pedestrians, Hanabi didn't see anyone who stuck out. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was her imagination and turned to continue on.

"Come play Hanabi….."

This time Hanabi froze. The whisper was much louder and creepier.

"Come play….."

Hanabi tightly clenched her parasol then started to speed walk down the street. Not daring to turn around. The whispers got louder and it felt like something was closing in on her. Hanabi sprang forward breaking into a run. She barreled down the street and took a sharp left turn onto another street, but she dashed head first into someone knocking herself to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A man yelled

"S-Sorry sir." Hanabi apologized bowing her head.

The man scoffed but left continuing on wherever he was going. Hanabi stood up dusting off her clothes before picking up her fallen parasol. Before she could carry on her way the sound of music stopped her. Hanabi turned to see she was standing in front of a toy store.

"Queen's Castle." Hanabi read out loud. "Where one can have fun and play all day." She peeked through the store's windows to see it was one of those classic toy stores. The kind that sold handmade dolls and stuffed toys. These kinds of places where more often visited by collectors rather than those looking to play.

Sitting on a table displayed in the front window was a toy chest with a crank on the side. The crank was turning as the chest played a beautiful melodic tune.

Hanabi got closer to the store putting her hand on the window as she stared at the toy chest, its music entrancing her.

"How cute…."

The soft music was lovely as it continued to play. Hanabi's eyes started to get heavy, and she grew tired. She wavered back and forth but continued to stare at the music chest. The more she listened the heavier her eyes got until she could barely keep them open. They slowly started to close and the world around her started to fade away.

* * *

On the streets of Cairo in front of a toy store, a lovely young girl with lavender hair stood holding a parasol as she gazed in the shop's window.

One second she was there then the next she was gone. The only sign that she was ever there was her purple parasol fluttering to the ground.

* * *

Hanabi's eyes snapped open. Her mind was in a haze as she stared straight up. The sky above her was pink, bubblegum pink. The clouds were purple and soft looking, like cotton candy.

 _"W-Where am I?"_

Hanabi sat up grabbing her head. As she pushed her body up her hand pressed into the ground but it felt off.

"The ground…. it's so soft."

Hanabi pressed her hand into the ground and it sunk in. She gasped pulling her hand back seeing her handprint on the soft ground. After a few seconds, the ground bounced back taking its normal shape.

Hanabi heard a strange mechanical noise and looked to her left to see a little wind-up toy soldier walk past her.

She took in the world around her and it looked like something out of a child's fantasy. There was a rainbow river. Rocks were made of gumdrops. There were giant teddy bears and dolls. A few stuffed animals having a tea party. In the distance, there was a large pink castle.

"Hahaha! Welcome to my world!"

Hanabi jumped at the voice twirling around looking for the source of the sound.

 _"I-It's that voice. The one that led me to the toy store."_

A loud laughter rang out coming from every direction. "It's so nice of you to come play with me little Hanabi. I just love toys and games."

"Where are you?" Hanabi got into a defensive stance bringing out Queens Thorn.

"Haha! If you wanna find me then you'll have to play along. It's been so long since I've had a new play toy, especially one with a Stand. Regular humans are so boring."

"This woman….she clearly has a Stand. Is it her Stand that's making this place? Or did the Stand transport me somewhere? Or is this sort of like Anubis, where the Stand is in my mind?" Hanabi kept thinking of different possibilities at what the Stand could be and do. She really wished she had Jotaro with her, he could have figured this out in a heartbeat.

"Come now little Hanabi. This Queen is growing quite bored. Time to play. If you want to escape you must make your way to the castle. Now let's play! The first game. Tag!"

"Tag?" This sounded too easy to Hanabi.

"This isn't like any ordinary game of tag but its still simple enough. There are just two easy rules you have to follow. Rule 1. You have to make it to the Echoing Fields before the timer is up." There was a poof and a clock with a goofy face appeared hovering above Hanabi. "Rule 2. Don't get caught!"

A large shadow appeared over Hanabi and she froze. She looked up and screamed as something came down upon her.

* * *

Hanabi screamed and dived right in time as a giant bear paw crashed on the ground where she once stood. She sat up quickly seeing a large teddy bear had attacked her. This teddy bear was neither cute nor cuddly. Its fur was dark grey and ruff. It wore a red bow that looked like it had been gnawed on. One of its ears was missing along with one of its button eyes. It had long sharp razor claws and its once soft muzzle had a row of sharp teeth.

Heavy footsteps pounded the ground and Hanabi felt a cold sweat as more killer stuffed animals appeared.

Hanabi took off running the killer toys quickly taking chase. She panted as she ran down a road that was paved with domino pieces. Hanabi heard a roaring noise, and she was afraid to look behind her. She peered over her shoulder and screams throwing herself forward nearly getting cut in half.

"That bunny has a chainsaw arm!"

The pink bunny looked like it was giggling as it swung its arm again.

"Queens Thorn!"

Queens Thorn appeared and made a large tree grow. The chainsaw bunny cut through it but it was enough to at least slow it down a little.

"Ooooh! This is getting good! So fun! You've got two minutes left!"

Hanabi was doing her best until something wrapped around her ankle tripping her. She fell forward with a scream as something sharp dug into her ankle.

Behind her snickering was a large raggedy doll holding a spiked whip, which was latched onto Hanabi's ankle. Thinking quickly Hanabi grabbed the spiked whip with her bare hands the sharp pieces digging into palms causing them to bleed profusely. She yanked the whip out of the doll's hand and unwrapped it from her ankle, before she got back up and continued to run.

"So fun!"

Hanabi winced with each step her injured ankle clearing starting to slow her down.

"They're catching up. I'll never make it to the finish line in one piece. These guys are clingier than weeds." That's when an idea popped up in Hanabi's head. "Weeds….that its!"

"Queens Thorn!"

"Veeeee!"

Hanabi skid to a stop doing a 180 facing the terror-filled stuffed creatures.

"Here we go!" "Veeeee!"

Queens Thorn slammed its hands onto the ground causing vines with purple flowers to shoot out. With rapid force the vines grew and grabbed the murderous stuffed toys quickly immobilizing them.

"Yes! Wisteria Vines! They have beautiful flowers but they're powerful vines have been known to choke out, crush, and smother any plant in their wake. With a little boost from Queens Thorn, not even killer toys can stand up to these powerful vines."

Hanabi smiled then turned back around running to the finish line.

* * *

In a dark room sitting alone staring at a large television monitor a figure smirked as they watched Hanabi reach the goal.

* * *

Hanabi was hunched over resting her hands on her knees as she stood next to her was a checkered flag that said goal. "I-I made it."

The goofy clock that had been following her around gave a humorous chuckle sprinkling some confetti on top of Hanabi's head before it poofed away.

 _"Weird…"_

"Congratulations Hanabi! You made it! The Queen is pleased with your performance. How fun! But you can't stop now! It's time for some more fun! Before we get started I've got a special present for you!"

There was a poof and a pink box with a white ribbon appeared in front of Hanabi.

 _"Does she seriously want me to open it? Who knows what could happen if I open this thing?"_

Queens Thorn appeared and using her vine whip she slashed the box open.

"Well, nothing jumped out and tried to attack me so that's good."

Hanabi cautiously peeked into the box and saw what was inside.

"A Rubber ducky?"

She picked up the cute little bath toy and it let out small quack. It continued to quack over and over, the more it quacked the louder and quicker the quacks got.

"It's almost like it's coun...ting...down….!" Hanabi threw the rubber ducky covering her face and it exploded. Hanabi screamed as she fell back the heat of the flames licking at her arms.

 _"T-That was a close one."_

Hanabi looked down at her arms, and they stung as they bled.

"Oh, what fun! Did you like my toy? The surprise was absolutely explosive! Time for game number two!"

A giant rain cloud appeared out of nowhere and the sounds of thunder rang in the sky. There was a streak of lighting then something fell from the cloud hitting Hanabi in the head. It harmlessly bounced off her head landing on the ground.

"Oh no." Hanabi paled when she saw what had fallen from the sky.

She screamed and covered her head as hundreds of rubber ducky's rained from the sky.

"Game number 2!"

The ducky rain stopped and Hanabi was scared to see she was literally a sitting duck in the middle of a field of explosive rubber bath toys.

"Get to the other side of the field to the Snuggle Forest without getting blown up! It's time to play! Start!"

As soon she said that a ducky explodes starting a chain reaction. Hanabi screamed and stood up running trying to avoid the explosions.

"I-I'm not gonna survive like this! It's like a minefield!"

 ***BOOM***

"AAAAHHH!"

 **Queens Thorn**

 **Power - B Speed - C Range - B**

 **Durability - C Precision - C Potential - A**

Hanabi was flung forward by an explosion landing on her hands and knees. Her face hovered right over another duck that was quacking quickly. She jerked back just as the duck exploded causing her to roll backwards.

 _"I gotta-I gotta think of something. These explosions keep flinging me all over the place. Wait!"_

An idea sparked in Hanabi and she got up again. Her eyes quickly searched around.

"There!"

The figure watching Hanabi looked rather confused as she ran straight for a large pile of the explosive rubber ducks.

* * *

"Haha! Maybe she knows it's pointless to keep trying and is gonna blow herself up. But it's no fun if she gives up."

* * *

 _"One shot. Here I go!"_

Hanabi ran and jumped her landing spot being the large pile of exploding toys.

She heard the final quack and the first duck exploded creating another chain reaction of explosions.

"Now!"

Queens Thorn appeared and created a large flower under Hanabi. The explosive force hit the flower and rocketed Hanabi high into the sky. She held tightly onto the petals of the flower as it soars over the rest of the rubbery minefield. The flower came back down on the other side skidding in the dirt before stopping.

Hanabi let out a tired smile happy her plan worked.

"I-I'm glad that worked. If I had timed that wrong it could have been over for me."

* * *

Hanabi leaned against a tree at the entrance of the Snuggle Forest. Just by looking at it she could tell why it was called that. The trees and other foliage were made out of yarn looking like they had been hand knitted. The forest floor was just one large quilt.

"What fun! What fun! That was so enjoyable little Hanabi. It had me on the edge of my seat. Now pick up your feet it's time for game number three!"

 _"This isn't going so well for me. All I'm doing is just surviving. I have no idea who's tormenting me."_

"Now now Hanabi! Turn that frown upside down. If you win this game I'll tell you how to get to my castle. We're gonna play a combo of my favorite games. Keep away and I spy. In order to get into my castle, you need a special key, but I broke the key up into four pieces. I'll give you clues to locate each piece but once you find it you've gotta catch who's got it! Are you ready to play?"

"It's not like I have much of choice." Hanabi let out a sigh. "I'm ready."

"Good! Good! It's time to play!"

The goofy clock from before reappeared. "You've got 30 minutes to retrieve all the pieces or you lose! Clue #1: I spy something sweet! Go!" The clock started and Hanabi took off.

"Something sweet? Something sweet? Well, this place is decorated like a child's fantasy. When I first entered the rocks were actually candy so, something sweet must mean the puzzle piece is one of the confectionery treats lying around, but I don't see any more sweets."

Hanabi looked around the forest spotting nothing. She looked at the time seeing she had already wasted seven minutes.

"Just randomly looking isn't going to help me. She said something sweet. But how-?"

 ** _*SQUISH*_**

Hanabi lifted her foot off the ground as she felt something mushy under her shoe. She lifted her foot up to see a blue substance smeared on the ground and her foot.

"Is that….?" Hanabi bends down and sniffs it. "It is frosting." She saw the blue frosting was making a trail. Her eyes followed the trail seeing how it stopped at some bushes.

"There." She ran over to the bushes and started shifting the branches and leaves of the bush looking around. She pulled back some more branches to reveal a cake.

"Found it!"

Poking out from underneath the cake was a large puzzle piece.

"That must be part of the key."

She reached down grabbing for the piece, when something latched onto her hand sinking its teeth into her flesh. Hanabi screamed and pulled back.

"Hahahahaha!"

A small sinister giggle came from the bushes as Hanabi held her bleeding fingers. She'd like to say she wasn't surprised when the cake stood up. It had chocolate legs and frosting arms and a wicked little smile filled with sharp candy corn teeth. It gave Hanabi another mischievous giggle before waving the puzzle piece in her face then it took off running.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Queens Thorn appeared using its vine whip to cut the cake in half. Hanabi dove forward grabbing the puzzle piece as the cake landed in a pulpy pile. The puzzle piece had a purple background with the partial image of an old key on it.

"Very good! You caught that one quickly time for Clue #2: I spy something smiling."

Hanabi winced at her bleeding hand. Her other wounds were not helping either. She's had to dodge and run around so much she hasn't had any time to treat her wounds. She took out some bandages and quickly wrapped the wounds that were the worst which was her hand and ankle. With the bandages tied off, she went in search for her next puzzle piece.

* * *

Hanabi had walked deeper into the Snuggle Forest. The deeper she got the less snugly the forest got. Light seemed to escape the deeper parts of the forest giving it an eerie setting.

As Hanabi walked she pondered what she could be looking for.

"Something smiling? Knowing how crazy my time has been here it could be anything. A giant smiley face painted on a wall that tries to eat me. A set of wind up teeth that breathes fire. Literally, the possibilities are endless."

Hanabi continued to travel deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees changed from cute bright colors to dark monochrome tones. She pushed herself through some thick low hanging branches and spotted a light in the distance.

"What's that?"

Hanabi ran towards the light as she got closer the light got brighter. Her clothes got snagged on some branches tearing into the fabric, but all she was focused on was getting to that light. She broke through the branches entering a small clearing.

"Is….that a pumpkin?"

Sitting in the middle of the clearing of the forest was indeed a pumpkin on a pedestal, a jack-o-lantern to be more specific.

A bright candle burning in its center and inside the Halloween decoration a piece of the puzzle.

"Found it!"

Hanabi cautiously approached the pedestal looking around it carefully. There didn't seem to be any traps set around the pedestal. She reached out to pick up the pumpkin making sure to be extra cautious especially after the whole cake biting. She was just going to tip the pumpkin over and let the puzzle piece fall out.

She had the pumpkin firmly grasped in her hands and went to flip it over when-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hanabi was not amused as the jack o'lantern in her hand started to laugh and shake in her arms.

She just allowed the pumpkin to laugh as she went to go shake the puzzle piece out of it, when the sound of thunderous footsteps stopped her.

 _"What the?"_

Hanabi turned towards the source of the loud pounding.

The jack o'lantern in her hands laughed louder as the pounding got heavier. The drumming steps were followed by the loud neighing of a horse.

"Don't tell me!?"

Before Hanabi could even process her thoughts the trees shook and outburst a figure cloaked in black.

"Headless Horseman!"

* * *

Hanabi screamed as the pitch black horse neighed raring back on its legs. A man wearing a black cloak held a lantern in his hand, as his shoulders shook. He couldn't laugh, or say anything since he had no head. Hanabi took off running the jack-o-lantern held over her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hahahah! So fun! So fun!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hanabi kept screaming as she ran.

"This is not fun!"

The screaming girl broke through the treeline running into an open area the Headless Horseman still hot on her trial.

"That's it!" Hanabi snapped

She turned around and launched the laughing pumpkin at the Headless Horseman. The Grimm fairy tale character was not expecting this as the pumpkin smashed right into its body causing the rider to fall off the horse. As he hit the ground he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The horse gave a loud neigh before it too vanished in a black smoke. The only thing that remained was the pieces of the smashed pumpkin and the second puzzle piece.

Hanabi marched up to the puzzle piece picking it up. "I've had enough of this. You wanna play let's play!"

"Yes let's play little Hanabi! Clue #3: I spy something wet!"

It only took Hanabi a few seconds to spot the small pond in the distance. Without any hesitation, the girl ran to the pond and dived in head first.

 _ **To be continued**_ ➟


	35. Battle of the Queens - Part 2

_UsagiAngelRabbit - What stories I post on the separate websites literally depends on how I'm feeling. Also, I feel like more people know about JJBA on here than on the other website._

 _GreenD109 - Your question about the Stands name will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!_

 **Battle of the Queens - Its Time to Overthrow the Kingdom!**

Hanabi made a big splash as she dove into the what appeared to be a small pond but once she entered she discovered it just to be a small entrance to a much larger underwater oasis. The place was gorgeous but there was no time to dwell on the beauty she could only hold her breath for so long. Hanabi only had eleven minutes left to find the last two pieces. Once she found the puzzle piece she could use Queens Thorn's flower shield to send herself to the surface.

Hanabi waded through the clear blue water trying to locate the puzzle piece. Some very colorful fish swam by her, and she had to jerk back to avoid a large jellyfish.

She swam down closer to seabed hoping that would give her some idea where the puzzle piece was. As she swam she saw giant oysters scattered around. The large shells opened and closed their mouths at various intervals of times. In each of the clams mouths were different objects.

 _"_ _If that's the case….one of these clams must have the piece in it."_

Hanabi swam over the oysters, she saw a baseball glove, a shoe, headphones, car keys, a book, a vase, but no puzzle piece.

 _"_ _Which one has it? Which one has it?"_

Hanabi frantically searched as her air supply was depleting.

Centered on the left side was a large orange clam. It opened its mouth and for a brief second Hanabi caught a glimpse of what was in its mouth.

 _"_ _There!"_

Once she spotted the puzzle piece the clam's mouth snapped shut.

 _"_ _Okay. If I wanna get it I gotta time this right."_

Hanabi waited arm poised. The mouth slowly opened and she made her move.

 _"_ _Vine whip!"_

Queens Thorn's whip shot out grabbing the piece. Hanabi pulled the whip back and got the piece just as the clam's mouth clamped down closed.

 _"_ _Awesome!"_

Suddenly all of the clams mouths shut close and the sea floor started to shake.

 _"_ _Not good."_

It slowly started to get darker and Hanabi looked up to see the hole she had dove into was slowly disappearing.

 _"_ _No!"_

Hanabi panicked letting out bubbles of air. She quickly closed her mouth silently cursing herself. Now she had barely any air left and her only way out was closing quickly. She quickly kicked her feet swimming with all her might towards the exit, but it seemed futile as the small hole was already halfway closed.

 _"_ _Queens Thorn!"_

Queens Thorn appeared holding her large rose scythe. The Stand threw the scythe at the open hole wedging it in the closing place. The scythe strained against the force as the hole tried to continue to close. Hanabi used that small opening to swim as fast she could, her lungs burning for air. The scythe started to crack and bend under the pressure, but Hanabi was almost there.

"Veee!"

Queens Thorn went to the opening and grabbed the edges forcing them wider. Hanabi swam thru and her head breached the surface. She quickly pulled herself out of the hole and flung herself onto land as the hole closed up.

Soaking wet she gasped for air lying on her back.

"T-Thank you, Q-Queens Thorn," Hanabi gasped out.

"Vee!"

The charming Stand gave Hanabi a wink and two thumbs up.

"That was deliciously suspenseful! So entertaining! You're almost done Little Hanabi. The next one should be easy. Clue #4: I spy something fast and it's coming right for you!"

 ***SSCCREEECCCHHH***

* * *

Hanabi screamed and rolled out the way as a gargantuan bird dived bombed her.

"CAAAAAAW!"

The thing looked like a hodgepodge of all the most deadliest predatory birds. The wingspan of the bird was enormous. It had an eagle's head, falcon eyes, and a buzzard's beak. Its legs were the most dangerous part, the bird had the powerful legs of a cassowary.

The massive bird's power had been proven since there were indents in the ground where its sharp talons had dug into the earth as had it attempted to grab Hanabi.

Hanging around the bird's neck was the last piece of the puzzle. Now all Hanabi had to do was grab it without being ripped to shreds.

The monster bird didn't need to turn around to relocate its prey. Just like an owl, the birds head did a 180, locking onto Hanabi. It circled around with amazing speed and came back for a second attack.

Hanabi summoned Rose Whip and stood her ground as the bird shrieked and dived.

"Rose Whip!"

As the bird swooped down Hanabi jumped and launched her whip. Her intention was to lasso the puzzle piece, but she ended up lassoing the bird's beak, and she was yanked into the air.

"Whoa! I should have thought this threw more!" She screamed

Hanabi gripped on tightly to the Rose Whip as the bird flew, swooped and spun trying to shake her off.

 _"Gotta pull_ myself _up!"_

Hanabi gritted her teeth and with the help of Queens Thorn slowly pulled herself up getting on top of the birds back.

"Time to go down!"

Hanabi yanked on the Rose Whip around the bird causing it to squawk and jerk its head back. The bird lost control and it took a sharp nosedive. As they both plummeted to the earth Hanabi grabbed the puzzle piece around its neck and let go free-falling. Four large flower petals appeared on her back, and she glided safely to the ground.

* * *

"What fun! Look where you landed Hanabi! My castle!"

Hanabi smiled finally at her goal she looked up at the castle and was taken back.

The castle was….gaudy. Hanabi had never seen something so tacky before. It was covered in glitter and jewels draped with dozens of ribbons.

In the front of it, animals roamed the area, no not animals….animals made out of sweets. There was a Lion with an ice cream mane laying by a pond. Marzipan zebras grazing in a garden, cupcake pigs, and turtles with chocolate shells swimming in a caramel river.

"This place is maddening," Hanabi mumbled

She approached the large ornate doors and pulled out the key puzzle pieces. In the middle of the door was a slot for the missing pieces. Hanabi slid the pieces in the correct places there was a loud click and the door opened.

 _"I can't let my guard down now."_

Hanabi stepped into the castle-

"SURPRISE!"

Streamers and confetti were thrown in her face causing her to fall back into the door.

"W-What!?"

Hanabi was in a large ballroom with a grand staircase and the place looked like it had been set up for a party. There was a banquet table full of nothing but desserts. There was a bandstand with dolls ready to play instruments. Toys scattered around the room and giant building blocks. A large glass chandelier hung above shining light into the room. What really creeped Hanabi out was that the room was filled with ball gowns and tuxedos but no one was wearing the clothing. The fancy garb were all standing up on their own frozen in dancing positions.

"Haha, you shouldn't have seen your face! What fun!"

"That voice. It's you! Come out now!" Hanabi shouted

"Awwwww is that all you have to say. How boring. Alright then if you insist."

There were two loud claps and the lights turned off.

"Drum roll please!"

There was a loud drum roll per request and a large spotlight appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Introducing the lovely and talented-" As the person spoke the spotlight moved up the staircase. "-ever magnificent and beautiful beyond all compare. The Queen of fun, the bringer of joy and laughter. The ever glorious-!" The spotlight hit the top of the staircase where a lone throne made of gold sat.

"-Fiona!"

There was a large puff of smoke along with some fanfare as a figure appeared standing on the throne.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

There was a middle-aged woman wearing a large pink poofy dress with gold trimming. She had on an overly large gold crown with various jewels embedded in it. She was also wearing a pearl necklace and ruby earrings with several gold bangles. In her hands was a large gold scepter with a large ruby on the top of it.

Her hair was brown and long having been curled into large ringlets. Her lipstick was bright pink and so was her eyeshadow.

 _"Well….now I see why the castle is so gaudy. This woman has no idea how to accessorize or how to apply proper makeup. She's got on too much jewelry that clashes with each other. Pink makeup is fine if you know how to apply it properly, but she's not even wearing the right shade to match her outfit. She's like a child who got into her mother's things."_

"I see you're stunned by my beauty, everyone always is," Fiona smirked looking at Hanabi and the lavender-haired girl cringed.

 _"S-She's got pink lipstick on her teeth."_

"You've made it far little Hanabi. You've been my most fun toy yet. But now that your here the real fun can begin."

Fiona snapped her fingers and disappeared then reappeared next to Hanabi. Before the teen could move Fiona, with a gleeful smirk on her face swung her scepter hitting Hanabi in the stomach.

Hanabi gasped blood flying out of her mouth as she fell to the ground all the air being knocked out of her.

"This is so much fun and it's all thanks to my wonderful Isis!"

Fiona giggled as her Stand was finally revealed. It was a large patchwork doll that looked like it had seen better days. It had mismatching button eyes, pink yarn hair, and a zigzag stitched mouth.

"Isis is what made all this possible. My lovely Stand makes me all powerful in my world. No one can stand up to me. Hahaha!" Fiona seemed to gush as she held her specter close to her face.

Hanabi just glared at the woman as she went to stand back up. Fiona simply smirked down at Hanabi.

"You wanna play some more. Okay!"

Fiona swung her foot back then kicked Hanabi in the stomach sending the girl rolling onto her back. She then swung her scepter down again hitting Hanabi in the stomach causing the girl choke out more blood.

"Hahaha! So fun! So fun!"

Hanabi gasped and rolled to her side spitting out blood. She was in so much pain. Everything she had been through in this sadistic playland was finally catching up. None of her wounds had been properly treated, she was sure she had lost far too much blood. Not to mention she was drained physically, she hadn't got a single breather in this mad world.

Hanabi tried to get on her hands and knees but Fiona kicked her in the back planting her foot firmly on the back of Hanabi's head. The poor girl's body trembled as her face was forced into the marble floor.

"Haha! You've made such a fun play toy. It makes me so excited to see how your friends will play! When I'm done with you I'll pick off your friends one by one! Don't worry that pretty little face of yours I'll save your sweet little JoJo for last." Fiona licked her lips. "Or maybe I'll just save him for myself. I could always use another boy toy."

Fiona continued to laugh throwing her head back, she didn't even notice the dark aura appear around Hanabi.

"What….did you just say?" Hanabi whispered her fist clenching.

"Huh? Did you say something? You seem a little more lively. Can you move? If so then that means we can play even longer." Fiona laughed

"What did you just say-" Hanabi turned her head looking up and Fiona flinched seeing her dark glare, "-about Jotaro!"

Fiona shook off her small shock and went to go dig her heel back into Hanabi's head but her foot was caught. She let out a sharp squeal as Hanabi pushed back knocking Fiona off balance.

"You can't just throw a Queen down like that!" Fiona squawked outraged.

Despite her body screaming in pain her wounds throbbing and bleeding Hanabi stood up, her body trembling as she tried to remain steady on her own feet.

"I see no Queen here. Just one tacky brat."

Fiona looked appalled at the words that left Hanabi's mouth. "How dare you!"

"Shut it!"

Fiona jumped at Hanabi's strong authoritative tone. The lavender haired girl slowly lifted her head and Fiona felt a cold shiver go down her spine. _"Th-that look! Why does she have that look? She was in such a pathetic state a second ago but now...she looks so...so….strong!"_

Fiona tried to hide her rising panic as she took a few steps back form Hanabi, clutching her scepter close to her like it was a security blanket.

"Let me out! Now!" Hanabi demanded

Fiona shook her head and stomped her foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Y-You can't tell me what to do! I'm the Queen here! You're trapped in my room! My world! With my Stand Isis I'm the ruler here!"

"I think it's time someone knocks you off your throne and overthrow your kingdom. It's time for a new Queen! Queens Thorn!"

* * *

"Veeeee!" Hanabi and her Stand posed before they started glowing a vibrant peach pink.

"Queen's Forest!"

Vines spread out from underneath Hanabi and stretched all across the ballroom. They crawled up the walls and covered the ceiling twisting into every crevice.

Fiona screamed as the large chandelier above broke, and she had to cover herself from the falling shards of the once grand light fixture. Flowers bloomed from the vines dropping seeds that spread even more vines.

"W-What are you doing?!" Fiona screamed

"I if you won't break the illusion yourself I'll do it for you," Hanabi smirked

"What!? You can't do that! Y-You won't escape that way!" Fiona yelled panicking.

The room started to shake as trees started to grow out of the floor their large roots stabbing into the polished marble. The room started to crack like glass as Hanabi's plants took over.

"You said that this was your room, that your Stand created what's in it. The whole time I was playing your games I was trying to figure out what your Stand was, and thanks to you I finally figured it out." Hanabi folded her arms getting into another pose. "I came into this world when I was entranced by that musical toy chest. But why would you need to lure me to a specific destination? When you said this was your room I figured it out. Your Stand creates illusions but it needs a small space to do so. So if I can't break the illusions that your Stand is making," Hanabi flipped her hair getting into a beveled pose, "Then why not break the room your Stand is using."

The room quaked and shook harder as it started to fall apart.

"No stop!" Fiona dropped to her knees covering her ears. "You're going to ruin my room! You're going to ruin everything!"

"You didn't show any mercy when it came to me. Nor were you going to show any mercy to my friends. You crossed a line when you brought Jotaro into the mix. Now it's time for you to pay."

The strong branches of the trees smashed through the walls letting light in as the world around the two woman fell apart.

"Playtime's over!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _ ***GASP***_

Hanabi gasped as her eyes opened. She sat up quickly discovering she was on the floor of the toy shop she had been standing in front of. Next, to her the smashed remains of the musical toy chest.

"Hahaha…."

Hanabi heard loopy laughter and laying on the floor with their back to her was who she assumed was Fiona. She casually walked over and turned the woman over. Fiona's eyes were swirling, and she had drool coming out of her mouth as she laughed hysterically.

"Do you want to play with me…." The woman quietly chuckled out still in her demented state.

Hanabi limped out of the shop leaving the woman to ramble alone.

"I hate to be so violent but when you get Jotaro involved, I can't hold back."

 **The Immature Woman, Fiona, and her Stand Isis: Retired**

Hanabi was tired as she trudged down the street. She had no idea how long she had been in Isis's illusion. Her body ached and her wounds were bleeding.

 _"So sleepy…"_

Hanabi started to fall forward when someone caught her. She slowly looked up and a soft smile came to her face.

"I'm glad to see you two…."

* * *

Jotaro, Joseph, Polnareff, and Avdol were on two missions. Searching for Dio and searching for Hanabi. The young girl had been missing since yesterday. She said she was just going to go off and purchase something really quickly. Five minutes at tops after an hour the group started to worry but now they were extremely worried. She's been missing for over 14 hours, Jotaro had been silent the whole time, but everyone could tell from his atmosphere that he was the one who was the most concerned. When everyone had gone to bed hoping to continue the search in the morning Jotaro spent most of the night up looking around the city for Hanabi. He returned to the hotel late at night still no Hanabi with him.

The group was now back on the streets of Cairo searching for the young girl, when Polnareff brought up another member missing from their group.

"Damn Iggy! Where the hell did he go? He needs to quit being such a pain." Polnareff complained

"He and Hanabi have been missing yesterday, it makes me extremely concerned," Joseph worried

"That dumb ass dog! He probably got into trouble and drug Hanabi into it." Polnareff said

Jotaro tuned out the conversation when he sensed something. He quickly turned around looking down an empty street. Everyone else stopped too looking back at Jotaro.

Seeing his grandson not move Joseph spoke up. "Whats a matter Jotaro?"

Jotaro continued to stare down the empty street unmoving.

"Is there someone following us?" Avdol asked

"No. I thought I heard a voice calling for us." Jotaro stated

"A voice?" Joseph pondered

Everyone continued to stare down the street, when a small scuffling noise directed their attention to an alleyway. The sound of soft footsteps hobbling down the alleyway echoed. A grunt sounded and out from around the corner came Iggy, missing one of his legs.

The Boston Terrier groaned as he walked with his missing leg but managed to keep himself steady as he made his way to the group.

"I-Iggy?!"

Much to everyone's surprise Polnareff was the first one to run over to the battered dog.

"What happened to you?" Avdol questioned

"He looks seriously injured!" Joseph cried

"Hey! He's missing a front leg!" Polnareff pointed out.

"Was he hit by a car?" Joseph said

"He is not the kind of dog to let himself get in an accident." Avdol sated. He looked down at the dog, "Were you attacked by the enemy, Iggy?"

"What if the same thing happened to Hanabi?!" Polnareff shouted

Jotaro crossed his arms not liking the whole situation.

Joseph bent down picking up Iggy to examine his injury. "It looks like someone already treated his wounds and with perfect medical technique."

"It wasn't Iggy's voice." Jotaro looked up. "I heard a human's voice calling."

A pair of footsteps echoed before a voice spoke up.

"It looks like Iggy had a run in with the enemy. I saw a boy holding him in his arms as he lay dying."

Everyone minus Jotaro started to gape at the figure before them.

"The one who treated him was a doctor from the Speedwagon Foundation. Just like the one…." The sun reflected off the figures black sunglasses. "...who treated my eyes."

The figure stepped forward smirking as he took off his sunglasses revealing the one and only Noriaki Kakyoin.

"Kakyoin!"

The cherry-haired teen smiled. His eyes had two small scars raking over them, but other than that he looked as good as new.

Polnareff ran forward laughing wrapping his friend in a hug. "It's Kakyoin!"

"Kakyoin, are your eyes okay now?" Avdol asked

Kakyoin nodded. "I'm glad your all safe. My vision has completely returned."

"That's good to hear," Joseph said

Kakyoin smiled and grasped hands with Jotaro. Jotaro smiled back nodding his head.

"After I came across Iggy I also came someone else." Kakyoin turned around to face the alleyway he and Iggy had come from.

Soft heels clicking across the ground could be heard before as a short figure appeared making everyone gasps.

"Hanabi!"

"Sorry I took so long." Hanabi smiled

Everyone ran over surrounding the lavender-haired girl.

"You're injured!" Joseph shouted

Hanabi arms were bandaged going from the elbow down to her hands. Her ankle had also been wrapped up.

"Yes. I ran into an enemy Stand just like Iggy." Hanabi stated

"Did Kakyoin, rescue you?" Polnareff asked

A proud smile formed on Hanabi's face as she put her hand on her hips posing. "No, I beat the Stand user all by myself!"

Something was different about her. Her aura seemed less timid, she held herself with more confidence. Along with her new confidence was a new outfit.

Hanabi had on a dark lavender fitted sleeves hooded crop top. A pair of solid white high waisted shorts, white boot heels with dark lavender accents. A pair of white leather fingerless gloves donned her hands. Her bangs had been clipped back with an alligator clip creating a small hair bump. Half of her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail while the rest of her hair hung open and free.

Hanabi gasped as she was pulled into someone's arms. She flushed as she looked up seeing Jotaro.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jotaro," Hanabi whispered

Jotaro stayed silent but held Hanabi tighter allowing the girl to snuggle into his chest. Everyone smiled at the lovely scene then looked away as Jotaro pulled a surprised Hanabi into a powerful kiss. Hanabi's cheeks were a perfect cherry pink as Jotaro kissed her, feeling all of his emotions for her in the affectionate activity. They say actions speak louder than words and Jotaro was indeed a man of action.

The couple broke their kiss after Iggy let out a loud bark jumping out of Joseph's arms.

"Hey, Iggy. Where are you going?" Joseph questioned

Kakyoin put his sunglasses back on. "Iggy, who had no interest in humans or Stands, is apparently trying to lead us somewhere. I'm not sure what happened while he was fighting the enemy's Stand, but he seems rather angry about how much pain he endured."

"Hmmmmm? Just where is he leading us." Joseph started to follow the dog and everyone followed too. Jotaro pulled Hanabi close to him, the girl wrapping her arms around one of Jotaro's.

* * *

The group walked down the street following Iggy. A tow truck drove by pulling a crushed car which caught Joseph's attention.

"Th-that car! It's the luxury car the beggar was riding in. Th-This wreckage is-?!"

"What did this? There's a huge hole like something gigantic pierced it." Polnareff observed

"It's just as I feared. I knew I shouldn't have asked him." Avdol said

"It's most likely the work of the Stand user Iggy faced," Hanabi concluded

"It seems there can be little doubt," Avdol said

Iggy continued on and everyone followed. As they walked the group could feel a dark presence fill the air. It was as if the air turned stale and darkness loomed over them. The further they walked the heavier the presence got as if some unknown power was trying to force them back.

Joseph looked shaken as he registered the power. "I already know. This dark sensation."

Iggy stopped before a large mansion, the one mansion that the group had been searching for. Dio's lair.

Everyone glared at the building as an incredible yet dark power radiated from it.

"Who would have thought Iggy would be the one to find it," Polnareff said

Everyone had determined looks on their faces. Their journey was long and treacherous, but they finally reached their goal. Different thoughts ran through their heads thinking back on their reasons for joining this dangerous adventure, all of their resolves solid. Ready to defeat the great evil that dwelled within the mansion.

"If we beat the shit out of Dio right here and now it will all be over," Jotaro said

"He's here. There's no doubt about it, this presence is his. He's inside the mansion right now." Jotaro said

"We finally reached the last spot of our journey," Polnareff said

"Are you ready!" Joseph said

 **To be continued** ➟


	36. D'Arby the Player - Part 1

**D'Arby the Player - Rev Your Virtual Engines Ready!**

The gate to Dio's mansion was open giving the group a full view of the courtyard. Joseph led the way as they cautiously stepped onto the enemy's territory.

"Just as I can sense his presence, he is aware that I have arrived," Joseph said

 _"That's right,"_ Hanabi thought. _"Mr. Joestar explained how since Dio had his grandfather's body he can sense anyone with Joestar blood."_

Suddenly a door to the mansion opened by itself catching everyone off guard.

Joseph was the one who freaked out the most. "The door opened! Watch out!"

The door opened fully giving everyone a full view of an empty dark hallway. Knowing that they'd have to enter to proceed on the group approached the door keeping their guards on high alert.

Polnareff peered inside the door looking down a long dark corridor. He shivered looking inside not seeing an end to the dark hallway.

"Polnareff, do not go through that door." Joseph glared into the empty hallway. "We should see at least one or two Stand users before Dio."

Polnareff gasped when something moved at out of the darkness of the hallway. A tall figure literally floated down the corridor towards the group.

"Who the hells that? Is he a Stand user?" Polnareff worriedly gasped.

The man stopped right before the threshold of the doorway looking right at the group. His face seemed oddly familiar.

He bowed putting a hand on his chest. "Welcome. Master Joestar, we have been awaiting your arrival. I am the butler of this mansion."

Polnareff pointed at the man. "I don't know what the hell that is, but it's no ordinary human! But no matter! I'll kill him!" He summoned Silver Chariot.

The man reacted by throwing a playing card at the Stand. The card was sliced in half by Silver Chariots sword.

Jotaro caught one of the halves of the playing cards.

The floating man looked at the group. "My name is D'Arby."

"D'Arby?!" Hanabi shouted

"Yes. I am D'Arby Younger. I am the younger brother of D'Arby Elder, whom you have defeated beyond recovery." D'Arby had a dark look as he focused on Hanabi.

The short girl flinched looking away trying to avoid all eye contact with D'Arby.

"Are you here to avenge your older brother?" Avdol asked

D'Arby gave a humph and smirked. "No, not at all. I wouldn't even think of it. Didn't my brother tell you that the one who loses the battle is at fault? I believe that to be true as well. It his fault for losing. I don't bear a grudge at all."

 _"I find that hard to believe."_ Hanabi thought

"I am ten years younger than my brother. I did respect my brother to a certain degree, but we are from different generations. My brother was old-fashioned he had to cheat and swindle to win. He only took on the weak. I believe Lord Dio also recognized this and that is why I am the one he chose to be his butler." D'Arby finished talking and finally noticed the strained looks on everyone's faces.

"Hmmm? What's the matter? If you would like to fight me, please come into the mansion."

Jotaro pointed at D'Arby. "We don't have much time. Hurry up and take us to Dio."

D'Arby's arm moved and a second hand followed behind it.

"Jotaro! Be careful somethings coming out!" Joseph yelled

D'Arby's Stand formed behind him.

 **D'Arby Younger. His Stand Atum, suggests the God Atum.**

It was rare for an enemy to show their Stand right up front.

"So who is it? Who shall be my first opponent?"

"He's annoying! Jotaro, beat the crap out of him!" Polnareff shouted

Jotaro stepped into the mansion bringing out Star Platinum.

"Let's make a wager. The first blow Star Platinum uses against me will be a left-handed punch." D'Arby declared

Jotaro was taken aback by the proclamation.

"What does it matter hit him Jotaro!" Polnareff yelled

"Ora!"

Star Platinum punched with its right fist aiming for Atum, but the enemy Stand dodged the attack.

"H-How could he dodge Star Platinum. The speed is incredible. It's impossible." Hanabi gasped

Atum grabbed Star Platinum's arm as if it was examining it.

D'Arby gave a mocking laugh. "Too bad. It seems I have lost the wager. Just like my brother I love gambling. But I'm not very good at it. As a reward, I shall take you to an amazing world."

A hole appeared on the floor and Atum pulled Star Platinum into it bringing Jotaro in the hole too.

"Jotaro!"

Hanabi, Joseph, and Kakyoin all used their Stand's to grab onto Jotaro to prevent him from falling into the hole.

"Pull him out!"

The three Stand users strained trying to pull Jotaro out but the force of the vortex was too strong. D'Arby's face appeared in front of the three surprising them.

"Oh, very well. You three may enter, too." D'Arby grabbed them and pulls them into the hole too.

"Mr. Joestar! Hanabi! Kakyoin!"

Polnareff had to be held back by Avdol as he reached out for the three.

"Avdol, can you hear me?" Joseph called out. "If you don't hear from us in ten minutes, set the mansion on fire!"

* * *

Hanabi did not like this. After the encounter with Fiona being pulled into an illusional world was not something she was ready to do again. It was also a little unsettling that the sky was pink too, just like in Fiona's world. She stood with Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Joseph on a small island.

"This illusion. Are we underground or above ground?" Joseph pondered. Water lapped up on the shore soaking everyone's feet.

Joseph stepped back stepping on a sea urchin as some crabs scuttled by. "This wet feeling. This reality. It's too convincing. Just what is he trying to do?"

"Mr. Joestar," Hanabi got the older man's attention, "When I was by myself the Stand user I encountered created an imaginary world. It was all an illusion created by her Stand but everything in it was real. Be cautious who knows what D'Arby can do."

"Hahaha…."

Everyone looked behind them to see D'Arby standing at a table. The table had a video game system set up on it.

"Old man. Kakyoin. Hanabi. Consider this mystery for me. His Stand, it knew without a doubt that I was going to throw a right punch. Why do you think that is? If we don't solve that mystery this guy will beat us."

D'Arby stepped forward offering the four a drink promising them that the drinks were real and not poisoned. No one took him up on the offer.

"Are we inside the mansion?" Joseph asked

"Yes, we are," D'Arby answered

"Where inside the mansion?" Joseph asked

"I cannot disclose that," D'Arby responded

Joseph fired off more questions not really getting any straight answers from D'Arby. Although he did make it clear in order for them to pursue Dio they'd have to defeat him. Joseph simply suggested that they all bomb rush him. With four against one, the odds were in their favor.

But D'Arby turned the tables on them when he opened a small armoire showing his collection.

Hanabi gasped seeing various realistic yet disturbing dolls inside the cabinet. Horrible moaning echoed out of each doll.

"It pales in comparison to my brother's collection, but one likes to hear compliments about their precious collection when showing it to others." D'Arby smiled presenting the dolls.

One of the dolls eyes twitched causing Hanabi to squeak and grab onto Jotaro's arm. This was freaking her out. It got even worse as the doll's eyes started to tear up.

"D-D'Arby…" The doll moaned out. "Talk to me. Please, talk to me. Talk to me!"

All of the dolls started to moan out louder moving around many of them crying out for help.

"Oh my god!"

"They're alive! These dolls are alive!" Kakyoin exclaimed

"You bastard. They're souls!" Jotaro bellowed

"My hobby is to make dolls and I have real souls inhabit these dolls. My brother enjoyed his soul coins but that so mundane. I change the dolls clothes and even talk to them. For example," D'Arby picked up a doll dressed in a blue dress. The doll seemed to cry happy tears. "Her name is Sonia. I love hearing about her beautiful love stories. She's so beautiful. I'm never embarrassed to show her off." He gestured to another doll dressed like a doctor. "Dr. Elliott is a murderer. He's killed eight people. I enjoy hearing about the people he murdered." D'Arby looked excited as he dug into the cabinet. "I must show you this! The video game master from Japan-"

"Tatshukio!" Hanabi interrupted

"Oh? So you know him?" D'Arby gestured holding up the doll.

Hanabi looked disturbed staring at the doll. Her father always kept track with the latest gaming tech, so he often took her to Gaming Expos. The last one she went to was holding a competition her father was eager to enter, but the reigning champion never showed. And that was Tatshukio.

"He's been hospitalized since he went into a coma after an accident, but now…..it's clear he wasn't in an accident you stole his soul leaving his body an empty husk!"

D'Arby smirked displaying the doll. "His IQ is 190. It was hard to beat him and steal his soul." As D'Arby held the doll Tatshukio cried out clearly scared.

"Both of you brothers are insane. No, you're much worse than your brother." Joseph narrowed his eyes. "You're pissing me off more.

Kakyoin turned his head away. "You act like a gentleman but you're scum. You make me sick."

D'Arby put the dolls back closing the cabinet. Just like his brothers Stand he waited for the perfect time or when the souls power dropped to zero then stole the soul.

"Shut up your pissing me off!" Joseph yelled summoning Hermit Purple.

Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Hanabi summoned their Stand's too ready to attack.

D'Arby didn't look scared and he smirked. "But you must listen! Jotaro, you know you are already under my control. Earlier Jotaro, when I read whether you were going to use your left or right, you were shocked weren't you? And how I read it is still a mystery to you. At that moment though I was able to touch your soul."

Jotaro gasped and gripped his arm. He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket showing a hand gripped tightly onto his forearm.

"Jotaro! Your arm!"

"W-What?!"

"What is that?!"

"I left Atum's hand attached to your soul," D'Arby announced. "I'm sure Lord Dio would be quite pleased. If I were attacked by Joseph, Kakyoin, and Hanabi I'd be utterly defeated. " D'Arby walked over to the table. "So how about this? Why don't we play a little game and wager our souls? If I admit absolute defeat I'll free his arm."

"Yare yare daze. Already under your control huh?" Jotaro pointed at D'Arby, "You're going to regret tricking me, D'Arby."

"I would love to hear you say, I will play a game and wager my soul. But the first to play will be…." D'Arby looked around the group. "Kakyoin. I choose you."

Hanabi was surprised really expecting D'Arby to choose her, or at the least Jotaro. But not Kakyoin.

"Hey what's the meaning of this? You should fight me first." Jotaro declared

D'Arby explained how Jotaro, Joseph, and Hanabi all held relations with each other. If he were to defeat those three first Kakyoin would have no reason to wager his soul and would attack him.

 _"He talks like he's already won. But he's got everything so planned out. How many steps ahead of us is he?"_ Hanabi thought

Kakyoin stepped forward. "Very well. I shall be your first opponent."

"What?"

"Kakyoin!"

"It's fine I feel confident," Kakyoin reassured. "I have experience with video games myself." He walked over to the table picking up a game cartridge. "I'd like to challenge you to F-Mega. And I shall wager my soul!"

"Good!" D'Arby smiled

"D'Arby! Where is your guarantee that if I win that you'll let go of Jotaro's arm." Kakyoin inquired

D'Arby didn't answer but walked over to his doll cabinet. He reached into the bottom of it and what he pulled out caused the group's eyes to widen. Hanabi gasped covering her mouth seeing a doll replica of Kakyoin.

Joseph put the game cartridge in the console then checked the system with his Stand. He found no signs of it being rigged.

D'Arby pulled out his chair sitting down. "I am not like my brother. I shall not cheat. Now let's begin."

Kakyoin removed his sunglasses and sat down picking up a game controller pressing start.

 **Hierophant Green**

 **Power - C Speed - B Range - A**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - D**

"F-Mega!"

Joseph, Hanabi, and Jotaro stood behind Kakyoin as the game started up.

"Select your car."

Kakyoin chose car #28 while D'Arby chose car #15.

D'Arby was trying to make idle conversation but Kakyoin just scoffed at the man.

"Are you ready?" D'Arby summoned his Stand that helps hold the game controller with him.

"Enough pleasantries. Just go!" Kakyoin summoned Hierophant Green.

The game loaded up the track and the cars appeared at the starting line.

"Race start in...Five! Four!-"

As the game counted down D'Arby started to rapidly press down on the gas button.

 _"He's trying to get a turbo boost."_ Hanabi thought _"Even if Kakyoin did that now it's too late, he wouldn't build up enough power to match D'Arby's dash."_

"Three! Two! Start!"

D'Arby's car took off the turbo boost giving his car a high acceleration launching him quickly into first place.

Kakyoin was able to get his car to catch up but as it was about to pass D'Arby swerved his car blocking Kakyoin.

D'Arby smirked believing if he just kept blocking Kakyoin he'd win no problem but Kakyoin wasn't giving up that easy.

Using Hierophant Green Kakyoin rapidly pressed the control pad int a circular motion. The fast-paced motion caused his car to spin around rapidly like a top. His car hit D'Arby's knocking #15 off to the side and into the wall.

"I see you've played this game before Kakyoin," D'Arby said

Kakyoin smirked. "I don't need to answer that."

"Yeah!" Joseph cheered throwing up his fist. "This is your chance, Kakyoin! Hurry up! Get your machine back on the course and start!"

The cars started back up and they both used the turbo boost this time, making them tied.

"Alright! They're tied! They're right next to each other." Joseph boasted

"No," Jotaro said

"Kakyoin ended up on the outside." Hanabi inputted.

"If they hit a curve side by side-"

"-The outside car is at a disadvantage."

Joseph was looking at Hanabi and Jotaro with a surprised look.

"W-What's with that look Mr. Joestar?" Hanabi asked

"Finishing each other's sentences. The first sign of a perfect couple!" Joseph shouted pointing at his grandson and Hanabi.

Hanabi's face went red and she buried it in Jotaro's arm, trying to hide her flushed face.

"Che, oldman." Jotaro scoffed looking away.

They turned their attention back to the game and just as Hanabi and Jotaro said as the cars came upon a curve it was clear Kakyoin was going to be at a disadvantage. As the cars took the corner D'Arby almost pushed Kakyoin off the track but he was able to keep his car steady at its high speed and they both made the curve at the same time.

"I've taken a liking to you, Kakyoin! You wagered your soul but you're not scared at all! You rise above fear to work the controls. Only people like you, who give me competition, are worthy of being a part of my doll collection."

Hanabi shivered thinking of the creepy dolls. The boys were right this D'Arby was the worst of the two.

The cars stayed neck and neck, even at the second curve Kakyoin was able to keep them side by side, and again at the third curve.

Joseph kept cheering in the background and Hanabi was honestly pondering how he was related to Jotaro. The older man was so loud and rowdy. With Jotaro, he was stoic and quiet giving this bad boy aloof aura, he never acted like Joseph at all. Although now she could tell where Mrs. Holly got her boisterous and cheerful personality from.

"All right! The fifth corner! Again, at the same time!" Joseph cheered

"Damn you, Kakyoin," D'Arby cursed

"Next is the sixth corner!"

"After this corner is the speed tunnel, the first one to go through is almost guaranteed the win." Hanabi thought

D'Arby and Kakyoin's cars rammed into each other trying to push the other out the way to reach the tunnel first.

"Kakyoin, don't let him push you out!" Joseph said

"It seems you haven't realized it yet, Kakyoin. Are you trying to push me out? Take a look at your #28's power."

At D'Arby's words, everyone looked at the screen. Kakyoin's power was a good chunk less than D'Arby's.

"At the start, you spun and were blown away by my blocking maneuver. Didn't you realize you had less energy after that?" D'Arby gave a giddy smiled as he pressed the excel button and pushed Kakyoin out the way.

"You're going to collide! Let him have the lead! Go into the tunnel after D'Arby!" Joseph said

"I cannot! If I let him enter the tunnel first my chance of winning are gone." Kakyoin said

 _"There's only_ one way _Kakyoin can get into that tunnel."_ Hanabi thought

Kakyoin quickly pressed the control pad and using the shove from D'Arby's car he was able to tilt his car upwards and it was able to enter the tunnel at the same time as D'Arby's car driving on the ceiling of the tunnel.

 _"He did it!"_ Hanabi thought

"Keep pushing through!" Jotaro cheered pumping his arms.

"Shut up! Your distracting me!" D'Arby yelled

Joseph blinked then laughed looking at D'Arby.

D'Arby and Kakyoin entered the part of the tunnel where the radar was off so they couldn't see the cars in the darkness of the tunnel.

"I can see the exit!"

The cars shot out of the tunnel flying into the air, but Kakyoin was a tad behind D'Arby.

"I've won," D'Arby smirked

"No! You have less power left than me, D'Arby!"

D'Arby looked at the screen and Kakyoin was right.

"That means…." Kakyoin pressed the control pad going for his spin move again. The car spun and hit D'Arby's knocking the other car off the course before it touches back down.

"He's out of the course!" Joseph said

Kakyoin's car landed safely on the track as D'Arby's flew off.

"The one with less power goes flying. It seems you were wrong to think that losing power wouldn't matter. You didn't realize that I intentionally dropped a length behind you, so I could knock you off course."

"Yeah!" Joseph cheered he stopped though when he saw Hanabi. She had a somber look on her face. "Huh? What's wrong Hanabi?"

"Kakyoin….lost."

"What?!"

D'Arby smirked. "She's right. I lost power so you'd push my car off course! Look at the direction my machine is flying!"

D'Arby's car landed further ahead of the course.

"I-Impossible!" Kakyoin said

Kakyoin was right it normally was impossible but the boost D'Arby got from Kakyoin's spin attack gave him just enough to make to the other side of the track no problem.

"Now then, shall we continue Kakyoin?" D'Arby smirked

Kakyoin had a stunned look on his face and Jotaro knew exactly what that meant.

"Don't admit defeat, Kakyoin!"

It was too late. Atum appeared behind Kakyoin ad pulled his soul right out of his body. Kakyoin's body fell forward limp on the table as his soul was pulled into the doll.

"This fool is now an especially valuable part of my collection." D'Arby smiled

Joseph picked up Kakyoin's pale lifeless body.

Joseph and Jotaro glared at D'Arby. "Now now. I'd like to warn you against attacking me in retaliation. If anything were to happen to me Kakyoin's soul would pass on to the realm beyond this life. Haha…"

 **To be continued** ➟


	37. D'Arby the Player - Part 2

**D'Arby the Player - Whose Cheating? Read My Soul!**

D'Arby walked over and sat Kakyoin's doll on a pullout table from the doll cabinet.

Jotaro looked over at Hanabi giving her a look, she nodded her head in response. Jotaro walked over to the game table and sat down.

"J-Jotaro?" Joseph said

"Oh?" D'Arby said surprised

"Hey, Jotaro! Why are you sitting down? I'll defeat him! I'm next!" Joseph said

Hanabi tapped on Joseph's shoulder. "Calm down Mr. Joestar." Hanabi gave a smile and winked. "Jotaro and I have been playing video games since we were kids." She turned to look at D'Arby. "I know he's going to win."

"Stay out of this old man. This isn't like playing cards or Hanafuda." Jotaro reached over and picked up a baseball game. "I want you to play this baseball game against me." He told D'Arby. "I'll wager my soul."

"Good. And I shall wager Kakyoin's."

Jotaro felt something strange and pulled up his sleeve to look at his arm.

"I have retrieved my Stand Atum's arm from your arm. Now that I have Kakyoin's soul there's no point in holding on to your arm anymore." D'Arby said

"D'Arby! As soon as you lose to Jotaro, I will finish you. Remember that." Joseph declared

D'Arby put the game cartridge in and the game started up.

* * *

"Oh! That's Baseball!"

"First, please pick your team," D'Arby said

Jotaro chose the Jaguars a team with a strong offense, while D'Arby chose the Red Dragons. D'Arby gave Jotaro the option of batting first or second and Jotaro chose to go first.

D'Arby smirked holding up a stylus. "You can draw your own characters to input as the payers." With amazing skill, D'Arby drew Star Platinum and Atum as the players for the teams. "Oh, we're also gonna need some cheerleaders."

Hanabi was practically mortified when she saw D'Arby draw Queens Thorn in the game.

"Was that necessary!" Hanabi yelled

Her mood dampened, even more, when multiple Queens Thorn's appeared on the screen in skimpy two-piece cheerleading outfits.

"How embarrassing." Hanabi groaned covering her face.

"Now lets play."

"Jaguars vs. Red Dragons! Play Ball!"

Hanabi wanted to crawl in a hole as she watched a team of Queens Thorn cheer on the sidelines as the players set up on the field.

D'Arby's #15 stepped up to pitch, while Jotaro's #7 stepped up to bat.

"The pitcher is winding up."

#15 pulled its arm back and before the ball left its hand #7 swung its bat.

"What!"

"Strike!"

Both D'Arby and Joseph looked stunned.

"H-Hey Jotaro. What did you just do?" Joseph asked puzzled. "You swung the bat before the ball even left the pitcher's hand!"

Jotaro ignored his grandfather and kept pressing the swing button on the game controller.

"H-Hey Jotaro. Why do you keep taking practice swings? Don't tell me-Could it be that you….Have you never played this game before?" Joseph said

Jotaro stayed silent keeping his house on the screen.

"Answer me Jotaro!"

"Whatever. I know the rules for baseball. I'll figure out the controls as I go." Jotaro stated

"W-What?!" Joseph yelled. He turned to Hanabi, "Hanabi! Didn't you say Jotaro and you played video games all the time when you were younger!"

Hanabi gave an awkward laugh rubbing the back of her head. "I did say that. What I should've mentioned was that I was the one who mostly played Jotaro mainly watched. He'd only play if I begged him."

Joseph gaped at the young girl before turning back to his grandson continued to yell at him, commenting on his poor video game skills.

D'Arby watched the interaction studying the situation.

#15 setup for its second pitch. This time Jotaro swung after the ball was caught in the catcher's mitt.

"Strike Two!"

"Come on Jotaro!"

"Strike Three! Batter out!"

Joseph grabbed the front of Jotaro's jacket. "Stop messing around, Jotaro! Why are you putting on that attitude?! You wagered your own soul! You can't back out now!"

"Mr. Joestar! Please calm down!" Hanabi urged trying to calm Joseph down.

Jotaro had a small smirk come to his lips. "Yare yare daze. You should be supportive at times like this. 'It's just the first inning. You've only just started. You can do it, Jotaro'. Like that."

"What are you thinking? Even with you Star Platinum's super precise movements, did you think you could beat him with no knowledge of video games at all?" Joseph started to shake Jotaro. "What are you thinking, Jotaro?"

D'Arby watched, resting his elbow on the table putting his chin on his fist in a relaxed position. "Jotaro. Let me warn you that if on the other hand, this is some plan to trick me by acting like an amateur, it's not going to work. No matter the situation, I never let my guard down. Once my opponent has wagered its soul, even if its an infant, I would give my all to defeat him."

 _"He's so smug, but his policy of always keeping your guard up is a good one."_ Hanabi shifted her gaze to Jotaro, _"But it won't matter today."_

"Old man. Hanabi." Jotaro called out the two's name making them look at Jotaro. "I'm not thinking about anything." He then pointed over at D'Arby. "Except, about breaking that assholes nose, as he sits there so certain that he'll never lose to anyone in this game. I'm only seriously thinking about getting Kakyoin's soul back."

D'Arby didn't seem fazed by Jotaro's words. "You can say what you'd like, but it's still the top of the first inning with one out. Please don't forget that if one of us takes an eleven point lead, the game will be called."

* * *

Jotaro just looked at D'Arby and held up his controller. He pressed one of the buttons and his next batter stepped up.

"Second batter, #3."

D'Arby managed to strike #3 out without any trouble. Joseph looked extremely nervous as Jotaro's next batter stepped up and in less than a minute Jotaro already had two strikes against him.

D'Arby seemed confident preparing for his next pitch. "Top the first two outs, two strikes, and no balls. Here comes my next pitch."

"Go ahead." Jotaro confidently said. "I've pretty much learned how to bat now."

As D'Arby pressed the pitch button a stunned look came on his face. Hanabi had to suppress her smirk, thinking about all the thoughts that must be flying through D'Arby's head right now. If there was one thing Jotaro was good at it was messing with someone's head. He was strong physically and mentally.

Jotaro's batter swung and the ball connected with the bat and with a loud crack the ball was sent soaring.

"What?!" D'Arby shouted standing up.

"Jotaro!" Joseph cheered

"Good. This game is pretty fun." Jotaro said

"Yeah! It's still going!" Hanabi cheered

She was right as the ball continued to fly through the air and over the walls of the stadium.

"I-Its fair! You're kidding me! You're kidding me!" Joseph let out a thunderous laugh. "Hahahaha!"

"Home Run!"

Jaguars 1-0 Red Dragons.

"Home run! Home run! Hahaha!" Joseph chanted while laughing.

D'Arby slammed a hand on the table pointing a finger at Jotaro. "Jotaro! You bastard!"

Hanabi could tell Jotaro really lit a fire under D'Arby. The enemy Stand user was trembling most likely from nerves and anger.

"Jotaro! What did you just say? Learned? 'I've pretty much learned to bat now.' That's what you said."

Jotaro just gave D'Arby a side glance. "There's no reason for me to repeat myself."

D'Arby gritted his teeth staring at Jotaro. He picked up his controller then smirked. "Let us continue the game, Jotaro."

D'Arby pitched and Jotaro hit a second home run, again and again.

"Home run! Home run! Now it's four to nothing in the top first." Joseph grinned, "Looks like you've got the hang of it Jotaro. Keep it up!"

"I told you Jotaro wasn't going to lose, Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said

* * *

"Hey, D'Arby." Joseph walked over to D'Arby getting close to the younger man's face. "I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I'll say it as a kindness. If you return Kakyoin's soul right now and take us to Dio, we'll spare your life."

D'Arby doesn't say anything or even look at Joseph, instead, he set his game controller. "My brother was a master at gambling, and a master at cheating. Yet he never said to me, 'Brother why don't we play a game of poker?' Do you know why that is? When I was fifteen my brother hit on my girlfriend. I beat the shit out of him, even though he was ten years older."

 _"What a loving brother relationship."_ Hanabi sarcastically thought

"I broke his ribs and kicked him until he vomited blood. To that, all my brother had to say was, 'I'm sorry.' Do you know why?" D'Arby smirked as he spoke.

"What are you getting at you bastard?" Joseph questioned

"My brother knew ever since we were children that he had no way of beating me." D'Arby pointed at the trio. "And now it appears as if Jotaro is getting excited and really taking off with this game. However, he is uncertain just like my brother was a child. He's uncertain about my abilities. 'Nah, it couldn't be. Or wait, maybe?' That's what he's been thinking. Right, Jotaro?"

Joseph stepped forward shouting, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm changing pitchers!" D'Arby declared. "I'm switching from #15 to #77. #77 is a fastball pitcher. And now I will declare which pitch I will throw. #77 will now throw a forkball straight down the middle."

"What?! He just declared his pitch." Joseph exclaimed "Jotaro, he's just playing mind games with you. Don't let him declaring a pitch get to you."

"Throw D'Arby," Jotaro said

"Will you believe me or not?" D'Arby smirked as he pitched the ball.

Jotaro's batter swung at the ball headed straight down the middle. The ball didn't drop like a normal forkball and continued straight. Since Jotaro swung for a forkball the bat just grazed the ball sending it right into the mitt of one of the infielders.

"Out! Top of the first, three outs! Change!"

The teams change positions, now Jotaro was on pitching.

"How could you be so stupid?! You actually believed him and swung for a forkball!" Joseph yelled

Jotaro pointed at D'Arby. "No. He was certain that I would swing for a forkball, so he changed it to a straight fastball. As he said, ever since we entered this mansion, I've been uncertain. He somehow knew that Star Platinum would throw a right punch."

"I-Impossible! So are you telling me that he's reading your mind?" Joseph gaps

"Next is the bottom of the first. It's my turn on offense." D'Arby said

The players changed places and D'Arby was up to bat. The character pointed its bat to the outfield, D'Arby declaring that he was going to hit a home run.

Jotaro looked up Joseph. "Old man. Your certain that the game and console aren't rigged in any way, right?"

"There's no chance of that," Joseph confirmed

"Then that means D'Arby's Stand does more than just take souls," Hanabi concluded

Jotaro aimed his pitcher so the throw would hit the batter. He pressed the button and the pitcher tossed the ball. The ball flew to the batter, but D'Arby's batter stepped back as soon as the ball left the pitcher's hand.

 _"It moved back!"_ Hanabi thought. _"That means-!"_

D'Arby's batter swung and hit the ball.

"H-He read that! He perfectly read it! There's no way he could have done that without reading Jotaro's mind!" Joseph yelled

"Home run!"

D'Arby smirked as the game lit up from his home run.

Jotaro setup for the next pitch placing it on the right corner of the pitching square. The character threw the ball and just like before D'Arby hit it out of the park.

"Four to two," D'Arby smirked

Another pitch and the score went from four to three.

D'Arby was talking to Jotaro which sounded more like taunting when the muscled teen took off his hat so it blocked his faces view from D'Arby.

"Your hat…"

D'Arby scoffed looking away. "Heh, you fool. Do you think I'm using underhanded methods like my brother?"

"Jotaro, that's not it! Hiding behind your hat won't help." Joseph scolded. "He's not reading the reflection off the screen in your eyes. I've been watching him that's not what's going on."

"This is the first time I've sweat or bled in a while. That's why I took it off." Jotaro stated

"I'd like you to hurry up and throw your next pitch." D'Arby waved around his controller.

Jotaro looked down at the screen. "I don't think I have to worry about sweating anymore. I'm going to declare my pitch. It's going to be a straight, high to the outside."

"What?" D'Arby exclaimed

Joseph was just as surprised as D'Arby, "W-What? What did you just say, Jotaro?!"

"You heard me." Jotaro gave a sharp look to Joseph.

"Wow, Jotaro hasn't been this serious in a while." Hanabi thought. A soft blush came to her face at Jotaro's sharp look.

"Are you so old that your hearings gone, old man? I said I was going to declare my pitch. I'll throw a straight, high to the outside." Jotaro declared

Jotaro set his sights on D'Arby the tense atmosphere building as the men stared down.

"Will you believe me or not?"

D'Arby scoffed at Jotaro. "Are you stupid?" He activates his Stand. "My Stand can see my opponents soul, as if it had night vision. No matter who a person might be, the soul does not lie. When the question is asked I'll know the answer."

"I'm pitching," Jotaro said

The pitcher threw the ball and D'Arby smiled.

"Don't forget that the game will be called once the opponents an 11 point difference." D'Arby continued to hold his wide smile as the ball flew towards his character but then at the last second the ball changed directions. "What?! It was a changeup!"

His batter hit the ball but it only went to the infield where Jotaro's avatar easily caught it and threw it to first getting an out.

D'Arby's smile was completely gone a mixed look of fear and surprise was now plastered across his face.

"Yatta! Go Jotaro!" Hanabi cheered

Jotaro looked calm as ever as he prepared for his next pitch. "I'm going with a high straight to the outside again."

D'Arby started to sweat he used his Stand to look at Jotaro's soul. "Jotaro, you're not cheating are you?" He looked at Jotaro for a second then gasped. "What?!"

Jotaro threw his second pitch and it was a forkball low to the outside. D'Arby hit the ball but it barely had any power and Jotaro's character easily caught it getting a second out.

D'Arby growled standing up pointing at Jotaro. "You cheated! Jotaro, you bastard! You rigged the console somehow?"

Jotaro's soul read No surprising D'Arby. The gambler started breathing heavily. "I know that you're cheating! What kind of trick is it?" D'Arby's breathing got even heavier as he received the No answer from Jotaro's soul.

"It seems your mind reading questions only work with a yes or no answer. Your brother liked to say this, 'It's not cheating if you don't get caught.'" Jotaro said

D'Arby scowled sweat now running down his face. "It's not cheating if you don't get caught. How dare you speak like you know it all?! Who do you think you're talking to?!" D'Arby was losing his composure, "Pitch Jotaro! I'll figure out your trick, and drag your soul out!"

Jotaro was unfazed by the yelling and picked up the controller. "I will throw a straight high and to the outside."

D'Arby viewed Jotaro's soul and saw no signs of lying. The pitch came and it dropped to a forkball.

"Out! Bottom of the 1st Three outs change!"

* * *

D'Arby's breathing had now become raged and shallow like a man who was running a marathon. His facial expression was that of terror and confusion.

"I will defeat you, D'Arby." Jotaro declared

"Shut up!" D'Arby shouted standing up. "T-The fact that you took off your school cap is suspicious." He hit the hat off the table. "The cheating started as soon as you took off your school cap!

"That was very rude." Hanabi bent down and picked up Jotaro's dusting it off.

When she spoke the lavender-haired girl took D'Arby's attention off of Jotaro and onto her. His eyes went wide then he jumped pointing at the girl.

"Y-You!"

Hanabi looked perplexed and she pointed at herself. "Me?"

"You're the one who defeated my brother by cheating! You're helping Jotaro cheat!" D'Arby yelled, He looked over at Jotaro. "Is she helping you cheat?"

Jotaro's soul screamed Yes and D'Arby yelled looking at Hanabi. "You what are you doing!?"

"I'm not doing anything." Hanabi put her hands up in defense. "To prove it…." Hanabi walked back putting at least six feet between herself and the console. "I'll just stand over here for the rest of the game. It shouldn't be too long though because," Hanabi smirked and put on Jotaro's hat since it was so big it sat slanted on her head covering one of her eyes, "Jotaro will defeat you."

"I don't know how you're doing it. Jotaro that girl is the one cheating for you." D'Arby shouted pointing at Jotaro.

Jotaro's soul screamed No over and over making D'Arby gasp.

"She's using her Stand isn't she!" D'Arby shouted

Once again Jotaro's soul shouted No and D'Arby's freaking out got more frantic. He slammed his hands on the table. "You rigged it somehow!"

This time Jotaro's soul answered Yes. D'Arby started to look like his older brother when he passed out.

"He uh….looks like he's aged a bit." Joseph pointed out. "He doesn't look like a kid in his twenties anymore."

"D'Arby, it's your turn to pitch. Hurry up and throw." Jotaro said

D'Arby didn't move for a while and he stayed hunched over breathing heavy. When he finally moved and pitched Jotaro got a home run. D'Arby looked broken inside as he stared at the screen, the man started to tilt to the side looking like he was about to collapse. At that moment Kakyoin's soul was released from the doll and returned to his body.

"Sh-Shit! I accidentally let go of his soul!" D'Arby yelled

Joseph leaned over to the redhead checking on him. "Kakyoin's soul and consciousness have returned!"

D'Arby started to frantically wave his arms. "N-No! No! I haven't admitted defeat! It was by accident! I let go of his soul by accident!"

Jotaro stood up setting down his controller. "If his soul was set free that means your soul has admitted defeat."

As Jotaro walked away from the table something glowing on his controller caught D'Arby's eye. D'Arby ran over to the controller studying it.

"J-Joseph's Stand! It's coming out of the controller." He followed Hermit Purple looking over at Joseph.

Joseph noticed his Stand was still out. "Oh, whoops."

"S-Something so, stupid…."

A soft cough made D'Arby whip his head around to see a wide smiling Hanabi, who was still wearing Jotaro's hat. He raised a shaky hand pointing at Hanabi as she continued to smile.

"Y-You! B-But-?!"

"Yup, it was all me! I came up with this whole plan!" Hanabi gave a cheeky grin. "Jotaro left the planning all up to me once I knew the powers of your Stand I set everything in motion. I knew once you found out Jotaro was cheating you'd set your sites on me, believing that he was using me to cheat. That was all apart of my plan, I simply used myself as a pawn to distract you from the real cheater. Since I was the one who came up with the plan when you asked Jotaro if he was using me to cheat his soul would respond yes and you believe that I was the one actually doing the cheating when actuality it was Mr. Joestar."

Jotaro walked over to Hanabi. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close while he used his other arm to take his hat back. Hanabi and Jotaro were posed together.

"If there's one thing I'm always going to win at its games! No matter what game Jotaro chose as soon as I got involved your defeat was inevitable!"

"I'm sure your brother would have been able to figure this out easily," Jotaro said

"It really wasn't even that hard. All I had to do was spell out the plan by writing it on Mr. Joestar's back with my finger." Hanabi said

D'Arby fell to his knees looking utterly defeated.

"All right then…."

Jotaro let go of Hanabi, then turned to D'Arby with Joseph.

"All that's left is to dispose of him."

D'Arby screamed. "P-Please forgive me! I gave you Kakyoin's soul back! Everything's back to normal now!" He got on all fours in a beggar's position. "Forgive me? Please? Please? Please?"

"If you want to know if we'll forgive you, why don't you read our souls?"

D'Arby screams getting the answer he did not want.

"Here's a question. Will I hit you with my right fist or my left? Try to guess." Jotaro said

"P-Please, just hit me quickly with your right." D'Arby pleaded

 **No! No! No!**

"Y-Your left?"

 **No! No! No! No!**

"Is it both!?" D'Arby squealed

 **Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!**

"Are you going to do the ora ora thing?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god!" Joseph said

Star Platinum attacked pummeling D'Arby shouting Ora the whole time.

 **D'Arby Younger - Unable to recover must retire.**

D'Arby flew into the sky, but he didn't go far since the sky was actually an intricately painted ceiling. He crashed through the painted wall giving the group an exit.

"Looks like we broke through some sort of wall." Joseph pointed out. "We can go through there."

"Yare yare daze."

 **To be continued** ➟


	38. The Final Battle - Part 1

**The Final Battle - What is Dio's Stand?**

After exiting D'Arby's game room the group made their way deeper into the mansion. Hanabi stuck close to Jotaro's side not liking the vibe of the mansion. It was a beautiful place but its overbearing ominous aura made the once beautiful mansion dark and scary.

As they came across a hallway they discovered clear signs of a battle. The floors and walls were riddled with giant holes. The holes were rather off-putting because they were perfectly circular and all the same size. Chunks of concrete littered the floor as the group studied the derby.

Joseph walked over to a wall that had one of the perfectly circular holes in it. "It's a perfectly round opening like someone pulled out a cork."

Kakyoin looked through the hole. "The destruction continues beyond this room."

"Avdol and the others must have encountered another enemy. Jotaro!" Joseph looked at his grandson. "Bust down the door!"

"Sure." Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and with an "Ora!" easily broke the door.

With the new opening the group took off running down the hallways. They came across a stairway and didn't hesitate running up the long flight of steps. Once they reached the top Kakyoin immediately stopped putting his arm up to stop the group from continuing.

"Wait! There's something up ahead!"

A door to the room was slightly ajar. Everyone grew tense as they felt a presence approach. Heavy breathing could be heard as a woman appeared in the doorway. Her face was flushed, and she appeared terrified as she leaned against the door.

"It's a woman."

The woman's eyes got big, and she let out a shrill shriek of terror. "P-Please spare me! Don't drink my blood! Please don't drink my blood!" The woman started to cry as she shakily approached the group. "I'll do whatever you want! So please, spare my life!"

"H-Hey, wait a second. Calm down." Joseph said

"I promise I won't run away again! So please spare my life!" The woman cried

"Calm down!" Joseph shouted "Were not Dio's minions, and were definitely not vampires! Were friends! We'll help you so calm down already!"

The woman abruptly stopped crying. "Friends? A-Are you really friends? You're really going to help me?"

Jotaro approached the woman. "Sure. Were friends."

The woman gave a grateful smile and dove at Jotaro, she didn't even get close to the tall teen when she was met with a fist to the face.

Everyone was rather surprised to see who had punched the woman. A smiling Hanabi stood with her fist raised as the woman flew back. Some of her teeth flew out her mouth as blood gushed from her lips and nose. She landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"We'll help you find a way to hell!" Joseph said

The woman twitched before flipping over revealing a man's face on the back of her head.

"I-Impossible! W-Why?! H-How!? How did you figure it out!? My power is infallible!" The vampire yelled

"Your infallible power is having the face of a woman on the back of your head?" Kakyoin questioned

Hanabi had a closed-eyed smile on her face as she approached the vampire. "Your hands are backwards."

The woman part of the vampire looked down at "her" hands to see that they were indeed the wrong way, whereas with a normal person the thumbs pointed outwards when the palms were turned up, but "hers" were facing inwards.

"That's right! I didn't even notice!" The Vampire exclaimed as he turned his arms properly.

Hanabi continued to hold her closed-eyed smile as she talked to the vampire. "I actually hadn't punched you because I noticed your hands were wrong, but I punched you cause you dove at my Jotaro."

"Who knew Hanabi was the possessive type?" Joseph whispered to Kakyoin.

"I don't believe it's just Hanabi," Kakyoin whispered back as he watched Jotaro stand closely behind Hanabi.

"Hey, nimrod. Where's Dio's room? Tell me." Jotaro demanded

"Jotaro, don't knock him out. He can guide us." Kakyoin said

The moronic vampire clenched his teeth and stood up. "Why you! You called me Nimrod! Don't mess with me!" He opened his mouth wide revealing his fangs and jumped at Jotaro. "I'll kill you! I'm immortal, for the blood of Lord Dio flows within my body!"

The Vampire aimed his jaws at Jotaro, but something wrapped around his ankle taking him down, slamming his face on the ground. Before he could get up something heavy was planted on his back.

"Neh, neh, look what I caught." Hanabi smiled as she dug her heel deeper into the vampires back. Queens Thorn was next to her giggling. "So you're going to kill Jotaro, huh? Since your a vampire let's test out that immortality of yours." Hanabi smiled looking up at Jotaro. "What do you think Jotaro?"

Jotaro nodded his head bringing out Star Platinum. Queens Thorn took out Rose Whip and stood back-to-back with Star Platinum, the two Stand's ready to go.

"Oh. My. God." Joseph gasped

 ** _"VEEE!"_**

Queens Thorn used Rose Whip to tie up the vampire and hung him from the rafters like a pinata. Next came Star Platinum with a series of "ORA's!" using the vampire like a speed bag. The vampire flew back breaking several columns. He landed bloody and bruised on the ground but was quickly reeled back by Queens Thorn's Rose Whip who strung him up again.

Jotaro and Hanabi observed the Vampires swollen face. As the two stood side by side Kakyoin noted how perfect the two seemed together, like a real power couple.

"Neat so it's true. But even a vampire can be cut to pieces." Jotaro said

"So you're going to lead us to Dio," Hanabi said

"Okay…" The Vampire weakly spoke, "But I have one question..for you…"

"Huh?"

"How did you guys know the guys called me 'Nimrod'?"

Hanabi looked perplexed while Jotaro sighed.

"Yare yare daze."

* * *

Polnareff felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he stood before Dio. For some reason no matter what he did he couldn't seem to approach the evil lord. He refused to give up but things seem to get worse as Dio brought out his Stand.

Suddenly the room started to shake, then the wall exploded inward shining some sunlight into the dark room. Dio pulled back staying out of the sun's rays.

Four figures stood in the hole of the wall making Polnareff smile.

"M-Mr. Joestar!"

Joseph smirked, "You don't need to worry anymore, Polnareff!"

Dio smirked down at the group below before levitating and disappearing deeper into the mansion.

"Dio!"

"After him!" Joseph yelled running up the stairs.

"I need to tell you something first!" Polnareff shouted getting everyone's attention. "I experienced The World's power just a moment ago. W-Well I say experienced but I didn't understand it at all. I thought I was climbing up the stairs toward him, but I kept going down instead! I'm not sure I'm making any sense right now but I just can't explain what he did. It felt like I was going insane. He wasn't using a simple trick like hypnosis or super speed. It was something strange and terrifying."

The group stayed silent for a moment until Jotaro spoke up.

"What about Avdol and Iggy?"

Hanabi held her breath scared to hear what Polnareff was about to say. The Frenchman's eyes started to water up, and he looked down.

"Th-They didn't make it...They died to save me…."

Hanabi let out a soft cry covering her mouth and clenching her fist to her heart. The rest of the group was just as struck as Hanabi all trying to process the sudden onset of grief.

"I see…." Joseph whispered

"Mr. Joestar….the sun is setting. We need to hurry." Kakyoin said

The redhead was right. As much as the loss of their friends was a tragic thing they didn't have time to grieve as long as Dio was alive.

Kakyoin took out a large sack and dropped it on the ground. A shriek came from the sack as it hit the ground.

"Hey, Nimrod, what's above this floor?"

Nimrod poked his head out the top of the sack. "A-A tower. It's a single room at the very top! Lord Dio rests there during the day."

"Is there any other way to the top?" Kakyoin asked

Nimrod shook his head. "N-No, that's the only way."

"All right. Lead us up."

* * *

The room was completely dark the only source of light coming from a few lit candles. There was a light fog gracing the ground. In the center of the room was a large coffin, Dio's Coffin.

Joseph looked at Jotaro and the two men nodded to each other. Star Platinum came out and punched a hole in the boarded up windows letting sunlight pour in the room.

Nimrod screamed falling back scooting as far away from the sun's rays.

"It's him…." Joseph said. "Even though I've never met him, I've known this man for as long as I can remember."

"This is it." Hanabi thought. "We can end this, rid the world of a great evil and save Mrs. Holly."

"Attack as soon as the coffin opens. But be careful. There's no telling if he's in there or not," Joseph advised

The group spread out around the coffin.

"Nimrod! Open it!" Joseph ordered

Nimrod squealed and turned to Dio's coffin in a jerking motion. "L-Lord Dio! I swear I have not betrayed you!" Nimrod took shaky steps towards Dio's coffin. "I only led them here because I believed you could defeat them! As surely as I believe pissing into the wind will wet your pants! Please understand!"

"Shut your mouth and open it already!" Joseph yelled

"Please make sure these idiots die!" Nimrod put his hands on the coffin lid and started opening it.

Hanabi gasped when the coffin fully opened revealing Nimrod inside the vampire's jaw broken.

"M-Me?" Nimrod gasped. "I-I'm inside the coffin?! B-But I just opened the lid!"

It was somewhat hard to make out what he was saying since his jaw had been practically ripped off.

"W-What? How?! I had my eyes glued on him!" Joseph shouted. "Did any one of you see Nimrod go inside-no! Get put inside the coffin?!"

"N-No I was watching him the entire time, but he appeared inside before I could tell what happened!" Polnareff exclaimed

"I-It's like he was teleported inside in the blink of an eye," Hanabi said

"Polnareff was right! This wasn't some kind of trick or super speed!" Kakyoin said

"Were in trouble. Were in big trouble!" Jotaro said

A powerful presence overtook the room.

"Run!" Joseph shouted

Hanabi felt a large arm wrap around her waist, and she was lifted off the ground. Jotaro carried Hanabi with him as he and the rest of the guys dived out of the tower through the window.

"Damn it!" Polnareff cursed not moving.

"Polnareff! What are you doing!?" Joseph summoned Hermit Purple and wrapped it around Polnareff's neck dragging the silvernette out the window.

"Damn it!"

The group was now in a free fall, Hanabi hadn't realized how tall the tower had been. She held on tight to Jotaro as the group continued to descend.

"What in the world was that? I couldn't see a thing, but I felt something much more powerful than any Stand we've ever seen before! It was like knowing a bulldozer is coming for you by the sound of the engine alone!" Kakyoin exclaimed

"The energy was so strong. I felt like I couldn't breathe with how dark and powerful it was in there!" Hanabi said

"I felt it too! That cold murderous intent! It felt like someone put an icicle up my ass! It would have taken us out one by one if we had tried to fight!" Joseph said

As the group got closer to the ground they brought out their Stand's grabbing the edge of the building. Hanabi was still held close against Jotaro, his grip tight on her not letting her drop. They climbed onto a roof catching their breath trying to shake off the terror that they had just felt.

"This bad! Really bad!" Joseph cursed watching the sun barely peeking over the horizon. "It's almost sunset!"

"His time has finally come," Kakyoin said

"Don't tell me were going to sit on our asses until sunrise!" Polnareff pointed at Joseph. "I'll make myself clear, Mr. Joestar! There's no way I'm running away from this now!"

"I agree with Polnareff," Kakyoin added

Hanabi looked worried. It would be a smart idea to simply wait Dio out, but who knows where the vampire might run off to, or he might not run off at all. With free rein of the city, he could easily locate and hunt down the group one by one. In the end, if they were able to survive hiding out till sunrise, there's a chance that Mrs. Holly won't last till the next sunrise.

"I don't want to wait either, but our situation has changed. We've encountered his Stand, The World, yet we still have no idea what it does. If you climb a mountain without knowing which route you'll take, or where the summit is, you'll inevitably get lost. In fact, it's as inevitable as a good belch after drinking a refreshing cola! Dio is definitely going to come after us. He'll want to finish us off before sunrise! We need to use this chance to discover his Stand's ability! It's the only chance we have!" Joseph said

"No! I'm not running away!" Polnareff shouted. "Avdol and Iggy died for me! I'll use underhanded tactics and burn in hell for it if I have to, but I refuse to run away!" Polnareff took off running.

"Wait, Polnareff!"

"Gramps you can't stop him," Jotaro said

"Jotaro, tell us your thought," Kakyoin said

"Polnareff, will fight him in pursuit. We'll fight him in retreat. Basically, it's a pincer attack."

* * *

The sun had completely set and Hanabi was anxious having the feeling that someone was constantly watching her, it had to be Dio. The group, minus Polnareff, had to be on constant alert for who knows when Dio will strike.

The four decided to split up. Joseph with Kakyoin and Jotaro with Hanabi. Hanabi was extremely nervous she's been doing well so far holding her own, but Dio's mere presence shook her to her very core. A large hand was placed on her shoulder and Hanabi looked up meeting Jotaro's eyes. She was rather surprised when Jotaro bent down placing his forehead on Hanabi's. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, Jotaro's actions always spoke louder than his words. Hanabi could clearly hear what Jotaro was trying to tell her.

"No matter what I'll protect you."

Jotaro pulled away from Hanabi, and she had calmed down a significant amount.

"Thank you Jotaro."

Jotaro nodded his head then two continued on with their other mission.

Hanabi and Jotaro found Polnareff crouching behind a tall bush lurking near Dio's mansion. Standing on top of the mansion was the vampire lord himself. Dio stood still for a while a dark gaze on his face, then he took off into the night sky. Polnareff stood up about to run after him but Jotaro grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold up, Polnareff. Normally I'd leave a stubborn guy like you alone, but Gramps and Kakyoin wanted us to stay. So here we are."

Polnareff smiled knowing fully well that Jotaro and Hanabi stayed on their own accord. "Jotaro. Hanabi."

Jotaro gave a small smile back and Hanabi grinned.

"Yare yare daze."

* * *

Now that they had Polnareff the three needed a ride. Jotaro quickly located a motorcycle ripe for the taking. Being the cool guy he was Jotaro simply gave the motorized vehicle a swift kick to the side and it started up immediately. Using Star Platinum, Jotaro broke the chain tethering the bike to a telephone pole then got on. Hanabi and Polnareff stood off to the side watching Jotaro, slightly awed by his actions. Well, Polnareff was awed Hanabi was pondering how the world Jotaro thought all three of them were going to fit on that motorcycle.

Hanabi's thoughts were answered when Jotaro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on the motorcycle sitting in front of him sidesaddle style.

Jotaro then turned to Polnareff. "Hurry up and get on Polnareff."

"O-Okay," Polnareff said getting on the back.

Hanabi was pushed closer to Jotaro nestled into his chest. As Jotaro drove off she had to hold on tight wrapping her arms the best she could around her torso, so she wouldn't fall off, well she knew Jotaro would never let her fall, and she also had Queens Thorn to catch her.

"Hey, Jotaro!"

Polnareff pointed to the left and Jotaro veered the motorcycle towards a car accident. A truck was on fire and lodged halfway through a wall. A few feet away another car laid decimated, covered in blood looking as if the roof had been ripped off.

"That car got totaled!" Polnareff said

Jotaro looked up at the building the truck was embedded in, "Up there!"

Hanabi and Polnareff looked up towards the building's roof but saw nothing.

"Gramps and Dio are on the roof," Jotaro claimed

Before the three could continue their pursuit a large crash was heard. Then a few seconds they spotted Joseph using Hermit Purple to swing across rooftops and hot on his trail was Dio.

* * *

Hanabi sat anxiously on a rooftop watching the streets below. Her, Jotaro, and Polnareff had all split up. Jotaro would go after Joseph and Dio while Polnareff and Hanabi waited in the shadows to strike. Since Dio will be so focused on the Joestar's it would leave the perfect opportunity for Polnareff and Hanabi to sneak attack Dio.

Hanabi spotted Jotaro finally catching up to Joseph. The older man was wounded laying on the ground.

"Jotaro! Don't come any loser!" Joseph yelled

Hanabi had to hold breath as she watched Dio descended from another rooftop.

"Jotaro! The secret of his Stand, The World, is time! His Stand can stop it-!"

"The World!"

Hanabi gasped as in a blink of an eye Dio was in between Joseph and Jotaro. Joseph had let out a scream as a knife was sticking out of his throat.

"Gramps!"

Joseph struggled to lift up his hand. "S-Stay back! R-Run-away Jotaro. Don't get n-near him. K-Keep your distance. Y-Your no..match…."

Hanabi gasped covering her mouth as she saw the light leave Joseph Joestar's eyes. His hand fell limply to the ground and tears started to quickly fall from Hanabi's eyes.

Dio smirked looking at Jotaro. "Kakyoin has already been dealt with and I suppose Polnareff and Hanabi are hiding nearby. But it matters not." Dio pointed at Jotaro. "Now Jotaro, it's your turn!"

Jotaro clenched his fist tightly glaring fiercely at Dio. "You asshole! Dio!"

"Oh? You've decided to approach me? You wish to face the mighty Dio? Despite your grandfather, Jotaro, discovering the secret of The World he was nothing more than a desperate pathetic old man. No better than a student rushing to complete that exam before time has run out!"

Jotaro walked towards Dio, "The thing is I gotta get closer to beat the living shit out of you."

"Then come as close as you'd like!"

" _ **ORA**_!"

Star Platinum struck but The World appeared kicking the Stand in the leg. Jotaro's pant leg ripped the skin underneath was bleeding.

"Much too slow! The World is the ultimate Stand. Even if you wish to ignore its ability to stop time, its speed and power far exceed Star Platinum's." Dio smirked

"So it's the same kind of Stand as Star Platinum," Jotaro stated

Hanabi did her best to listen to Dio and Jotaro. "The same as Star Platinum…." Hanabi's eyes widened. "Does that mean!?"

Hanabi continued to watch as the two Stand's started to go one on one. It really did seem like Star Platinum was no match for The World, the golden Stand matching Jotaro's punch for punch. A cut appeared on Dio's cheek showing that Star Platinum was able to land a hit but the cut immediately healed as if had never appeared. Hanabi was tense and worried watching the two battle. She really wanted to help, but she promised Jotaro that she would keep her distance and lay in waiting until he gave her the signal.

Hanabi kept her distance roof jumping with Queens Thorn as she followed Dio and Jotaro. It was a little hard to keep up with the fight since The World kept stopping time, it was like watching a movie but a friend kept pausing the movie then fast-forwarding it when you weren't looking.

The next time, time unfroze Dio was behind Jotaro and the vampire looked shook, a glare on his face, meaning Jotaro had done something. Hanabi noticed that Dio was a man who thought himself to be far superior than any other creature that roamed this earth. So for Jotaro to show any form of power greater than Dio's clearly rattled the vampire.

"Could you see me?" Dio questioned

Jotaro simply smirked causing Dio to grow angrier.

"I asked if you could see me, Jotaro!" Dio shouted

"Who knows? I don't know what you're talking about, Dio."

Jotaro gave one last smirk before using Star Platinum to take off. Dio immediately pursed Jotaro. Hanabi got out Queens Thorn and started to roof jump again chasing after the two but at the same time keeping a safe distance. Time stopped and started and Hanabi saw Dio fly away from Jotaro a trail of blood following him. Hanabi smiled and give a small "Yes!". She knew Jotaro would come up with something. As Dio had said The World and Star Platinum were similar Stand's, Hanabi isn't surprised Jotaro took that factor and used it to turn the tables on Dio.

Dio had crashed into a jewelry store scaring the patrons within. He walked back out of the shop holding a woman by the neck draining her of all her blood. His wounds immediately healed as if Jotaro hadn't even touched him.

As Dio talked it appeared that Jotaro had accomplished exactly what The World had done, and stopped time as well. Since Star Platinum could stop time that meant when Dio did it, Jotaro could move in the frozen time, but only for a split-second. Dio was able to move so freely for a number seconds with the time frozen because of practice but Jotaro didn't have time for practice.

Hanabi along with Jotaro froze when Dio pulled out several dozen knives.

"I've decided to kill you in such a manner that it doesn't matter how long you can move!" Dio smirked flashing his knives. "You've gone pale. When you saw these knives, you realized that you face a more horrid fate than that geezer Joseph."

Jotaro tried to escape but it was futile.

"There's no escape! The World!"

Hanabi gasped as several knives appeared around Jotaro. Star Platinum knocked most of them away but five knives made it through. One in each shoulder and three in his chest.

"It's over," Dio smirked triumphantly pulling out one more knife. "I'll add one more, just to be sure."

The World threw the knife at Jotaro and Star Platinum tried to deflect it but the knife embedded itself in the direct center of Jotaro's head.

"To be frank, I'm relieved that I could defeat you so quickly, Jotaro."

Jotaro fell to the ground blood pouring from his wounds. "I never thought you would be able to enter my stopped time. As I see it, those machines known as automobiles are useful devices, but because everyone had one, the streets became too crowded." Jotaro hit the ground crushing the asphalt beneath his heavy body. Onlookers gasped and some screamed seeing the large teen crash into the sidewalk, no one helped, and they all took off running.

"Only I, Dio, should have power over stopped time."

* * *

Jotaro laid still for a moment on the ground then turned his head. "Yare are daze. Throwing all those knives. Now my valuable uniform is full of holes." Jotaro lifted up his shirt peering inside. Covering his skin was layers of bark, the bark having been a protective shell preventing the knives from actually penetrating Jotaro.

Up on the roof, Hanabi let out a sigh of relief. "Ironwood Bark. The hardest bark in the world. It only took a few layers laid strategically across Jotaro's vital points to prevent any fatal injuries."

Hanabi watched with bated breath as Jotaro laid still on the ground playing dead, it was a smart move because Dio landed next to Jotaro's body.

"I'd better play it safe. The Joestar bloodline had proven itself rather lucky. He might be trying to trick me by playing dead. I must end him beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Dio picked up a street sign ripping it out of the ground. "By chopping off his head!"

"Oh no!" Hanabi whispered

Dio slowly lifted the sign jumping at Jotaro. "This is truly the end of you Jotaro!"

 **!**

A figure descended from above. Dio was surprised when Polnareff appeared Silver Chariot out and ready. Moving quickly Silver Chariot attacked stabbing Dio in head right above his right eye.

"Die, Dio!"

Time must have stopped because in the next moment Dio was unskewered from Silver Chariot's blade and Polnareff was sent flying into a building.

"Nice try, Polnareff. With just a moment more, and just a tiny bit more force, you could have torn my brain apart with your rapier." The wound in Dio's head immediately sealed up.

"B-Bastard!" Polnareff choked out before going limp in the pile of rubble.

"You cannot assassinate Dio." Dio picked up the street sign again and walked towards the fallen Polnareff. "Joestars Egyptian group is going to be no more."

Jotaro watched trying to quickly come up with a plan. If he continued to play dead then Polnareff would end up dead. But if he moved then he'd lose his only trump card against Dio. There was another move he could perform, but he really didn't want to have to do this. Jotaro's hand moved slightly forming a hand sign.

A pair of silver eyes widened catching the small hand signal.

Dio lifted up the sign preparing to swing it down and take out Polnareff permanently.

"Farewell Polnareff!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Dio jumped away as a small figure dropped from the roof above.

"Pollen Bomb!"

The area was quickly covered with what looked like yellow smoke. Dio growled letting out a curse trying to fan away the smoke as the scent from the smoke overpowered his vampire senses.

"Not smoke." Dio studied the substance clouding the air. "Pollen."

When the large cloud of pollen finally dissipated Polnareff was gone.

"Damn it! Where did he go?! It had to be that wench Hanabi! She used her Stand to create a smoke screen from pollen then grabbed Polnareff." Dio continued to glare but a smirk came to his face. "But no matter, Polnareff is down for the count and that small girl won't be able to defend against me. I'll just track them down and put a final end to the Joestar group."

Jotaro cursed in his mind. Now Dio was going to go after Hanabi, that was something he was trying to avoid altogether. He had no choice and needed to draw Dio's attention away from going after Hanabi.


	39. The Final Battle - Part 2

**The Final Battle - It's Over Dio!**

Hanabi struggled to get Polnareff to a safe place. Queens Thorn was strong but it was not a Stand built for strength. She was trying her best to hold back her fear, especially if Dio decided to pursue her and Polnareff. The strong scent of the pollen should throw him off their trail for a short time but once his vampire smell recovered he'd be able to track down the two, especially with Polnareff's bleeding. If that was the case then Hanabi needed to quickly patch up Polnareff and put him in a safe hiding spot. Locating a small park area Hanabi used Queens Thorn to grow a tall tree. She leaned Polnareff against the tree and did some emergency first aid, enough to stop his bleeding but there was nothing she could about any internal injuries. Which she was sure he had. Polnareff would need a hospital soon.

After tying off the last bandage Hanabi brought out Queens Thorn. The Stand made a hammock out of vines then securely strung Polnareff up in the tree. She then sprouted some flowers that had strong fragrances all around the tree to best help mask Polnareff's scent.

Hanabi prayed that this would be good enough until they got rid of Dio. Now she had something else to take care of.

* * *

Dio glared staring at Jotaro's body. His hand had twitched putting Dio on edge. Luckily Jotaro's plan worked and Dio's attention was solely vested on him meaning that he wasn't going to go after Hanabi. Now all he had to do was play dead well enough to get the drop on Dio.

"Jotaro….you're alive, or you're coming to."

The sound of gun cocking was heard behind Dio and two officers stood behind the tall vampire pointing their guns at Dio's head.

"Don't move! Were the police!"

"We have guns pointed at you!"

"Put your hands up slowly!"

Dio simply smirked amused by the men thinking that they had any chance against him. Dio disappeared then reappeared behind the officers. He punched one away then grabbed the second one by the neck sinking his fingers deep into the man's flesh.

"Perfect timing." Dio held the officer up pointing at Jotaro. "There's something I'd like you to shoot with that gun. Shoot the man lying on the ground over there."

The man struggled as his hand slowly lifted up, Dio controlling the officer like a puppet.

"Come on. Be sure not to miss."

The gun fired hitting Jotaro in the side of his torso, but his body did not move.

Dio dropped the officer letting him fall limply to the ground. "Perhaps I was just imagining that sound I thought I heard coming from Jotaro."

Star Platinum was truly an amazing Stand having caught the bullet just as it pierced Jotaro's jacket, making it appear that he had been shot.

Dio continued to study Jotaro's body from afar. "The sound of his breathing. I don't hear it. He's not breathing." The fact that Jotaro wasn't breathing didn't seem to satisfy Dio.

"What about his heartbeat?"

He pressed his ear against the ground. Jotaro did the only thing he could and used Star Platinum to grab his heart to stop it from beating. He struggled to hold on as Dio listened for his heartbeat.

After 5 more agonizing seconds, Dio finally lifted his head off the ground. "His heart isn't beating. He is definitely dead. I thought he was still alive, but it was just my imagination." Dio walked over and picked up the fallen stop sign for the third time. "Just in case, I'll lop his head so that I can truly rest at ease. Alright, Jotaro."

Star Platinum re-grabbed Jotaro's heart shaking it to restart the organ. Blood started to quickly pump through Jotaro's veins.

Dio swung the stop sign down and it crashed right onto Jotaro's head, or would have appeared so.

"What?!"

Star Platinum had appeared bending the sign so it couldn't chop Jotaro's head off. Then it went in for the punch.

"Stop time! The World!"

That didn't work and Star Platinum's fist connected with Dio's head.

"Wh-What?! It can't be!"

Dio's skull was crushed in, and he was sent flying into a building. Blood was pouring from his head and when he tried to get up he couldn't move his legs. The great deal of damage to his head weakened him. Dio seemed to be panicking when a bucket of liquid was dumped on him.

Jotaro stood above him holding a now empty bucket.

"I covered you with gasoline, so I can track your smell. I feel bad, kicking a guy when he's down, but….I don't feel bad about this at all. My friends and a lot of innocent bystanders are dead because of you." Jotaro pulled out his lighter and flicked it drawing a small flame forth.

Dio started to maniacally laugh lifting up the upper half of his body.

"The World!"

When time unfroze Dio had clawed his way to a car and latched onto the bumper trying to make a clean getaway until his legs had time to heal. Jotaro was not going to let Dio get away that easily. He pulled out one of Dio's knife and used Star Platinum to throw the knife into one of the tires of the car.

The car swerved knocking Dio off. The vampire lord struggled still trying to escape. He crawled his way over to a manhole and slowly lifted the cover off it but was met with the face of Jotaro.

"This place is taken. You can't escape. Give up, Dio."

"The World-!"

 _ **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**_

Dio was sent flying back his body riddled with holes, but he was smirking.

* * *

 _ **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**_

Hanabi looked up from what she was doing having heard the familiar war cry of Jotaro's Stand. Her eyes got wide as she saw a figure covered in blood flying towards her.

* * *

"You fell for it, Jotaro! You have lost in the battle of wits against me, Dio! Doesn't this street look familiar?"

Before Hanabi could react Dio's body crashed right before her, and she was sent flying back from the impact.

"That's right."

Hanabi screamed, "Mr. Joestar!"

"It was my escape route to take the blood of Joseph Joestar!"

Dio stood up from Joseph's body fully recovered, no wounds visible.

"Dio, you bastard!"

Dio seemed as if he had been renewed. His aura had almost doubled in power just from the small amount of blood he had taken from Joseph.

"As I thought, Joseph's blood suits me well. It suits this body presently, my strength is evolving faster than before! It truly suits me!"

Hanabi almost got sick as she watched Dio cackle and claw at his own flesh to show off his new advanced regenerative powers.

"This body belonged to Jonathan Joestar one hundred years ago. The blood that I just drank was from his grandson, Joseph! And the one who allowed me to make it this far was you, Jotaro. The Joestar bloodline was mere dog shit on the road that is my destiny, just something lying in my way. But in the end, it appears that the Joestars are fated to be my tools." Dio laughed maniacally as Jotaro stared him down.

Hanabi was on her hands and knees digging her fingers into the ground as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Now this is the end!"

Dio lifted his hand to bring it down to Joseph's chest with the intention of draining the man of all of his life, but Joseph's body was grabbed and yanked back.

"L-Leave Mr. Joestar!"

Dio clicked his tongue in annoyance seeing Hanabi had used her Stand to pull Joseph back to her. Swallowing her fear and sadness Hanabi stood up Queens Thorn appearing next to her ready for battle.

"Rose Whip!"

Queens Thorn struck out its whip but Dio easily caught it in his hand.

Dio smirked in amusement. "Do you little Hanabi really think you can defeat I, Dio? You are nothing but a mere insect in my way. And do you know what I do to insects in my way?"

Hanabi didn't even have time to take a breath when Dio disappeared and reappeared behind her stomping on her back crushing her into the pavement beneath.

"I squash them!" Dio had a sadistic smirk on his face as he brought his foot down stomping on Hanabi's body.

"Hanabi!" Jotaro called out.

"Haha! No one can stand against the great Dio!" Dio laughed

Hanabi choked with tears in her eyes as blood leaked out of her mouth. She was sure that most of her ribs had been broken.

Jotaro took a step forward to run at the two but stopped when Dio reached down grabbing Hanabi by her hair yanking her up. "See what Jotaro, what happens when you try to stand against me."

Blood slowly dripped down the left side of Hanabi's face blinding her in the left eye. Dio put a hand under her chin forcing her to look up.

"Haaa, maybe I won't kill her. She is an enchanting piece. When I kill you Jotaro, I might just keep this one for myself. She'll make a lovely pet."

Dio continued to laugh but suddenly his vision got blurry.

"W-What?!"

Dio ended up dropping Hanabi as he stumbled back. Hanabi gasped trying to get air into her lungs a bit relieved that Dio had let go of her.

Dio felt like his skin was burning. The burning continued through his body and it felt like fire was running through his veins.

"Do you feel it?" Hanabi questioned, "Burning through you. It must sting a great amount."

Dio felt like his body not responding, no it felt like it was shutting down altogether. "What did you do?!"

"W-Water hemlock. It's one of the most deadly p-plants known to man. I-I grew them on my Rose Whip. When the thorns pierced….y-your skin I-I injected as much Water H-Hemlock seeds I could c-create...I knew i-it wouldn't-kill you….but it'll at least s-slow you down. A-As long as the seeds are i-in….your bloodstream….they'll c-continue to grow a-and poison you."

"D-Damn you…." Dio cursed. "You're a nuisance just like those damn Joestars. But it matters not."

Jotaro's and Hanabi's eyes went wide when Dio grabbed Joseph's body digging his hands into the man's chest. He started to absorb the rest of the blood left into Joseph's body leaving nothing but an empty husk.

The dizziness for Dio slowly started to subside, but he could still feel some after effects of Hanabi's poison plants, but he was still easily strong enough to take out Jotaro.

"Now Joseph's nothing but an empty shell!" Dio laughed

"J-Jotaro…," Hanabi whispered weakly as he started sprinting towards Dio.

"This is the final round!"

Hanabi had never been in this much pain before as she laid on the pavement watching Jotaro and Dio fight in the sky. She tried to pick herself up but the sharp pain in her ribs was too much. She had to remain conscious and remain hopeful that Jotaro would be able to defeat Dio. She spotted Dio knocking Jotaro out the sky and send him flying out of her field of vision.

"Jotaro….."

Hanabi's vision slowly started to go black, but she couldn't pass out. Not while Jotaro was still in trouble.

* * *

Jotaro was locked in a heated battle with one Dio Brando. The immortal being had dropped a steamroller on Jotaro and while Star Platinum had fought back, in the end, it was futile.

Dio stood on top of the steamroller basking in his win.

"Star Platinum has finally been defeated by my Stand, The World! Immortality! Eternal Life! And Stand power!" Dio laughed triumphantly. "This proves that no one can surpass Dio! Puny humans! I shall rule you all! Bow before my knowledge and might! My ability to stop time has now reached ten seconds. I guess I should find Jotaro's lifeless body and drink his blood. If there's any blood left to take."

Dio went to move forward but his body seized up frozen and stiff. "Wh-What? My body's movements a-are slowing down, n-no I'm not slowing down. I can't move impossible! M-My body won't move at all!"

"Dio!"

Jotaro appeared behind Dio. "It's been eleven seconds. I guess that's your limit now."

"What?!"

"I stopped time at the nine-second mark. That let me escape. Yare Yare Daze." Jotaro pointed at Dio. "Now. It won't take even a second to finish you off!"

"J-Jotaro!"

"How does it feel, Dio? Having someone approach from behind while you can't move a muscle. If I had to describe it, it's like when a guy who can hold his breath underwater for a minute finally comes up for air at the very last second." Jotaro slammed a hand down on Dio's shoulder squeezing tight. "When suddenly he feels someone grab him, and he's dragged down back into the water. Does that sound right? But for you, I feel no pity at all."

 _ **"Ora!"**_

Star Platinum kicked Dio's legs snapping them at the kneecap bending them at an awkward angle.

"Time has begun to move again."

When time unfroze Dio was sent spiraling off the bulldozer landing on the ground. His legs were now useless as they bent in the wrong direction spurting out blood.

Dio started to breathe heavily both from pain and fear.

Jotaro jumped down standing before Dio. "I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you. However just finishing you off by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Jotaro could hear the bones in Dio's legs snapping as the limbs tried to repair themselves. "How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover? Three seconds? Four? The moment you've healed I'll throw Star Platinum at you. So bring it on!"

Dio's eyes grew wide with fear not believing what was happening.

"If I were a gunslinger in a Western, I'd say, 'Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West.'"

Dio glared at Jotaro as his legs continued to twitch. A smirk appeared on his lips thinking that even though Jotaro had caught him by surprise there's no way a mere human such him would be able to defeat him.

Dio slowly started to stand up, then the wound from his leg shot out a stream of blood blinding Jotaro.

"How do you like being blinded by blood?!" Dio summoned The World. "I've won! Die!"

Star Platinum's fist met with The World's leg. Dio smirked as Star Platinum's fist cracked bleeding, but then the tables were turned when The World's leg started to crack. The crack spread and splintered up The World's leg spreading all across the Stand's body.

Dio screamed as the same thing happened to him.

"WHAT?! I-I'mpossible I'm Dio! I am Dio!"

Dio's body exploded blowing off one of his legs, arms, and his head. And without his head, there's no regeneration for Dio.

"Now if I just wait until dawn, you'll turn into dust. There's only one reason why you lost, Dio. There's one simple answer. You really pissed me off."

* * *

Jotaro quickly returned back to where he had to leave Hanabi. When he arrived on the scene police cars had already surrounded the place and Hanabi was being placed on a gurney getting ready to be loaded into an ambulance. The side of emergency vehicle read Speed Wagon on it. Jotaro easily pushed his way to through the crowd and the officers reaching Hanabi as she was being wheeled into the Speed Wagon ambulance.

An oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth, and she gave slow yet steady breaths. She looked worse for wear, the blood had been wiped off hr and the paramedics had already given her pain medication putting an IV in her arm. Hanabi hadn't noticed Jotaro was next to her until he placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she spotted Jotaro.

"J-J-Jotaro…." She weakly cried

Jotaro gave Hanabi a small smile just as relieved as she was. Hanabi was put in the ambulance and Jotaro got in too. The remains of Dio's body was loaded up along with Joseph's body. Hanabi had done her best to give the Speed Wagon men the location of Polnareff and his body was already being rushed to the nearest hospital. Kakyoin's body had been recovered and was being airlifted back home.

* * *

Although Dio's body was torn to pieces it was still alive, and they couldn't let their guard down until sunrise when they would turn his body to ash.

Hanabi's hand was being held by Jotaro as they both looked at Joseph's shriveled body. Hanabi had been confused just like the Speedwagon men, as to why Jotaro wanted to bring Joseph's body into the ambulance. She was also unsettled laying down so close to Dio's body.

"J-Jotaro, why did you bring M-Mr. Joestar's body?" Hanabi asked

"Because it's not over yet. Dio borrowed something and I need to get it back." Jotaro proclaimed

A scientist that was keeping a close watchful eye over Dio's body looked at Jotaro confused. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Jotaro d-do you mean….a blood transfusion?" Hanabi asked

Jotaro nodded his head. "Is it possible to do so from one corpse to another?"

The scientist gasped at Jotaro's words.

"A-Are you suggesting we put Dio's blood into Mr. Joestar's withered corpse?"

"Are you trying to bring Mr. Joestar back to life?"

"Dio sucked out his blood just minutes ago. Dio's upper body had been annihilated, but I want him to return what he's still got. Don't you think we can still make it in time?" Jotaro said

Hanabi pondered Jotaro's words. It could be possible, it depends on how much oxygen Mr. Joestar's brain was not getting. But the way Dio extracted Joseph's blood it might have actually preserved Joseph's brain. So even though his brain hadn't been getting any oxygen the preservation aspects mean Joseph could still be saved.

"Jotaros right," Hanabi stated

The scientist gaped looking at Hanabi.

"As long as Mr. Joestars b-brain is preserved and y-you can find a way to r-restart his heart."

"You heard the girl. Thanks to Dio I have practice starting and stopping hearts." Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and sent the Stand's hand into Joseph's heart.

The monitor Joseph's body was hooked up to started beeping.

"I hear a pulse!"

"His hearts moving!"

"Hurry! Extract the blood from Dio's body and perform the transfusion!"

The scientist moved quickly draining the blood from Dio's body and into Joseph's. Within seconds Joseph's withered body slowly started to rejuvenate getting back its life and color.

"Brain Waves! I'm detecting brainwaves!"

Joseph's heartbeat started to steady and get regular. Hanabi smiled as Joseph's eyes opened but something seemed off.

"Old man?"

Joseph smirked laughing as he sat up. "You fool, Jotaro!"

A scream got caught in Hanabi's throat. "N-No way."

"Y-You bastard! It can't be" Jotaro cursed

"Thanks to you. I live again!" Joseph laughed

Jotaro brought out Star Platinum and was ready to pummel Joseph. Joseph jumped putting his hands up.

"W-Wait, Jotaro! I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm just kidding! It's just a joke! A joke! Sorry! I was just messing with you a little." To prove it Joseph summoned Hermit Purple. "It's definitely me! I'm Joseph Joestar. I was born September 27th, 1920. My wife's name is Suzie Q. I like to collect comic books!"

Jotaro gave Joseph a questionable look. "Who's the female lead in the 1981 film Tarzan the Ape Man?"

"Bo Derek," Joseph answered

"Who sang the parody of 'Beat it' name 'Eat it'?" Jotaro asked

"Al Yankovic," Joseph answered

"Yare Yare Daze. I guess you are the real thing, if you know pointless crap like that." Jotaro said

Hanabi let out a heavy sigh putting a hand on her chest. "M-Mr. Joestar please d-don't do something l-like that again."

Joseph gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

In the middle of the desert Hanabi, Jotaro, and Joseph laid out Dio's body. As the sun rose and the rays touched his body the corpse burned away leaving nothing but ash, that drifted away with the wind.

Hanabi smiled as she was being supported by Jotaro. She smiled watching the sunrise happy that the ordeal was finally over.

"Now, it's over."


	40. Epilogue

**To all my readers who keep asking, YES! There will be a sequel that takes place in Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. So stick around for the new story.**

 **Epilogue**

"WHAT!"

"I for one think this is wonderful. We should celebrate, throw an extravagant party."

"It's not wonderful! I do not approve! There will be no party!"

Hanabi sweat dropped trying to keep a smile on her face. She thought back to what led to her current situation.

* * *

Hanabi smiled happiness flowing through her for what was going to occur. She along with Jotaro and Joseph had given their goodbyes and well wishes to Polnareff. Everyone shed tears at the farewell, well everyone but Jotaro. The three stayed in the airport until Polnareff's plane was long gone.

Once out of the airport the group caught a taxi to Jotaro's house. Joseph suggested that they all got out to celebrate. Hanabi thought it'd be fun, but she wasn't really sure since Mrs. Holly had just escaped Dio's curse.

The car pulled up to the house and all the three got out. As the car pulled off the front door to the home was flung open.

"My little angel you're home!"

Hanabi was startled when she was grabbed around gently but quickly and lifted off the ground into someone's arms.

A lavender blur passed where she had just been standing and something landed on the ground with a loud thud. Hanabi had her arms around Jotaro's neck as he held her up in his arms. Resting in her boyfriend's arms Hanabi looked down towards where the lavender projectile had crashed.

Laid out on the ground was a man with pale skin, long lavender hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a blue suit.

"Papa?!" Hanabi was surprised seeing her father sprawled out on the ground.

"You're here!"

Holly came sprinting out the house a large smile on her face.

"Holly!"

Joseph had a huge smile on his face as he held his arms out ready to receive his daughter, but he was greatly disappointed when she bypassed her father heading right for her son.

"Holly!"

"Jotaro!"

Holly was about to throw herself at her son until she noticed Hanabi sitting in his arms.

She had a confused look that quickly turned into an elated smile. "Oh, Jotaro." Seeing the two in such an embrace brought tears to her eyes. She just knew in her heart that the two were going to end up together and to finally see it with her own eyes brought her an immense amount of joy.

"Holly don't ignore me!" Joseph shouted

Holly simply just gushed at her son and Hanabi.

"My my what excitement."

Hanabi looked back at the house seeing another figure come out.

A woman with pin straight long black hair stood in the doorway. She was wearing a long red dress with matching red heels. A smile played on her perfectly painted red lips. Her face being the perfect replica of the girl sitting in Jotaro's arms.

"Mama?!"

Honey strutted out of the house heading to her daughter. On her way, she stepped on her husbands crumpled form as if he was a doormat.

A playful smirk came upon Honey's lips, "What's this we have here? I come home early to see my lovely little flower and find her in the arms of one Jotaro Kujo."

"She's in whose arms!?"

David got off the ground, a little dirty, and immediately set his sights on his daughter and the boy holding her. He sent Jotaro a glare his teeth grinding in anger.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!"

"Yare Yare Daze."

* * *

And that's how Hanabi ended up in this situation. Her parents had come home early and had been waiting with Suzie and Holly, for their daughter to return.

Hanabi was now sitting at a table next to Jotaro. Around the table was her mother, father, Holly, Joseph, Suzie, and the Joestar Butler Roses. Hanabi and Roses helped Holly serve tea and snacks to everyone.

It was pretty obvious at this point that she was dating Jotaro, but saying it out loud to her father was really solidifying the relationship.

Everyone seemed happy for the couple beside one lavender haired man. David never liked Jotaro, even when the tall teen was a kid the two always seemed to go at it. Well, it just mainly consisted of David yelling at Jotaro, and the younger male ignoring the man's wild raving rants.

David stood up pointing at Jotaro. "You Jotaro Kujo will not be dating my little girl!"

"I wasn't asking for your permission. Were together." Jotaro replied

Hanabi's father let out screech grabbing at his long hair. "I can't stand you! The lack of respect!" He looked at his daughter. "Sweetie how can you like such a disrespectful punk!"

Hanabi took her fathers words into consideration and did start to think about it. What did she like about Jotaro? There were so many things that she loved about him. He was extremely smart and he always protected her. Although he had an attitude that most found abrasive she thought it added to his charm.

But whenever she thought of Jotaro she just got this warm feeling. He made her feel special, no that wasn't it. It was something different that Hanabi couldn't put into words. The main thing though whenever she just thought about Jotaro she just got this amazing feeling in her chest, no in her heart. All she had to do was listen to her heart, and she knew that Jotaro was the only one for her.

Hanabi didn't say anything to her father but a soft blush painted her cheeks, causing her father to scream.

Honey who had been sipping her tea reached up across the table grabbing her husbands ponytail yanking the man down. The man was silenced as his head hit the table hard. Hanabi let out a worried yelp hearing her the loud crack as her father's forehead slammed on the table.

"Idiot you're causing a scene." Honey turned to Holly, "Seiko dear this tea is absolutely divine."

Holly smiled, "Thank you!"

Joseph looked confused and surprised by Honey's personality. He was even more confused seeing how no one else was reacting.

Hanabi noticing Joseph's perplexed expression gives him a reassuring smile. "This is normal. This is just how mama shows papa her love."

Honey sets her cup of tea down placing the hot cup on the back of her husband's head using him like a coaster. She then turned her attention to Jotaro.

"I hope you'll take good care of my lovely little flower. After all, she's a strong powerful woman, she will not be dragged down by some weak man." Honey declared

Jotaro simply answered the woman with a nod of his head.

This answer seemed to satisfy Honey. "Very good. Hanabi Kujo does have a nice ring? How about a winter wedding? I have the most perfect idea for a dress. What do you think Seiko?"

"I think a winter wedding sounds lovely!" Holly gushed

With the talk of a wedding, David sprung up spilling the cup of tea that was on his head. "There will be no wedding! Hanabi is not going to be dating Jotaro let alone marrying him!"

Honey kicked her husband in the head sending him flying. "Idiot you spilled my tea!"

Suzie giggled along with her daughter. "This takes me back to my younger years. Everyone is so lively just like when I first met Joseph."

Hanabi giggled nervously as she watched her mother kick around her father. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and Hanabi looked up meeting Suzie's smiling face.

"Welcome to the family dear."

* * *

That night Hanabi was getting ready for bed. She adjusted her nightgown before climbing into her bed. As she reached over to turn off her lights something on her nightstand caught her eyes.

She smiled picking up a picture frame. A small tear fell from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away.

She placed the picture back down and settled in her bed before turning off her lights. She pulled the covers over herself then went to sleep.

Resting on the nightstand a picture of her fellow Stand users and friends in Egypt.


End file.
